Hidden Love
by Dociuscan
Summary: Das siebte Jahr in Hogwarts und gleichzeitig auch das Letzte...Es birgt viele Überraschungen, nicht nur, dass Hermine sich einer komplizierten Situation stellen muss, nein, sie bekommt auch noch Briefe, von jemandem, der ihr vollkommen unbekannt ist...R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

_I don't konw what will happen in this fanfic, I just started writing..._

I do not own the charakters and places from J.K. Rowling Kapitel Eins 

Der Regen prasselte auf die Straßen, die Leute hielten den Kopf gesenkt und ein Meer von Regenschirmen erschwerte das Weiterkommen auf eine ganz besondere Art. Die Möglichkeit, dass man eine Spitze des Schirmes ins Auge bekam, war nicht sonderlich gering. Eine junge Frau hielt sich ein Buch über den Kopf und zog einen schwer aussehenden Koffer hinter sich. Sie seufzte auf, als sie endlich das Trockenen erreichte. Das Buch wischte sie an ihrer Jacke ab, verstaute es in ihrer Tasche und nahm sich einen der freistehenden Gepäckwagen. Unter Stöhnen und Schnaufen schaffte sie es ihren Koffer auf den Wagen zu hieven, schob ihn in Richtung Gleise. Suchend glitt ihr Blick über die Menschen, von denen die meisten mit einem Kaffee in der einen und einer Zeitung in der anderen Hand dastanden, um sich den Aufenthalt auf den hektischen Bahnsteigen so schnell wie möglich zu vertreiben!

„Wo sind sie nur?", murmelte sie vor sich hin und machte sich dann auf in Richtung Absperrung zwischen den Gleisen neun und zehn. Fünf Meter vor ihr hielt sie an, holte tief Luft und fing an zu rennen, steigerte ihr Tempo mit jedem Schritt.

Für einen Augenblick versank sie in Nebel, nur um kurz danach wieder aufzutauchen, auf einem ebenso vollem Bahnsteig. Überall wimmelte es von Schülern in schwarzen Umhängen, Eulen kreischten, Katzen miauten, es war einfach nur ein riesiges Durcheinander.

„Hallo Hermine", grüßte sie ein rundgesichtiger Junge mit hellbraunen Haaren und freundlichen braunen Augen. Hermine Granger lächelte Neville zu und winkte. Seufzend schlängelte sie sich, mit ihrem Koffer im Schlepptau durch die Menge von Schülern, grüßte diejenigen zurück, die sie grüßten und warf Draco Malfoy, den sie in Gegenwart von ihren beiden besten Freunden nur ‚Frettchen' nannte einen verächtlichen Blick zu.

Endlich, am Ende des Zuges fand sie eine kleine Traube von Menschen, sechs von ihnen hatten flammenrotes Haar und einer schwarzes, vom Kopf zu allen Seiten abstehendes Haar. Ein Lächeln breitete sich aus und die ebenfalls junge Frau, deren Haare lang und am unteren Ende gelockt waren, drehte sich um, als sie den Blick auf sich spürte, quietschte und rannte ihrer besten Freundin entgegen.

„Hermine, da bist du ja endlich", rief sie und drückte ihre beste Freundin fest an sich. Hermine lachte und klopfte ihr auf den Rücken.

„Lass sie los, Ginny, du erdrückst sie ja", sagte ihr Bruder, der, die Hände in den Hosentaschen dastand und mit einem breiten Grinsen aus sie beide hinunter sah. Er war groß, schlaksig und hatte ebenso rote Haare wie seine anderen Familienmitglieder, Sommersprossen und blaue Augen, die Hermine mit einem sanften Ausdruck musterten. Ginny Weasley ließ ihre Freundin los und warf ihrem Bruder einen vielsagenden Blick zu.

„Ron", flüsterte Hermine, nur um sich dann mit einem Jauchzen in seinen Arme zu werfen. Ein leichter Rotschimmer schlich sich auf die Wangen von Ronald Weasley, von allen nur Ron genannt und er beeilte sich, die Umarmung von seiner besten Freundin zu erwidern.

„Hey ihr zwei Turteltauben, ich bin auch noch da", brachte sich nun auch der schwarzhaarige Junge mit ins Spiel, Hermine ließ Ron los und warf sich auch in seine Arme.

„Harry, wie geht es dir?", fragte sie ihn, nachdem sie sich von Harry Potter gelöst hatte. Dieser lächelte, seine grünen Augen strahlten Freude aus und die blitzförmige Narbe auf seiner Stirn wurde halb von seinen Haaren verdeckt. Er war groß, nicht mehr so klein im Vergleich zu seinem besten Freund, Ron, schlank und muskulös. Die Brille auf seiner Nase war ein wenig hinuntergerutscht, nur um mit einer flüssigen Bewegung wieder hochgeschoben zu werden.

„Gut", antwortete er ihr und ließ den Blick kurz über sie gleiten, wie als wolle er sich vergewissern, dass auch noch alles an ihr dran war. Die buschigen, braunen Haare trug sie offen, die haselnussbraunen Augen waren warm, freundlich und sanft. Wie auch die anderen aus der Gruppe hatte sie die Schuluniform noch nicht an und trug somit ein dunkelblaues T-Shirt und Jeans.

„Hermine, Liebes", wandte sich nun eine rundliche Frau an sie, die roten Haare offen und schulterlang, durchzogen mit ein paar grauen Strähnen. Hermine erwiderte die Umarmung von Mrs. Weasley herzlich, gab Mr. Weasley die Hand und grinste Fred und George Weasley an, die zurückgrinsten.

Eine helles Pfeifen war entlang des Bahnsteiges zu hören und Mrs. Weasley wies sie alle an, in den Zug zu steigen. Sie halfen sich gegenseitig mit den schweren Koffern und als sie schließlich in einem freien Abteil saßen, öffneten sie das Fenster und winkten. Mrs. Weasley, die Zwillinge und ihr Mann winkten zurück, bis der Zug um eine Ecke bog und aus ihrem Sichtfeld entschwand.

Ginny hatte sich nach kurzer Zeit bereist von ihnen verabschiedet, um ihre Freunde zu suchen, was Ron nur mit einem ungläubigen Schnauben quittierte. Hermine lächelte und strich Krummschwanz, ihrem rostroten Kater mit einem verbeulten Gesicht, gedankenverloren übers Fell.

Nun waren sie also in ihrem letzten Jahr in Hogwarts. Nach diesem Jahr würden sie alle in die Welt der Zauberer gehen, als erwachsene, voll ausgebildete Zauberer. Harry wollte Auror werden, Ron und sie auch.

„Hey, Mine, alles in Ordnung mit dir?", sickerte Rons Stimme in ihre Gedanken und sie sah auf.

„Ja, alles in Ordnung."

„Du starrst deinen Kater an, als hätte er Flöhe oder so, hat er doch nicht oder?" Hermine zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

„Nein, hat er nicht. Wie waren deine Ferien?", wandte sie sich an Harry, der mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Wie sollen sie gewesen sein. Ich war bei meinen Verwandten, wie immer und Dumbledore hat mich noch nicht einmal zu Ron gelassen", grummelte er und verzog das Gesicht zu einer angewiderten Grimasse.

„Oh, du Armer. Und deine Ron?"

„Wie man es nimmt. Die ganze Familie war da, einschließlich Charlie und Fleur. Sie sahen glücklich aus, mehr aber auch nicht." Hermine schmunzelte.

„Gib es zu, du schmachtest immer noch nach ihr oder etwa nicht? Immerhin hat sie Teile einer Veela!" Ron warf ihr einen Blick zu und schüttelte den Kopf. Das Schweigen was entstand war nicht unfreundlich und wurde nur gestört durch die freundliche Hexe mit dem Imbisswagen, doch weder Harry, Ron oder Hermine kauften etwas. Nach einiger Zeit stand Hermine auf, ließ Krummbein auf ihrem Platz hüpfen und sagte leise:

„Ich muss jetzt gehen, in das Schulsprecherabteil, ich komme aber bestimmt noch mal wieder." Harry und Ron starrten sie an, grinsten und beglückwünschten sie.

„Warum hast du uns denn nichts gesagt, ich meine, keine Eule oder so! Wir haben dir doch geschrieben, aber du hast kein Wort in deinen Antworten darüber verloren, magst du uns nicht mehr, Mine?"

„Doch, sehr sogar, aber ich weiß es ja auch erst seit Gestern. Anscheinend ist die Eule zu spät losgeflogen oder hatte einen zu langen Aufenthalt bei irgendwem anderen. Ich weiß auch nicht, warum."

„Weißt du, wer der zweite ist?"

„Nein, aber ich kann es mir denken, auch wenn ich hoffe, dass es nicht wahr wird. Die Aussicht, einen Raum mit ihm zu teilen, ruft jetzt schon Übelkeit in mir hervor", sagte sie, auch wenn ihre Stimme nicht sonderlich glaubwürdig in ihren eigenen Ohren klang, doch Harry und Ron schienen nichts bemerkt zu haben, sondern grinsten nur so breit wie Honigkuchenpferde und wünschten ihr viel Glück.

Hermine ließ die beiden alleine und machte sich auf den Weg ans andere Ende des Zuges, sprich nach ganz vorne, wo das Abteil der Schulsprecher war. Es war noch keiner drin und sie ließ sich seufzend auf den Sitz am Fenster fallen, legte die Beine auf den anderen und schaute hinaus, auf die vorbeiziehenden Landschaft, doch nach einigen Minuten wurde die Tür erneut aufgestoßen und ein Knurren ertönte. Hermine sah auf und entdeckte ihn, Draco Malfoy, wie er mit angewiderten Gesichtsausdruck im Türrahmen stand. Die blonden Haare waren hinten länger als vorne und die herbsthimmelgrauen Augen sahen sie verächtlich an. Er war groß, schlank und muskulös, die langen Finger umfassten den Türrahmen so fest, dass die Fingerknöchel weiß hervortraten.

„Malfoy", fauchte Hermine, gab ihrer Stimme einen abwertenden Klang und sah ihn kalt an.

„Granger", knurrte Malfoy und ließ sich, nachdem er die Tür geschlossen hatte, in den Sitz neben der Tür fallen, der am weitesten weg von ihrem war.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N **_Vielen Dank an Jannilein, die die Erste ist, die mir reviewt kann man das so schreiben? hat...ich hoffe, dir/euch gefällt das Kapitel auch so gut, wie das Erste...die traurige Tatsache, dass Professor Dumbledore im 6. Band verstorben ist, habe ich ausnahmsweise ignoriert...eine Nachfolge einzusetzen, meiner Meinung nach, dürfte man sich nicht erlauben..._

* * *

Kapitel Zwei 

Für eine kurze Zeit trat Schweigen ein, wodurch das Rattern des Zuges ungewöhnlich laut in ihren Ohren klang. Hermine sah aus dem Fenster, während sie nervös ihre Finger verknotet. Keiner von beiden machte Anstalten, das Schweigen zu brechen.

Sie schielte ihn von der Seite aus an, sah aber schnell wieder weg, als Malfoy ihr einen Blick zu warf, der so abwertend war, dass sie erschrocken zusammenzuckte und schuldbewusst wieder aus dem Fenster sah.

Was würden sie nur machen, wenn sie etwas planen mussten, zum Beispiel den Abschlussball. Wahrscheinlich, so dachte sie, würde es die totale Katastrophe werden, da keiner von den beiden den Mund aufmachen würde. Hermine seufzte und setzte zum Sprechen an, im selben Moment wie Malfoy.

„Granger", begann er, stoppte als er Hermine seinen Nachnamen sagen hörte und sie starrten sich an. Wieder trat Schweigen ein, doch Hermione brach es:

„Malfoy, wir müssen dieses Jahr miteinander auskommen. Wie wäre es also, wenn wir, sofern es nötig ist, die Dinge hinter uns bringen und in solchen Situation auch miteinander sprechen. Es würde allen, glaube ich, zu Gute kommen", ihre Stimme verlor sich unter dem Blick den er ihr schenkte.

„Du erwartest von mir, dass ich mit einem Schlammblut zusammenarbeite? Was hat sich Dumbledore eigentlich dabei gedacht, ausgerechnet dich zur Schulsprecherin zu machen! Er kann es doch unmöglich ernst meinen, dass er einen Slytherin und eine Gryffindor für ein Jahr zusammen pfercht. Dieser Narr", zischte Malfoy und in seinen Augen funkelten Hass und Abscheu.

„Diese Schule geht vor die Hunde. Schlammblütern erlauben Schulsprecher zu werden", er lachte trocken und fuhr dann fort: „Wenn mein Vater das erfährt wird er durchdrehen."

„Rennst du eigentlich immer zu deinem Vater?", fragte ihn Hermine verächtlich, „Meinst du nicht, dass es irgendwann auch einmal an der Zeit ist, die Dinge selber in die Hand zu nehmen? Dein Vater kann dir nicht immer helfen." Malfoy sah sie an, wie als hätte er den blutigen Baron persönlich vor sich, auch wenn er sich mit dem wahrscheinlich gut verstand, schließlich waren sie beide vom selben Schlag.

„Halt die Klappe, Granger", fauchte er, stand auf und verließ, ohne ihr einen weiteren Blick zu schenken das Abteil. Enttäuscht ließ sich Hermine zurück in den Sitz sinken, schloss die Augen und dachte nach.

Jedes Schlammblut tat weh, jeder abwertende Blick ebenso. Manchmal fragte sie sich, ob die grauen Augen jemals einen freundlichen oder sanften Eindruck zuließen? Seit den letzten zwei Jahren sah sie Draco aus anderen Augen, sie versuchte Mitleid für ihn zu empfinden, Entschuldigungen für sein Verhalten ihr und den anderen gegenüber, doch ihre vermeintlichen Bemühungen fielen eher schlecht als recht aus. Möglicherweise interessierte Malfoy sich gar nicht für sie, vielleicht interessierte sich niemand für sie, weil sie alle vergessen hatten, dass sie ein Mädchen war, genauso wie Ron im vierten Jahr, als er einen Partnerin für den Ball gesucht hatte und erst im letzten Moment bemerkt hatte, dass sie, Hermine Granger, tatsächlich ein Mädchen war.

Immer wieder sah sie sich der schwierigen Situation und den Zweifeln gegenüber gestellt. Ein Slytherin und eine Gryffindor, ein Reinblüter und ein Schlammblut. _Am besten du schlägst ihn dir aus dem Kopf_, murmelte eine leise Stimme in ihren Gedanken und Hermine stieß einen Seufzer aus, öffnete die Augen und verließ ebenfalls das Abteil. Vielleicht sollte sie ihn wirklich vergessen, vielleicht war es einfach nur eine heimliche und kurze Schwärmerei, die sich ausnahmsweise über zwei Jahre hinzog. In ihrem Alter konnte man doch nicht von Liebe sprechen, niemand konnte mit siebzehn Jahren von Liebe sprechen, sie waren ja noch nicht einmal erwachsen!

Das Summen verstummte, als sich Dumbledore erhob und alle Augen wandten sich zu ihm. Er breitete die Arme in einer willkommenheißenden Geste aus und lächelte in die Runde.

„Herzlich willkommen zu einem neuen Jahr in Hogwarts. Ich hoffe, dass ihr auch dieses Jahr wieder viel Neues und nützliches Lernen könnt, damit ihr mit einem vollen und gesättigten Gehirn in die Ferien geht. Dieses Jahr ist das letzte Jahr für einen ganz besonderen Jahrgang, der sowohl allen Lehrern, als auch Geistern und allen anderen Lebewesen, die in Hogwarts ihr zu Hause haben, sehr gut in Erinnerung bleiben wird. Zuerst einmal möchte ich den neuen Schülern und leider auch ein paar älteren Schülern erneut sagen, dass der Verbotene Wald auf den Ländereinen für jeden verboten ist. Warum muss man euch das eigentlich immer sagen?", brachte er die rhetorische Frage mit ein, nur um dann fortzufahren: „Die neuen Schulsprecher dieses Jahr sind Hermine Granger, aus Gryffindor und Draco Malfoy, aus Slytherin. Erhebt euch ihr beiden." Es erklang gemäßigter Applaus, auch wenn alle Gryffindors wie wild auf die Tische klopften.

„Die Vertrauensschüler sind neu gewählt worden, aus jedem Haus einen, wie immer. Nun, ich denke, nach diesem Festmahl können wir alle eine geruhsame Nacht vertragen, daher entlasse ich euch hiermit hinauf in die Türme." Damit setzte er sich und wandte sich an Professor McGonagall, die ihm etwas ins Ohr flüsterte, was ihm ein leichtes Lächeln entwischen ließ.

„Mine, wo gehst du hin?", fragte Ron sie verwundert, als sie nach rechts abbog und ihnen einen Abschiedsgruß zu murmelte.

„Ich habe doch jetzt ein eigenes Zimmer und einen eigenen Gemeinschaftsraum, Ron, für die Schulsprecher."

„Du musst dir einen Gemeinschaftsraum mit dem Frettchen teilen? Wer hat sich denn so etwas grauenhaftes ausgedacht?" Hermine lächelte leicht.

„Keine Ahnung, ich nehme mal an, es war Dumbledore." Harry machte einen Schritt auf sie zu und sah ihr in die Augen.

„Wenn er dir irgendetwas antut, Mine, dann kannst du sofort zu uns kommen, hast du verstanden!"

„Genau, dann reden wir mal ein ernstes Wörtchen mit diesem Mistkerl." Harry und Ron sahen sie entschlossen an, ein wenig zu entschlossen, wie sie fand.

„Jungs", sagte sie und hob abwehrend die Hände, „wer weiß, vielleicht wird es ja gar nicht so schlimm, außerdem kann ich mich gut alleine verteidigen, aber ich verspreche euch, dass ich euch hole, wenn es mir zu eng wird, dann könnt ihr die mutigen Ritter spielen."

„Harry", grummelte Ron, „ich hab das Gefühl, dass sie uns nicht ernst nimmt." Sie grinste.

„Wie recht du hast", sagte sie und Harry und Ron sahen sie beleidigt an.

„Wie kann man nur behaupten, sich ein Zimmer mit dem Frettchen teilen zu müssen, würde vielleicht nicht so schlimm werden! So etwas hat man nun davon, wenn man sich darum bemüht, nett zu sein. Ihr Frauen seit doch alle undankbar." Hermines Grinsen wurde breiter.

„Ja, ja, Ron, natürlich. Wir sehen uns morgen beim Frühstück." Sie verabschiedete sich von den beiden und ging langsam in Richtung der Statue, des Siegreichen Franzosen. Siegesgewiss und mit ausgestrecktem Schwert stand er da und rief jedem, der vorbei kam zu:

„Sieg für die Krone Ihrer Majestät!"

* * *

**A/N** _Read and Review _


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel Drei 

„Erdbeertee", murmelte Hermine vor einem Wandteppich, der daraufhin zur Seite glitt und einen, mit Fackeln erleuchteten Gang freigab. Sobald sie über die Schwelle getreten war, fiel der Teppich wieder an seinen Platz zurück und der Gang verdunkelte sich etwas. Langsam ging sie ihn entlang, sie wusste nicht, was sie erwarten würde und vor allem, ob er sie erwarten würde. Vielleicht war Draco ja noch gar nicht da und sie hatte die Chance, ohne von ihm gesehen zu werden ins Bett zu schlüpfen. Hermine ging um eine Ecke und blieb stehen. Vor ihr lag ein Raum mit zwei Fenstern. Das Linke von ihr zeigte die Baumwipfel des Verbotenen Waldes, das andere ließ den Blick auf den See zu. Ein gemütliches Feuer brannte in einem prachtvollen Kamin, auf dem das Wappen von Hogwarts eingemeißelt war. Vor dem Kamin standen zwei Sessel und ein Sofa in dunkelgrün. Unter dem Fenster auf ihrer Rechten stand ein Tisch mit vier Stühlen, der sich wunderbar dazu eignete, Hausaufgaben und Bücher auf ihm zu stapeln. Zwischen den Fenstern war ein Regalbrett angebracht, auf dem bis jetzt noch nichts stand, sie war sich allerdings sicher, dass sich bald alles mögliche darauf ablagern würde, es war eine viel zu gut nutzbare Fläche, als dass man sie ignorieren konnte.

Es gab zwei Türen. Hermine entschied sich für die, welche näher am Tisch war. Auf dem Boden lag ein Teppich, auf dem das Gryffindor- und dem Slytherinwappen eingestickt war. Er war weich und federte die Schritte. Hermine öffnete die Tür und fand sich am Fuße einer Treppe wieder, die sie hinaufging. Sie erreichte einen Absatz, von dem zwei weitere Türen abgingen, auf denen Messingschilder angebracht worden waren. Auf einem stand: _Draco Malfoy_, auf dem anderen _Hermine Granger_. Sie hatten also getrennte Zimmer. Hermine atmete auf. Vorsichtig öffnete sie die Tür und stieg die kleine Treppe hinauf, die folgte und trat in ihr Zimmer ein. Es wirkte behaglich. Direkt ihr gegenüber stand ein Schreibtisch, an der Wand neben der Tür stand ein Regal, welches ebenfalls noch nicht gefüllt war. Ein Himmelbett stand an der anderen Wand und als sie es ansah, musst sie automatisch gähnen. Am Fuße des Bettes stand ihr Koffer. Hermine kniete sich nieder, öffnete ihn und holte ihren Pyjama raus, mit dem sie dann hinunterstieg. Sie öffnete die andere Tür und stand in ihrem Waschraum. Es gab zwei Duschen, die groß und geräumig an zwei Ecken des Raumes platziert waren, daneben war ein Waschbecken mit Spiegel. Natürlich gab es auch zwei Toiletten. Hermine entschied sich für die Dusche, die weiter von der Tür weg war und stellte den Inhalt ihres Kulturbeutels geordnet auf die Ablage über dem Waschbecken ab. Sie scherte sich nicht darum, dass Draco bald wissen würde, welches Deo sie benutzte.

Ein Sonnenstrahl fiel ihr ins Auge und sie blinzelte. Gähnend richtete sie sich auf und sah sich um, im ersten Augenblick überrascht, wo sie sich befand. Doch dann fiel es ihr ein. Sie zog die Vorhänge zur Seite und stand auf. Die Sonne fiel durch das Fenster hinein und keine Wolke trübte die Sicht auf den blauen Himmel. Es war unverkennbarer Gegensatz zu gestern. Sie holte sich Unterwäsche, ein dunkelrotes Top, eine dunkelblaue Jeans aus dem Koffer und ein Handtuch. Mit nackten Füßen stieg sie die Steintreppe hinunter und trat in den Gemeinschaftsraum ein. Draco saß in einem der Sessel und starrte gedankenverloren, so schien es zumindest, ins Feuer. Er sagte kein Wort und drehte sich auch nicht um, erwiderte das ‚Guten Morgen' von Hermine nicht. Enttäuscht zuckte sie mit den Schultern, redete sich selber ein, dass man für so einen ignoranten Kerl nichts tun könnte, doch sie wusste, dass sie sich selber belog. Es würde lange dauern, bis sich ihre, vielleicht nicht verständlichen Gefühle für ihren Erzfeind gelegt hatten.

Sie schloss die Tür des Waschraumes ab und stellte sich kurz danach unter die Dusche. Das Glas wurde milschig und beughte somit unerwünschten Blicken vor. Hermine drehte den Warmwasserhahn auf und ließ das Wasser auf ihren Kopf herabprasseln.

„Hermine", rief Ron und winkte wild, als sie in die große Halle eintrat. Hermine lächelte. Seufzend ließ sie sich zwischen ihren Freunden auf die Bank fallen, lächelte Harry an, der ihr auf die Schulter klopfte.

„Schlimme erste Nacht hinter dir, Mine?", fragte er.

„Hat er dir etwas angetan?", fragte Ron und musterte sie kritisch. Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und griff nach dem Krug mit Kürbissaft.

„Nein, hat er nicht. Die Nacht war nicht schlimm, ich habe gut geschlafen. Das einzige, winzige Problem was ich heute Morgen hatte, war, dass ich nicht mehr wusste wo ich war." Harry und Ron grinsten und fragten sie dann aus, bis sie ihnen Einhalt gebot, da sie keinen Bissen hinunter bekommen konnte, die Antworten auf die Fragen der beiden nahmen sie vollkommen in Beschlag.

„Wenn ihr nicht wollt, dass ich verhungere, dann lasst mich in Ruhe essen."

„Hagrid hat mich gestern Abend noch abgefangen, er war oben im vierten Stock, weiß der Geier, was er da gemacht hat und er hat mich gefragt, ob wir nicht zu einem Einweihungstee kommen wollen."

„Was will er denn einweihen?", fragte Hermine allarmiert und Harry grinste.

„Keine Bange, er will nur das Schuljahr einweihen, nichts schlimmes also."

„Das kannst du jetzt noch nicht sagen, Harry", grummelte Ron mit vollem Mund, was ihm einen tadelnden Blick von Hermine einfing.

„Klar, warum nicht. Gehen wir heute Hagrid und Fang besuchen", sagte Hermine und nippte an ihrem Kürbissaft. Ein wenig Abwechslung würde ihr ganz gut tun.

Die Sonne schien warm auf die Ländereien hinunter und Hermine war froh, dass sie ein Top angezogen hatte und ihre Schuluniform erst einmal im Koffer gelassen hatte. Sie gingen gemächlich hinüber zu Hagrids Hütte, wurden nur einmal kurz aufgehalten, da Ron meinte, Ginny mit Seamus Finnigan gesehen zu haben und als er Harry einen fragenden Blick zu warf, tat dieser, als hätte er nichts davon bemerkt. Hermine schenkte ihm ein aufmunterndes Lächeln und klopfte schließlich gegen die Tür von ihrem Freund. Lautes Bellen erklang, Scharren an der Tür und dann Hagrids gebieterische Stimme:

„Mach Platz, Fang." Das Bellen verstummte und Hagrid öffnete ihnen die Tür. Unter seinem buschigen, schwarzen Bart konnte man das breite Lächeln fast nicht erkennen, doch die Fältchen um seine, wie kleine, schwarze Käfer aussehenden Augen, ließen einen sicher sein.

„Kommt rein, kommt rein. Ich habe Tee gemacht und Plätzchen kann ich euch auch anbieten." Hermine, Ron und Harry nickten und warfen sich einen Blick zu, der Bände sprach, den Hagrid allerdings nicht mitbekam.

„Setzt euch", murmelte ihr Freund und sie ließen sich zu dritt auf dem breiten Sofa nieder, Fang legte seinen Kopf auf Harrys Schoß und dieser streichelte ihm über das Fell. Nach einiger Zeit stellte Hagrid drei dampfende Becher Tee vor sie. Sie alle nahmen der Freundlichkeit wegen einen der steinharten Plätzchen, Hermine tunkte ihn in den warmen Tee, in der Hoffnung ihn aufweichen zu können.

„Nun, herzlichen Glückwunsch, Hermine. Du wirst eine hervorragende Schulsprecherin sein." Leichte Röte schlich sich auf ihre Wangen.

„Danke, Hagrid."

„Wenn sie das Schuljahr überlebt. Sie haben sie zusammen mit Malfoy in einen Raum gesperrt", knurrte Ron und Hagrid grinste.

„Das wird Hermine schon überleben, sie ist doch stark."

„Eben, Ron, du musst mich nicht beschützen, ich bin kein kleines Mädchen mehr."

„Es ist reine Freundlichkeit", sagte er und warf ihr einen Blick zu.

„Das weiß ich, Ron und ich bin dir auch dankbar dafür", erwiderte Hermine etwas gereizt.

„Wie geht es deinen Kürbissen?", fragte Harry, der merkte, dass ich ein Streit zwischen seinen zwei besten Freunden zusammenbraute, zur Ablenkung.

„Oh, wie nett, dass du fragst Harry, ihnen geht es gut, gedeihen prächtig. Werden vielleicht meine Größten sein." Sie redeten noch eine Weile, doch als der Gong zum Mittagessen erscholl, verließen sie Hagrid und machten sich auf den Weg in die große Halle. Das Mittagessen verschlang Hermine in großer Hast und als sie aufstand, fragte Ron sie:

„Sag mir nicht, dass du in die Bibliothek gehst. Mine, dass Schuljahr hat gerade erst angefangen, noch nicht einmal, wie kannst du dann denn schon in die Bibliothek laufen?" Hermine legte den Kopf schief und sah ihn an.

„Es ist nie zu früh um die Nase in ein Buch zu stecken, Ronald Weasley, vielleicht würde es dir auch ganz gut tun, damit du nicht durch die Abschlussprüfungen rasselst."

„Die sind erst in einem Jahr, da habe ich noch genug Zeit um in die Bibliothek zu gehen", erwiderte er schnippisch, doch Hermine schüttelte nur den Kopf und drehte sich um, verließ die große Halle und betrat den stillen, nach altem Pergament und Leder riechenden Raum in wenigen Minuten. Sie ging durch die Reihen, nach hinten, in ihre Ecke, legte ihre Tasche auf den Tisch und strich mit dem Finger über die Buchrücken, schritt die Reihen entlang und blickte, einem Gefühl folgend auf und erstarrte. Draco stand da, zwischen ihm und dem Bücherregal befand sich Pansy Parkinson, ein Mädchen aus ihrem Jahrgang und es war eine eindeutliche Situation. Pansy stieß einen entrüsteten Laut aus, als Malfoy aufsah und seinen Mund von ihrem löste.

„Ist etwas Schlammblut? Noch nie jemanden knutschen gesehen? Nein", beantwortete er seine eigene Frage mit verächtlicher Stimme, „dich will wahrscheinlich keiner außer Wiesel oder Potter. Du bekommst keinen besseren ab." Pansy grinste hämisch und zog Draco wieder zu sich herunter. Hermine stand da und starrte die beiden an, sie konnte ihren Blick nicht von dem, sich küssenden Pärchen lösen, auch wenn es ihr peinlich war.

„Verpiss dich, Granger", fauchte Parkinson, als sie bemerkte, dass Hermine sie immer noch ansah. Wie als sei es ein Stichwort gewesen, konnte sie ihre Beine wieder bewegen und beeilte sich, Draco und Parkinson zu verlassen, nur um sich in einen Stuhl fallen zu lassen, enttäuscht und verletzt. Sie hatte ja nicht ahnen können, dass er bereits eine Freundin hatte. Oder doch? War es nicht die Pflicht ihrer Vernunft gewesen, ihr das zu sagen? Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

_Warum?_, fragte Hermine sich immer und immer wieder selber, _Warum er?_

_

* * *

_**A/N **_Herzlichen Dank an die Leute, die mir reviewt haben (Jannilein, Sijara und_ _ClaireBlack), ihr seit super :)...hoffe euch hat das Chap. auch gefallen und ihr reviewt mir wieder..._


	4. Chapter 4

**Kapitel Vier**

Ron fand sie in der Bibliothek, als sie immer noch zusammengesunken auf dem Stuhl saß und in die Ferne starrte.

„Mine?", fragte er vorsichtig und setzte sich ihr gegenüber. „Ich dachte ich komme und schaue ob es dir gut geht, es hat so lange gedauert, immerhin ist es kurz vor dem Abendessen." Hermine sah auf und schaute ihn an, so als würde sie ihn erst jetzt erkennen. Ihre Augen verdunkelten sich.

„Was?"

„Ich wollte sehen, ob es dir gut geht, es hat --", Hermine unterbrach ihn.

„Wann kapierst du es eigentlich? Ich brauche keinen Beschützer, ich brauche niemanden, der mir hinterher rennt und darauf achtet, dass mir bloß kein Haar gekrümmt wird. Verdammt noch mal. Was willst du denn machen, wenn wir mal aus der Schule raus sind, in einem Jahr? Dann kannst du mir nicht hinterherlaufen, wir leben unsere eigenen Leben, unabhängige Leben", fuhr sie ihn an, schnappte sich ihre Tasche und rannte aus der Bibliothek. Wenn er ihr wirklich hatte Helfen wollen, wo war er gewesen, als sie Draco und Parkinson gesehen hatte? Warum war er nicht da gewesen und hatte ihr diesen Anblick erspart, der ihr solche Schmerzen zugefügt hatte? Warum? Sie schniefte, Tränen brannten in ihren Augen, sie wischte sie zornig weg, doch es waren zu viele und sie konnte nichts dagegen tun. Sie kamen und Hermine gab den Kampf auf, sie sank gegen eine Wand und die Tränen rannen ihre Wangen hinunter.

Wieso tat man ihr das an? Wieso musste sie sich ausgerechnet in einen arroganten Mistkerl verlieben, in einen Slytherin? In einen gutaussehenden Slytherin, ihren Erzfeind? Sie schluchzte auf und zwang sich dann selber zur Ruhe. Was brachten Tränen? Sie musste stark sein, ihn vergessen, er würde nie etwas für sie empfinden. Diese Erkenntnis ließ einen erneuten Schwall Tränen kommen, doch sie kämpfte gegen den Drang an, schloss die Augen und atmete tief ein und aus, schluckte ein paar Mal, damit der Kloß in ihrem Hals verschwand. Hermine würde nicht zum Abendessen gehen, sondern sich hinlegen und einen Nacht darüber schlafen. Plötzlich fiel ihr Ron ein, den sie angefahren hatte, dabei konnte er doch gar nichts dafür, er hatte sich Sorgen gemacht. Eine neue Welle drohte sie zu überwältigen, doch sie ignorierte sie und schaffte es, mit einem erneuten Kloß im Hals, aber soweit trockenen Augen in Richtung ihres Zimmers zu gehen. Er würde nicht da sein, er war beim Abendessen, saß neben Parkinson und war glücklich.

Sie murmelte das Passwort und trat ein, ging den Gang entlang, die Hände krampfhaft um den Tragegurt ihrer Tasche geschlossen. Hermine erreichte den Raum, das Feuer flackerte, sie achtete nicht darauf, achtete generell nicht darauf, wo sie hinging und stieß mit jemandem zusammen, der sie davor bewahrte zu fallen, in dem er sie schnell um die Hüften fasste, allerdings sofort los ließ, als sie sich beide in die Augen sahen.

„Granger."

„Malfoy", sagte Hermine, ihre Stimme versagte ihr für einen kurzen Augenblick, doch sie kaschierte es mit einem Räuspern. Warum war er nicht beim Abendessen?

„Du hast geheult", bemerkte er und ein Grinsen schlich sich auf sein Gesicht, „Wollte Wiesel dich nicht mehr oder Potter, mit wem auch immer du es getrieben hast?" Sie sah ihn an, der Kloß in ihrem Hals schwoll wieder an und sie musste sich zusammenreißen, um nicht hier und jetzt, vor ihm, in Tränen auszubrechen.

„Das sagt der, der mit dem Mädchen rumknutscht, das von allen nur Slytherinschlampe genannt wird!" Auch wenn sie sich bemüht hatte, ihrer Stimme einen festen Klang zu geben, konnte sie ein leichtes Zittern nicht unterdrücken.

„Sie gibt es wenigstens zu und macht es nicht hinterrücks", sagte er schlicht und warf ihr einen vielsagenden Blick zu, der ihr endgültig den Rest gab. Hartes Schlucken half nichts, ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen und als sie versuchte sie wegzublinzeln, löste sich eine von ihren Wimpern. Sie sah Draco durch einen Tränenschleier an, wollte etwas sagen, schaffte es nicht und stürzte an ihm vorbei, hinauf in ihr Zimmer, wo sie sich, Halt suchend, an ihrem Kissen festklammerte und das Gesicht, hemmungslos schluchzend hineindrückte. Ihr gesamter Körper war angespannt, wie als würde sie auf etwas warten, was sie insgeheim auch tat. Hatte er denn kein Gewissen? Warum kam er nicht hoch und fragte, wie es ihr ging? Schrie das schlechte Gewissen nicht in ihm? Und tatsächlich, sie konnte Schritte auf der Treppe hören, jemand klopfte, doch als sie nicht antwortete, wurde die Tür geöffnet und jemand schien unschlüssig im Türrahmen zu stehen.

„Granger --", sie unterbrach ihn und fauchte mit tränenerstickter Stimme:

„Verpiss dich, Malfoy, hau ab und wage es nicht noch einmal, mein Zimmer zu betreten." Hermine hörte, wie er die Tür hinter sich schloss, hörte die Schritte, als er die Treppe hinunter ging und setzte sich schließlich auf. Sie hatte ihn weggeschickt. Aber was zählte war doch, dass er zu ihr gekommen war, er hatte sich bei ihr entschuldigen wollen oder etwa nicht? Und sie hatte ihn einfach so weggeschickt...

Mitten in der Nacht wachte sie auf, ihre Augen waren verquollen und ihr Mund trocken. Die Erinnerungen an den gestrigen Abend überfluteten sie und Hermine flüsterte leise in die Dunkelheit:

„Du bist so dumm!" Wieso zum Teufel hatte sie ihn weggeschickt, wieso hatte sie sich nicht seine Entschuldigung angehört? Ihr fiel auf, dass sie immer noch ihre Kleider trug und beschloss kurzerhand aufzustehen und sich etwas anderes anzuziehen, vielleicht sogar noch zu duschen. Außerdem brauchte sie etwas zu trinken. Leise ging sie die Treppe hinunter. Das Feuer im Gemeinschaftsraum war ausgebrannt, glühende Scheite lagen aufeinander gestapelt da und tauchten den Raum in gespenstisches Licht. Hermine öffnete die Tür zum Waschraum und schlüpfte hinein, entfachte die Lichter mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes und seufzte. Das Wasser stellte sie heiß ein, beinahe so heiß, dass sie sich verbrannte, doch die Wärme, die sich durchflutete, ließ sie ein wenig aufleben. Nachdem sie sich die Haare getrocknet hatte, schöpfte sie sich mit der Hand Wasser aus dem Becken und trank es. Die kühle Flüssigkeit suchte sich ihren Weg und ließ ihr einen Schauer über den Rücken laufen. Hermine schlüpfte in ihren dunkelblauen Pyjama und verließ den Waschraum, stieß einen erstickten Schrei aus, als sich in den Schatten des Raumes etwas regte. Dieses Etwas stellte sich als Draco heraus, der, nur mit einer Hose bekleidet in einem Sessel saß und sie anstarrte. Der rote Glanz in seinen Augen, der vom Feuer herührte, gab ihm ein gespenstisches Aussehen und Hermine konnte nicht anders, sie wich einen Schritt zurück und stieß mit dem Rücken gegen das Holz der Tür. Er hatte die Arme auf den Knien liegen und saß leicht nach vorne gebeugt. Wie lange saß er schon da? Hermine war sich sicher, dass er noch nicht da gewesen war, als sie in den Waschraum gegangen war.

„Hast du Angst?", fragte er in die Dunkelheit, Hermine räusperte sich, straffte die Schultern und bewegte sich in den Raum hinein.

„Vor dir?", fragte sie, leicht spöttisch klingend.

„Du bist zurückgewichen."

„Du siehst aus wie ein Toter, der beschlossen hat, aus dem Grab zu steigen."

„Wie schmeichelhaft." Sie musste Lächeln, er sagte es ganz normal, keine Beleidigung, nichts dergleichen. Er richtete sich auf und ihr Blick glitt über seinen Körper, ohne dass sie etwas dagegen tun konnte. Eine Narbe, unterhalb seines Bauchnabels schimmerte weiß in der Dunkelheit. Als ihr bewusst wurde, was sie tat, wurde sie rot und sah betont in eine andere Richtung.

„Wenn ich dir wehgetan habe...dann...dann tut es mir Leid." Es bereitete ihm Schwierigkeiten es zu sagen, man konnte es am Klang seiner Stimme hören.

„Wow, ein Malfoy hat sich bei einem Schlammblut entschuldigt", sagte Hermine und lachte trocken.

„Ja, unglaublich, was?"

„Total", erwiderte sie, ließ sich in den zweiten Sessel, der ihm gegenüber stand, fallen. Er beobachtete jeden Schritt den sie machte, wie als würde er lauern.

„Entschuldigen sich Malfoys eigentlich bei irgendwem?"

„Nein", kam die einfach Antwort.

„Wahrscheinlich seit ihr viel zu stolz dazu", murmelte Hermine eher zu sich, als zu ihm.

„Nenn es wie du willst", sagte er und sie meinte, leichte Enttäuschung aus seiner Stimme herauszuhören. Hermine wandte den Blick, den sie auf den Kamin gerichtet hatte, in seine Richtung, nur um geradewegs in seine grauen Augen zu sehen. Das Gefühl kam wieder, welches sie in den letzten zwei Jahren immer gefühlt hatte, wenn die grauen Augen von ihm sie ansahen und war es in noch so unmöglichen Momenten. Eine Leichtigkeit, die in ihrem Bauch begann und ihr Herz zum Klopfen brachte.

„Draco, ich ... wir", sie verstummte, atmete tief ein und entließ die Luft als großen Seufzer. „Ich gehe ins Bett", sagte sie schließlich, stand auf und ging die Treppen hinauf in ihr Zimmer, wo sie sich unter die Decke kuschelte und sofort einschlief.

* * *

**A/N **_Wie schaffst du es eigentlich, so schnell zu reviewen, Jannilien! Egal, hab mich riesig drüber gefreut ... Hermine und Draco haben wenigstens im Ansatz normal miteinander gesprochen, hoffentlich geht das nicht zu schnell ...R&R  
_  



	5. Chapter 5

**Kapitel Fünf**

Hermine war früh aufgestanden und schnell aus ihren gemeinsamen Räumlichkeiten mit Draco geflüchtet. Sie vertraute der freundlichen Stimmung von der Nacht nicht und irgendwo wusste sie, dass es nur ein Ausrutscher gewesen war. Allerdings konnte sie auch keine Erklärung finden, warum er sich so verhalten hatte. Am besten sie strich diese Erinnerung aus ihrem Gedächtnis, es würde sich sicherlich als richtig erweisen. Wie Recht sie hatte, sollte sie erst am Abend erfahren.

Hermine wartete auf Ron am Fuße der Marmortreppe und nahm ihn sogleich in Beschlag, als er in ihre Nähe kam. Sie zog ihn in Richtung Schlossportal, mit der Begründung, dass sie mit ihm reden müsse. Ron folgte ihr ein wenig perplex. Unter der Tanne am See hielten sie an und ließen sich auf die Bank sinken.

„Ron, ich möchte mich für mein Verhalten entschuldigen, es war ... unfair dir gegenüber. Ich hätte dich nicht so zur Schnecke machen sollen. Es war einfach ein schlechter Tag für mich, ich will nur, dass du weißt, dass es mir nichts ausmachst, wenn du meinen Beschützer spielst, sobald du nicht, wenn ich eine Sekunde über die Zeit bin, die halbe Schule auf den Kopf stellst. Ich bin siebzehn Jahre alt, da kann man gut auf sich selber aufpassen."

„Ist gut, Hermine, ich hab schon verstanden. Komm aber nicht zu mir und beschwer dich, wenn ich mich nicht mehr darum schere, wo du warst, was du gemacht hast und ob es dir gut geht. Ich habe auch keine Lust, ständig als hyperempfindlicher Kerl dargestellt zu werden. Du entschuldigst, ich möchte Essen gehen."

„Ron --", sagte Hermine, doch er unterbrach sie:

„Lass es gut sein, Hermine." Ron stand auf und verschwand in Richtung Schloss, ließ eine sehr überraschte und traurige Hermine hinter sich.

_So habe ich das doch gar nicht gemeint_, dachte sie betrübt, stand auf und ging ihrem besten Freund hinterher. Im Moment schien aber auch alles schief zu laufen. Sie betrat die große Halle und ließ sich neben Ginny auf die Bank fallen.

„Was ist los?", fragte diese sogleich, als sie den Gesichtsausdruck ihrer besten Freundin bemerkte.

„Nichts", log Hermine, achtete nicht auf den ungläubigen Blick, den Ginny ihr zu warf.

„Du weißt, dass du zu mir kommen und mit mir über alles reden kannst, Mine?" Hermine lächelte und nickte.

„Natürlich." Sie aßen schweigend und Hermine verließ die große Halle, sobald der letzte Bissen von ihrem Toast heruntergeschluckt war. Ihr Weg führte sie in die Bibliothek, wo sie sich ein Buch aus dem Regal zog und sich darin vertiefte. Die Ruhe sollte aber nicht lange sein, denn Harry kam, ließ sich ihr gegenüber auf einen Stuhl fallen und starrte sie an. Entnervt hob Hermine den Kopf und warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu.

„Habt ihr euch gestritten?"

„Wen meinst du?"

„Dich und Ron. Er hat so einen komischen Gesichtsausdruck gehabt, den man zwischen Traurigkeit und Unzufriedenheit, deuten konnte", erklärte er und Hermines Gesicht verdunkelte sich.

„Nein, haben wir uns nicht, ich habe mich bei ihm entschuldigt und ihm gesagt, dass er von mir aus weiterhin den tapferen Ritter spielen soll, nur nicht so übertrieben. Er meinte aber, dass er es schon verstanden hätte und dass er keine Lust hat, von mir ständig als hyperempfindlicher Kerl dargestellt zu werden und dann ... dann ist er gegangen."

„Einfach so?", fragte Harry ein wenig überrascht und Hermine nickte.

„Habe ich irgendetwas falsches getan?", fragte Hermine ihn und Harry runzelte die Stirn.

„Nein, aber Hermine, du musst verstehen, dass wir uns einfach Sorgen um dich machen. Du hast dich verändert, in den letzten zwei Jahren. Vielleicht ist es dir nicht aufgefallen, uns schon. Wir kennen dich, Mine und wollen dich nicht verlieren. Wenn wir uns so aufspielen, wie du es nennst, dann machen wir das, weil wir nicht wollen, dass dir etwas passiert. Und diese Befürchtungen dürfen wir ja wohl haben, wenn du alleine mit dem Frettchen in gemeinsamen Räumlichkeiten sein musst, glaub mir, weder Ron noch ich möchten mit dir Tauschen!" Hermine hatte den Mund gehalten und ihm zu gehört. Schlechtes Gewissen hatte sich bei ihr eingeschlichen und nagte in ihren Gedanken.

„Aber Ron hat es so kalt gesagt, so als würde es ihn nicht interessieren, ob er mich damit verletzt oder nicht."

„Ron ist auch nur ein Mensch, der es einfach nicht mehr ertragen kann, wenn man ihn die ganze Zeit auf seine Fehler hinweißt. Und um ehrlich zu sein, Hermine, mir gehen euere ständigen Sticheleien auch auf den Geist. Wieso schafft ihr es nicht, wenigstens eine Woche normal miteinander zu reden? Wir schaffen das doch auch und zwischen mir und Ron besteht kein großer Unterschied."

„Zwischen euch liegen Welten", murmelte Hermine. Harry zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe, erhob sich dann und meinte:

„Ich wollte dir das nur sagen, damit du weißt, wieso wir das machen. Wir lieben dich, wie als wärst du unsere Schwester, Hermine. Denk darüber nach und versuch einfach, normal mit Ron zu reden." Er lächelte sie an und ehe er gehen konnte, hatte sich Hermine mit einem geflüsterten: „Oh Harry!", in seine Arme geschmissen und ihr Gesicht gegen sein T-Shirt gedrückt. Harry hielt sie fest und Hermine genoss einfach das Gefühl, von jemandem festgehalten zu werden, auch wenn es rein freundschaftlich war.

„Ich liebe euch doch auch, ihr Dummköpfe", murmelte sie und löste sich Lächelnd von ihm.

„Das wissen wir, Hermine", erwiderte Harry grinsend. Schritte näherten sich von hinten und sie hörten Rons Stimme:

„Ach hier bist du, Harry." Doch ehe Harry antworten konnte, war Hermine an ihm vorbei getreten und hatte sich vor Ron gestellt.

„Ron, lass uns das Gespräch am See vergessen, ja, sei wieder normal, bitte." Ron sah mit gerunzelter Stirn auf sie hinab und wandte sich dann mit einem fragenden Blick an Harry.

„Was hast du mit ihr gemacht?"

„Nichts", antwortete Harry ihm grinsend.

„Er hat mich nur aufgeklärt und jetzt spiel nicht den Beleidigten, Ron", sagte Hermine und boxte ihm freundschaftlich auf den Arm.

„Ey", grummelte Ron, „Hermine, dass kannst du doch nicht machen." Sie grinste.

„Wenn du wüsstest."

Hermine hatte sich nach dem Abendessen von ihnen verabschiedet, mit der Begründung, sie wolle noch Duschen und früh Schlafen gehen, damit sie ausgeruht für den morgigen Tag war. Sie hatte drei Bücher im Arm, als sie den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat. Sie erblickte Draco und Parkinson auf einem Sessel, sie saß ihm auf dem Schoß und murmelte ihm etwas ins Ohr. Hermine konnte das leise Knurren von Draco hören, schluckte und räusperte sich.

„Das Schlammblut", zischte Parkinson und warf ihr einen angeekelten Blick zu, den Hermine nur erwiderte.

„Ist was, Granger?", schnarrte Malfoy fragend, doch sie beachtete ihn nicht, focht sie doch einen stummen Kampf mit Parkinson aus.

„Schau an, schau an, sie hat sich wieder Bücher geholt, will wahrscheinlich wieder Lernen, damit sie bloß wieder der Liebling der Lehrer sein kann. Oder aber sie hat keinen anderen als die Bücher."

„Halt die Klappe, Parkinson."

„Du hast ihr nicht den Mund zu verbieten, Schlammblut", zischte Draco und es war wieder seine alte, hasserfüllte Stimme.

„Ich verbiete jedem den Mund, der, wenn er ihn aufmacht, nur Scheiß erzählt. Aber wie konnte ich das vergessen, man braucht ja kein Gehirn um sich an jeden Jungen ranzuschmeißen, der einem in den Weg kommt. Wie viele waren es denn schon, Parkinson."

„Das geht dich nichts an, mich will man wenigstens, dich schaut doch keiner außer Wiesel oder Potter mit dem Arsch an."

„Du magst vielleicht für eine Nacht gut sein, aber in Wahrheit will dich keiner." Parkinson war aufgesprungen und die beiden starrten sich an.

„Verpiss dich, Granger", knurrte Draco, der ebenfalls aufgestanden war.

„Ich kann bleiben wo ich will, dass ist auch MEIN Raum, wenn ich dich höflich darauf hinweisen darf und ich habe keine Lust, dass du dich hier mit irgendeinem Lustmädchen vergnügst. Dazu ist hier drin alles viel zu Schade."

„Granger, ich warne dich", flüsterte Malfoy warnend.

„Was willst du machen? Zu deinem Daddy rennen und ihn um Hilfe bitten? Das ist arm, Malfoy, ärmer geht es beinahe nicht mehr."

„Du willst nicht wissen, was ich mit dir mache", sagte er und seine Stimme war kalt, gefüllt von Hass und Wut. Ein flaues Gefühl breitete sich in ihrem Magen aus.

„Verpiss dich, Parkinson, ich will dich hier in meiner Anwesenheit nicht mehr sehen", wandte sie sich zischend an das Mädchen, was sich demonstrativ nah zu Draco hingestellt hatte.

„Meinst du wirklich, dass ich von einem Schlammblut wie dir Befehle entgegen nehmen, pah, so weit kommt es noch."

„Geh, Pansy, wir sehen uns morgen." Hermine feixte bei dem Gesichtsausdruck, der sich auf ihr Gesicht gelegt hatte.

„Aber, Draco --", er unterbrach sie kalt:

„Ich habe gesagt, du sollst gehen." Grummelnd nahm Parkinson ihrer Tasche und verließ mit einem hasserfüllten Blick auf Hermine den Raum. Das breite Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht verschwand, als Draco auf sie zu ging. In seinen Augen loderte etwas Ungewisses. Sie wich zurück, so weit es ging, stieß dann jedoch gegen den Tisch und er war schon so nah, dass sie nicht mehr zur Seite hin ausweichen konnte. Angsterfüllt starrte sie hoch in seine grauen Augen. Draco stützte sich mit beiden Händen auf der Tischplatte ab, Hermine beugte sich zurück.

„Wage es nicht noch einmal, etwas gegen meine Besuche zu sagen, hast du verstanden? Wenn du es dennoch machst, dann garantiere ich für nichts und dann kann dir kein Potter, kein Weasley und kein Dumbledore mehr helfen." Obwohl seine Stimme so leise war, dass man sie kaum verstand, brannten sich die Wörter in ihr Gedächtnis. Draco stieß sich vom Tisch ab und ging mit einem vernichtenden Blick die Treppen hinauf in sein Zimmer. Hermine sackte in sich zusammen und beruhigte sich nur langsam. Sie hatte Angst gehabt, wirklich Angst, noch nie war ihr Draco so bedrohlich vorgekommen.

* * *

**A/N** _Wieder herzlichen Dank an Jannilein und alle, die meine Story lesen ... ich hoffe, ich hab den Ausrutscher vom letzten Chap. wieder einigermaßen hinbekommen...wenn da kein Hass in Dracos Stimme war, dann weiß ich auch nicht mehr weiter ;) R&R  
_


	6. Chapter 6

**Kapitel Sechs**

Hermine lächelte nachsichtig, als Ron herzhaft gähnte. Professor McGonagall ging den Tisch entlang und drückte jedem Schüler einen Stundenplan in die Hand. Sie warf einen prüfenden Blick auf ihren, atmete erleichtert auf, als sie feststellte, dass keiner ihrer Tage mit einer Doppelstunde Zaubertränke begann, sondern zwei Mal mit ihnen aufhörte und einmal waren sie in die Mitte gelegt worden.

„Hätte man mir denn nicht sagen können, dass man für die Aurorausbildung Zaubertränke weiterhin behalten muss?", grummelte Ron fragend und warf Hermine einen Blick zu, als hätte sie es verhindern können.

„Ach Ron, sieh es doch mal positiv. Wir haben es doch nur noch ein Jahr."

„Dann wird Snape uns wahrscheinlich mehr denn je quälen, ich kenn den Miesepeter doch." Hermine lächelte erneut und schüttelte den Kopf. Gerade wollte sie etwas sagen, als die Eulen in die Halle gerauscht kamen. Neville bekam erneut ein Päckchen von seiner Gromutter und als er Hermines Blick bemerkte, lief er Rot an, packte das Päckchen schnell unter den Tisch und aß mit einer, zu fröhlich aussehenden Miene. Eine graue Schleiereule landete vor zwischen einer Schüssel mit Cornflakes und dem Milchkrug, flatterte aufgeregt mit den Flügeln und hielt Hermine auffordernd das Bein hin. Sie kramte in ihrer Tasche und steckte fünf Knuts in den ledernden Beutel. Die Eule klackerte noch einmal mit dem Schnabel und verabschiedete sich, hinterließ als Dank einen umgekippten Milchkrug. Die Milch zog in das Tischtuch ein, verschwand und ließ keinen nassen Flecken zurück. Hermine schlug entrollte die Zeitung und warf einen Blick auf die Titelseite:

**Todesser greifen wieder an!**

_Zwei Muggel getötet und ein Zauberer_

_Wieder einmal haben die Todesser zugeschlagen. Es gibt keine brauchbaren Beweise, wie immer arbeiten sie geheim und gründlich. Die Opfer waren zwei Muggel, die in der Nähe von London gelebt haben und ein Zauberer, dem man gegen Abend des gestrigen Tages am Straßenrand entdeckte. Laut den Ärzten in St. Mungo hatte er einen hohen Alkoholgehalt im Blut und es wird angenommen, dass die Todesser keinen Zweck damit verfolgten, ihn umzubringen, ebenso wenig wie bei den Muggeln. _

_Die Zaubererwelt nimmt es mit Schrecken auf und man blickt mit hoffnungsvollen und leicht frustrierten Blick in Richtung Zaubereiministerium, in dem nichts gegen die zufälligen Attacken unternommen wird._

‚_Wir tun unser bestmögliches', sagte Percy Weasley, Sprecher des Zaubereiministers. Doch stellt die Antwort die, in Angst lebenden Zauberer und ihre Familien zufrieden? (Lesen Sie mehr auf der Innenseite der Zeitung)_

Hermine blätterte die Seite um, überflog das Kapitel und wandte sich, einer Eingebung folgend zum Tisch der Slytherin um. Malfoy hatte sich zu Blaise Zabini gewandt, einem Freund von ihm, so schien es zumindest und sie tuschelten miteinander. Malfoy sah auf, erblickte Hermine und schenkte ihr einen, wie üblich, hasserfüllten Blick.

„Steht etwas über das Frettchen in der Zeitung, Mine?", fragte Ron, beugte sich zu ihr hinüber und nahm die Zeitung. Auch er überflog den Artikel, reichte sie mit einem geknurrten: „Bastarde", an Harry weiter, dessen Reaktion sich nicht sonderlich von der Rons unterschied.

„Warum macht das Ministerium nichts gegen diese Anschläge! Wenn es doch nicht so schwer wäre, sie alle zu finden. Bei Merlin, wir wissen ja noch nicht einmal, wo er sie versteckt hat." Harry seufzte.

„Vielleicht sind dem Minister die Hände gebunden", überlegte Hermine, doch sie wusste, wie es sich anhörte. Dem Minister gingen die Ideen aus und der täglich wachsende Druck aus der Bevölkerung erleichterte ihm die Sache auch nicht ungemein.

„Ich denke, er ist einfach zu feige. Versucht wahrscheinlich wieder mit Dumbledore in Kontakt zu treten und ihn um Rat zu fragen. Wie konnten wir nur so einen Dilettanten in diesen Posten lassen!"

„Man kann nichts dagegen tun, nur hoffen, dass es sich alles legen wird, dass wir es irgendwann schaffen, Voldemort zu besiegen."

* * *

Der Tag verlief ruhig. Hermine fing an mit Kräuterkunde, Harry und Ron ebenfalls. Danach trennten sie sich, während Harry und Ron zu Wahrsagen gingen, machte Hermine sich auf den Weg zu Arithmantik, einem ihrer Lieblingsfächer. Sie hatten sich alle in der Bibliothek getroffen, geredet und gelacht. Die Stimmung zwischen Harry und Ginny schien sich zu bessern, sie grinsten und waren locker in der Gegenwart des anderen. 

Nach dem Abendessen ging Hermine, nachdem sie sich schnell von Ron, Ginny und Harry verabschiedet hatte in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum, der leer war. Sie baute ihre Bücher in einem Halbkreis um sich herum auf und begann mit ihren Hausaufgaben. Das Kichern von Parkinson hörte sie schon, ehe die beiden um die Ecke bogen. Hermine tat so, als würde sie sie nicht bemerken und hielt ihren Blick auf das Pergament gerichtet, doch als Draco an ihr, Arm in Arm mit Parkinson vorbeischritt, blickte sie auf und schenkte Draco einen fragenden und ungläubigen Blick, der so viel bedeuten sollte wie: ‚Warum gibst du dich mit solch einer Schlampe ab?' Er reagierte nicht, sondern verschwand nach oben, ein arrogantes Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, was nie zu verschwinden schien.

* * *

**A/N**_Hey an alle und vielen dank an jannilein für ihre regelmäßígen reviews und teddy172 ebenfalls...das chap ist ein wenig kurz und es steckt nicht allzu viel handlung drin, aber ich hab es mir grad noch eben aus den fingern gesaugt, weil ich euch nicht warten lassen wollte, morgen wird es länger, versprochen :) also, hoffe es gefällt euch trotzdem...R&R _

_ach ja, manche sachen aus der handlung vom sechsten band habe ich übernommen, andere nicht, ich hoffe ihr verzeiht mir diese ungereihmtheiten... _


	7. Chapter 7

**Kapitel Sieben**

Die Tage verliefen ruhig, die Lehrer dachten gar nicht daran, sich zurückzunehmen und gaben den Schülern Hausaufgaben auf, Stoffwiederholungen und und und. Ron murrte bereits am ersten Wochenende, dass er nicht mehr mitkam. Hermine sagte dazu nichts, sondern ließ sich immer öfters alleine an den Tisch in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum sinken, umgeben von Büchern, die ihr bei den Hausaufgaben helfen sollten. Draco brachte Parkinson immer wieder mit, Hermine ignorierte beide.

Die Gefühle für ihn legten sich allmählich, ihr Herz fing zwar an, schneller zu klopfen, wenn er in ihrer Nähe war, doch mit Disziplin hatte sie es geschafft, ihre Gefühle hinunter zu kämpfen, mit Erfolg wie man sah. Parkinson wurde nur ein genervter Blick zu geworfen, wenn sie irgendwelche dummen Sprüche von sich gab oder sie wurde höflich darauf hingewiesen, dass ihr Niveau zu nicht mehr reichte, als zu dem, was sie tat.

Die erste Woche verging im Flug und ehe Hermine sich versah, hatten sie schon wieder Wochenende. Das warme Licht der Sonne fiel in ihr Zimmer hinein, durch einen Spalt in den Vorhängen und weckte sie. Sie blinzelte und stellte die Füße auf den kalten Boden, zog sie aber schnell wieder zurück. Es war eisekalt. Man konnte sich sowieso schon wundern, warum es immer noch so schönes Wetter war und es nicht regnete ohne Unterlass. Hermine machte sich auf in den Waschraum, duschte und ging dann hinunter zum Frühstück. Kaum hatte sie Platz genommen, kamen auch schon Ron und Harry und ließen sich neben sie auf die Bank fallen. Ron sah etwas zerzaust aus, doch sie fragte nicht nach, was er wieder gemacht hatte, eigentlich interessierte sie es im Moment auch nicht, da die Posteulen in die große Halle gerauscht kamen und ein großer Kauz vor ihr auf dem Tisch landete. Er streckte ihr sein Bein entgegen, blickte sie aus seinen bernsteinfarbenen Augen aufmerksam an. Mit gerunzelter Stirn nahm sie den Brief, der mit blauem Wachs versiegelt war vom Bein der Eule, achtete nicht mehr auf sie, sondern starrte auf die Schrift. Es schien keine Handschrift zu sein, jedenfalls konnte sie sich nicht vorstellen, dass jemand so wunderschön schreiben konnte, so akkurat. Ohne einen krummen Buchstaben. So schön konnte selbst sie nicht schreiben. Ron, der sich gerade den Mund mit Toast voll schob, warf einen neugierigen Blick auf den Brief in ihren Händen.

„Pfom wehm is der?", fragte er mit vollem Mund, schluckte schnell runter und murmelte ein: „Tut mir Leid, Mine!", bevor es sich in einem Hustenanfall verlor.

„Geschieht dir Recht, Ron", sagte Hermine, lächelte jedoch. Auch Harry schaute verwundert auf den Brief in den Händen seiner besten Freundin.

„Hast du eine Ahnung, von wem der ist?", fragte er, genauso wie Ron, allerdings mit leerem Mund. Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Nein, keine Ahnung. Ich kenne die Schrift nicht."

„Mach ihn lieber nicht auf, erinnere dich nur an die Post, die ich bekommen habe. Mit diesem Schleimzeugs drin. Vielleicht ist er mit Juckpulver angestreut oder so etwas." Hermine lächelte Harry an.

„Danke, ich überleg es mir." Sie aßen weiter, Hermine hatte den Brief in ihre Tasche geschoben, in der sie allerhand Hausaufgaben für den Tag mit sich schleppte.

„Wir haben jetzt Teambesprechung", sagte Harry und sie nickte. „Ich nehme an, wir finden dich in der Bibliothek!"

„Genau da." Ron rollte mit den Augen, als er dachte, dass Hermine es nicht sah, doch sie hatte es gesehen, machte ihn aber nicht darauf aufmerksam. Nachdem die beiden gegangen waren, stand auch Hermine auf und machte sich auf den Weg in die Bibliothek, entschied sich aber dann anders. Warum sollte sie bei diesem schönen Wetter auch in die Bibliothek gehen? Sie würde sich einfach unter die Tanne setzen, am See.

Eine leichte Brise wehte und milderte die Wärme etwas. Hermine breitete eine Rolle Pergament auf ihren Knien aus, stellte das Tintenfass mit dunkelgrüner Tinte neben sich auf die Bank. Kleine Wellen kräuselten die Wasseroberfläche. Sie erblickte eine große, schlanke Gestalt am gegenüberliegenden Ufer des Sees, konnte aber nicht genau sagen, wer es war, da die Sonne sie zwang zu blinzeln. Der Umhang flatterte ein wenig im Wind, kaum, aber doch sichtbar. Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern, kramte erneut in ihrer Tasche und zog das Buch heraus, welches sie gesucht hatte. Der Aufsatz für Professor Snape. Zwei Rollen Pergament, nichts unmögliches. Seufzend blätterte sie die Seite auf, auf der etwas über die Verwendung von Sachrumpflanzen stehen sollte, wobei Hermine wusste, dass es Pflanzen waren, die man in die meisten giftigen Tränke mischte. Sie war nicht direkt tödlich, sondern wirkte langsam und unbemerkt. Sie schrieb sorgfältig auf, was ihr in den Sinn kam und formte es dann zu einem ordentlichen Aufsatz um. Die zwei Pergamentrollen schaffte sie. Während Hermine die Bücher zurück in ihrer Tasche tat, fiel ihr der Brief in die Hände. Es reizte sie, ihn sie zu öffnen. Die Warnung von Harry kam ihr wieder in den Sinn, doch sie schüttelte den Kopf. In diesem Brief war nichts Böses, glaubte und hoffte sie zumindest. Vorsichtig brach sie den Wachs auf und entfaltete das Pergament.

_Mae Aloniae,_

_wie schwer es mir fällt, dir diesen Brief zu schreiben ... wie lange habe ich mit mir gekämpft, ein Gewissenskonflikt, den ich so schnell nicht wieder vergessen werde, du hast mir ganze drei Nächte Schlaf geraubt._

_Aber ich musste ihn dir schreiben, da ich mir mit meinem Gewissen einig bin, dass es so nicht weitergehen kann. Ich kann und will nicht aufhören an dich zu denken, ich habe keine Lust mehr, dir aus dem Weg zu gehen. Aber ich kann es nicht ändern, weil ich nicht weiß, wie du darüber denkst. Es ist ungeheuerlich schwer, nicht zu wissen, wie der andere über einen denkt, ob er ihn womöglich hasst oder gar liebt! Wer kann so etwas schon in den Augen lesen? Vor drei Jahren haben wir uns das erste Mal registriert, richtig gesehen. So geht es mir zumindest..._

_Versuch nicht herauszufinden, woher dieser Brief stammt, du wirst es nicht schaffen, da ich viel zu schlau für dich bin..._

Hermine hielt den Brief in ihren Händen und ein Lächeln hatte sich unbemerkt auf ihrem Gesicht ausgebreitet. Sie las ihn noch einmal, nicht sicher, ob er wirklich für sie bestimmt war. Vor drei Jahren also? Wer konnte es sein. Ihr erster Gedanke war Malfoy, doch der würde sich nie an den Tisch setzen und jemanden so einen Brief schreiben, dafür war er sich viel zu fein. Es passte einfach nicht zu seiner Person, kein Malfoy würde einem Schlammblut einen Brief schreiben, nicht mit solch einer Anrede, die sie keiner Sprache zuordnen konnte. Vor drei Jahren, was war vor drei Jahren? Das Trimagische Turnier...

Es konnte doch nicht sein oder doch? Ein Name schlich sich in ihrer Gedanken, Viktor, Viktor Krum. Sie hatte seit anderthalb Jahren keinen Kontakt mehr zu ihm, hatte auf ihren letzten Brief keine Antwort erhalten. Sollte er sich vielleicht doch dafür entschieden haben, wieder mit ihr in Kontakt zu treten? Aber warum?

Eine Windböe kam auf und riss ihr den Brief beinahe aus der Hand. Niemand durfte davon etwas erfahren, nicht solange sie nicht wusste, wer der Schreiber war. Doch im Augenblick kam ihr kein anderer als möglicher Schreiber in den Sinn, als Viktor Krum, der gutaussehende Quidditchspieler, Teilnehmer des Trimagischen Turniers und ihr Tanzpartner beim Weihnachtsball...

* * *

**A/N** _was haltet ihr von der anrede Mae Aloniae? aloniae, eigentlich alonia, ist mir so eingefallen, mae stammt aus dem lateinischen...wie auch immer, herzlichen dank an jannilein...R&R _


	8. Chapter 8

**Kapitel Acht**

„Hast du den Brief schon geöffnet?", fragte Harry seine Freundin, als er sich, mit roten Wangen und glänzenden Augen in einen Stuhl ihr gegenüber fallen ließ. Sie lächelte geheimnisvoll.

„Also ja?", sagte Ron und wollte gleich wissen, von wem er war.

„Ich habe doch gar nicht gesagt, dass ich ihn aufgemacht habe und wenn, dann wärt ihr doch die Ersten, die davon erfahren würden", murmelte Hermine, in der Hoffnung, sie zufrieden zu stellen, keiner sollte von dem Brief wissen, nicht einmal ihre besten Freunde? Ron Stimme war neugierig, die Haare waren zerzaust und die Augen glänzten ebenso wie bei Harry. Er trug ein hellblaues T-Shirt, welches im gut stand und gut zu seinen blauen Augen passte. Hermine war von der Bank unter der Tanne letztendlich doch in die Bibliothek gegangen. Auf ihrem Weg war ihr Hagrid begegnet und sie hatten sich ein wenig über die alltäglichen Dinge unterhalten, wie es in der Schule lief, wie es mit Draco klappte. Sie hatte zu ersterem mehr gesagt, als zum zweiten. Niemand musste erfahren, dass es ihr immer noch weh tat, Draco mit einem solchen Mädchen zu sehen. Um ehrlich zu sein, war Hermine enttäuscht, dass sie sich so in ihm getäuscht hatte. Sie war von mehr Niveau ausgegangen.

„Mine?" Harry wedelte mit einer Hand vor ihrem Auge. „Was stand denn jetzt in diesem Brief drin, es scheint dich ja schon etwas aus der Bahn geworfen zu haben."

„Entschuldige bitte, habe ich nicht gerade eben gesagt, dass ich ihn noch nicht aufgemacht habe? Du hast mir doch dazu geraten, es nicht zu tun." Harry schaute sie skeptisch an.

Während seine beiden Freunde miteinander gesprochen hatten, hatte Ron in ihrer Tasche gekramt und den Brief herausgeholt.

„Siehst du, dachte ich es mir doch. Der Wachs ist aufgebrochen."

„Ron", rief Hermine entsetzt und zischte dann, als sie sah, dass Ron sich daran machte ihn zu entfalten: „Ronald Weasley, ich warne dich…" Ron zwinkerte ihr zu und entfaltete das Papier. Es breitete sich Schweigen aus, Harry sah seinen Freund etwas überrascht an. Noch nie war Ron so respektlos gewesen und hatte sich die Post von Hermine durchgelesen einfach so durchgelesen. Es musste wirklich schlimm um ihn bestellt sein. Wortlos reichte er den Brief an Harry weiter und Hermine sah ihn nur an, ihre Kiefermuskeln zuckten und sie musste sich schwer zusammenreißen, um nicht hier und jetzt loszuschreien. In seinem Gesicht konnte man keine Regung erkennen, Ron sah Hermine auch nicht an, sondern betrachtete Harry, auf dessen Gesicht sich ein Lächeln ausbreitete.

„Da scheint aber jemand in unsere Mine verliebt zu sein. Einen heimlichen Verehrer, hm?", wandte er sich fragend an Hermine, die rot anlief und nickte.

„Scheint so, ja." Sie lächelte.

„Wer ist es?", knurrte Ron, seine Hand hatte sich krampfhaft um eines der Bücher geschlungen, welche auf dem Tisch lagen. So fest, dass seine Fingerknöchel knackten und weiß hervortraten.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Ron", erwiderte Hermine und löste sanft seine Hand vom Buch, doch er riss sie ihr weg.

„Hör auf mich zu verarschen. Wenn du es nicht wüsstest, dann würdest du nicht so grinsen, verdammt. Wer ist es? Hermine", seine Stimme klang gepresst und warnend. Harry sah seinen besten Freund an und runzelte die Stirn.

„Sie weiß es nicht, Ron", sagte nun auch Harry, mit eindringlicher Stimme und warf Ron einen fragenden und ebenfalls warnenden Blick zu. Er erwiderte nichts, sondern starrte Hermine an.

„Du weißt nicht genau, wer es ist, aber ich denke, du hast eine Vermutung! Wer ist es?" Hermine blinzelte, blickte Ron an und runzelte die Stirn.

„Ron, ich habe keine Vermutung und ich bin NICHT Ginny, du kannst mir nicht verbieten, mit wem ich etwas zu tun haben soll und mit wem nicht! Und wo wir gerade dabei sind, IHR kannst du es auch nicht verbieten."

„Ich weiß, dass du nicht Ginny bist", fauchte er, stand auf und ließ die beiden anderen perplex am Tisch zurück. Hermine seufzte.

„Kannst du mir verraten, wie ich normal mit ihm reden soll, wenn er dauernd so komisch ist?"

„Das ist normales Verhalten, er ist eifersüchtig", erklärte Harry ihr mit belustigter Miene.

„Er ist eifersüchtig?", fragte Hermine entgeistert, doch ehe Harry etwas sagen konnte, schnarrte einen wohlbekannte Stimme:

„Das Wiesel ist eifersüchtig und Granger hat einen heimlichen Verehrer. Scheint dich ja doch jemand zu wollen. Ich frage mich wer es ist. Wahrscheinlich jemand mit einer Warze auf der Nase, der weiß, dass er bei dir eine Chance hat, weil dich sonst keiner haben will und du aus Verzweiflung handelst."

„Halt dein Maul, Malfoy", sagte Harry wütend. Er war aufgesprungen und hatte sich nicht von Hermine wieder auf seinen Platz ziehen lassen, das Zupfen an seinem Ärmel ignorierte er gekonnt. Während Harry und Draco eines ihrer stummen Kräftemessen austrugen, musterte Hermine Draco. Er hatte einen schwarzen Umhang an, lang genug, dass er den Boden streifte, mit dem Saum, darunter trug er ein schwarzes Polohemd, die Knöpfe hatte er offen gelassen. Es war ein extremer Kontrast zu seinem hellen Teint, doch es stand ihm, Schwarz stand ihm sowieso, es passte zu seinem düsteren Verhalten. Er trug eine dunkle Jeans, es wunderte Hermine, dass er in Muggelsachen durch die Schule lief. Was hatte ihn dazu veranlasst? In der Wochetrug er immer nur seine Schuluniform, in der er schon blendend aussah.

„Was starrst du mich so an, Granger?" Erschrocken schaute sie auf und sagte leise:

„Ich starre dich an und zweifle an meinen Augen. Noch nie ist mir so ein arroganter, immer zu Daddy rennender Idiot aufgefallen."

„Granger", zischte Malfoy warnend.

„Hör auf mich immer so anzuzischen. Brauchst du vielleicht Hilfe mit deinen Zähnen? Ich kann meine Eltern fragen, vielleicht können die dir helfen, obwohl ich es ihnen eigentlich nicht zumuten möchte, längere Zeit mit dir in einem Raum zu sein."

„Von einem Schlammblut lasse ich mich doch nicht reizen."

„Wie hast du sie genannt?", fauchte Harry und seine Hand klammerte sich schmerzhaft um seinen Zauberstab.

„Harry, lass ihn in Ruhe. Wir lassen uns auf sein Niveau nicht runter. Komm wir gehen." Sie zog an Harrys Ärmel, schwang sich mit einer eleganten Bewegung die Tasche über die Schulter und verließ die Bibliothek, aber nicht ohne dem Frettchen, wie sie ihn liebevoll in Gedanken nannte, einen angewiderten Blick zuzuwerfen.

* * *

**A/N** _herzlichen dank an jannilein und kerry00 für eure reviews und auch an alle, die meine story lesen (irgendwie sind meine kommentare auch immer gleich g) ... viktor krum ist bei mir jetzt einfach gutaussehnden, ich hab seine beschreibung nichr mehr im kopf ;) also dann...könnte etwas länger dauern mit dem updaten, die nächsten tage werden stressig, ich hoffe ihr könnt mir das verzeihen ... R&R_


	9. Chapter 9

**Kapitel Neun**

Das Wochenende war vorbei und die Schule fing wieder an, Hausaufgaben türmten sich und die Lehrer dachten nicht daran, ihnen weniger aufzugeben, wie immer. Ron hatte sich seit dem Nachmittag in der Bibliothek nicht mehr in Hermines Nähe sehen lassen und es enttäuschte sie. Nur weil er eifersüchtig war, musste er jetzt nicht den Beleidigten spielen. Doch am Dienstag kam er wieder zu ihr, nicht nur weil sie erneut einen Brief erhalten hatte, mit derselben Schrift und demselben Wachs, sondern auch, da er mit den Hausaufgaben sehr weit hinterherhinkte.

„Mine, es tut mir Leid, wie ich mich verhalten habe", murmelte er und starrte an ihr vorbei.

„Ist in Ordnung, Ron. Weswegen bist du wirklich zu mir gekommen, doch nicht wegen einer Entschuldigung, dass passt nicht zu dir." Ron blickte Hermine an und lächelte dann, scheinbar ertappt.

„Ich hab einen riesigen Berg von Hausaufgaben zu bewältigen und ich schaffe es nicht alleine. Deswegen wollte ich dich bitten, ob du mir vielleicht deine Sachen geben kannst, damit ich sie mir durchlese."

„Damit du sie abschreiben kannst, meinst du", korrigierte Hermine ihn und schüttelte den Kopf. „Du bist es selber schuld. Anstatt irgendwelchen Mädchen hinterher zu laufen, solltest du dich besser mit deinen Hausaufgaben beschäftigen, schließlich hängt dein Schulabschluss davon ab, wie gut deine Noten sind. Ich habe dir doch in einem Jahr mal so einen Planer geschenkt. Hast du den je benutzt? Wahrscheinlich nicht. Aber das ist ja auch egal. Ich kann mir deine Sachen gerne durchlesen, aber ich gebe dir meine nicht. Ich sehe es nicht ein, dass ich mich abracker und du sitzt da und schreibst es ab."

„Aber Hermine, ich schaffe es nicht und du willst dir doch auch kein schlechtes Gewissen machen, immer wenn du an das letzte Jahr denkst, in dem du deinem besten Freund nicht geholfen hast!"

„Ich werde mir kein schlechtes Gewissen machen. Nicht in solchen Sachen."

„Gibst du mir deine Hausaufgaben, wenn ich dir damit drohe, dass ich aus dem Fenster des Wahrsagensturm springe?"

„Nein", sagte Hermine und lächelte ihn an. „Du machst es eh nicht. Frag Harry, ich denke, er wird weiter mit seinen Aufgaben sein, als du. Vielleicht gibt er sie dir ja, dann kannst du von ihm abschreiben."

„Ich habe ihn schon gefragt und er meinte, er sei genauso schlecht wie ich, sich Sachen zu merken. Daher hätte er auch noch ziemlich viele unerledigte Hausaufgaben. Bitte Hermine, Snape gibt mir eine Strafarbeit auf, wenn ich ihm den Aufsatz nicht bis morgen abgebe."

„Dann würde ich dir raten, dass du ganz schnell hoch in den Gemeinschaftsraum gehst und dich dort an den Tisch setzt, einen Bogen Pergament rausholst und darauf deinen Aufsatz verpasst." Sie stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen undtätschelte ihm die Wange, ging an ihm vorbei und machte sich auf in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum. Gestern war Draco nicht mit Parkinson aufgetaucht, vielleicht hatten die beiden sich gezankt?

Als sie sich in dem Sessel vor dem Feuer niedergelassen hatte, die Beine baumelten über der Lehne, holte sie den Brief aus der Tasche und brach den Wachs auf.

_Mae Aloniae,_

_es macht mir immer wieder Spaß dir einen Brief zu schreiben, auch wenn es erst der Zweite ist. _Hermine lächelte und las weiter.

_Natürlich nagen die Zweifel weiter an mir, aber da ich weiß, dass du meinen ersten Brief gelesen hast und schließlich seelisch gelächelte hast, schmeißt alle Zweifel dahin. Du siehst wunderbar aus, wenn du so in Gedanken lächelst..._

_Woher ich das weiß? Ich habe meine Quellen und sehe dich eigentlich immer, nenn es von mir aus beobachten._

_Ich sehe dich, wenn du mit deinen besten Freunden redest, wenn du lachst und wenn du dich mit Ron Weasley streitest. Du tust ihm Unrecht, ich glaube, er hat nur erkannt, was du für eine wunderbare Person bist. Sollte er dir allerdings zu sehr auf die Pelle rücken, muss ich ihn leider umbringen, denn du gehörst nur mir. Mach dir deswegen keine Sorgen, er wird schon Bescheid wissen..._

_Du brauchst erst gar nicht versuchen einen Brief zu schreiben, denn er kommt nicht an ..._

Mit unbewegtem Gesicht legte Hermine den Brief neben sich. Er beobachtete sie. Aber konnte Viktor denn überhaupt von Durmstrang bis nach Hogwarts gucken, mit einem Zauber? Sie war sich immer noch sicher, dass es sich um Viktor Krumm handelte. Es machte sie unruhig, zu wissen, dass da jemand war, der sie beobachtete, die ganze Zeit. Hastig nahm sie den Brief, lief aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum hinaus und rannte die Treppen nach oben. Da Hermine Schülersprecherin war, kannte sie das Passwort für den Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum. Die Fette Dame grüßte sie höflich und ließ sie ein, als sie das Passwort keuchte.

Harry und Ron saßen an einem der Tische und blickten überrascht auf, als Hermine den Brief auf den Tisch knallte und ihnen bedeutete, dass sie lesen sollten. Sie steckten die Köpfe zusammen und lasen den Brief aufmerksam durch. Auf Rons Wangen legte sich ein leichter Rotschimmer und Harrys Gesicht verzog sich für einen Augenblick zu einer Grimasse.

„Er will mich umbringen?", knurrte Ron und er schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch. „Was ist das für ein mieses Schwein, das dich beobachtet, Hermine? Das ist abartig." Harry nickte zustimmend.

„Nicht so laut, Ron", murmelte Hermine peinlich berührt, da ein paar kichernde Mädchen aus einer Ecke zu ihnen herüber sahen.

„Mine, geh zu Dumbledore, der kann dir sicher helfen."

„Ich kann ihn nicht mit solchen Kleinigkeiten belästigen, Harry. Ich versuche selbst herauszufinden, wer mir diesen Brief geschrieben hat. Und wenn ich es wirklich nicht hinbekommen, dann kann ich ja von mir aus zu McGonagall oder Dumbledore gehen."

„Du gehst sofort zu einem der beiden. Das ist pervers. Wer weiß, vielleicht schaut er dir sogar beim Duschen zu." Ron verzog angeekelt den Mund.

„Hoffen wir, dass er das nicht tut", sagte Harry bestimmt und blickte Hermine dann an. „Tu uns beiden einen Gefallen und geh zu Professor Dumbledore. Er kann dir sicherlich helfen."

„Nein. Erst versuche ich es selber." Ron zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und sah sie mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an.

„Du bist so unglaublich sturköpfig. Was, wenn der Kerl auf einmal bei dir im Waschraum steht und dich irgendwie vergewaltigen will."

„Ron", fauchte Hermine und sah ihn ärgerlich an. „Ich glaube nicht, dass Vik--, ich meine, so etwas würde derjenige bestimmt nicht --", sie verstummte, als Ron „Viktor?", brüllte. Die Mädchen in der Ecke zuckten zusammen und im restlichen Gemeinschaftsraum wurde es totenstill. Hermine warf ein entschuldigendes Lächeln in die Runde und ermahnte Ron zischend, dass er leise sein sollte und drückte ihn zurück auf seinen Stuhl.

„Tu mir den Gefallen und raste jetzt nicht aus."

„Viktor, du meinst doch nicht etwa diesen Viktor Krumm aus Durmstrang oder?" Ron und Harry sahen sie an.

„Nun...wir haben uns doch vor drei Jahren kennen gelernt oder nicht? Ich wüsste nicht, wer es sonst sein sollte."

„Ich bring ihn um, dieses Schwein", sagte Ron leise und ernst.

„Nein, das wirst du nicht tun, immerhin wissen wir nicht ob er es wirklich ist. Vielleicht ist es auch jemand anderes, den ich zufällig kennen gelernt habe."

„Dann denk nach", murmelte Harry und raufte sich die Haare.

„Fällt dir jemand ein?", fragte Ron, das liebenswürdige Lächeln gefiel Hermine ganz und gar nicht, dass Knacken mit den Fingerknöcheln machte sie nervös.

„Nein", murmelte sie kleinlaut.

* * *

**A/N** _Sorry noch mal, dass ich etwas länger gebraucht habe...vielen Dank an Jannilein, hdal und an Miss Mia_! _Nun denn, ich hoffe euch hat das Chap gefallen und ihr bleibt mir treu... R&R_  



	10. Chapter 10

**Kapitel Zehn**

„Dir fällt kein anderer ein?", fragte Ron, seine Stimme hatte wieder einen recht normalen Klang angenommen. Hermine nickte, wartete nur darauf, dass Ron die Kontrolle erneut verlor.

„Wenn du nicht bis morgen zu Dumbledore gegangen bist, dann schleppe ich dich eigenhändig dahin und wenn ich dich an deinem Kragen dahin zerren werde, ich werde es tun, bei Merlin."

„Ron, lass mir doch ein wenig Zeit, es selber herauszufinden. Ich meine, ich bin doch nicht dumm und ich lasse mich doch auch nicht von so einem Idioten einschüchtern. Es ist wirklich nett, dass du dir solche Sorgen um mich machst, aber ... bitte lass mir ein wenig Zeit es selber zu versuchen." Ron sah die Decke an und fragte in diese Richtung:

„Wer zum Teufel da oben, hat dieses Mädchen mit so viel Starrsinn ausgestattet? Ich sage es euch, irgendwann wird er sie umbringen", und an Hermine gewandt sagte er: „Du kannst von mir aus Zeit bekommen, aber nur wenn du hoch in den Schlafsaal gehst und nicht in deinen zurückkehrst. Hier bist du nicht alleine Hermine, hier kann er dir nichts zu leide tun."

„Bei mir bin ich auch nicht alleine", erwiderte sie und Ron schnaubte.

„Falls du denkst, du kannst auf Malfoy zählen, dann musst du dringend zu Mme Pomfrey, damit sie dir einen Trank gibt, der dein Gehirn wieder in die richtige Lage versetzt. Hallo, Hermine, dass ist das Frettchen. Jemand der dich als Schlammblut bezeichnet, würde eher zu schauen, als dass er dir helfen würde." Hermine sagte nichts, sondern griff nach dem Brief.

„Ich werde hier oben nicht bleiben, ich gehe runter. Da er mich ja angeblich sowieso überall beobachtet, ist es doch egal, ob ich hier bin oder unten."

„Unten können wir dir aber nicht helfen", sagte nun auch Harry mit bestimmter Stimme.

„Aber ich werde nicht hier oben bleiben, verstanden ihr zwei?"

„Verstanden schon, die Frage ist nur, ob wir das auch zulassen werden", murmelte Ron verbissen und stellte sich vor Hermine.

„Ron, geh da weg."

„Nein."

„Harry, sag ihm er soll weggehen."

„Nein. Ich finde Ron hat recht."

„Harry", zischte Hermine warnend, doch er zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Ron, wenn du nicht augenblicklich weggehst, dann muss ich mir leider den Weg frei machen und ich habe keine Lust, meinen besten Freund zu verhexen. Ich weiß doch, dass ihr es nur gut meint, aber ich kann auch auf mich selber aufpassen, wobei wir wieder beim Thema sind."

„Ich lasse dich hier nicht weggehen. Du bleibst mindestens für heute hier oben."

„Ron", hörte Hermine Ginny hinter ihrem Bruder sagen, „geh zur Seite und lass Hermine durch. Sie ist nicht dein Eigentum, was du hin und her schubsen kannst."

„Halt du dich daraus", murmelte Ron in Ginnys Richtung, doch nicht halb so bestimmt und der Rotschimmer, der sich in letzter Zeit immer öfter auf seine Wangen stahl, war ebenfalls nicht zu seinem Vorteil.

„Was ist denn eigentlich los?"

„Nichts", sagten die drei wie aus einem Mund und Hermine nutze die Gelegenheit um sich an Ron vorbeizudrängen. Am Portraitloch drehte sie sich noch einmal um und rief quer durch den Raum:

„Wie gesagt, ich weiß, dass ihr es nur gut meint." Sie kletterte hindurch und machte sich auf den Weg runter, wo sie sich an den Tisch setzte, nur kurz aufsah, als ein nachdenkender Draco hineinkam und sogleich in seinem Zimmer verschwand, um dann mit ihren Hausaufgaben weiterzumachen.

* * *

Hermine öffnete die Augen und blinzelte in die Dunkelheit. Hatte sie sich getäuscht oder hatte jemand geschrieen. Sie lauschte, doch da waren keinen anderen Geräusche als sonst auch, nur der Wind schien stärker zu sein. Sie seufzte und drehte sich auf die Seite. Wahrscheinlich habe ich nur geträumt, dachte sich und schloss die Augen. Gerade, als sie sich an der Kante des Schlafes befand, hörte sie es erneut, einen Schrei, leiser, aber dennoch hörbar. Es klang nach : ‚Lass mich in Ruhe, du Scheißkerl' und Hermine war sich sicher, dass es aus dem Zimmer von Draco kam. Sie runzelte die Stirn und entschloss sich, nachdem sie ein lautes Poltern aus seinem Zimmer gehört hatte, nachzuschauen, ob er noch lebte. Es wäre zu Schade, wenn es nicht mehr so war. Vorsichtig setzte sie die Füße auf den kalten Boden und zuckte kurz zurück. Mit einiger Überwindung und einem herzhaften Gähnen schaffte sie es schließlich und tapste auf Zehenspitzen die Treppe hinunter und öffnete leise die Tür, auf der Draco Malfoy stand. Auch hier gab es eine kleine Treppe, die auch nach oben führte. Zweifel nagten an ihr und eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf zeterte, dass sie es nichts anging, was er in seinem Zimmer tat. Unschlüssig stand sie im Türrahmen und sah auf Draco, der sich aufgesetzt hatte und den Kopf auf seinen Knien bettete. Die Haare waren zerzaust und die Bettdecke hing halb auf dem Boden, was sie darauf schließen ließ, dass er das laute Poltern gewesen war, als er aus dem Bett gefallen war. 

„Malfoy?", fragte sie leise und beobachtete ihn. Er reagierte nicht. „Malfoy?", fragte sie ihn erneut, lauter, doch er schien sie immer noch nicht wahrzunehmen. Sie machte zwei Schritte auf ihn zu. Nun stand sie so nah vor ihm, dass sie nur die Hand ausstrecken musste, um ihn an der Schulter zu berühren.

„Malfoy?" Wieder keine Reaktion. Vorsichtig und in Zeitlupe, streckte sie ihre Hand aus und berührte mit den Fingerspitzen seine kalte Haut. Keine Sekunde nachdem Hermine ihn berührt hatte, zuckte er zusammen und rutschte gegen die Wand. Hermine runzelte die Stirn. Das passte einfach nicht zu Draco Malfoy, dass passte nicht zu seinem Charakter, dass er zurückwich und sie mit verstörtem Blick an sah.

„Draco, ich bin es, Hermine." Sein Blick klärte sich ein wenig und er erkannte sie.

„Was machst du hier?"

„Ich habe dich schreien hören und dann den lauten Knall. Ich weiß, eigentlich geht es mich nichts an, aber ... aber ich wollte sehen, ich wollte sehen, ob es dir gut geht."

„Mit geht es blenden und jetzt hau ab, Granger."

„Dir geht es nicht blendend", sagte sie und ließ sich auf den Stuhl nieder, achtete nicht auf die Jeans, die dort über der Lehne hing.

„Ich habe gesagt, dass du abhauen sollst, was verstehst du daran nicht?"

„Warum?"

„Weil du kein Recht darauf hast in meinem Zimmer zu sein."

„Es ist reine Freundlichkeit, dass ich hier bin." Erst jetzt fiel ihr auf, dass das ganze Zimmer nach ihm duftete.

„Verpiss dich, Schlammblut, ich hoffe, dass ist deutlich genug." Hermine stand auf, ihre Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen und sie versuchte den dumpfen Schmerz in ihrer Brust zu ignorieren, der bei dem Wort ‚Schlammblut' aufgetaucht war.

„Dann verreck doch", fauchte sie und ging mit hocherhobenen Haupt aus seinem Zimmer, schlug die Tür hinter sich zu und lehnte sich dagegen. Dieser Bastard. Das war also der Dank dafür, dass man sich um jemanden sorgte? Sie gähnte und machte sich auf den Weg zurück in ihre Bett, wo sie einschlief, kaum hatte ihr Kopf das Kissen berührt.

* * *

**A/N **_Herzlichen Dank an Jannilein, Miss Miah und HexenLady, hel..._Mae Aloniae _ist zweiteilig und zwar mae kommt aus dem lateinischen von mea (im genitiv wird das dann angegleicht) und Alonia ist mir einfach so eingefallen. Mae Aloniae eben, weil es im Genitiv steht, heißt ja: Meine Alonia, aber so schlau seit ihr sicherlich auch ;) hoffe damit ist deine Frage beantwortet Miss Miah...freut mich, dass sie euch gefällt...R&R_  



	11. Chapter 11

**Kapitel Elf**

Gähnend saß sie morgens beim Frühstück und stocherte lustlos in ihren Cornflakes rum. Harry und Ron gesellten sich zu ihr und aßen mit einem abnormen Hunger, wie es ihr schien.

„Ist etwas passiert?", fragte Ron sie, als er bemerkte, dass sie nichts aß. Sie schaute auf und starrte ihn verwundert an.

„Hm?"

„Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung mit dir, Hermine?", fragte er sie erneut, ein besorgter Ausdruck schlich sich in seine Augen, die auf Hermines Gesicht ruhten.

„Alles bestens", murmelte sie, sie wusste, wie ungläubig es sich anhörte. In Wirklichkeit war sie immer noch in Gedanken bei dem Vorfall von letzter Nacht. Dieses Bild, als Draco sie mit dem verstörten Blick angesehen hatte, der flackernde Blick, der kurz an ihr vorbei, in alle Ecken des Raumes geglitten war. Es passte einfach nicht. Er war doch so mutig und stark, prahlte mit seiner Kraft, wann immer er konnte. Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Gut, wenn du es uns nicht sagen möchtest, dann behalt dein Geheimnis für dich", sagte Ron und hörte sich ein wenig eingeschnappt ein. Hermine sah auf und blickte ihn entschuldigend an.

„Tut mir Leid, Ron, was hast du gesagt?"

„Da ist ein Brief für dich angekommen, schon wieder von diesem perversen Arsch. Ich hoffe, er schreibt dir in diesem Brief, dass er dich in Ruhe lässt, ansonsten sehe ich mich wirklich gezwungen, dich zu Dumbledore zu schleppen. Außerdem, du siehst aus, als sei dir irgendein blutiger Geist über den Weg gelaufen. Hast du schlecht geträumt?"

„Ich nicht", flüsterte sie mehr zu sich selbst, als zu Ron, der es jedoch hörte.

„Wer denn dann?"

„Es ist nicht wichtig."

„Okaaaay", sagte er, hob die Hände und wandte sich betont interessiert seinem Toast zu, schob es sich in mit einem Rutsch in den Mund und schielte Hermine über ihre Schulter und las den Brief, verbotenenerweise wie Hermine fand, mit:

_Mae Aloniae,_

_mein dritter Brief...nur um eins klarzustellen, ich breche die Verbindung immer sofort ab, betrittst du den Waschraum oder machst sonstige Sachen, die mich nichts angehen. Anscheinend scheinst du dich trotz allem auch über meine Briefe zu freuen, auch wenn es im Augenblick nicht der Fall zu sein scheint, dich beschäftigt etwas, was dich nicht beschäftigen sollte. Dieser Malfoy, wie kann er es wagen, dich Schlammblut zu nennen, dieser Bastard. Er sollte sich schämen und sich bei dir entschuldigen, du wolltest ihm anscheinend helfen, aber er hat es nicht verdient, Alonia, er hat es wirklich nicht verdient, dass er von dir Hilfe bekommt, er ist es einfach nicht wert und ich denke einfach mal, dass es nur aus reiner Freundlichkeit geschah, der Wunsch ihm zu helfen. Du würdest sicherlich nie etwas für ihn empfinden, wenn ja, dann würde es meine Weltanschauung zerstören. Niemand darf dich als Schlammblut bezeichnen ... Aber ich vertraue auf deine Menschenkenntnisse, Alonia, lass dich in solchen Sachen nur von deinem Herzen leiten...vertraue ihm..._

„Du wolltest Malfoy helfen? Hermine, bist du sicher, dass alles in Ordnung mit dir ist?", fragte Ron, Erstaunen und Ungläubigkeit waren in seiner Stimme in großem Maße vertreten. Hermine antwortete nicht, packte den Brief in ihre Tasche, stand auf und machte sich auf den Weg in den Unterricht, dass laut gerufene ‚Hey', ihres besten Freundes ignorierte sie vollkommen. Woher wusste er von ihren Zweifeln, dass er sie überall beobachtete? Was er ja anscheinend tat. Ein Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken, niemand durfte sie beobachten, niemand sollte davon erfahren, dass sie versucht hatte, Draco zu helfen. Er hatte ihre Hilfe nicht angenommen...

* * *

Die Kerkertür schwang auf und Snape warf einen Blick auf den Korridor. 

„Wo haben Sie denn Ihre Freunde gelassen, Miss Granger?", fragte er sie gehässig, doch Hermine schenkte ihm nur ein Lächeln, künstlich und falsch, rauschte an ihm vorbei in den Kerker und ließ sich in der letzten Reihe auf einen Stuhl fallen, holte ihre Bücher raus und einen Aufsatz, den sie wieder einmal schreiben mussten. Harry und Ron kamen zehn Minuten zu spät, was Snape mit einem gehässigen Lächeln und einem geknurrten:

„Nach der Stunde nacharbeiten!" kommentierte. Hermine wollte nicht wissen, wo die beiden solange gewesen waren. Sie starrte auf den Hinterkopf von Draco, schaute dann auf die Tafel, auf der wie immer die Zutaten für den heutigen Trank aufgeschrieben waren.

„Sie werden in Pärchen Arbeiten. Potter und Malfoy, Crabbe und Weasley, Brown und Bulstrode, Granger und Parkinson...", er führte seine Liste noch weiter, doch Hermine saß zusammengesunken auf ihrem Stuhl, den Kopf auf den Tisch gebettet und fragte sich immer und immer wieder, warum die Welt nur so grausam war?

* * *

Müde ließ sie sich in einen Sessel am Feuer sinken und schloss die Augen. Das warme Licht schien auf ihr Gesicht und vertrieb die dunkeln Gedanken, die sich hinter ihren Augenlidern breit gemacht hatten. Sie vergaß sogar für eine Weile ihren Beobachter. Doch die Ruhe währte nicht lange, denn kaum schien sie an der Schwelle des Schlafes zu wandeln, kam Draco herein, scheinbar wütend, denn er murmelte irgendwelche Verwünschungen und ließ mit einem lauten Krachen einen Stuhl umkippen, sodass Hermine zusammenzuckte und sich ruckartig aufsetzte. 

„Hab nicht gesehen, dass du da bist, Granger." Moment, hatte sie sich verhört? Das schien doch einer Entschuldigung gleich zu kommen.

„Bist du vollkommen bescheuert? Du kannst doch nicht einfach mit Mobiliar rumschmeißen! Schließlich ist es nicht dein Eigentum."

„Tu mir den Gefallen und verschon mich mit so einer Scheiße. Ich kann rumschmeißen was ich will und von mir aus auch wen ich will. Also mach nicht den Fehler, mir irgendetwas vorzuschreiben oder mit irgendwelche Regeln unter die Nase zu binden, Granger", fauchte er und warf ihr einen gehässigen Blick zu, den sie nur erwiderte. Mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes stellte der Stuhl sich wieder hin und Draco verließ den Raum, worauf sofort Stille einkehrte.

* * *

Erneut versuchte Hermine etwas in der Dunkelheit zu erkennen und als sie, wie gestern Abend ein Poltern aus Dracos Zimmer hörte, spürte sie wie Zorn in ihr hoch kochte. Wütend stand sie auf und machte sich mit schnellen Schritten auf den Weg in sein Zimmer, wo sie am Türrahmen geschockt stehen blieb. Da stand er doch tatsächlich und kickte die Reste seine Stuhls durch das Zimmer. Sie schnaubte. Er reagierte erneut nicht auf ihre Fragen und auf den Ruf seines Namens ebenfalls nicht. Plötzlich war es ihr egal, was er mit ihr machen würde, es kam ihr so vor, als hätte sich für einen Moment ihr Gehirn ausgeschaltet. Hermine ging auf ihn zu und gab ihm eine schallenden Ohrfeige. Dracos Kopf ruckte ein wenig nach hinten und der Blick, den er ihr danach schenkte, war tödlich. 

„Bist du denn von allen guten Geistern verlassen?", fauchte sie ihn an und blickte auf die Verwüstung.

„Dich geht es gar nichts an, was ich hier mache, also verpiss dich." Ihre Finger begannen sich rot auf seiner Wange abzuzeichnen.

„Mich geht es sehr wohl etwas an, weil ich hier auch wohne, ob es dir passt oder nicht. Und ich habe keine Lust, dass irgendein total durchgeknallter Idiot sein Zimmer auseinander baut, nur weil er einfach zu schwach oder zu feige ist, um mit jemandem über seine Probleme zu reden, die er mutmaßlich alleine nicht unter Kontrolle bringen kann", sie holte Luft und fuhr fort:  
„Vielleicht würde es dir gut tun, wenn du dir ärztliche Hilfe zulegst. Dein ganzen Verhalten insgesamt ist doch krank. Du plusterst dich auf und stolzierst durch die Schule und nachts bekommst du beinahe Anfälle, weil dir du einen schlechten Traum hast oder so. Dazu kommt noch, dass du mich durch dieses Verhalten aufweckst und mich mehr oder weniger zwingst, Hand an dich zu legen, was ich weiß Gott nicht gerne tue. Ich bitte dich also darum, dass du diese Anfälle unter Kontrolle bringst und vielleicht endlich mit jemandem darüber redet, der dir vielleicht auch helfen kann."

„Und wer soll das sein?"

„Du rennst doch sonst auch immer zu deinem Daddy, also warum nicht jetzt auch?"

„Du hast keine Ahnung", sagte er leise und sah sie an.

„Dann erzähl es mir doch verdammt noch mal, dann habe ich Ahnung, dann kann ich dir helfen, dir zuhören und dich vielleicht auch verstehen." Ihre Stimme zitterte merklich, als sie in seine grauen Augen hinaufstarrte.

„Du willst mir helfen?" Sie nickte schweigend, sah dann auf den Boden, da sie dem klaren und geraden Blick nicht mehr standhalten konnte.

„Ich kann es zumindest versuchen", flüsterte sie und atmete tief ein und aus. An seiner Antwort würde sie alles festmachen. Sie würde sich von ihm endgültig verabschieden, legte er wieder solch ein Verhalten an den Tag, wie er es letzte Nacht getan hatte...

* * *

**A/N**_ Sorry, sorry, sorry, dass ich so lange gebraucht habe, upzudaten...ich hoffe euch gefällt das chap., es bringt die handlung ein stück weiter ;) vielen, vielen dank an Jannilien, HexenLady, cdt und Tea, hel und natürlich auch ein danke schön, an alle anderen, die meine story lesen, mögt ihr nicht auch mal reviewen? ich freu mich immer so :) R&R _


	12. Chapter 12

Kapitel Zwölf

Sie starrten sich an und Hermine wurde immer nervöser, betete, dass er die richtige Entscheidung für sie beide treffen würde.

„Du willst mir helfen?", fragte er sie erneut und sie kniff die Augen zusammen.

„Ja, verdammt, ist das denn so schwer zu verstehen?" Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Warum?" Hermine öffnete den Mund, überlegte kurz und schloss ihn wieder. Warum? Warum wollte sie ihm helfen? Sie wusste eine Antwort auf ihre Frage, doch Draco würde es nie erfahren, wahrscheinlich sagte er eh, dass es sie nichts anging und dass sie sich verpissen sollte, sie seufzte und murmelte schließlich:

„Vielleicht, weil ich einfach verstehen will, warum du so bist, wie du bist." Er schaute an ihr vorbei und deutete schließlich mit der Hand auf sein Bett. Zögernd ging Hermine an ihm vorbei und ließ sich auf den Rand der Matratze sinken. Draco stand mit dem Rücken zu ihr und machte keine Anstalten sich umzudrehen. Die blonden, hinten längeren Haare waren zerzaust und die Hände zu Fäusten geballt. Seine ganze Haltung drückte schiere Zweifel aus. Er trug eine dunkelgrüne Pyjamahose und ein schwarzes T-Shirt, zwei Teile, die nicht so recht zusammenpassen wollten. Sein Koffer stand am Fußende des Bettes, ungeöffnet. Erst jetzt fiel ihr auf, dass er ohnehin sehr wenig persönliche Sachen in seinem Zimmer hatte. Das Regal, welches auch er hatte, war leer, der Schreibtisch ebenfalls. Sie richtete ihren Blick auf ihre unbewusst gefalteten Hände und wartete darauf, dass er anfing zu reden.

„Was willst du wissen?", riss seine Stimme sie aus ihren Gedanken. Sie war ruhig, normal und ein wenig freundlicher, als sonst, wenn er mit ihr sprach. Die Distanz hatte seine Stimme allerdings nicht verloren.

„So viel, wie du mir erzählen willst", sagte Hermine leise. Er drehte sich um und musterte sie und ihren dunkelroten, figurbetonten Pyjama, den ihre Mutter ihr zu ihrem Geburtstag geschenkt hatte. Sie versuchte die leichte Röte auf ihren Wangen zu ignorieren.

„Wer sagt, dass ich dir überhaupt etwas erzählen werde und wer sagt, dass es die Wahrheit ist?"

„Ich denke, dass es die Wahrheit ist, die du mir erzählst und du wirst mir etwas erzählen, ansonsten hättest du mir nicht den Platz auf deinem Bett angeboten oder!" Draco zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Vielleicht fängst du einfach --", fing sie an, doch er unterbrach sie.

„Es fing alles letztes Jahr an, letztes Jahr im September. Wenn der, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf, je erfährt, dass du darüber bescheid weißt, dann kann ich für nichts garantieren und erwarte bitte nicht, dass ich dir dann irgendwie zu Hilfe eile. Willst du es trotzdem wissen?" War es Einbildung oder hörte sie leichte Hoffnung aus seiner Stimme.

„Wenn du es mir nicht erzählen willst, dann --", wieder unterbrach er sie:

„Willst du es trotzdem wissen?" Sie nickte ohne zu zögern. „Wahrscheinlich hat Potter dir meinen kleinen Ausrutscher erzählt! Wenn nicht, ist es auch egal, er ist nicht wichtig." Draco ließ sich an der Wand niedersinken und lehnte sich dagegen.

„Er hat mir nicht davon erzählt."

„Ach lüg mich doch nicht an, es ist durch die ganze Schule gegangen." Plötzlich fiel es Hermine ein.

„Du meinst das", wisperte sie und ehe er etwas sagen konnte, fügte sie hinzu: „Ich habe Harry gesagt, dass etwas dunkles in diesem Buch ist und niemand hätte ahnen können, dass es solche Folgen annimmt, niemand von uns dreien hätte gedacht, dass er dich mit diesem Spruch beinahe umgebracht hätte. Wenn Professor Snape nicht gekommen wäre, dann ... dann wärst du jetzt nicht hier", flüsterte sie den Schluss und sah Draco an, der ihren Blick erwiderte. Er zog sein Hemd hoch, achtete nicht auf Hermines empörtes Japsen, sondern deutete mit seinem langen Finger auf die Narbe, die ihr schon in jener Nacht aufgefallen war.

„Diese Narbe ist das einzige, was davon übrig geblieben ist. Mein erster Wunsch war es, Potter umzubringen, was ich auch getan hätte, wenn Snape es mir nicht ausdrücklich verboten hätte. ‚Der Junge gehört dem dunklen Lord', hat er gesagt und ich habe mich beruhigen lassen. Ich weiß, was der, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf, mit den Leuten macht, die ihm ungehorsam waren, schließlich war ich es auch einmal und die Schmerzen, die er mir zugefügt hat, wünsche ich keinem. Der Crutiatusfluch ist bei einem unausgebildeten Zauberer, der keine Ahnung hat, wie man es richtig macht schon schlimm, auszuhalten, aber dennoch schlimm. Kannst du dir vorstellen, wie es bei ihm ist?" Er machte eine Pause, schloss die Augen und atmete tief ein und aus, bevor er fortfuhr:

„Er gab mir den Auftrag, Jane Suchston zu töten. Sie ist eine minderwertige Hexe, die sich zu sehr in die Angelegenheiten des Lords eingemischt hat, als Aufnahmeprüfung. Er hat auch noch andere Pläne mit mir, ich weiß es, aber ich werde dir nicht sagen welche.

Nun, ich habe es getan, ich habe sie umgebracht. Es war kurz vor der Auseinandersetzung des dunklen Lords mit Potter. Er hat mich zu ihr geschickt. Sie war groß, schlank, hatte braune Haare und grüne Augen, sie war schön, unschuldig. Nur weil sie sich in die Angelegenheiten eingemischt hatte, nur deswegen sollte sie sterben, durch meine Hand. Ich habe zwei Anläufe gebraucht. Die ganze Zeit hielt ich den Zauberstab fest mit der Hand umklammerte, aber ich konnte es nicht. Es ist so schwer einen Menschen zu töten. Doch ich hatte Angst. Er hätte mich umgebracht und gequält, wenn ich es nicht getan hätte, meine Mutter auch. Also habe ich es getan...ich habe den Zauberstab gezückt und _Avada Kedavra_ geflüstert. Aber es war zu leise und der Fluch hat sie nur gestreift. Suchston ist zusammengebrochen und während sie mit ihrem Leben gerungen hat, hat sie _Mortuos Sachlos_ geflüstert...und schließlich ist sie, nachdem ich den Fluch erneut und dieses Mal lauter ausgesprochen hatte, gestorben--", seine Stimme verlor sich und seine Augen nahmen einen geistesabwesenden Ausdruck an. Hermine sagte nichts, sondern sah ihn nur an, die Augen von ihr hatten sich mit Tränen gefüllt, doch sie versuchte sich wegzublinzeln, was ihr nur halbwegs gelang. Als eine Träne drohte ihre Wange hinunterzugleiten, wischte sie sich wütend über die Augen.

„Mir ... mir war schlecht. Ich habe neben ihr auf dem Boden gekniet ... mich selber verwünscht, meine Familie, den dunklen Lord, die Todesser, zu denen ich nun gehörte, dass dunkle Mal, welches man mir auf den Unterarm brennen würde. Alles habe ich verflucht, doch ich konnte es nicht rückgängig machen ... sie war tot und ich war es Schuld. Ehe ich noch den Weg zur Toilette finden konnte, habe ich mich übergeben. Wenigstens habe ich den Anstand gehabt und es nachher weggemacht, bevor jemand gekommen ist ... meine Mutter hat mich gefunden, als ich, ans Sofa gelehnt da gesessen habe und die tote Frau angestarrt habe und mir immer wieder die selbe Frage gestellt habe." Hermine fing seinen Blick auf, sie hatte sich bemüht, die Tränen zurückzuhalten, doch es hatte nicht funktioniert.

„Seitdem Tag habe ich jede Nacht Alpträume. Ich sehe sie, wie sie halbverwest auf mich zu läuft, mir die Hände entgegen streckt, mir Wörter zuflüstert ... meine Mutter quält und umbringt. Ich sehe den dunklen Lord, der mich auslacht und ich sehe immer und immer wieder mich selber, wie ich den Zauberstab zücke und die, mir inzwischen verhassten Worte sage --", erneut machte er eine Pause, den Blick hatte er nicht von ihrem Gesicht genommen. Hermine wollte etwas sagen, doch er schüttelte den Kopf und flüsterte dann:

„Ich kann das nicht mehr, Hermine, es geht einfach nicht mehr. Ich habe keine Lust, aufzuwachen, schweratmend und dann festzustellen, dass es alles nur ein Traum war, dass sie nicht mehr lebt und ich daran Schuld bin, mein Gewissen frisst mich von innen heraus aus. Noch nicht einmal beerdigen konnten wir sie, das hätte nicht zu den restlichen Morden von Todessern gepasst. Einfach nicht zu ihren Charakteren. Da", sagte er nun zornig und hielt ihr seinen linken Arm hin.

„Du kannst es nicht sehen, es ist unter einem Zauber verborgen, aber ich kann es spüren, die ganze Zeit und ich kann nichts dagegen machen. Mit diesem Mal hat der dunkle Lord mich vollkommen unter Kontrolle, er hat mein Leben in seinen Händen --", er schlug hart mit der Faust auf den Boden und ein zorniger Ausdruck schlich sich in seine Augen, sie flackerten bedrohlich. Hermine stand auf, wischte sich über die Augen und nahm seinen Zauberstab von seinem Nachtisch. Sie richtete ihn mit zitterten Händen auf seine Brust, murmelte leise:

„_Mortuos Exus_" und verließ sein Zimmer, die Augen erneut mit Tränen gefüllt, ließ sich in ihr Bett fallen, schloss die Augen und versank in einen traumlosen Schlaf.

* * *

**A/N** _dank an alle, ich habe für das chap. SECHS reviews bekommen. ich bedanke mich bei Jannilein, cdt, Tea, HexeH, Simsi und Drac0sGirl...hel...hoffentlich gefäält euch das chap. genauso gut wie die anderen und ihr reviewt mir wieder fleißig ... vielleicht sind da ja auch noch andere vor dem bildschirm, die mir reviewen wollen mit dackelblick anschau -.- na ja ... vielen dank noch mal doppel bedank und R&R_  



	13. Chapter 13

**Kapitel Dreizehn**

Als Hermine die Augen aufschlug, war es noch dunkel. Es war zwar Wochenende, doch sie stand auf und ging hinunter in den Waschraum, duschte, zog sich an und verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum. Die Ereignisse der Nacht schwirrten in ihrem Kopf herum und ließen keine anderen Gedanken mehr zu. Draco hatte einen Menschen getötet und sie hatte ihn mit einem Fluch belegt. Es war eine gerechte Strafe gewesen...

Aber er fühlte sich schuldig, schien sich selber zu hassen, auch wenn er es nicht zeigen wollte. Draco hatte sich in dieser Nacht mehr geöffnet, als sie es sich vorstellen konnte. Manchmal zweifelte Hermine sogar daran, ob es wirklich geschehen war.

Um das Schloss fegte ein heftiger Wind und es regnete in Strömen, was sie feststellte, als sie einen Blick aus dem Fenster warf. Hermine war eine der Ersten, die in der großen Halle Platz nahmen. Von Ron und Harry war nichts zu sehen, die beiden lagen wahrscheinlich noch ruhig und friedlich schlafend in ihren Betten. Der Lehrertisch war ebenfalls bis auf Professor Flitwick unbesetzt. Hermine nahm sich ein Toast und beschmierte es sich mit Marmelade, biss hinein und nahm gedankenversunken einen Schluck von dem Früchtetee, den sie sich in ihren Becher gegossen hatte. Anscheinend hatte jemand bei den Hauselfen angeregt, dass sie Tee kochten, denn überall konnte man, mit dampfender Flüssigkeit gefüllte Becher sehen. Die Posteulen würden später kommen, Hermine rechnete fest mit einem erneuten Brief von ihrem heimlichen Beobachter. Er hatte sicherlich alles von gestern Nacht mitbekommen und musste jetzt sein Kommentar dazu abgegeben. Sie rümpfte die Nase. Das Gefühl beobachtete zu werden, ließ zwar auf sich warten, doch sie behielt es immer im Hinterkopf, dass da jemand war, der jeden ihrer Schritte verfolgte.

Nachdem sie ihren Becher Tee ausgetrunken hatte und das Toast mehr oder weniger mit Zwang sich einverleibt hatte, stand sie auf und stieg, die voller werdenden Treppen hinauf. Innerlich hoffte sie darauf, weder Ron noch Harry oder Ginny zu treffen. Ron würde ihren Gesichtsausdruck vermutlich richtig deuten und sie ausfragen, was passiert war. Aber es sollte niemand etwas davon erfahren, niemand und dieses Mal auch wirklich niemand.

Sie murmelte das Passwort und betrat den kleinen, leicht beleuchteten Gang und schließlich den Gemeinschaftsraum. Kaum hatte sie einen Fuß hineingesetzt, stand Draco, der in einem der Sessel, den er so gedreht hatte, dass er den ganzen Raum überblicken konnte, auf und ging auf sie zu. Hermine schaute ihn an und wollte sich mit einem gemurmelten ‚Ich habe leider keine Zeit!' aus dem Staub machen, doch ehe sie sich an ihm vorbeischmuggeln konnte, hatte er sie am Arm gepackt und vor sich gestellt.

„Was hast du mit mir gemacht?", fragte er, während er immer noch ihren Arm festhielt.

„Darf ich dich darauf aufmerksam machen, dass du ein Schlammblut, wie du mich immer so nett bezeichnest, am Arm gepackt hältst und dazu noch sehr fest!."

„Hör auf so einen Scheiß zu reden", murmelte er, ließ ihren Arm los und Hermine fragte sich, was er genau mit Scheiß gemeint hatte.

„Was hast du mit mir gemacht?", wollte er erneut wissen und Hermine seufzte.

„Kannst du dir das nicht denken?"

„Doch schon, du hast mir irgendeinen Fluch auf den Hals gehetzt und das nennt man also Hilfe, ja!" Vielleicht versuchte er seine Stimme nicht bissig klingen zu lassen, doch er schaffte es nicht.

„Tu nicht so, als ob du es nicht wüsstest, Malfoy", antwortete sie ihm daher ebenso schnippisch und war verwundert über den Satz, den er als nächstes sagte:

„Ich heiße Draco, Hermine." Sie zog einen Augenbraue hoch und betrachtete, die ihr entgegen gestreckte Hand skeptisch.

„Bitte was?"

„Ich heiße Draco."

„Willst du mich irgendwie verarschen?" Draco Malfoy bot ihr das persönliche Du an? Unglaublich und erschreckend zugleich.

„Hatte ich nicht vor, nein."

„Und du bist sicher, dass es dir gut geht?"

„Soweit ich das beurteilen kann, ja." Hermine warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu und reichte ihm vorsichtig ihre Hand.

„Hermine, aber ich nehme an, dass weißt du inzwischen." Der Händedruck, den sie austauschten war kurz und fest. Anscheinend konnten sie beide nicht damit umgehen, Hermine zumindest nicht. Seine Hand hatte sich so vertraut in ihrer angefühlt, so richtig. Sie starrte ihre Hand an, vergaß die Anwesenheit von Draco vollkommen. Er hatte ihr die Hand geschüttelt, ganz einfach so, er, ein Reinblut schüttelte einem Schlammblut die Hand...unglaublich.

„Ich habe kein Gift an meiner Hand, du musst deine nicht so anstarren."

„Du hast mir die Hand geschüttelt."

„Und da habe ich doch immer gedacht, du bist intelligent."

„Du hast einem Schlammblut die Hand geschüttelt. Hat dir irgendjemand Drogen gegeben?"

„Nein." Wieder zog sie eine Augenbraue hoch, ging an ihm vorbei und ließ sich in den Sessel fallen, von dem er aufgestanden war. Hermine sah ihn an.

„Ich habe den Gegenfluch gesprochen."

„Warum?"

„Weil ich dir versprochen hatte, dir zu helfen."

„Woher wusstest du ... woher konntest du ihn."

„Ich benutze die Bibliothek zu den vorgesehen Zwecken, nicht so, wie manch anderer hier im Raum."

„Geht dich das etwas an?", fragte er sie mit hochgezogener Augenbraue

„Entschuldige bitte", erwiderte sie spöttisch und Draco ließ sich in den anderen Sessel fallen. Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern und starrte ins Feuer.

„Hermine, ich --", der Klang ihres Namens war so ungewohnt aus seinem Mund und doch ließ er ihr einen leichten Schauer über den Rücken laufen. Es war einfach ... niemals in ihrem Leben hätte sie sich vorstellen können, dass er sie einmal bei ihrem richtigen Namen nannte. Hermine zeigte mit keinem Anzeichen, dass sie ihn gehört hatte, sondern schaute weiterhin in die Flammen.

„Ich wollte mich bei dir bedanken. Ich weiß nicht wie lange ich es noch ausgehalten hätte, ohne es jemanden zu erzählen. Die maulenden Myrte versteht einen nicht, sie ist schon tot." Also war sie eigentlich nur die zweite Wahl gewesen?

„Schon?", fragte sie ihn und blickte ihn offen und geradeaus an. Draco erwiderte den Blick und sah dann zur Seite.

„Du weißt nicht wie es ist, wenn man die ganzen Nächte lang von dem Menschen verfolgt wird, den man getötet hat. Es zermürbt einen und es zieht dich in ein seelisches Loch. Meine Familie erwartet Stärke in solchen Sachen von mir, sie käme nie auf die Idee, dass ich vielleicht keinen Spaß am Töten empfinden könnte, dass ich mich vielleicht vor mir selber ekle. Meine Mutter würde mich verstehen, aber ich könnte es ihr nicht erzählen. Vielleicht denkst du jetzt, ich bin feige oder einfach nur zu schwach für meine harte Welt..."

"Wie sollte ich es auch wissen, ich habe keinen Menschen getötet! Warum hast du es mir erzählt? Weil Myrte dich nicht mehr länger versteht", wollte Hermine wissen und leichte Enttäuschung schwang in ihrer Stimme mit, sie hätte es wissen sollen. Hermine erhob sich und blickte auf ihn hinunter.

„Was ist los?", fragte er zurück, anscheinend hatte er keine Ahnung, doch in seinen Augen lag ein leicht verletzter Ausdruck.

„Nichts, was sollte los sein? Ich bin nur gerade eben mit der maulenden Myrte verglichen worden, indirekt zwar, aber irgendwie schon und man kommt sich doch als zweite Wahl vor, wenn einem derjenige sagt, den man von einer, eigentlich gerechten Strafe befreit hat, dass ein Geist ihn nicht verstehen könnte, da er ja schon tot ist. Nimmt man halt die Granger, die sich ja anscheinend ein wenig Sorgen um sich gemacht hat. Noch dazu ist sie schlau und vielleicht hilft sie einem ja auch", zischte Hermine den verdutzten Draco an und verließ den Raum in Richtung Ausgang, hörte noch das:

„So war das doch nicht gemeint" und das, sehr deutlich gemurmelte: „Weiber!" Sie lächelte und war sich mit sich selber einig, dass sie über den Patzer von gerade eben hinweg sehen konnte, obwohl es sie enttäuscht hatte.  
Auch wenn es eventuell noch länger dauern würde, vielleicht waren sie ja auf dem Weg Freunde zu werden, wer konnte das schon wissen? Draco und sie mussten sich einfach an die neue Situation gewöhnen und er musste lernen, wie man mit einem Mädchen umging, was nicht nur an Sex dachte. Es war einfach unvorstellbar, doch Hermine fand, dass sie es wenigstens versuchen mussten, immerhin hatte er ihr das persönlich Du angeboten, etwas, was sie sich nie hatte vorstellen können, nie …

* * *

Sie saß in der Bibliothek, den Kopf über die Seiten eines Buches gebeugt, als eine Eule sanft gegen das Fenster klopfte. Hermine sah auf und erkannte schon beim ersten Blick, dass es der Brief war, auf den sie den ganzen Tag gewartet hatte. Sie öffnete das Fenster und ließ die Eule ein, deren Federn kreuz und quer standen. Ihr fiel auf, dass er die Eulen immer wechselte. Leicht strich sie ihr über die Federn, was ein leichtes Schuhu auslöste. Sobald sie den Brief von dem Bein genommen hatte, hüpfte die Eule zum Fenster zurück und verschwand in den, schon recht dunklen Nachmittag. 

_Alonia,_  
_du hast ihm geholfen und scheinbar bist du mit der jetzigen Situation ganz zufrieden. Er hat dich all die Jahre lang beschimpft, er hat schreckliche, für ihn normalscheinende Ausdrücke zu dir gesagt und die hilfst ihm tatsächlich von diesem Murtouslepcus-Fluch loszukommen! Aber wahrscheinlich hattest du deine Gründe und ich werde mich davor hüten, etwas dagegen zu sagen. Schließlich war ich es, der dir gesagt hat, du sollst auf dein Herz vertrauen und wenn es die Entscheidung getroffen hat, wird es die Richtige sein. Tun nichts, was du nicht tun willst. Ich denke, du wirst Probleme mit Potter und Weasley bekommen, sie werden es nicht verstehen ..._

Hermine musste sich zusammenreißen, um den Brief nicht in Flammen aufgehen zu lassen. Was ging es ihn an, wem sie wann half? Er hatte nicht das Recht sich in ihr Leben einzumischen. Wütend stopfte sie den Brief in ihre Tasche und konzentrierte sich wieder auf ihr Buch.

* * *

**A/N** _tachchen ... sry, aber ich wollte gestern schon hochladen, kam aber nicht auf die seite und nicht in meinen account rein ... tut mir auch leid, dass ich jetzt so ein kurzes hin und her gemacht habe, mit dem chap., aber die koordination zwischen der seite und meiner emailadresse scheint irgendwie gestört zu sein, deswegen hab ich auch nicht alle reviews bekommen ... dank an Jannilein  
( du musst dich nicht selbst informieren ;) , Drac0sGirl , cdt , ardsmair und willa81 (sry, aber wie gesagt, bin nicht drauf gekommen ... hätt es schon gestern gemacht, aber es steigert ja auch die spannung ;) ... hel ... ich hoffe ihr verzeiht mir die sache mit draco ... aber es war von vorne rein mein plan, hoffentlich hindert es euch nicht daran, weiterzulesen ! **R&R**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Kapitel Vierzehn**

„Hermine", sagte Ron vorwurfsvoll, als sie in die große Halle kam und sich zwischen den beiden auf die Bank fallen ließ.

„Wo warst du?", fragte Harry sie und warf ihr einen ebenfalls vorwurfsvollen Blick zu.

„Wir haben dich gesucht, den halben Tag lang. Du warst nicht in der Bibliothek, wir haben sogar das Frettchen gefragt, aber der hat nur so eine dumme Bemerkung fallen lassen und dann haben wir gedacht, du tauchst sicherlich zum Mittagessen auf, aber ist nicht, keine Hermine, die mit hochroten Wangen auf einen zugelaufen kommt, um einem ihre neuste Entdeckung zu erzählen." Schlechtes Gewissen machte sich in ihr breit, doch sie kaschierte es mit einem breitem Lächeln.

„Es tut mir Leid, Jungs, dass ich heute nicht zum Mittagessen gekommen bin, alleine gefrühstückt habe und euch auch noch die Qual zugefügt habe, dass ihr ... dass ihr Malfoy fragen müsst, ob ich im Gemeinschaftsraum bin."

„Wo warst du den ganzen Tag?"

„Ich bin über die Ländereien gewandert, habe ausgiebig geduscht und mich ein wenig um mich selbst gekümmert." Ron sah sie und lächelte sie freundlich an, häufte ihren Teller mit Kartoffelpüree, Fleisch und Soße voll.

„Iss das, damit du uns nicht vom Fleisch fällst."

„Das ist zu viel."

„Rede nicht, sondern iss", entgegen er und drückte ihr den Löffel in die Hand. Sie warf Harry einen fragenden Blick zu, der mit den Schultern zuckte und sich seinem Essen zuwandte. Hermine aß so viel sie konnte, versuchte die Portion, die Ron ihr aufgetan hatte, als Wiedergutmachung zu essen, doch nach zehn Gabeln voll, zu der sie anstatt des Löffels gegriffen hatte, verlor sie den Appetit.

„Es tut mir Leid, Ron, ich kann das nicht mehr essen."

„Seit wann entschuldigst du dich bei mir, wenn du etwas nicht mehr essen kannst?"

„Ach, ist schon gut, ich habe nur versucht freundlich zu sein."

„Lass gut sein, Ron", sagte Harry ehe sein Freund noch etwas bissiges erwidern konnte.

„Wisst ihr was, ich gehe heute einfach mal früher ins Bett. Ich glaube der Tag war etwas zu anstrengend für mich."

„Was hast du denn gemacht?", wollte Ron sogleich wissen und Hermine atmete tief ein, bevor sie antwortete:

„Frische Luft macht müde, Ron."

„Ja, ja, ist schon in Ordnung, geh du nur ins Bett, vielleicht kann man morgen dann auch etwas zusammen unternehmen?"

„Sobald ich mit meinen Hausaufgaben zu Ende bin, gerne", antwortete Hermine spitz und verließ erhobenen Hauptes die große Halle.

* * *

„Hermine, hey, Mine." Sie blieb stehen und drehte sich um. Ginny kam mit einem besorgten Blick auf sie zugelaufen, die roten Haare waren zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden. 

„Ginny, was ist los, du siehst so ... besorgt aus."

„Ich muss mit dir sprechen", sagte Ginny außer Atem und zog sie am Ärmel in ein leeres Klassenzimmer hinein. Hermine setzte sich auf einen Tisch, zog die Beine an und blickte sie erwartend an.

„Was ist los?", verlangte sie schließlich zu wissen, als ihre beste Freundin den Mund nicht aufbekam.

„Es geht um ... es geht um Harry."

„Harry?" Ginny nickte.

„Er ... ach Mine, ich kann das nicht mehr, so tun, als sei ich über alles hinweg, als sei ich immer noch sauer auf ihn, weil er mich einfach so sitzen gelassen hat."

„Ich dachte, du hättest ihn überwunden?" Ginny senkte den Blick und seufzte, doch Hermine konnte den traurigen Ausdruck in Ginnys graublauen Augen sehen.

„Nein, nein, ich ... ich liebe ihn immer noch, genauso stark wie letztes Jahr. Die Ferien waren die schlimmsten, die ich je hatte. Und du warst auch nicht da, mit deinen Eltern in Urlaub und in der Schule, die letzten Wochen schienst du mit jemand anderem beschäftigt gewesen zu sein, ich hatte das Gefühl, als hättest du mich vergessen."

„Ach Ginny, ich würde dich doch nie vergessen. Es waren stressige Wochen, ja. Aber ...nein, ich will auch nicht leugnen, ich hatte jemand anderem im Kopf ja, jemand, der mir die Gedanken geraubt hat."

„Wer ist denn der Glückliche?", fragte Ginny lächelnd und schien für einen Augenblick ihre Sorgen zu vergessen.

„Mit negativen Gedanken", log Hermine schnell, obwohl es ja eigentlich nur zur Hälfte gelogen war.

„Malfoy?", folgerte Ginny richtig und Hermine nickte. Ihre Freundin schenkte ihr ein aufmunterndes Lächeln und sie erwiderte es.

„Aber kommen wir zurück zu deinem Problem. Was willst du machen?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, deswegen bin ich zu dir gekommen. Du kennst ihn immer noch besser als ich, die Zeit in der wir zusammen waren ... nun ja, so viel haben wir nicht mehr über uns selbst geredet, ich glaube, wir dachten, dass wir uns kennen."

„Um ehrlich zu sein, Gin, ich kann dir auch nichts sagen. Harry kann seine Gefühle gut verstecken und es ist schwer aus seinem Gesicht zu lesen, aber wenn du willst, kann ich ihn fragen. Ron und ich haben uns mit Bemerkungen über eure Beziehung zurückgehalten, für Ron war es ja sowieso schwerer zu verstehen, als für mich. Ihr beiden seid so glücklich gewesen, ihr habt einfach perfekt zusammen ausgesehen. Aber ich kann auch Harrys Begründung verstehen. Er ist nun mal der Mittelpunkt für die Gefahr ... und er will dich nicht damit hinein ziehen." Ginny seufzte erneut.

„Das weiß ich doch alles und ich habe ihm auch gesagt, dass es mir nichts ausmacht. Es ist mir egal, ich will trotzdem mit ihm zusammen sein, warum versteht er das denn nicht, ich liebe ihn, Hermine, ich liebe ihn verdammt noch mal und ich kann es nicht mehr ertragen, dieses ewige hin und her, spitz zu ihm zu sein, ihm nicht sagen können, wie sehr er mir fehlt --", Ginny verstummte und schaute an Hermine vorbei aus dem Fenster.

„Ist in Ordnung, ich verstehe das. Ich rede mit ihm, Gin, ich verspreche es dir."

„Danke, Mine ... mach es aber nicht so offensichtlich, dass es von mir aus kommt. Frag ihn einfach, wie er zu mir steht, okay?" Hermine nickte lächelnd.

„Keine Sorge, ich werde ihm schon nicht sagen, dass du mir mehr oder weniger den Auftrag gegeben hast." Ginny schenkte ihr Lächeln und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Du wirst es schon richtig machen, ich vertraue dir." Und mit diesen Worten verließ sie das Klassenzimmer, ließ eine nachdenkliche Hermine hinter sich zurück.Hermine sah aus dem Fenster hinaus in die Dunkelheit. Sie hatte ganz vergessen zu fragen, was es mit der Geschichte mit Seamus auf sich hatte. Aber so wie Ginny aussah, meinte sie es wohl ernst mit Harry. Harry hatte mehr Beschützinstinkt als ihm gut tat. Sollte sie es nicht schaffen, würde er irgendwann merken, was für einen Fehler er gemacht hatte und sich eventuell von der irgendeiner Klippe stürzen.  
Nein, Hermine musste mit ihm Reden, um seinen und den besten Willen von Ginny. Sie gehörten zusammen und damit Schluss.

* * *

Sie traf Draco am Abend nicht mehr, sie ging davon aus, dass er sich irgendwo mit Pansy einen schönen Abend machte. Ihr sollte es egal sein.

* * *

Am Morgen des nächsten Tages wachte sie auf, es war zwar schon einigermaßen spät, doch der Himmel draußen war bedeckt mit einer dicken und grauen Schicht Wolken, was sie sofort an die Augen ihres Mitbewohners denken ließ. Hermine stand auf, nahm sich ihre Kleider und machte sich auf den Weg hinunter in den Waschraum, doch als sie die Tür öffnen wollte, stellte sie überrascht fest, dass sie verschlossen war. Man konnte das Rauschen von Wasser hören und Hermine ließ sich seufzend in einen der Sessel sinken, Jeans, T-Shirt und Pullover bewusst über ihrer Unterwäsche auf dem Schoß liegend. Hoffentlich hatte er irgendwie bemerkt, dass sie an der Tür gewesen war, ansonsten konnte sie nur hoffen, das er die Intelligenz besaß, sich drinnen etwas anzuziehen. Wärme schlich sich auf ihrer Wangen und sie schüttelte den Kopf, um den Gedanken an einen halbnackten Draco aus ihrem Kopf zu bekommen.  
Es dauerte nicht lange und die Tür wurde aufgeschlossen und Hermine erhob sich, blieb allerdings da stehen, wo sie stand, starrte Draco an, der sich mit einer Hand den Saum des Handtuches festhielt, welches er locker um die Hüften geschlungen hatte. Für einen Augenblick herrschte Schweigen, tiefes Schweigen, doch dann drehte Hermine sich um und fuchtelte mit der Hand hinter ihrem Rücken in Richtung Treppe. 

„Kannst du auch reden?", fragte Draco, dem es in keiner Weise unangenehm zu schein schien, dass sie ihn gerade halbnackt gesehen hatte.

„Du sollst hochgehen", fauchte Hermine in Richtung Kamin, der Schein verdeckte ihre hochroten Wangen.

„Noch nie einen Jungen oben ohne gesehen?", sagte Draco und sie konnte das Feixen aus der Stimme heraushören.

„Doch", schnauzte Hermine zurück. Sie hätte es ahnen müssen.

„Dann liegt es also an meinem Aussehen, dass du dich mit hochroten Wangen umgedreht hast." Hermine knurrte etwas unverständlich und drehte sich dann um, hielt den Blick bewusst auf sein Gesicht gerichtet.

„Hat dir schon mal jemand gesagt, dass du unglaublich eingebildet und arrogant bist?" Er grinste sie an und deutete auf die offenen Tür.

„Wolltest du nicht auch darein?" Sie kniff die Augen zusammen und wollte etwas erwidern, entschied sich dann aber anders und ging an ihm vorbei, ohne auf den spöttischen Gesichtsausdruck zu achten. Nachdem sie die Tür mit einem lauten Knall ins Schloss geworfen hatte, murmelte sie leise:

„So ein Arschloch."

* * *

**A/N** _hallo ihr lieben ... dank an meine fleißigen reviewer Jannilein, bitte bitte, hab ich gern gemacht ;) , Drac0sGirl , cdt , ardsmair, du hast recht, aber im nächsten chap. mach ich dagegen vll was :) , Tea und HexenLady ( sollte ich irgendwen vergessen haben, tut mir Leid, aber es funktioniert immer noch nicht so recht, mit der verbindung zwischen der side und meiner emailadresse ) ... wo bleiben die anderen ? gefällt es euch nicht mehr ? na ja ... neues chap. und wie immer hoffe ich, dass es euch gefällt ;) **R&R**_  



	15. Chapter 15

**Kapitel Fünfzehn**

Mit nassen Haaren verließ Hermine den Waschraum, lief nach oben und verstaute ihren Pyjama unter der Bettdecke. Von Draco war nichts zu sehen und ihr machte es nichts aus. Noch nie war ihr aufgefallen, dass er auch privat so arrogant war. Wie auch? Wann hatte sie je so viel privat mit ihm zu tun gehabt? Niemals! Sie murmelte den Zauberspruch, der ihre Haare trocknete, nahm sich ihre Tasche, welche immer ein Buch beherbergte und machte sich auf den Weg nach unten in die große Halle. Ein Blick auf den Tisch der Slytherin zeigte ihr, dass Draco schon hier unten saß, Pansy neben sich, sehr nahe und wenn Hermine sich nicht täuschte, lag eine Hand von ihr auf seinem Oberschenkel. Sie verzog das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse, fasste den Tragegurt ihrer Tasche fester und ging, mit einem letzten Blick zurück auf deue beiden, auf ihren Tisch zu, achtete nicht auf ihren Weg und stieß mit Seamus Finnigan zusammen, der sie automatisch wie es schien, um die Hüfte fasste, damit sie nicht hinfiel. Hermine sah lächelnd auf. Er hatte rotblonde Haare, grüne Augen, in denen der Schalk glitzerte. Seine Lippen hatten sich zu einem Grinsen verzogen. Gerade als sie ihm danken wollte, legte ihr jemand die Hand auf die Schulter. Hermine verrenkte sich den Hals, nur um Ron zu sehen, der unfreundliche Blicke auf Seamus abfeuerte.

„Würde es dir etwas ausmachen, die Finger von Hermine zu lassen?", fragte er knurrend. Seamus ließ sie los und hob, immer noch grinsend, abwehrend die Hände hoch.

„Keine Bange, ich habe dein Mädchen nicht angefasst, sie nur vor dem Fallen bewahrt. Einen hübsches Lebewesen hast du dir da ausgesucht."

„Ich bin nicht sein Mädchen", wollte Hermine klarstellen, doch die Jungen fochten einen Kampf mit Blicken aus.

„Ich lasse nicht zu, dass du sie als eine deiner Trophäen sammelst."

„Hatte ich nicht vor, Weasley", raunte Seamus und zwinkerte Hermine zu, die ihm einen fragenden Blick zu warf. Das es plötzlich recht leise in der großen Halle geworden war, beachteten die beiden nicht, doch Hermine drückte sie auf ihre Ohren und sie nahm sie überdeutlich war.

„Lass einfach die Finger von ihr und meiner Schwester. Sie gehen dich nichts an." Ron hatte inzwischen einen Arm um Hermine gelegt und drückte sie an sich. Auf das Sträuben von ihr achtete er nicht.

„Deiner Schwester?"

„Meiner Schwester, tu nicht so unschuldig."

„Ich habe sie nicht angefasst, obwohl sie sehr hübsch ist, wenn ich das gerade mal so behaupten darf." Er grinste erneut.

„Verpiss dich, Finnigan", knurrte Ron wieder, Hermine wand sich aus seinem Arm, doch Ron hielt sie an der Schulter fest.

„Du hast mir nichts zu sagen", zischte Seamus zurück.

„Hört auf, beide", sagte Harrys Stimme hinter Rons Rücken, nahm Ron am Kragen seines Umhangs und zog ihn und Hermine in Richtung Gryffindortisch.

„Warum hat denn Professor Snape nichts unternommen? Oder Professor Sprout?", fragte Hermine entgeistert, ihr Glauben an die Lehrer anscheinend erschüttert.

„Mine, du glaubst doch nicht, dass Snape eingreift, wenn zwei Gryffindors sich beinahe an die Gurgel gehen. Und Professor Sprout scheint es alles nicht als ernst zu betrachten, ansonsten hätte sie sicher eingegriffen. Was war eigentlich los?"

„Ron hat gemeint, dass er sich aufspielen musste."

„Finnigan hatte seine Drecksgriffel auf ihr."

„Mir hat es nichts ausgemacht", entgegnete Hermine erhitzt. Wieso machte Ron so etwas? Wieso führte er sich auf, als seien sie zusammen? Diese Eifersucht ging ihr auf den Keks, sie konnte und wollte sie nicht länger ertragen, egal, was Harry ihr gesagt hatte. So verhielt sich kein Bruder seiner Schwester gegenüber und auch kein bester Freund seiner besten Freundin.

„Er hatte was?"

„Seine Finger an Hermines Hüften, etwas zu nahe an ihrer Kehrseite, wenn du mich fragst."

„Aha", murmelte Harry und warf Hermine einen fragenden Blick zu.

„Das stimmt überhaupt nicht, Ron übertreibt mal wieder. Ich habe jemanden gesehen und der hat mich abgelenkt, also hab ich nicht auf den Weg geachtet und bin über Seamus gestolpert, der mich aufgefangen hat und ehe ich ihm danken konnte, kam Mister Eifersucht anmarschiert und hat ihn dumm von der Seite angeblufft."

„Ich bin nicht eifersüchtig", grummelte Ron, doch die Röte auf seinen Wangen war eindeutig.

„Nein, natürlich nicht", erwiderte Hermine mit vor Spott triefender Stimme und ehe Ron noch etwas antworten konnte, fragte Harry:

„Wie lange brauchst du denn mit den Hausaufgaben, Mine. Schließlich wollten wir heute ja etwas zusammen unternehmen."

„Ich weiß nicht, ob das eine so gute Idee ist, Harry", murmelte Hermine, während sie der Eule, die ihr die neue Ausgabe des Tagespropheten gebracht hatte, ihr Geld in den Beutel steckte.

„Komm schon, Mine. Ron hat es nicht so gemeint und du auch nicht."

„Doch", sagten die beiden wie aus einem Munde und Hermine seufzte.

* * *

Hermine saß an dem Tisch in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum, um sie herum stapelten sich alle Bücher in einem Halbkreis, die sie in ihrem Koffer gehabt hatte und bedeckten beinahe den ganzen Tisch. Sie beugte sich angestrengt über eine Tafel für Alte Runen und murmelte Sätze vor sich hin. Sie hatte Alte Runen behalten, auch wenn es nicht nötig war, für die Ausbildung zu einem Auror. Nun grübelte sie über einer alten Übersetzung von einem Zauberer mit dem Namen Stinkfuß, Hermine wollte nicht wissen, wer ihm diesen Namen gegeben hatte und warum. Jemand kam die Treppe hinunter und blieb zögernd vor dem Tisch stehen. Nach kurzer Zeit schaute Hermine fragend auf und sah Draco, der angesichts des Durcheinanders auf dem Tisch leicht lächelte und ihr fiel auch auf, dass er mit einem freundlichen Lächeln noch anziehender wirkte und noch besser aussah. Sie schluckte. 

„Kann ich dir helfen?", fragte sie und ihre Stimme diente ihr nicht ganz einwandfrei.

„Alles in Ordnung?"

„Ja, natürlich, alles bestens", antwortete Hermine und schenkte Draco ihr erstes, aufrichtiges Lächeln.

„Meinst du, du kannst ein paar von diesen Büchern zur Seite räumen, damit ich mich hier hin setzen kann? Meine Hausaufgaben lösen sich leider nicht von selber."

„Nicht?", fragte Hermine grinsend, doch Draco schüttelte nur den Kopf.

_Dann eben nicht_, dachte sie und beeilte sich die Bücher auf einander zu stapeln. Daraus entstand ein hoher und wackeliger Turm, der beim leichtesten Windstoß umzufallen drohte. Da sie nicht wusste, ob er reden wollte oder überhaupt interessiert daran war, mit ihr ins Gespräch zu kommen, ließ sie es bleiben und richteten ihren Blick auf ihr Pergament. Draco legte eine lange schwarze Feder auf den Tisch, rollte ein Pergament aus und schraubte ein Tintenfass mit dunkelgrüner Tinte auf. Das alles sah sie aus den Augenwinkeln, denn sie beobachteten ihn unauffällig. Schon bald darauf erklang das gleichmäßige Kratzen von Federn auf Pergament.

Hermine griff unbewusst nach einem der Bücher, die noch auf dem Tisch rumlagen, nicht aufgestapelt zu einem lebensmüden Projekt und stieß dabei mit dem Ellebogen an eben jenes. Der Bücherstapel kippte in ihre Richtung und ehe sie den Arm wegziehen konnte, wurde er unter dem gesamten Gewicht der Bücher begraben und eines davon fiel genau mit der Spitze des Buchdeckels auf ihren Arm.

„So ein Mist", sagte sie zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen und versuchte die heißen Schmerzen in ihrem Arm zu ignorieren und die Tränen, die sich unfreiwillig in ihren Augen sammelte. Sie durfte doch wegen so einer Kleinigkeit nicht anfangen zu heulen, nicht vor ihm. Draco hatte bei dem Krach aufgesehen und musterte nun ihren Arm, der unter den Büchern gefangen war, ihr schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht und die Tränen, die drohten aus ihren Augenwinkeln zu laufen. Hermine schniefte zornig, legte die Feder beiseite und begann damit ihren Arm unter den Büchern hervorzuziehen, wobei einige von ihnen zu Boden fielen.  
Vorsichtig schloss sie die Finger zu einer Faust und öffnete sie wieder. Es war kein schlimmer Schmerz, auszuhalten, doch ein leichter Schnitt zog sich über ihren Arm, anscheinend war der Buchdeckel hart und sehr spitz gewesen.

„So ein Riesenmist", fauchte sie wütend und machte sich daran, die Bücher aufzusammeln. Draco stand auf und half ihr. Sie griffen beide nach einem Buch, Hermine war schneller und Dracos Fingerspitzen strichen leicht über ihren Handrücken, als er seine Hand zurückzog. Hermine atmete tief ein, stand auf und setzte sich mit einem gemurmelten Danke wieder an den Tisch, nahm ihre Feder auf und schrieb weiter, als sei nichts gewesen.  
Die Stelle, wo er sie berührt hatte, brannte heiß, sie konnte noch genau den Weg fühlen, wo seine Fingerspitzen sie gestreift hatten. Es war unbewusst geschehen, doch es hatte einen Schauer ausgelöst, der über Hermines Rücken gelaufen war. Sie schloss die Augen und blickte auf. Draco hielt seinen linken Arm umklammert, es sah so aus, als würde er es nicht bemerken und die Erinnerungen der Nacht überfluteten Hermine:

„_Da", sagte er nun zornig und hielt ihr seinen linken Arm hin._

_„Du kannst es nicht sehen, es ist unter einem Zauber verborgen, aber ich kann es spüren, die ganze Zeit und ich kann nichts dagegen machen. Mit diesem Mal hat der dunkle Lord mich vollkommen unter Kontrolle, er hat mein Leben in seinen Händen..."_

Er ist ein Todesser, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf, er hat getötet, er hat einen Menschen getötet, du teilst dir deine Räumlichkeiten mit einem Mörder. Angst schlich sich in ihre Augen. Was, wenn Voldemort ihm befehlen würde, sie zu töten, als Rache an Harry? Würde er es tun? Draco sah auf und bemerkte den ängstlichen Blick, den Hermine seinem linken Arm schenkte. Er seufzte.

„Du ... du bist ... du bist ein Todesser ", sagte Hermine leise, ihre Stimme drohte zu kippen.

„Hermine, hör --", sie unterbrach ihn.

„Du hast jemanden umgebracht, du ... du ... scheiße." Sie drückte sie gegen die Lehne ihres Stuhles, als versuchte sie mehr Abstand zwischen sich und Draco zu bringen.

„Hermine, nein, hör auf, lass es sein", in seiner Stimme schwang leichter Zorn mit.

„Was mach ich denn? Bringst du mich jetzt auch um?" Hermine schüttelte den Kopf, versuchte klare Gedanken zu fassen, doch die Angst, die urplötzlich aufgetaucht war, schnürte ihr den Hals zu. Woher sie kam, konnte sie selbst nicht sagen. Er erhob sich und machte einen Schritt auf sie zu. Hermine stand auf und der Stuhl fiel von dem Schwung auf den Boden.

„Bleib stehen wo du bist ... oder ich ... sie merken, wenn mir etwas passiert."

„Hermine", versuchte Draco einzuwenden, doch sie sah ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an, in denen pure Angst lag.

„Bleib stehen, ich warne dich, noch einen Schritt. Malfoy, ich warne dich, lass mich in Ruhe, ich habe dir nichts getan", er achtete nicht auf ihren Protest, sondern kam stetig näher. Zorn lag in seinen Augen, aber auch Enttäuschung, kein Wort kam aus seinem Mund.

„Verdammt, hau ab ... hau ab, habe ich gesagt", ihre Stimme versagte, als er vor ihr stand, die kalte Wand in ihrem Rücken und es keinen Ausweg mehr gab.

„Halt die Klappe, verdammt noch mal, halt die Klappe", fauchte er und Hermine drückte sich gegen die Wand.

„Was willst du machen? Er hat Angst vor Dumbledore, der dem du dienst, Volde --", er presste ihr seine Hand auf den Mund und Hermine biss reflexartig zu.

„Mensch, was ist denn auf einmal los mit dir? Du hast es doch auch in meinem Zimmer mit mir ausgehalten, du hast dich sonst doch auch nicht so aufgeführt, was ist los, verdammt?". Er packte sie hart an den Schultern, beugte sich zu ihr hinunter und sah ihr in die haselnussbraunen Augen. Es war, wie als würde ein Blitz durch ihren Körper fahren, der Kopf wurde ihr schwer und sie schloss für einen Augenblick die Augen und als sie sie wieder öffnete, war die Angst verschwunden, Traurigkeit legte sich in ihren Blick und sie sah Draco entschuldigend an. Draco ließ ihre Schultern los und verließ den Raum. Hermine stand da und starrte auf die Stelle, an der er gerade eben noch gestanden hatte, rutschte an der Wand hinunter und verbarg ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen.

Was hatte sie getan?

* * *

**A/N** _so, jetzt habt ihr es geschafft, mein kopf wummert noch mehr als vorher, aber ich wollte euch nicht so lange warten lassen ;) danke an Jannilein , Drac0sGirl , cdt , ardsmair Yukikogossen und Riley Malfoy-Black ... freut mich, dass doch noch neue reviewer dazu kommen, leider bleiben andere aus ... mir ist diese idee in dem chap. einfach so in den kopf gesprungen, deswegen hoffe ich, dass es euch trotzdem gefällt ... **R&R**  
_


	16. Chapter 16

**Kapitel Sechszehn **

Geistesabwesend starrte sie auf die Partie Zaubererschach, die Ron und Harry angefangen hatten. Noch immer kreisten ihre Gedanken über das Gespräch mit Draco. Sie war einfach durchgedreht, hatte nicht mehr auf das geachtet, was sie sagte. Vielleicht hat es ihm ja gar nichts ausgemacht, versuchte sie sich selber Mut zuzureden, doch sie hatte den Ausdruck in seinen Augen gesehen. Verletzt, enttäuscht und wütend. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie es zu weit getrieben.

„Boah, Harry, das war fies", grummelte Ron. Die beiden merkten nichts, als sie aufstand und sich ihre Tasche über die Schulter warf. Ron starrte auf seinen zerschlagenden Läufer und Harry grinste siegessicher in sich hinein, versunken in seinen nächsten Zug. Hermine hatte das Spiel noch nie gemocht und seit dem Vorfall im ersten Jahr, verabscheute sie es. Ron war vielleicht der beste Spieler und er hatte sich für sie geopfert, sie mit seinem Können aus dem Schlamassel gezogen, doch das änderte ihre Meinung in keiner Weise.

* * *

Nachdenklich stieg sie die Treppen hinauf, sah hier hin und dort hin, auch zurück, um zu sehen, ob Ron ihr folgte, schließlich wich er ihr doch kaum mehr von der Seite. 

„So ganz alleine unterwegs, Granger?", fragte Parkinson, die plötzlich vor ihr aufgetaucht war und sie nun ekelhaft angrinste.

„Lass mich durch", sagte Hermine ruhig. Sie musste mit Draco reden. Umso mehr erschrocken war sie, als er hinter Parkinson aus dem versteckten Gang trat und sich den Kragen seines Polohemdes zurecht rückte. Er erstarrte in seiner Bewegung, als er Hermine wahrnahm, tat dann, als hätte er sie nicht gesehen und fuhr mit seiner Beschäftigung fort.

„Draco, Schatz, sieh nur, wen wir hier haben", jauchzte Pansy schadenfroh und das Feixen zog sich über ihr gesamtes Gesicht. Hermine wurde schlecht.

„Granger, ja und?", fragte Draco gleichgültig zurück und sie warf ihm einen Blick zu. Er beachtete sie immer noch nicht, schenkte ihr nicht einen winzigen Blick, was Hermine tief traf.

_Was erwartest du? Dass er dich verteidigt, hier vor allen Leuten, vor Parkinson? Meinst du, sein Ruf ist ihm egal? Außerdem, denk darüber nach, was du gemacht hast..._

Wie sie diese Stimme gelernt hatte zu hassen, in den letzten Jahren. Sie kam immer, zu den unmöglichsten Zeitpunkten, in den dümmsten Situationen. Hermine schüttelte den Kopf, warf Parkinson einen giftigen Blick zu und drängte sich an ihr vorbei. Dracos und ihr Körper berührten sich leicht, er zuckte nicht zurück, ignorierte sie weiterhin vollkommen. Hermine fühlte einen Kloß in ihrem Hals aufsteigen und war froh, als sie den Gemeinschaftsraum erreicht hatte.

Er mag dich nicht mehr, dachte sie, hat dich vielleicht noch nie gemocht ...

* * *

Am späten Nachmittag erschien Draco auch im Gemeinschaftsraum. Hermine stand auf, ging auf ihn zu und gab ihm nicht die Chance auszuweichen. 

„Ich muss mit dir reden!"

„Ich wüsste nicht, worüber wir reden sollten", erwiderte er kalt. Sie schluckte.

„Es tut mir Leid, verstehst du, ich meine, dass mit heute Morgen. Ich wollte dich nicht verletzen, es tut mir wirklich Leid, wenn ich es unbewusst getan habe, die ... die Angst war einfach da ... als du so deinen Arm umklammert hast."

„Oh, dir ist bewusst geworden, dass ich ein Mörder bin?", fragte er und spuckte das Wort Mörder aus, als sei es Gift auf seiner Zunge.

„Ja ... aber ... aber es macht mir nichts aus ... ich denke, ich weiß, dass du mir nichts tun kannst."

„Woher willst du dir da sicher sein?"

„Wir sind immerhin in Hogwarts, du würdest doch nie hier jemanden umbringen ... oder?", fragte sie zurück und ihre Stimme wurde leiser. Das würde er doch nicht tun oder? Er konnte hier niemanden umbringen.

„Hermine, du hast keine Ahnung. Wenn er mir etwas befiehlt, dann kann ich nicht einfach sagen, aber wir sind doch in Hogwarts, dann muss ich es tun. Ich habe es dir in der Nacht gesagt, dass du nicht erwarten kannst, dass ich mich vor dich werfe, dass ich dir helfe. Und wenn er ... wenn er mir den Befehl geben würde, dich zu töten ... dann ... dann ...", er verstummte. Hermine sah ihn an und wollte einem Impuls folgen und ihm über die Wange streichen, ihm ein tröstendes Lächeln schenken und ihn küssen, seine Lippen auf ihren spüren, den Schmerz aus seinen Augen nehmen, der sich hineingeschlichen hatte, doch sie kämpfte ihn nieder und presste die Lippen aufeinander.

„Ist schon gut, du musst es mir nicht erklären, ich verstehe dich."

„Du kannst mich nicht verstehen, niemand kann mich verstehen." Verbitterung schwang in seiner Stimme mit.

„Hör auf, ja? Bitte verschon mich mit solchen Gedanken, die nur so vor Selbstmitleid triefen, Draco, hör --", sie verstummte, als er sie scharf ansah, doch als die Augen für einen Moment geschlossen hatte und sie wieder öffnete, lag keine Verbitterung mehr in ihnen, kein Zorn und keine Enttäuschung.

„Es hört sich so ungewohnt an, wenn du mich bei meinem Vornamen nennst", murmelte er, Draco blickte auf, sie lächelte ihn an und er konnte nicht anders, er musste das Lächeln erwidern, automatisch, ohne das er etwas dagegen tun konnte. Hermines Herz schlug schneller, als sie ihn so Lächeln sah. Dieser Junge war einfach wunderbar, der ... der unerfüllte Wunsch, der in ihrem Herzen ruhte und plötzlich mit heftigen Verlangen an die Oberfläche drängte. Sie wandte den Blick ab und spielte mit der schwarzen Feder, die Draco auf dem Tisch liegen gelassen hatte. Sein Tintenfass hatte sie zugeschraubt ...

„Du und Pansy ... ihr beiden seit ... seit ihr beiden zusammen?", fragte Hermine ohne dass sie sich hätte zurückhalten können. Draco runzelte die Stirn und sah sie an.

„Wieso willst du das wissen?"

„Vergiss es, dumme Frage, natürlich seit ihr zwei zusammen. Immerhin verschwindet ihr heimlichen in irgendwelchen Gängen und macht Gott weiß was." Die Bitterkeit in ihrer Stimme ließ sich nicht vollends mit dem spöttischen Lächeln überdecken. Gerade als sie sich umdrehen wollte und sich in ihren Sessel am Feuer niederlassen wollte, hörte sie ihn mit sanfter Stimme sagen:

„Wir sind nicht zusammen ... wir ... wir ziehen beide Nutzen aus dem anderen. Wir lieben uns nicht ... oder sagen wir besser, ich liebe sie nicht. Ich weiß nicht, wie es bei ihr aussieht."

„Warum sagst du mir das?"

„Wolltest du es nicht wissen?", fragte er sie perplex, Hermine nickte stumm und erneut schlich sich ein leichter Rotschimmer auf ihre Wangen. Wie einfach es für ihn war, sie zum Erröten zu bringen.

* * *

Der Gong schellte durch das Schloss und rief die Schüler zum Abendessen. Schuldbewusst sah Hermine Ron und Harry, wie sie mit roten Wangen und suchenden Augen in der Eingangshalle standen und als sie sie entdeckten mir erleichtertem Gesichtsausdruck auf sie zugelaufen kamen. 

„WO warst du?", fragte Ron sie und die große Erleichterung in seiner Stimme ließ sie aufhorchen.

„Warum seit ihr beiden denn so aus dem Häuschen?"

„Du warst auf einmal weg, nirgends aufzufinden, in diesen verdammten Gemeinschaftsraum von dir kommt man nicht rein, aber an den haben wir gar nicht erst gedacht. Gerade als wir hier runterkamen, weil wir dachten, dass wir dich auf den Ländereien gesehen haben, kam Professor McGonagall angelaufen, einen beunruhigenden Ausdruck in den Augen. ‚Wo wollen Sie beide hin?', hat sie uns angefahren und wir haben ihr gesagt, dass wir dich suchen wollten. Dann haben wir aber die Neuigkeiten bekommen, dass sich anscheinend Todesser in der Nähe der Schule haben Blicken lassen." Hermine starrte Ron an.

„Todesser?", flüsterte sie fragend und als Harry und Ron mit todernsten Gesicht nickten, wusste sie, dass sie es ernst meinten. „Aber warum?"

„Wir wissen es nicht. Noch sind die Neuigkeiten nicht rum, aber warte bis Malfoy das spitz kriegt, wahrscheinlich platzt er vor Stolz." Draco...wo war er? Er war vor ihr runtergegangen, kurz nach dem Gespräch.

„Komm, ich habe Hunger, lass uns gehen", murmelte Hermine und zog die beiden, etwas verdutzt aussehenden Jungen in die große Halle. Ihr Blick fiel sofort auf den Slytherintisch und es schien, als würde eine große Last von ihren Schultern genommen, als sie Draco sah, der gerade über irgendetwas grinste.Breit und scheinbar fröhlich. Du siehst Gespenster, mach dir nicht so große Sorgen, warum machst du dir überhaupt Sorgen? Er kann sich verteidigen, schalt sie sich selber.

„Malfoy lebt ja noch, so ein Scheiß. Hatte doch wirklich gehofft, dass er heute vielleicht einen Abgang macht, aber nein, anscheinend brauchen wir ihn ja noch", grummelte Ron missmutig und ließ sich als erster auf die Bank fallen. Hermine lächelte sanft und setzte sich neben ihn.

* * *

„Harry, Harry, ich möchte dich kurz sprechen", sagte Hermine leise und nahm ihn am Arm. Ron wollte ihnen folgen, doch Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. 

„Bitte, ich muss das alleine mit Harry besprechen ... ja?" Ron sah den beiden misstrauisch hinter her, als sie die Marmortreppe hinaufstiegen und in einem der nächsten Gänge verschwanden. Und er war nicht der Einzige ...

* * *

**A/****N **_ohha, da hab ich es doch noch geschafft, hätte nämlich wirklich knapp werden können ;) ... dank an Jannilein, oh, glaub mir, ich auch, aber ohne Frage ... so eine gelegenheit würde ich mir doch nicht entgehen lassen ;) , Drac0sGirl , cdt , ja, hermine ist zickig, aber sie hat sich ja entschuldigt und ein wenig angst musste rein :) , Angel , Simsi, thnx a lot ;) , HexenLady und Tea, ich wünsch dir viel spaß, dass du mir aber die chaps. nachliest ;) ... heagdl ... natürlich hoffe ich wie immer, dass es euch gefällt ... **R&R **_


	17. Chapter 17

**Kapitel Siebzehn**

Hermine führte Harry in eines der zu dieser Zeit leeren Klassenzimmer. Sie ließ sich auf einen der Tische nieder, stellte ihre Füße auf den Stuhl, den sie zuvor vom Tisch genommen hatte. Harry zögerte kurz, ging dann auf sie zu und zog ihr den Stuhl unter den Füßen weg, setzte sich darauf und blickte erwartungsvoll zu Hermine auf.

„Warum willst du mit mir reden?"

„Nun ja, ich weiß nicht wie ich anfangen soll", murmelte sie, verlegen um Worte. Wie sollte sie ihn, möglichst unauffällig fragen, wie es um seine Gefühle für Ginny stand?

„Hermine, ist alles in Ordnung mit dir, du bist auch sonst nicht so um Worte verlegen, das macht einem richtig Angst", er versuchte ein Lächeln, doch es misslang ihm kläglich.

„Ist mit dir denn auch alles in Ordnung?", fragte Hermine zurück und hoffte darauf, dass er ihr von alleine erzählen würde, dass sie ihn nicht fragen musste, sondern dass er ausnahmsweise einmal seine Gedanken für sie öffnete, ohne Grummeln. Er erfüllte ihr ihren Wunsch nicht, sondern nickte mit dem Kopf und schaffte es, sie freundlich anzulächeln, doch das Lächeln erreichte seine Augen nicht.

„Nun sag schon, worum geht es?"

„Es ... ich ...", stotterte Hermine, nicht wissend, woran es lag, dass ihr nicht die richtigen Worte einfielen, um ihren besten Freund zu fragen, warum er nicht mehr mit ihrer besten Freundin zusammen war, warum er sich mal wieder als den großen Beschützer aufspielte und nicht auf die Gefühle in seinem Inneren hörte?

Harry runzelte die Stirn und blickte sie an. Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern, lächelte ebenfalls und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Bei Draco war sie doch auch nie um Worte verlegen, warum dann bei Harry?

„Ich habe dich gesehen", murmelte sie.

„Bitte was?"

„Ich habe sie gesehen, die Blicke, die du ihr zuwirfst."

„Hermine?"

„Du liebst sie immer noch Harry, habe ich Recht?"

„Von wem redest du?"

„Stell dich jetzt bitte nicht dumm", fauchte sie ihn an und verwünschte sich selber für die harschen Worte. Er sah sie an, keine Gefühle spiegelten sich in seinen grünen Augen, nichts. Sie seufzte.

„Tu mir bitte den Gefallen und hör auf dir etwas einzureden, was nicht stimmt."

„Wovon redest du?"

„Harry", knurrte Hermine. Harrys Augen verdüsterten sich, nahmen das dunkle Grün an, was sie schon so manchmal vor einem seiner Wutausbrüche gewarnt hatte.

„Wenn du mir nicht sagst, von wem du redest, dann kann ich dir nicht sagen, ob du recht hast oder nicht."

„Ich bin mir aber sicher, dass du weißt, von wem ich rede", erwiderte Hermine ihm, sie hatte keine Angst vor einem schreiendem Harry. Ron war viel erschreckender, wenn er wütend war und wenn sie sich nach einem Streit wieder einmal ignorierten, hatte Hermine immer das Gefühl gehabt, etwas würde fehlen, ein Teil von ihr. Vielleicht fühlte sie sich deswegen manchmal mehr zu Ron hingezogen, als zu Harry, weil sie sich noch nie wirklich mit Harry gestritten hatte, noch nie so schlimm wie mit Ron.

„Nein", sagte Harry stur und stand auf.

„Gibt es ein anderes Mädchen in deinem Leben außer mir?" Der Ausdruck, der sich nun auf sein Gesicht legte, bestand aus purer Verwirrung, Ungläubigkeit und vielleicht auch Verzweiflung.

„Hermine, ich glaube nicht, dass das so eine gute Idee ist, ich weiß nicht, wie Ron darüber denken würde!"

„Worüber?"

„Über die Idee, dass wir beide zu--", Hermines Lachen unterbrach ihn und er schaute sie verdutz an.

„Ich rede nicht davon, dass ich mit dir zusammen sein will, auch wenn ich mich geehrt fühle, aber ... na ja, wie auch immer, ich wollte nur wissen, ob Ginny immer noch für dich existiert, ob du sie immer noch liebst, etwas für sie empfindest!" Auf Harrys Gesicht schlich sich Erleichterung, die jedoch von einem trotzigen Gesichtsausdruck abgelöst wurde.

„Warum willst du das wissen? Hat sie dich geschickt?"

„Nein. Aber ich sehe die Blicke wirklich, die du ihr zuwirfst, heimlich, wenn du denkst, dass niemand hinschaut. Ich denke, dass du immer noch mit ihr zusammen sein willst, dass du ... dass du sie einfach noch liebst, nur nicht über deinen Schatten springen kannst, weil du denkst, sie sei besser dran und besser geschützt ohne dich." Harry blickte sie stumm an, seine Augen suchten in ihrem Gesicht nach irgendetwas, was nur er zu sehen versuchte. Sie fanden es nicht und wanderten schließlich an ihr vorbei und blickten aus dem Fenster.

„Er wird sie umbringen, wenn er weiß, dass wir zusammen sind."

„Woher weißt du das?", fragte Hermine und ihrer Gedanken schweiften für einen Augenblick zu Draco. Würde er sie wirklich umbringen, wenn Voldemort ihm den Befehl dazu erteilte?

„Ich kenne ihn."

„Das glaube ich nicht, niemand kennt ihn, niemand, nicht einmal seine Todesser."

„Aber ich kenne seine Vergangenheit. Er liebt es, Leute leiden zu sehen. Er hat es geliebt, mich verzweifelt neben Ginny knien zu sehen, damals in der Kammer des Schreckens."

„Dir war sie noch nie gleichgültig, habe ich Recht? Und sie ist dir auch jetzt nicht gleichgültig, auch wenn du dir selber einredest, dass es für sie besser ist, wenn sie nicht mit dir zusammen ist. Aber vielleicht leidet sie darunter, genauso wie du darunter leidest?"

„Das glaube ich nicht. Sie war mit Seamus unterwegs, ich habe ihn gefragt und er hat mir bereitwillig Auskunft gegeben, bereitwilliger als Ron. Das bisschen Freundschaft, was zwischen mir und Seamus war, ist kaputt ... es war verloren, damals, als er mir vorgeworfen hat, dass ich ihn anlüge, dass ich die ganze Welt anlüge."

„Es ändert nichts an der Tatsache, dass du sie noch liebst", sagte Hermine ruhig und rutschte vom Tisch hinunter, ging an Harry vorbei und hielt an der Tür an.

„Denk darüber nach, vielleicht ist es einfach besser für euch, wenn ihr wieder zusammen seit und euer Leben zusammen verbringt."

„Was ist mit dir?", fragte Harry sie plötzlich und warf ihr einen Blick zu, der Hermine erröten ließ. _Du wirst zu oft rot_, dachte sie, nicht gerade begeistert.

„Was soll mit mir sein?", fragte sie zurück und umklammerte den Türknauf fester.

„Wer ist der heimliche Briefeschreiber?"

„Du weißt doch, dass ich davon ausgehe, dass es Viktor ist."

„Bist du dir sicher?"

„Natürlich, warum sollte es jemand anders sein?" Harry lächelte.

„Wenn du dir so sicher bist, dann will ich natürlich keine Zweifel sähen."

„Harry, sag mir einfach, was du mir sagen willst und rede nicht um den heißen Brei herum."

„Es war nur so ein Gedanken, dass jemand dahinterstecken könnte, den du schon lange kennst und der dich vielleicht ebenfalls erst vor drei Jahren bemerkt hat." Hermine schoss ein Gedanke durch den Kopf und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, wenn es der ist, an den du denkst und an den ich denke, dann glaube ich dir das nicht, solange, bis du mir Beweise vorlegst. Dazu ... das würde er einfach nicht tun ...", sagte Hermine, doch ihre Stimme verlor sich, als sie sich umdrehte, das Klassenzimmer verließ und sich in Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum aufmachte. Harry folgte ihr nicht, sondern blieb auf dem Stuhl sitzen, starrte die Tafel an, als würde dort die Lösung für all seine Probleme stehen.

* * *

Draco saß am Tisch, als sie den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat und blickte nur einmal kurz lächelnd auf, was für Hermine immer noch ein ungewohnter Anblick war und beugte sich dann wieder über das Pergament, was vor ihm auf dem Tisch lag. 

„Da ist ein Brief für dich, er liegt zwischen deinen Büchern. Ich habe ihn nicht angefasst, er war da, als ich reingekommen bin. Frag mich nicht, wie er dahingekommen ist", murmelte er und Hermine pflückte den Umschlag zwischen ihren Büchern heraus.

„Nicht schon wieder", seufzte sie und ließ sich in einen der Sessel sinken.

_Mae Aloniae,_

_es ist ein wenig Zeit vergangen, ich hoffe es hat dich nicht gestört. Du meinst also Potter und deine Freundin wieder zusammen bringen zu können! Es freut mich, dass du es dir so zu Herzen nimmst, das Problem deiner Freundin. Ich dachte schon, du hättest ihm irgendetwas anderes zu sagen ... es hätte mir das Herz gebrochen, wenn dem so gewesen wäre ... dabei gehörst du doch nur mir ...  
Du scheinst dich besser mit Malfoy zu verstehen ... ich will nicht wissen woran es liegt, vielleicht findet ihr zwei ja doch noch ein Thema, worüber ihr reden könnt, auch wenn ich das bezweifle ... es steht alles unter einem schlechten Stern..._

„So ein Arschloch", zischte sie leise, doch anscheinend noch so laut, dass Draco es gehört hatte.

„Von wem ist der Brief?", frage er, ganz normal, keine Kälte in seiner Stimme, ganz normal, genauso wie Harry und Ron. Sie lächelte.

„Ich weiß es nicht, ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber ich ... er schreibt mir ... seit Anfang des Schuljahres. Seine Briefe, nun ja, er weiß alles ... alles was ich mache." Draco runzelte die Stirn, seine Augen musterten sie.

„Warum nennst du ihn Arschloch?"

„Ich denke einfach, dass er kein Recht darauf hat, sich in mein Leben einzumischen, mir zu sagen, dass das unter einem schlechten Stern steht, dass ich nur ihm gehöre. Manchmal macht es mir Angst."

„Wie viel Briefe hat er dir schon geschrieben?"

„Warum interessieren dich diese Briefe so sehr?", fragte sie und ihre Stimme hatte sich kälter als beabsichtig angehört.

„Es geht mich nichts an, ich verstehe schon", murmelte er und als er sich wieder seinem Pergament zu wandte, sagte Hermine leise:

„Es ist schon in Ordnung, ich möchte nur nicht so darüber reden ... es verwirrt mich ein wenig, die ganze Situation, dass ich normal mit dir rede und so, dass du mir zuhörst und mich nicht mehr beschimpfst."

„Ungewohnt ist es schon, du hast Recht ... man muss sich daran gewöhnen. Aber um ehrlich zu sein ... es ... es ist ... nun ja ..." Draco hielt ihrem Blick stand, als sie ihm offen in die Augen sah.

„Ich finde es auch besser ... du weißt nicht, dass es wehgetan hat, immer zu ein egoistisches, besserwisserisches und bücherverliebtes Schlammblut zu sein." Draco sah zur Seite.

„Meine Eltern erwarten viele Dinge von mir, die anderen Leuten wehtut, ich würde mich gerne dafür entschuldigen, aber ich kann es nicht. Es sind zu viele Jahre, die kann man nicht wieder gut machen ... aber du bist nicht egoistisch, besserwisserisch vielleicht ein ganz kleines bisschen und bücherverliebt, nun ja, ich habe noch nie jemanden gesehen, dessen Tasche so voller Bücher ist. Und ein Schlammblut ...", er sah sie an, schüttelte den Kopf und flüsterte dann, beinahe unhörbar:

„Du bist kein Schlammblut, du bist eine ebenso vollwertige Hexe wie jedes andere Reinblut." Hermines Wangen brannten und in ihrem Hals hatte sich erneut ein Kloß gebildet.

_Du weinst zu viel ... _

Sie schluckte hart, stand auf, ging mit dem Brief in der Hand an ihm vorbei und berührte ihn leicht an der Hand. Er zuckte nicht zurück und sie konnte seinen Blick in ihrem Rücken fühlen, als sie mit einem leise geflüsterten ‚Danke' die Treppe hinaufstieg ...

* * *

**A/N** _nun ... es hat mich doch sehr gewundert, dass mir ein paar leute dieses mal nicht reviewt haben, was sehr schade ist ... gefällt es euch nicht mehr, aber tortzdem haben es ganze drei doch noch geschafft, großer dank an Drac0sGirl , cdt und Lizzie818 , genug dialog zwischen draco und hermine ? ich habe nie gedacht, dass du eine schwarzleserin bist ... ;) heagdl ... mögen die 12, die meine story unter favouriten stehen haben , nicht auch mal reviewen ? ich würde mich total freuen ... hoffentlich gefällt es euch :) R&R_  



	18. Chapter 18

**Kapitel Achtzehn**

„Schreiben Sie den Aufsatz bis Montag, ich wünsche Ihnen ein schönes Wochenende", sagte die ernste, klare und laute Stimme von Professor McGonagall und um Hermine herum begannen die Schüler ihre Taschen zu packen, doch sie starrte aus dem Fenster, gegen das der Wind die Regentropfen peitschte. Das Wetter hatte sich verschlechtert, mit jedem Tag. Nun würde die dunkle Jahreszeit anfangen. Es würde Hermines Laune nicht verbessern, die sich in den letzten Tagen bei ihr eingenistet hatte.

Harry und Ron waren wieder einmal in einem Zaubererschachfieber verfallen, Rons eifersüchtiges Verhalten ließ sich kaum mehr aushalten und die Briefe hatten auch nicht aufgehört. Dabei lief es alles gar nicht so schlecht. Draco und sie waren sich in den letzten Wochen stetig näher gekommen, sie sprachen abends miteinander, er brachte Pansy nicht mehr mit in ihre gemeinsamen Räumlichkeiten, seitdem Hermine und Parkinson vor drei Tagen aneinander geraten waren und sich auf das übelste beschimpft hatten. Er war Hermine über den Mund gefahren und hatte sie als Schlammblut bezeichnet. Es hatte sie getroffen wie ein Peitschenschlag...

Seitdem redete sie nicht mehr mit ihm, der Zorn und die Enttäuschung steckten einfach zu tief in ihr, als dass sie ihm verzeihen konnte, so sehr es sie selber schmerzte.

* * *

„Hermine?", Dracos sanfte Stimme sickerte langsam in ihre Gedanken, sie sah verwundert auf, doch als sie bemerkte, wer im Türrahmen stand, verdunkelten sich ihre Augen. Sie war vor ihm geflüchtet, nach oben in ihr Zimmer, mit einem ihrer Lieblingsbücher. 

„Kann ich reinkommen?", fragte er und wartete nicht auf einen Antwort, sondern ließ sich auf den freien Stuhl sinken, sah sich kurz im Raum um und blickte dann Hermine an.

„Was ist?", verlangte diese harsch zu wissen und er zog die Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Du bist mir nicht böse wegen der Situation von vorhin?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht, ich liebe es ja, als Schlammblut bezeichnet zu werden", fauchte sie und richtete den Blick auf die Seite in ihrem Buch, die ihr nun nicht mehr spannend vorkam, sondern es waren einfach nur Buchstaben, zu Sätzen verbunden, die einem etwas erzählen wollten, doch der Bann war gebrochen, durch ihn.

„Hermine, es tut mir Leid, aber ich ... weißt du ... es war Parkinson", murmelte er schüchtern. In solchen Sachen fand er nie die richtigen Worte, er stotterte manchmal heftig, seine Finger verknoteten sich. All diese Details waren Hermine nach und nach ins Auge gefallen und sie liebte ihn für seine Schüchternheit. Ihre Gefühle ließen sich nicht mehr bekämpfen, seitdem sich immer mehr von ihm kennen lernte, seitdem sie sah, was sich hinter seiner Fassade versteckte. Ein ganz normaler, in ganz wenigen Angelegenheiten schüchterner und verschlossener Junge, der versuchte sich in seiner Welt zurecht zu finden, die man sich als Außenstehender gar nicht vorstellen konnte.

„Warum kannst du ihr nicht einfach sagen, dass du nicht mehr so von mir denkst? Das tust du doch oder?", fragte sie leise und Draco nickte, lächelte sie an. Auch das schien ihm schwer zu fallen. Noch immer ließ er kaum jemanden an sich heran.

„Du weißt, dass es mir schwer fällt, du weißt, dass ich immer darum bange, ob nicht irgendjemand davon erfährt, verstehst du?"

„Nein, ich kann das nicht verstehen ... ich will das nicht verstehen."

„Wieso sagst du Potter und Weasley nichts davon?"

„Weil sie mir den Kopf abreißen würden, sie würden nicht mehr mit mir reden."

„Siehst du, genauso geht es mir."

„Als ob dir einer von denen wichtig ist", sagte Hermine bitter, blickte auf und sah den Ausdruck in seinen Augen. Wieder war da diese Enttäuschung, die sich einfach zu oft in seine Augen schlich.

„Sie sind mir nicht wichtig, es geht mir gar nicht um mich selber, es geht mir um das, was sich zwischen uns entwickelt hat ...", er zögerte und fuhr fort:

„Es geht mir um das, was sich zwischen uns beiden entwickelt hat. Du bist ... du bist anders zu mir, du scheinst mich so zu respektieren wie ich bin. Du hast mir zugehört ... du bist ..." seine Stimme verlor sich in der Stille, die nur von dem Rauschen des Windes gestört wurde.

„Was willst du mir damit sagen?"

„Dass ich das, was zwischen uns ist, nicht zerstören möchte ... es würde zerstört werden, wenn es jemand erfährt." Hermine blickte auf und ihre Blicke trafen sich für einen Augenblick. Grau versank in Braun, Braun in Grau. Die Zeit schien still zu stehen, das Buch unwichtig zu sein, das Thema über das sie sprachen verschwand aus Hermines Kopf. Für sie zählten nur seine Augen, seine Anwesenheit, doch sie war es, die schließlich den Blick abwandte und aus dem Fenster sah.

„Es ist schon in Ordnung, Draco. Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen, ich will ja auch nicht, dass diese mühsam aufgebaute und sehr zerbrechliche Freundschaft, ich nenne es Freundschaft, zerbrochen wird, von niemandem." Sie schaute weiterhin aus dem Fenstern, doch aus den Augenwinkeln nahm sie war, wie er sie beobachtete, wie sein Blick über ihr Gesicht glitt, über ihre Finger, die gedankenversunken mit der Seite des Buches spielten, ohne sie dabei zu beschädigen.

„Morgen ist Halloween", sagt er leise und erhob sich.

„Ja", murmelte Hermine, sah ihn an und richtet ihren Blick wieder auf ihr Buch.

„Das Festessen ... ich ... ich wünsche dir heute schon einmal viel Spaß, ich weiß nicht, ob wir uns morgen noch mal sehen. Pansy ... sie hatte gefragt, ob man sich trifft."

„Was willst du mit so einem Mädchen?"

„Das habe ich dir gesagt, Hermine, als wir uns das erste Mal mehr oder weniger richtig unterhalten haben."

„Sie ist so dumm. Du ... du könntest ... du könntest doch jede haben, wirklich jede."

„Wirklich jede?", fragte er zurück und sah sie mit einem seiner Blicke an, die es so leicht schafften, dass sich Röte auf ihre Wangen schlich.

„Nein, nicht jede ... nein. Aber fast jede", antwortet sie ihm, schenkte ihm ein Lächeln und beendete das Gespräch damit, dass sie ihren Blick wieder auf das Buch richtete und nicht mehr aufsah. Wie er es gemeint hatte, darüber wollte sie erst gar nicht nachdenken, denn ... wenn man es aus der theoretischen Sicht betrachtete, hatte sie sich gerade selber den Todesstoß versetzt. Nicht das sie je gedacht hatte, dass sie beide zusammen kommen könnten, dass Draco etwas für sie empfand. Es war schon unglaublich genug, wie es im Moment aussah.

Nein ... sie glaubte nicht daran, dass sie eine Zukunft hätten. Sie verstanden sich besser als vorher, aus Hass war zerbrechliche Freundschaft geworden, doch aus dieser Freundschaft konnte keine Liebe werden, dazu war sie zu schwach.

Diese Erkenntnis traf sie wie ein Schlag und erneut musste sie mit den Tränen kämpfen, die in den letzten Tagen und Wochen fiel zu leicht einen Weg ihre Wangen hinunter gefunden hatten...

* * *

Die große Halle war feierlich geschmückt, die großen Kürbisse von Hagrid hingen von der Decke hinunter, Schwärme von Fledermäusen suchten sich ihren Weg zwischen den gespannten Schnüren. Die Kerzen über ihren Köpfen brannten in einem außergewöhnlichen gelben Licht und gaben der ganzen Angelegenheit einen schummerigen Glanz. Die Halle war erfüllt von leisem Murmeln und dem Klappern von Besteck. Dumbledore hatte zur Unterhaltung noch ein paar kleine Feen mitgebracht, die nun in herumflatterten und dem einen oder anderen an den Haaren zogen.

* * *

„Gute Nacht, Jungs", sagte Hermine, deren Wangen errötet waren. Sie hatten viel gelacht, kein böses Wort war gefallen und keinem waren die heimlichen Blicke aufgefallen, die sie in Richtung Slytherintisch geschickt hatte. 

„Nacht Mine", meinte Ron und drückte, die etwas perplex aussehende Hermine kurz an sich. Harry lächelte in sich hinein und schenkte ihr einen vielsagenden Blick und ging mit seinem besten Freund weiter den Gang entlang, während Hermine in einen der weniger erleuchteten Gänge einbog. Sobald der Wandvorhang zugefallen war, herrschte dämmeriges Dunkel. Sie hatte zwei Schritte gemacht, als sich ihr zwei dümmlich grinsende Jungen aus der sechsten Klasse entgegen stellten und ihr den Weg versperrten.

„Lasst mich durch", sagte Hermine bestimmt, doch die beiden lachten nur. Sie rochen unangenehm nach Feuerwhiskey.

„Lasst mich vorbei, ich bin Schulsprecherin", fauchte sie und richtete sich zu ihrer vollen Größe auf. Sie überragte keinen der beiden um einen Zentimeter.

„Schau nur, wie sie sich groß macht, die Kleine, dass wird ihr aber auch nichts nützen."

„Ihr seit betrunken", erwiderte Hermine und achtete nicht darauf, dass ihr Herz schneller schlug, ihre Handflächen schwitzig wurden. Sie war hier in Hogwarts, da konnte ihr niemand etwas zu Leide tun.

„Nein, Süße, sind wir nicht." Die beiden machten einen Schritt auf sie zu, Hermine einen zurück.

„Doch, ihr seit betrunken." _Dreh dich um und lauf, renn hinter Ron und Harry hinter her, die beiden helfen dir, nun mach schon ..._

Erneut machten sie einen Schritt auf Hermine zu, sie stolperte bei dem Versuch sich von ihnen zu entfernen über etwas, was auf dem Boden lag und drohte zu fallen, doch starke Arme fingen sie auf, ehe sie auf den Boden aufschlug. Die Jungen starrten hinter ihr in die Dunkelheit, doch Hermine wagte nicht aufzublicken. Er hielt sie immer noch fest, seine Hände lagen ihr auf den Schultern und drückten sie leicht. Sie kannte diese Hände, sie wusste wer hinter ihr stand und sie fragte sich, warum er hier war? Warum war er zurückgekommen?

* * *

**A**_**/N** na also ... sieben reviews ... leute, ich hab mich echt super drüber gefreut :) dank an Jannilein, kein problem, so lange du weiter liest ;) . Drac0sGirl, fühle mich wie immer geschmeichelt , cdt, Miss Miah, HexenLady, Simsi und Lizzie818 ... HEAGDL ... ich hoffe, dass ich es noch einigermaßen richtig hinbekommen habe, dass die beiden nicht allzu vertraut miteinander sind ... allerdings sind anderhalb monat vergangen ... sagt mir trotzdem, ob es gut ist, weil sich bei mir im mom zweifel auftürmen, auch wegen der szene in dem gang mit hermine ... ich erwarte eure reviews, die hoffentlich alle meine zweifel beiseite räumen... R&R_


	19. Chapter 19

**Kapitel Neunzehn**

„Verpisst euch, Jungs", sagte er mit seiner bedrohlichen Stimme, die Hermine so lange nicht mehr gehört hatte. Noch immer lagen seine Hände auf ihren Schultern, sie gaben ihr ein Gefühl der Sicherheit, einer vollkommenen Sicherheit, die niemand zu durchbrechen vermochte.

„Wir haben dein Mädchen nicht angepackt", stotterte der eine, beide aus Hufflepuff, was Hermine erst jetzt auffiel.

„Aber ihr wolltet und das ist schlimm genug", zischte er, die Jungen traten zwei Schritte zurück, doch ehe sie sich davonmachen konnte, fügte er noch hinzu:

„50 Punkte Abzug von Hufflepuff, für jeden." Die beiden verschwanden, Zorn stand ihnen auf dem Gesicht geschrieben und Hermine betete zu Merlin und allen Göttern, die ihr bekannt waren, dass sie sich nicht wieder erkennen würden, hätten sie erst einmal ihren Rausch ausgeschlafen.

„Wir dürfen keine Punkte abziehen", murmelte sie und verknotete ihre Hände, die plötzlich angefangen hatten, unkontrolliert zu zittern, ineinander. Ihr ganzer Körper bebte, sie wünschte sich nicht sehnlicher, als dass er sie in seine Arme schloss und sie einfach nur festhielt. Doch er würde ihr den Wunsch nicht erfüllen, auch wenn sie keiner sah. Er drehte sie an den Schultern um und schaute auf sie hinunter.

_Er ist nur einen halben Kopf größer als du ..._

„Was machst du hier alleine? Warum sind Potty und Wiesel nicht mit dir gegangen?"

„Du kannst ... du kannst ihnen keine Vorwurf machen, wer hätte den ahnen können ...", Hermine verstummte und schaute hinauf in seine Augen. Konnte sie vielleicht sogar Sorgen in ihnen lesen? Sie war sich nicht sicher.

„Es tut mir Leid", setzte sie noch flüsternd hinzu, doch er unterbrach sie:

„Warum entschuldigst du dich? Sie hätten dich beinahe ... du ... du weißt schon. Sie müssten sich entschuldigen! Und komm nicht auf die Idee dich bei mir zu entschuldigen." Draco blickte sie ernst an und Hermine sah zur Seite.

„Warum bist du hier lang gekommen. Normalerweise geht diesen Weg niemand."

„Fast niemand."

„Danke", nuschelte sie verlegen und umarmte ihn. Ganz kurz nur bettete sie ihr Kinn auf seiner Schulter. Draco stand da, regungslos. Seine Arme hingen schlaff an seinem Körper hinunter, seine Hände zu Fäusten geballt. Hermine ließ ihn los, warf ihm noch einen Blick zu und ging dann schnell den Gang entlang, erreichte ihr Zimmer in wenigen Minuten, zog sich um und ließ sich ins Bett fallen. An Schlaf allerdings konnte sie nicht denken.

* * *

Nicht wenigen fiel am nächsten Morgen das Stundenglas von Hufflepuff in die Augen, aus dem hundert der Safrangelben Edelsteinen verschwunden waren. Hermine hatte sich bemüht, leise und unbemerkt aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum zu verschwinden. Sie machte sich insgeheim Vorwürfe, er hatte es anscheinend nicht so toll gefunden, dass sie ihn umarmt hatte. In der Nacht war sie noch einmal runtergegangen, in den Waschraum und auf dem Rückweg, gerade als sie die Treppe hinauf steigen wollte, hatte sie einen Blick auf die Sessel geworfen, wo Draco gesessen hatte, schlafend. Für einen Augenblick hatte sie ihn betrachtet, doch dann war sie nach oben gegangen, noch leiser als runter und hatte sie wieder schlafen gelegt. Am nächsten Morgen saß er nicht mehr im Sessel... 

„Mine, hast du gesehen? Da hat wohl jemand was angestiftet in Hufflepuff." Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern, achtete nicht auf das Gefühl Blicke im Rücken zu haben, sondern konzentrierte sich auf ihr Toast.

Das Rauschen über ihren Köpfen ließ sie aufblicken, eine Eule steuerte auf sie zu und in ihren Krallen hielt sie den Brief, den sie erwartet hatte. Was wollte er nun sagen? Er konnte nichts gegen Draco sagen, er hatte sie gerettet. Die Eule landete elegant zwischen dem Milchkrug und der Schüssel mit Joghurt, streckte ihr das Bein entgegen und klapperte ungeduldig mit dem Schnabel.

„Schon wieder einer dieser Briefe", knurrte Ron aufgebracht, doch Hermine beachtete ihn nicht. Sie wollte den Brief nicht jetzt öffnen, nicht wenn Ron und Harry ihr über die Schulter schauen würden, mitlasen und wahrscheinlich den ganzen Hufflepufftisch verhexen würden, so lange, bis sie diejenigen hatten, die sich an ihr vergreifen wollten. Bei dem Gedanken an den letzten Abend warf Hermine einen heimlichen Blick zum Slytherintisch hinüber, der jedoch von einer anderen Person aufgefangen wurde. Parkinson starrte zu ihr hinüber, Hass blitzte in ihren Augen, er war so stark, dass Hermine ihn bis zu ihrem Platz sehen konnte.

„Willst du ihn nicht aufmachen?", fragte Harry interessiert. Hermine schüttelte den Kopf, grinste ihn an und sagte:

„Du bist einfach zu neugierig, ihr beiden seit zu neugierig." Äußerlich mochte sie vollkommen normal sein, innerlich aber beschäftigten sie immer noch die Fragen:

Hatten sie sie erkannt?

Würden sie sich erneut an sie heran wagen?

War es nur die Schuld des Alkohols, dass so etwas in ihrer Schule passierte?

„Ich habe keinen Hunger mehr, ich ... ich warte in der Bibliothek auf euch", sagte sie undeutlich und stand auf.

„Du willst doch nur den Brief lesen", rief ihr Ron hinterher, doch Hermine winkte ab.

_

* * *

Mae Aloniae,_

_wie kann dir so etwas passieren? Ausnahmsweise muss ich Draco, wie du ihn inzwischen ja nennst, dankbar sein. Zum Glück war er da ... wer weiß, was passiert wäre, wenn niemand anwesend gewesen wäre, nur die zwei Jungen und du ..._

_Es tut mir Leid, wenn dich meine Briefe stören, wenn es dich stört, dass ich dich beobachte, dass ich weiß, wohin du deine Füße setzt, es liegt nur daran, dass ich ohne dich nicht sein kann ... kannst du das nicht verstehen ...? Auch wenn ich dir das schon im letzten und vorletzten Brief gesagt habe, du musst einfach versuchen mich zu verstehen, ich will doch nur das Beste für dich..._

_Dann lass mich in Ruhe_, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf und sie war froh, dass er ihre Gedanken nicht lesen konnte, dass sie ihr alleine gehörten.

„Schon wieder ein Brief?", fragte jemand beiläufig, Hermine fuhr herum, um Draco sehen, der mit einem Buch in der Hand lässig gegen eins der Regale gelehnt stand und sie ansah.

„Ja, schon wieder. Er will und anscheinend kann er mich auch nicht in Ruhe lassen." Hermine warf einen Blick auf den Brief in ihrer Hand und warf ihn dann auf den Tisch. Draco klappte das Buch zu und stellte es zurück.

„Ist das hier deine Lieblingsecke?", erkundigte er sich scheinbar beiläufig.

„Ja und Harry und Ron könnten jeden Augenblick hier auftauchen. Willst du nicht lieber gehen, damit sie nicht sehen, dass wir uns unterhalten."

„Wahrscheinlich hast du Recht", sagte er und erwiderte das kleine Lächeln von Hermine, fügte noch mit ernster Stimme hinzu:

„Pass auf, wo du dich rumtreibst!" Überrascht sah Hermine ihm nach und schmunzelte.

* * *

Ron und Harry kamen wenige Minuten darauf, sie fanden Hermine, wie sie gedankenverloren über die Buchrücken strich und an dem Buch anhielt, welches zuvor Draco in den Händen gehalten hatte. Eine Strähne seiner blonden Haare war ihm in die Augen gefallen, während er sie angesehen hatte, die langen Finger hielten das Buch fest und sicher, behandelten es mit Sanftheit und Hermine fragte sich wie so oft, wie es wohl sein würde, wenn diese Finger ihr über die Wange streichen würden... 

„Ah, da liegt ja das Schundblatt", grummelte Ron leise und griff nach dem Brief, bevor Hermine etwas tun konnte.

„Ron, hast du noch nie etwas von Briefgeheimnis gehört?"

„Wenn ein Spanner meine beste Freundin belästigt, werde ich ja wohl noch wissen dürfen, was er schreibt? Ich will schließlich nicht, dass er dich mit irgendwelchen Obszönitäten nervt." Hermine seufzte und ließ sich auf den Stuhl sinken, warf Harry einen Blick zu, der so viel bedeutete wie: ‚Warum macht er das?' Harry zuckte mit den Schultern, beide warteten darauf, dass Ron zu Ende las.

„Weißt du, ich hab es bewusst alleine gelesen, ich wusste, dass er sein Kommentar dazu abgibt und ich wusste, dass es dir nicht gefallen wird. Du bist selber Schuld, es wäre --", Ron fiel ihr ins Wort und seine Stimme war tödlich ruhig.

„Du wolltest es uns nicht erzählen, du wolltest ein Auge zu drücken? Hermine, das kann doch unmöglich dein Ernst sein! Weißt du eigentlich was ... Moment mal, habe ich das richtig gelesen? Malfoy hat dir geholfen?" Seine Stimme war mit jedem Wort lauter geworden. „Was hat dieser Bastard mit dir gemacht?"

„Nichts", fauchte Hermine zurück.

„Er war einfach nur da und hat mir geholfen. Wenn er nicht da gewesen wäre, dann hätten sie Gott weiß was mit mir gemacht. Stell dich jetzt bitte nicht an. Du warst nicht da, also musste es ja wohl jemand anderes übernehmen, den Retter zu spielen."

„Aber nicht dieser Hurensohn."

„Kann mir mal einer sagen, was überhaupt los ist?"

„Nein", fauchten Hermine und Ron gleichzeitig, starrten sich über den Tisch hinweg an und als Ron den Mund aufmachen wollte, um irgendetwas zu sagen, ließ Hermine ihm gar nicht erst die Zeit dazu:

„Halt einfach die Klappe Ron. Es kotzt mich an, dass du einfach so Briefe von mir liest, dass du alles vom ersten Augenblick an verurteilst, dass du denkst, du bist der einzige Junge in meinem Leben. Niemand kann mir etwas vorschreiben, niemand und du schon gar nicht. Halt dich demnächst etwas zurück.  
Deine Hausaufgaben machst du auch alleine, lass mich einfach in Ruhe, verstehst du, lass mich in Ruhe und beschäftige dich mit deinem eigenen Scheiß", schrie sie fast, riss Ron den Brief aus den Händen, stopfte ihn in ihre Tasche und verließ mit roten Wangen und verschwommen Blick die Bibliothek, achtete nicht auf den Blick, den ihr Mme Pince zu warf. Er hatte es zu weit getrieben, alles war zunichte. Wenn Draco davon erfuhr, würde er nicht mehr mit ihr reden wollen, würde sich wieder von ihr distanzieren. Und das alles war nur Ron Schuld. Sollte er sich doch jemand anderen zum Beschützen suchen, nicht sie. Sie brauchte ihn nicht. Sie brauchte niemanden, außer einen, aber der Lag außerhalb ihrer Reichweite.

* * *

Hermine stürmte in den Gemeinschaftsraum, schmiss sich in den Sessel und schloss die Augen. 

„Hermine?", fragte Draco sie mit sanfter Stimme und dann mit einem alarmierten Unterton: „Ist etwas passiert?"

„Nein", antwortete sie ihm mit gereizten Ton, hielt die Augen weiterhin geschlossen. Sie konnte seine Anwesenheit fühlen...

„Ich habe dir gesagt, dass so etwas passieren wird. Warum hast du den Brief rumliegen lassen?"

„Was willst du?", fragte sie leise zischend und schlug ruckartig die Augen auf. Draco sah sie an, einfach nur an und erwiderte nichts.

„Willst du mir jetzt auch noch Vorschriften machen wie Ron? Willst du mir auch sagen, dass er ein Bastard und ein Hurensohn ist, ja? Warum könnt ihr mich nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen? Wieso kann die ganze Welt mich nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen. Weißt du was?", schloss sie mit leiser Stimme, achtete nicht auf den Blick von ihm, der mit Zorn gespickt war, anscheinend wegen den Ausdrücken, die Ron für ihn gebraucht hatte, „Ihr könnt mich alle mal!" Dann stand sie auf, lief die Treppe nach oben und schmiss die Tür mit einem lauten Knall ins Schloss.

* * *

**A/N** _ hussa, es werden ja immer mehr, acht sind es jetzt schon ... nein, scherz beiseite ( es war eigentlich ernst gemeint , aber ...). okay, dank an Jannilein , du hast den armen ron umsonst angepflaumt ;) aber du kannst nichts dafür, ich hab es bewusst so geschrieben, dass der erste verdacht auf ihn fällt :) und ja, draco kann jede haben ... , Drac0sGirl , thnx noch mal :) , cdt , simsi , hoffe es ging schnell genug , Lizzie818 , irgendwo hast du recht, aber harry wird von allen als der große held dargestellt und auch wenn ron manchmal ein wenig unsensibel ist, ich wollte einmal schreiben, dass sich mine im allgemeinen besser mit ihm versteht und nicht mit harry, auch wenn sie stress haben, in dem chap. , ich hoffe, du kannst mir diese kleine ungereihmtheit verzeihen, aber du hast mich zum nachdenken angeregt ... , ClaireBlack, ich erinnere mich an jeden ;) , HexenLady und Heavenly , vergessen wir es, solange du mir jetzt regelmäßig reviewst ;) ... HEAGDL ... und hoffe es gefällt euch! Schönes WE euch allen :D R&R_  



	20. Chapter 20

**Kapitel Zwanzig**

Zwei Wochen waren nach dem verheerenden Brief vergangen und Hermine hatte sich bei Draco entschuldigt, sich selber Vorwürfe gemacht. Doch mit Ron hatte sie seitdem so gut wie kein Wort gewechselt. Er war es, der sich bei ihr entschuldigen musste.

**

* * *

Flashback**

_„Draco?", fragte Hermine leise, er sah auf und blickte sie an._

„_Was ist?"_

„_Ich ... ich, es tut mir Leid, du warst nicht Schuld daran, dass Ron den Brief gelesen hat und ich hätte dich nicht so anpflaumen sollen. Dich trifft keine Schuld. Das ist mir oben in meinem Zimmer schon klar geworden, aber ich dachte du wolltest vielleicht nicht mit mir reden, da ich dich so angefahren habe. Es wäre verständlich gewesen." _

„_Ist gut Hermine, lass mich weiter arbeiten. Denk nur das nächste Mal darüber nach, wen du anmachst und wo du deine Post rumliegen lässt. Ich will nicht wissen, was drin stand, aber wenn es Wiesel so aufgeregt hat, dann wohl etwas über die Sache von vorgestern Abend." Hermine schluckte und nickte. Die Gleichgültigkeit in seiner Stimme nahm sie überdeutlich war. Hatte sie es dieses Mal vielleicht endgültig zu weit getrieben?_

**Flashback ends**

* * *

Sie lief durch einen der Gänge im zweiten Stock, die buschigen Haare fielen ihr über den Rücken und die Robe flatterte hinter ihr her. Hermine war in Eile. Sie hatte Harry versprochen runter zu kommen, zur Mädchentoilette, in der die Maulende Myrte lebte, er wollte etwas mit ihr besprechen. Warum er gerade diesen Ort gewählt hatte, fragte sie sich nun schon zum hundertsten Mal. Davor musste sie aber noch Hausaufgaben machen, ordentlich und gut. Hermine sah auf, als sich ihr jemand in den Weg stellte. Es war Parkinson und sie war alleine, kein Draco, dem sie am Hals hing. Es überraschte Hermine. 

„Was willst du?", fragte sie Parkinson und runzelte die Stirn.

„Ich stehe hier nur rum", erwiderte das Mädchen mit den schwarzen Haaren und blaugrauen Augen kalt und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Dann bist du ja sicher so freundlich und lässt mich durch oder?"

„Wusstest du nicht, dass dieser Gang nicht für Schlammblütler zugelassen ist?"

„Für Schlampen auch nicht", fauchte Hermine zurück und Parkinsons Blick verdunkelte sich.

„Wie hast du mich genannt? Schlampe? Das sagt die, die von einer Hure aufgezogen wurde? Das ist deine Mutter doch oder? Und du nimmst dir das beste Beispiel an ihr", sie musterte Hermine mit einem abschätzigen Blick, Hermines Mund stand einen Spalt weit offen, sie atmete schneller, als wären die Wort von ihr Schläge gewesen. Noch nie war sie auf solch eine Art beschimpft worden, noch nie.

„Wie bitte?", verlangte Hermine zu wissen, doch ihre Stimme hatte nicht mehr den festen Ton von vorhin.

„Du hast schon richtig gehört, du besserwisserisches und arrogantes kleines Schlammblut." Sie machte einen Schritt auf Hermine zu und blieb vor ihr stehen, sah ihr in die Augen und flüsterte leise, mit bedrohlicher Stimme:

„Lass deine Drecksgriffel von ihm, hast du verstanden? Er gibt sich nicht mit einer wie dir ab. Ich warne dich, Mädchen, lass die Finger von ihm oder ich bringe dich und deine Drecksfamilie um, alles nacheinander, dich als letzte, ich lasse dich zuschauen, erst dein Vater, dann --", Hermine klammerte sich an ihrer Bücher, drückte sie fester gegen die Brust, versuchte die vor gifttriefende Stimme zu ignorieren, den Schmerz in ihrer Brust. Eine Stimme hatte den Wortschwall von Parkinson durchbrochen, er stand da, lässig gegen eine Wand gelehnt, anscheinend seine Lieblingsart sich zu präsentieren. Wieder fiel ihm diese eine Strähne in die Augen, die er sich mit geübter Bewegung zur Seite strich. Wieso war er immer dann da, wenn sie ihn brauchte, wenn sie sich wünschte, dass er kam und ihr half? Woher wusste er, dass sie in Schwierigkeiten war?

„Hör auf."

„Was?"

„Lass sie in Ruhe!"

„Draco, sie ist ein Schlammblut."

„Hast du nicht gehört, was ich dir gesagt habe?", fragte Draco sie leise, stieß sich mit einem Ruck von der Wand ab und ging langsam auf die beiden jungen Frauen zu, die eine geschockt, die andere ebenfalls, beide über unterschiedliche Dinge. Seine Stimme ließ keinen Widerspruch zu, doch Parkinson achtete nicht darauf.

„Liebster, ich versteh dich nicht, du hasst sie, du nennst sie Schlammblut, ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?", fragte Parkinson, ihre Stimme hörte sich unnatürlich hoch an. Hermine musste an sich halten um sich nicht hier und jetzt zu übergeben, das Wort ‚Liebster' hatte ihr den Rest gegeben, endgültig. Hermine war zur Wand getaumelt und hatte sich mit einer Hand ihr abgestützt, die Bücher waren zu Boden gefallen.Normalerweise war es ihr egal, was anderer Leute über sie sagten, doch dieser Angriff war verstärkt worden, irgendwie, durch schwarze magie. Gehörte Parkinson nicht auch zur der jungen Gruppe von Todessern?

„Du gehst jetzt runter in den Gemeinschaftsraum und wartest da unten auf mich, verstanden?"

„Draco, --", er unterbrach sie wütend:

„Du sollst nach unten gehen. Was ist so schwer daran zu verstehen, verdammt noch mal? Ich warne dich, bedenk, was für dich auf dem Spiel steht." Parkinson zog eine Grimasse, drehte sich um und schlenderte den Gang entlang, hielt kurz vor Hermine an und spuckte aus.

Hermine achtete nicht darauf, sondern hielt den Blick gesenkt, damit sie nicht die einzelne Träne sah, die ihr die Wange hinunter lief. Noch nie war ihr solch ein Hass entgegen geschlagen, noch nie. Sie mochte Parkinson nicht, aber sie ließ sie in Ruhe und suchte keinen bewussten Streit. Sobald sie um die Ecke gebogen war, kam Draco näher, sammelte ihr die Bücher auf und hielt Hermine entgegen.

„Hier nimm", murmelte er, achtete nicht auf Hermines Blick, sondern drückte sie ihr in die ausgestreckte Hand.

„Wie lange hast du ... woher wusstest du ... danke", stotterte sie, doch er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Lass es gut sein." Und dann ging er hinter Parkinson her, ließ sie Hermine an der Wand gelehnt zurück, ohne ein weiteres Wort.

* * *

Draco kam nicht in den Gemeinschaftsraum während sie ihre Hausaufgaben machte. Innerlich hoffte sie darauf, jede Faser ihres Seins war angespannt. Sie musste mit ihm reden, ihm danken. Er hatte sie verteidigt, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Seufzend legte sie die Feder beiseite, beachtete den dumpfen Schmerz in ihrem Handgelenk nicht, sondern stand auf. Harry erwartete sie, auch wenn ihre Gedanken durcheinander waren, ihr Kopf schmerzte. Er meinte, er hätte etwas wichtiges mit ihr zu besprechen.

* * *

Hermine lugte vorsichtig nach rechts und links und betrat dann die defekte Mädchentoilette, das zu Hause der Maulenden Myrte. Harry war noch nicht da, sie wunderte sich erneut, warum er sie hier treffen wollte. 

Scherben lagen auf dem Boden, Becken waren abgebrochen und unter einem der Becken hatte sich der Eingang zur Kammer des Schreckens befunden. Die maulende Myrte war nicht da und Hermine war dankbar dafür. Sie mochte den Geist des Mädchens nicht. Sie war perfekt im verbreiten von Klatsch und wenn sie sie und Harry hier sah, dann wusste die ganze Schule in spätestens zwei Stunden bescheid, dass sie angeblich zusammen waren.

Die Tür hinter ihr wurde geöffnet, Ron stand im Türrahmen. Beide starrten sich an, keiner bewegte sich. Ehe Ron einen Schritt zurück machen konnte, wurde er in den Raum hineingestoßen, die Tür wurde zu geknallt und man konnte das Schloss klacken hören. Hermine runzelte die Stirn. Wer hatte sie zusammen eingeschlossen und warum war das Schloss wieder in Ordnung? Ron rüttelte an der Tür und fluchte.

„Harry, lass uns raus." Harry?

„Erst wenn ihr beiden euch wieder vertragen habt", kam die dumpfe Antwort von draußen. Hermine kramte in ihrem Umhang nach ihrem Zauberstab und stellte erschrocken fest, dass er immer noch in ihrer Tasche lag und die war oben im Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Harry, lass uns raus, ich habe keine Lust auf diese Spielchen", fauchte Hermine, trat neben Ron und rüttelte am Türknopf. Sie war wirklich nicht in der Stimmung, sich mit Ron unter diesen Bedingungen zu vertragen. Hermine hatte besseres zu tun, sie wollte raus und mit Draco reden ...

„Die ist zu", sagte Ron bissig und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Gib mir deinen Zauberstab", entgegnete sie schroff und steckte fordernd die Hand aus.

„Der liegt oben."

„Na wunderbar", grummelte sie und schlug mit der flachen Hand gegen das Holz.

„Wenn du uns nicht auf der Stelle rauslässt, dann trete ich die Tür ein."

„Das wirst du nicht schaffen", erwiderte Harry und sie konnten ihn lachen hören.

„Harry, ich bin nicht länger dein bester Kumpel, wenn du mich nicht auf der Stelle hier raus lässt."

„Vertragt euch."

„Was versprichst du dir davon?", verlangte Hermine zu wissen und legte ein Ohr an die Tür.

„Harmonie." Ron ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und sagte zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen:

„Schieb dir deine Harmonie sonst wo hin und lass uns raus."

„Wir tolerieren uns dann auch wieder", setzte Hermine noch hinzu, doch Harry sagte:

„Sprecht mir nach und ich lasse euch raus." Sie sah Ron fragend an, der mit den Schultern zuckte. Hermine würde Harry umbringen.

„Okay."

„Wir beide schwören hoch und heilig, dass wir uns nicht mehr streiten, bis Weihnachten vorbei ist. Wir fauchen uns nicht mehr an und lesen nicht ohne Erlaubnis die Post anderer Leute." Sie sprachen ihm nach und reichten sich auf den Geheiß von Harry sogar die Hände, ganz kurz nur und sie ließen sich Augenblicke später wieder los. Das Schloss klackte und die Tür sprang auf, doch Harry war nirgends zu sehen.

„Wahrscheinlich ist hat er sich schnell aus dem Staub gemacht", knurrte Ron und ließ seine Hände in die Hosentasche verschwinden.

„Mag sein. Ich muss nach oben, Hausaufgaben machen."

„Es tut mir Leid, Mine, ich hätte deine Post nicht lesen sollen."

„Vergessen wir es einfach, in Ordnung?" Ron nickte erleichtert und sie gingen beide in unterschiedlichen Richtungen davon...

* * *

**A/N **_dank geht an Drac0sGirl , ja, er tut mir auch leid, aber da kann man nichts machen , cdt , du musst dich noch ein wenig gedulden, aber so lange dauert es auch nicht mehr, denke ich zumindest ;) , Miss Miah , Hermine87, thnx, du kannst es ja ab jetzt tun ;) ich würd mich riesig freun :) , Janinchen, freut mich, dass es dir und deiner freundin gefällt , Tea, trotzdem danke fürs reviewen und wenn dir der grund einfällt, lass es mich wissen :) und slYtherIn-gIrlY :) HEAGDL ... wieder haben ein paar nicht reviewt :( ... hier ist das 20 chap. , kann es irgendwie selbst nicht glauben :D hoffentlich gefällt es euch und ich bekomm wieder so schöne reviews :)  
_


	21. Chapter 21

**Kapitel Einundzwanzig**

Als sie den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat, war sie etwas außer Atem, sie war gerannt, sobald sie um die erste Ecke gebogen war. Ron sollte schließlich nicht wieder irgendetwas falsches denken, sie hatten es Harry versprochen, dem ignoranten Kerl.

Sie hatte Glück. Er saß da, das Kinn auf die zusammengefalteten Hände gebettet und sah ins Feuer.

„Draco, ich muss mit dir reden", sagte sie laut und deutlich, doch er reagierte nicht.

„Draco?"

„Was?", fragte er zurück, die Stimme emotionslos, kalt.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?"

„Was willst du, Hermine?"

„Mit dir reden!"

„Dann fang an." Er hatte sie nicht angesehen, den Blick weiterhin auf das Feuer gehalten, auch seine Stimme hatte sich nicht verändert. Hermine verknotete die Hände ineinander. Was sollte sie jetzt sagen?

„Ich wollte mich bei dir bedanken, dass du mich ... dass du Parkinson gesagt hast, dass sie mich in Ruhe lassen sollte. Woher wusstest du, dass ich dort bin, woher wusstest du, dass sie mich fertig machen wollte?" Er antwortete nicht.  
„Sie hat irgendwas gemacht ... ihre Worte haben mich ... getroffen, weißt du, so stark, dass ich noch nicht einmal Widerworte geben konnte. Ich habe noch nie erlebt, dass mich jemand so gehasst hat."

„Sie hat recht, du solltest nicht so oft zu mir herüber sehen, du solltest so wieso nicht so viel erwarten."

„Wie soll ich das verstehen?", fragte Hermine zurück, auf ihre Wangen hatte sich ein leichter Rotschimmer geschlichen.

„Meinst du ich sehe das nicht? Die heimlichen Blicke?"

„Was?"

„Stell dich nicht dumm, ich weiß, dass du es nicht bist, also verschon mich mit diesem naiven Verhalten", zischte er leise und Hermine schluckte.

„Es tut mir Leid, ich ... ich wollte doch nur ... ach ... Scheiße", stammelte sie.

„Sonst noch etwas?"

„Ich versteh dich nicht. Die Blicke haben nichts zu bedeuten, dass bildest du und diese ... na ja, was auch immer, das bildet ihr beiden euch ein. Ich darf ja wohl durch die große Halle schauen und ich darf auch dahin sehen, wo ich hinsehen will. Ihr beiden könnt mir das doch nicht verbieten."

„Dann mach es gefälligst unauffälliger!"

„Was zum Teufel ist los mit dir?", fragte Hermine ihn nun ebenso bissig wie er.

„Nichts, was soll los sein!", erwiderte er, stand auf und blieb, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt stehen, in seinen Augen funkelte Zorn.

„Du bist ... du bist so komisch, auf einmal, so abweisend."

„War ich je anders?" Hermine räusperte sich und sagte dann leise:

„Ja, warst du, die letzten Tage, Wochen."

„Dann vergiss die."

„Nein. Ich werde die nicht vergessen, ich will sie nicht vergessen. Sag mir was ich falsch gemacht habe", verlangte Hermine hitzig.

„Was du falsch gemacht hast?" Er zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und musterte sie, als sei sie ein Gegenstand, von dem er nicht wusste, wo er ihn hinstellen sollte.

„Ja, verdammt, was ich falsch gemacht habe. Ist es wegen der Sache mit Ron oder wegen der Sache mit Parkinson? Ich habe dich nicht darum gebeten, dass du mir zu Hilfe kommst, weißt du! Ich bin froh und dankbar dafür, dass du es getan hast und die Sache mit Ron tut mir Leid, aber das habe ich dir auch schon gesagt ... und jetzt will ich dir nur ein einfaches Danke sagen und du rastest aus, als hätte ich dir mit einem Messer gedroht." Sie schnappte schnell nach Luft und wartete auf die Antwort von Draco, der sie immer noch zornig ansah und jetzt, anscheinend vollkommen ruhig, einmal tief ein und aus atmete.

„Wie wäre es, wenn du mich einfach in Ruhe lässt", knurrte er und ging an ihr vorbei, hinauf in sein Zimmer.

„Okay, wenn du das unbedingt willst", schrie sie ihm mit dumpfer Stimme hinter her und ließ sich wütend in einen Sessel fallen, doch sie konnte nicht still sitzen, rannte nach oben und schnappte sich ihren Umhang, lief die Treppen hinunter und verließ das Schloss.

* * *

Kalte Luft schlug ihr entgegen und für einen Augenblick wollte sie umkehren, hoch in Dracos Zimmer laufen und ihn so lange durchschütteln, bis er ihr sagte, dass er all das nicht so gemeint hatte. 

_Was willst du eigentlich? Nun weißt du, wie es ist, angefaucht zu werden, ohne das derjenige einen Grund dazu hat. Vielleicht hat er sich auch so gefühlt, als du ihn so angepflaumt hast ..._

Sie hatte gelernt diese kleine Stimme in ihren Kopf zu hassen, doch in dem Fall hatte sie leider recht. Vielleicht wollte er wirklich nichts mehr mit ihr zu tun haben, da sie ihn so von der Seite angemacht hatte, nur weil sie sauer auf Ron gewesen war.

Langsam schlenderte sie in Richtung See, es dämmerte bereits und die Wasseroberfläche sah aus, wie eine schwarze Platte. Nichts regte sich. Hermine ließ sich auf die Bank sinken, die am See stand und lehnte den Kopf zurück. Am Himmel zogen dicke Regenwolken entlang, schwer mit Regen, der noch nicht fallen wollte. Der November brachte immer Regen mit sich, manchmal ganze Sinnfluten, bis im Dezember dann der erste Frost kam und der Schnee. Sie schloss die Augen und atmete tief ein, sog die kalte Luft in ihre Lungen. Jemand kam, sie konnte die Schritte hören und innerlich hoffte sie darauf, dass es Draco war. Dieser Jemand ließ sich neben sie auf die Bank fallen und als sie die Augen aufschlug, erkannte sie Harry, der sie ansah.

„Das du dich noch in meine Nähe traust", knurrte sie und er sprang auf, lächelte sie an.

„Sieh es doch ein, ich habe es nur für euch beide getan, ansonsten hätte sich einer von beiden noch vor Trauer erhängt."

„Du denkst auch, dass du alles weißt, ich meine, wie es in mir und Ron vorgeht was?", fragte Hermine und klopfte mit der Hand auf den Platz neben sich.

„Ich glaube schon und darauf habe ich doch sogar ein Recht oder? Immerhin kennen wir uns seit sieben Jahren." Hermine musterte Harry. Er sah müde aus, ein wenig überarbeitet vielleicht, anscheinend kam er mit seinen Hausaufgaben nicht nach oder er saß bis mitten in die Nacht hinein im Gemeinschaftsraum und dachte über irgendwelche Sachen nach.

„Geht es dir gut?" Er lächelte müde.

„Doch, ja, wie man es nimmt."

„Ist es wegen ... wegen Ginny?" Harry sah sie an und blickte dann nachdenklich auf den See hinaus.

„Was läuft wirklich zwischen dir und Malfoy, Mine?" Sie schluckte.

„Nichts, was soll sein?"

„Warum war er da und hat dich vor diesen Jungs beschützt?"

„Ich weiß es nicht", antwortete sie ihm ehrlich und richtete ebenfalls den Blick auf den See hinaus. Das Licht wurde von Minute zu Minute dunkler.

„Wir machen uns Sorgen um dich."

„Das weiß ich doch", murmelte sie und fügte hinzu: „Es tut mir auch Leid, dass ich euch nichts davon erzählt habe, aber ... ich dachte es wäre vielleicht besser, wenn ich es für mich behalten würde, du hast gesehen wie Ron reagiert hat. Wo ist er überhaupt?"

„Wahrscheinlich stellt er dich Schule auf den Kopf und sucht mich. Er konnte immer noch nicht mit mir abrechnen", sagte er und gluckste. Hermine lächelte unwillkürlich.

„Wahrscheinlich."

„Du weißt also wirklich nicht, warum er bei dir war?"

„Nein", antwortete Hermine ihm ernst und sah ihn von der Seite aus an.

„Ist es wegen Ginny?"

„Warum denkst du, dass es so ist?"

„Du musst es mir nicht erzählen, weißt du!"

„Es ist nur so ein Gefühl, dass du, wenn ich es dir erzähle, gleich zu Ginny läufst und es ihr erzählst."

„Harry", grummelte sie entrüstet. „Wenn du mir sagst, dass ich es nicht soll, dann tue ich es auch nicht." Harry blickte sie an. Seine grünen Augen hinter der Brille verborgen, die Narbe auf seiner Stirn. Er sah gut aus und er und Ginny gehörten zusammen.

„Ist es wegen ihr?", fragte Hermine noch einmal und ehe er den Kopf wegdrehte, nickte er.

„Das bleibt hier, Mine, in deinem Kopf", er tippte mit einem seiner Finger gegen ihre Schläfe. Hermine nickte. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich machen soll. Ginny darf nichts passieren, er darf ihr nichts antun, nicht ihr auch noch. Ich habe schon meine Eltern an ihn verloren, da will ich nicht, dass auch noch Ginny ihm in die Hände fällt."

„Manchmal hast du zu viel Beschützerinstinkt. Merkst du nicht, dass du dich damit immer weiter in einen Abgrund drängst?"

„Solange ich Ginny damit beschütze, ist es mir egal."

„Er wird sie nicht in Ruhe lassen, wenn du sie nicht mehr anschaust. Voldemort weiß, wie du über sie denkst, er kann Okklumentik besser als Snape. Das hat er schon bewiesen." Harry seufzte. Dunkelheit senkte sich über das Schloss und die Lichter hinter den Fenstern blinkten einladend.

„Lass uns rein gehen", murmelte sie und stand auf. Harry erhob sich ebenfalls und auf dem Weg zurück zum Schloss, legte er ihr einen Arm um die Schulter und küsste sie auf den Scheitel.

„Danke, Mine, dass du mir zugehört hast", sagte er leise und ließ sie los, sobald sie die Eingangshalle erreicht hatten.

„Kein Problem, pass nur auf, dass Ron dich nicht erwischt." Er grinste sie an und verschwand die Marmortreppe nehmend, nach oben.

* * *

Kaum war er verschwunden, machte es neben Hermine leise ‚Plopp' und ein Hauself zupfte an ihrem Umhang. 

„Hier ist ein Brief für sie, Miss, ein Brief ist abgegeben worden, Miss", sagte er mit seiner hohen, piepsigen Stimme und hielt ihr einen Pergamentumschlag hin.

„Vielen Dank, mein Kleiner." Hermine schenkte dem Hauself ein breites Lächeln und er verschwand, verlegen den Zipfel seines Gewandes in der Hand haltend. Warum hatte er denn nicht bis morgen warten können? Warum musste er denn immer zu sein Kommentar abgeben und dazu noch so schnell?

_Mae Aloniae,_

_sieht du nun ein, wie recht ich hatte? Er hat dich nicht verdient, niemand hat dich verdient außer ich. Malfoy kann mit keinem Menschen umgehen. Er hat es nicht gelernt ...  
nun ... ich hoffe du genießt noch einen schönen Abend und hörst auf an ihn zu denken..._

Wütend und fest entschlossen etwas an der jetzigen Situation zu ändern, stieg sie die Treppen zum Gemeinschaftsraum hoch, baute sich vor Draco auf, der anscheinend, sobald sie den Raum verlassen hatte, sich wieder in den Sessel gesetzt hatte.

„Hör zu", fauchte sie und blitzte ihn an. Er zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und legte ein Lächeln auf, welches sie zur Weißglut trieb, doch Hermine bemühte sich, ihrer Stimme einen ruhigen Klang zu geben.

„Ich sehe nicht ein, warum ich die letzten Wochen vergessen sollte. Wir haben uns gut verstanden und ich hatte das Gefühl, dass sie zwischen uns etwas entwickelt hat, Freundschaft. Also hör auf den Beleidigten zu spielen und krieg dich wieder ein, damit du wieder zu dem werden kann, der in den letzten Wochen sich mit mir diese Räumlichkeiten geteilt hat."

„Warum machst du das?"

„Wegen dir und mir. Weil ich keine Lust habe, dass wir uns wieder nur anschweigen oder uns unschöne Dinge an den Kopf werfen."

„Nicht, weil du vielleicht wieder einen Brief erhalten hast." Sie stutze. Woher wusste er das nun schon wieder?

„Auch deswegen, aber hauptsächlich, weil ich keine Lust habe, mich mit dir zu streiten ... ich ... ich mag ... ich hab angefangen dich zu mögen, okay? Also tu mir den Gefallen und hör auf den Schmollenden zu spielen." Er schüttelte den Kopf, zeitgleich mit dem Gong, der alle Schüler zum Abendessen in die große Halle rief. Ohne auch noch ein Wort zu sagen, stand er auf und ging aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Du bist ein mieser arroganter Dreckskerl", fauchte sie ihm hinter her.

„Das habe ich gehört", konnte sie die dumpfe Stimme von ihm hören und sie glaubte zu wissen, dass er lächelte. Vielleicht wurde er ja wirklich wieder der Alte.

* * *

„Er kann es einfach nicht lassen, er kann --", ehe sie noch weiter aufgebracht vor sich hin murmeln konnte, hatte sie den leicht umgeschlagenen Teppich übersehen, stolperte und drohte zu fallen, doch erneut fingen sie starke Arme auf, hielten sie um die Hüften gepackt. Hermine sah auf, hinauf in Dracos graue Augen. Er lächelte sie an, machte keine Anstalten, den Arm von ihrer Hüfte zu nehmen. Für ein paar Augenblicke starrten sie sich an, Hermines Lippen einen Spalt weit geöffnet. Ihr Blick lag für eine Sekunde auf seinem Mund, doch sie schaute auf, als er leise flüsterte:  
„Ich habe auch angefangen dich zu mögen." Sie schloss die Augen und atmete tief ein und aus, sie konnte seinen Geruch wahrnehmen, der nach frischem Sommerregen und Wind duftete, so kam es ihr zumindest vor. Sein Arm lag immer noch um ihre Hüfte, sein Blick auf ihrem Gesicht. Tief in ihrem Innern, loderte der unermesslich Wunsch, dass er sie küssen sollte. Ihre Lippen bewegten sich ein winziges Stück in seine Richtung, geleitet von dem Wunsch, seinen Mund auf ihrem zu spüren ...

* * *

**A/N** _ich weiß, ich bin schnell, aber ich hatte heut nichts anderes zu tun, außer mich zu wundern, dass ein paar noch nicht zum 19. und vier erst zum 20. reviewt haben, aber ich kann schließlich nicht von euch verlangen, ständig vor dem pc zu hängen und zu warten, dass ich update ;) herzlichen dank trotzdem an Drac0sGirl, cdt , das it ein bisschen länger :) , Heavenly , schnelligkeit scheint euch ja zu gefallen ;) und HexenLady ... HEAGDL ... und wie immer die hoffnung, dass es euch gefällt ... so, dann lasse ich euch mal zeit zu reviewen ;) R&R_  



	22. Chapter 22

**Kapitel Zweiundzwanzig**

Ihr Herz schlug hart gegen ihren Brustkorb, ihre Hände hatte sie zu Fäusten geballt, ihr ganzer Körper war angespannt.

Sie schlug die Augen wieder auf. Draco blickte sie an, in seinen Augen lag Verwirrung und vielleicht auch die Angst etwas falsch zu machen. Sein Gesicht kam ihrem Näher, Hermine atmete flach, sie wusste selber nicht, was geschehen würde, wenn sich ihre Lippen heute berührten. Doch all ihre Sorge war umsonst, eine Welle von Gefühlen, bestehend aus Verzweiflung, Enttäuschung, Zorn und Erleichterung überrollte sie, als Draco, anstatt sie küssen, ihr leise ins Ohr flüsterte:

„Ich will das nicht, Hermine, wir dürfen das nicht."

Er nahm langsam seinen Arm von ihrer Hüfte. All das hatte nur wenige Augenblicke gedauert, doch Hermine war es vorgekommen wie eine halbe Ewigkeit. Sie schluckte, war sich nicht sicher, ob ihre Stimme ihr gehorchen würde, wenn sie jetzt den Mund aufmachte. Also nickte sie nur leicht, sah ihm nach, als er die Treppe hinauf ging und sie drehte sich erst um, als sie seine Zimmertür leicht ins Schloss fallen hörte.

_Was habe ich denn erwartet? Dass er mich heute küsst und wir danach durch die Schule spazieren, als ein Paar ... dass wir ... dass wir zusammen Weihnachten verbringen, uns über den ersten Schnee freuen?_

Hermine seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. Draco hatte recht, sie durften nicht. Niemand würde sie verstehen. Ein Gryffindor und ein Slytherin. Harry und Ron würden nicht mehr mit ihr reden, sie würden kein Verständnis entgegen gebracht bekommen, nichts. Hermine sah den letzten Brief von ihrem geheimnisvollen Schreiber auf dem Tisch liegen, sie hatte ihn dort hin gelegt, nachdem sie sich mehr oder weniger mit Draco vertragen hatte. Die Enttäuschung verwandelte sich in Zorn und ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, griff sie den Brief und schleuderte ihn in die Flammen, die hungrig das Pergament fraßen. Hermine würde die Briefe nicht mehr öffnen, sie hatte keine Lust mehr, irgendwelche dummen Kommentare zu hören, sie hatte keine Lust mehr, als Besitz dargestellt zu werden.

„Lass mich in Ruhe, lass mich einfach in Ruhe, ich will keine Briefe mehr bekommen, ich möchte vergessen ...", wisperte sie leise in die Flammen und starrte auf die Stelle, wo zuvor das Pergament gelegen hatte. Er sollte ihr niemals mehr schreiben. Niemals...

* * *

„Hermine?", Harry sprach sie von der Seite an und sie zuckte zusammen. „Kann ich mich setzen?" Sie nickte und er und Ron, der sich hinter Harry im Schatten gehalten hatte, ließen sich neben sie sinken. 

„Alles in Ordnung mit dir?", fragte Ron und sah sie an. Hermine runzelte die Stirn und nickte.

Es war Mitte November, langsam lag Weihnachten in der Luft, Hermine konnte es spüren, die leise, stetig zunehmende Vorfreude, die Spannung, die in der Luft lag.

„Bist du dir sicher?"

„Vollkommen", antwortete Hermine und lächelte Ron an.

„Du siehst aber nicht so aus", entgegnete Harry und blickte sie ernst an.

„Vielen Dank, welche junge Frau möchte nicht hören, dass sie scheiße aus sieht", grummelte sie.

„So haben wir das nicht gemeint, es liegt eine gewisse Traurigkeit in deinen Augen." Erneut runzelte Hermine die Stirn, starrte die Reihe von Büchern an.

„Ist das so, ja?", fragte sie leise und in Gedanken versunken. Es mochte schon sein dass sie traurig war, denjenigen, den sie brauchte, durfte sie nicht haben. Nur weil es irgendeine dumme Tradition vorsah. Gryffindor und Slytherin mussten verfeindet sein, es ging nicht anders. Die Ansichten der beiden Häuser passten nicht zusammen. Aber er ist doch anders, sagte sich Hermine in Gedanken immer und immer wieder. Wieso ... können wir nicht einfach zusammen sein, wie jeder andere auch? Die große Frage war so wieso, warum wollte Draco sie nicht küssen? Wollte er überhaupt mehr als Freundschaft? Er hatte nie Andeutungen gemacht, sich immer zurück gehalten.

„Mine?" Ron wedelte mit der Hand vor ihren Augen.

„Was ist?"

„Harry hat dich etwas gefragt!"

„Was denn?" Harry seufzte.

„Ich wollte wissen, ob es etwas mit Malfoy zu tun hat!"

„Was?" Ron legte ihr eine Hand an die Stirn.

„Kein Fieber, eindeutig."

„Was wollt ihr von mir?", fragte Hermine und ihre Stimme nahm einen leicht gereizten Klang an.

„Wir wollen wissen, warum du im Unterricht nur noch still vor dich herarbeitest, warum du manchmal in die Gegend starrst, auf irgendetwas, was wir nicht sehen können. Wir wollen einfach nur wissen, ob es dir auch gut geht." Hermine erhob sich und packte die Bücher in ihre Tasche, schwang sie sich über die Schulter und sah ihre Freunde an.

„Mit mir ist alles in Ordnung, ich denke vielleicht länger über Sachen nach."  
Harry und Ron sahen sie perplex an, nickten und beeilten sich ebenfalls aufzustehen.

„Komm einfach zu uns, wenn du bereit dafür bist, okay?"

„Natürlich, auch wenn ich nicht wüsste, was ich euch erzählen soll", murmelte sie und verließ die Bibliothek mit einem letzten Blick auf ihre besten Freunde.

* * *

Der Gemeinschaftsraum war leer, nur auf dem Tisch lag eine Feder und eine Rolle Pergament, vollgeschrieben. Neugierig ging Hermine hin, legte ihre Tasche auf einen Stuhl und nahm das Pergament hoch. Sie zog die Augenbrauen in die Höhe. Dracos Schrift war ordentlich, viel ordentlicher, als sie es erwartete hätte. Jeder Buchstabe klar lesbar, doch auch sie konnte man nicht mit der Schrift des Verfassers der Briefe vergleichen. 

Es hatte keine Briefe mehr gegeben, anscheinend hatte er sie auch beobachtete, an dem Tag, als sie ins Feuer geflüstert hatte. Hermine war froh darüber. Niemals wieder sollte er ihr einen Brief schreiben, auch wenn es ihr nicht sonderlich half, dass keine Briefe mehr kamen. Wie sollte sie jemanden vergessen, der einem die ganze Zeit vor der Nase rumtanzte, den man jeden Tag sah? Es war schier unmöglich. Es wäre einfacher gewesen, wenn sie sich immer noch gehasst hätten, doch die Bande der Freundschaft waren fester geworden, sie stärkten sich, dennoch konnte man noch nicht von einer richtigen Freundschaft sprechen, in der Vertrauen herrschte und an erster Stelle stand.

Als sie aufsah, erkannte sie eine einzelne Schneeflocke, die an ihrem Fenster vorbeischwebte. Schnee im November? Sie lächelte versonnen und zuckte leicht zusammen, als jemand ihren Namen aussprach.

„Was machst du da?", fragte Draco sie, kam auf sie zu und nahm ihr das Pergament aus der Hand.

„Nichts, ich habe es mir nur durchgelesen. Die Scaloluos-Blume wird aber nicht zum Heilen von tiefen Wunden verwendet, sondern ausschließlich in Stärkungstränke beigemischt", erklärte sie Draco mit ernsthafter Miene und er konnte nicht anders, er musste lächeln.

„Danke, aber ich gebe ihn trotzdem so ab. Wie sieht es denn aus, sollte ich auf einmal keine Fehler mehr machen, glaub mir, Snape würde das sofort merken. Schließlich hat er ein Gespür für so Sachen." Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Es war nur nett gemeint." Draco seufzte.

„Das weiß ich, warum nimmst du dir eigentlich alles gleich so zu Herzen? Seit ihr Mädchen immer so?", fragte er, während er an ihr vorbei griff und Tintenfass und Feder in seiner Tasche verstaute, die er scheinbar mitgehabt hatte.

„Ich nehme es mir nicht zu Herzen", erwiderte Hermine ruhig und blickte ihn an.

„Nicht? Na gut, dann tust du es nicht. Hat dir mein Aufsatz wenigstens gefallen?"

„Du hast eine sehr ordentliche Schrift, Draco, das muss man dir lassen."

„Was soll das denn jetzt schon wieder heißen?", fragte er sie und etwas in seiner Stimme ließ sie aufhorchen. Hörte sie sich etwa geschmeichelt an?

„Pass bloß auf, dass du von diesem einen Lob nicht eitel wirst, obwohl, du bist es schon", murmelte Hermine und Draco grinste sie an. Es war immer noch ungewohnt für sie und sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie sich je daran gewöhnen würde. Als beide nichts mehr sagten, räusperte Draco sich und sagte dann:

„Ich werde mich dann mal nach oben in mein Zimmer begeben. Man sieht sich ja dann."

„Hast du gesehen? Es hat angefangen zu schneien."

„Mitten im November?", fragte er ungläubig und warf einen Blick aus dem Fenster. Draußen herrschte bereits tiefe Dunkelheit. „Das musst du dir eingebildet haben, Hermine."

„Habe ich nicht, da bin ich mir ganz sicher."

„Wenn du meinst", erwidert er und achtete nicht auf den entrüsteten Blick von Hermine, sondern stieg die Treppe hinauf.

* * *

**A/N** _sry, meine lieben, dass es so kurz geraten ist, aber eure reviews sind mir die ganze zeit im kopf rumgeschwirrt ... gott, leute 13 geile reviews ... ich liebe euch ... dank an Jannilein, ich dachte schon dir gefällts nicht mehr , cdt , Drac0sGirl , Tea , Simsi , Heavenly , Miss Miah , HexenLady , Hermine87 , slYtherIn-gIrlY-91 , Janinchen , malibulina und Bbabygirl90 ... HEAGDL , auch wenn ich das bereits sagte ... ich hoffe ihr killt mich nicht, weil sie sich schon wieder nicht geküsst haben ;) hoffe darauf, dass ich wieder so viele bekomme, auch wenn ich dieses Mal nicht so spannend aufgehört habe und es euch gefällt R&R_  



	23. Chapter 23

**Kapitel Dreiundzwanzig**

„Scheiße", flüsterte sie heißer, blickte auf die Bücher und die zerrissene Tasche.

„Nimm halt weniger mit", murmelte Ron, der ihr beim Aufsammeln der Bücher half und ihr einen überraschten Blick zu warf, als sie die Tasche mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes reparierte und die Bücher wieder hinein stopfte.

„Ich brauche die Bücher aber", entgegnete sie, ihre Stimme nur ein Flüstern.

„Willst du nicht vielleicht doch in den Krankenflügel gehen, Mine, du hörst dich nicht gut an und Mme Pomfrey bekommt es mit einem Heilungstrank bestimmt in den Griff."

„Ich bin nicht krank", erwiderte sie, doch als wollten ihre Wort ungläubig gemacht werden, schüttelte sie ein Hustenkrampf. Als sie nach Luft keuchend und mit Tränen in den Augen aufsah, musterten sie Rons Augen besorgt.

„Es wäre wirklich besser --", sie unterbrach ihn fauchend, auch wenn kaum mehr als ein Krächzen ihren Mund verließ:

„Ich bin nicht krank und ich werde auch ganz sicher nicht in den Krankenflügel gehen. Schließlich will ich nicht als schwach abgestempelt werden."

„Niemand wird dich schwach nennen, wenn du dir einen Trank geben lässt!"

„Nerv mich nicht", erwiderte sie und hängte sich ihre Tasche um. „Außerdem wollte Professor McGonagall den Plan für die Wiederholungen rausgeben. Danach gehe ich in die Bibliothek, um mir die nötigen Bücher auszuleihen. Sollte ich dann noch Zeit haben, kann ich eventuell in den Krankenflügel gehen."

„Ich hasse dich für deine Starrköpfigkeit", knurrte Ron, schenkte ihr noch einen Blick und ging weiter. Hermine schloss zu ihm auf, schlang den Schal fester um ihren Hals und warf ihm einen Blick von der Seite zu.

„Komm schon Ron, ich habe keine Zeit dazu, ich möchte mich schließlich auf die Prüfungen vorbereiten und dazu brauche ich Zeit."

„Die Prüfungen sind im Juli, wenn ich daran mal erinnern darf und wir haben Ende November. Also kannst du mir nicht erzählen, dass du jetzt schon für die Prüfungen lernst, du schneidest doch eh mit einem Herausragend in allen Fächern ab", setzte er noch hinzu und schaute wieder nach vorne.

* * *

„Das ist der Plan, auf dem sehr genau verzeichnet steht, was Sie tun können, um sich gründlich auf die Examen vorzubereiten. Es ist kein Zwang diesen Plan zu benutzen, aber es kann Ihnen auch nur gut tun", teilte ihnen Professor McGonagall mit und ließ die Blätter rumgehen. 

„Ist es nicht zu früh, jetzt schon anzufangen?", murmelte Lavender Brown in der ersten Reihe fragend und Professor McGonagall, die es gehört hatte, schürzte die Lippen und antwortete:

„Es ist nie zu früh für eine Abschlussprüfung zu üben, Miss Brown. Und ich an Ihrer Stelle, würde mich in Verwandlung darum bemühen, auf dem neuesten Stand zu bleiben." Ihre Stimme war schneidend und Lavender errötete leicht.

„Miss Granger, Sie sehen nicht sehr gesund aus, wollen Sie nicht vielleicht in den Krankenflügel gehen?", fragte Professor McGonagall Hermine freundlich, sehr zur Freude von Ron, doch Hermine schüttelte den Kopf, räusperte sich und sagte:

„Nein, es ist nicht nötig, dass ich in den Krankenflügel gehe, Professor."

„Ganz wie Sie meinen", entgegnete McGonagall und Hermine lächelte ihre Verwandlungslehrerin an.

Warum wollten sie denn alle, dass sie in den Krankenflügel ging? Ihr ging es doch nicht schlecht, sie hatte sich eine leichte Erkältung zugezogen, mehr war das nicht...

* * *

Sie saß zwischen Harry und Ron, Ginny hatte ihr gegenüber Platz genommen und alle drei aßen mit ordentlichem Appetit. Hermine aß nichts, schon alleine von dem Essengeruch drohte ihr schlecht zu werden. Auf einmal stand Dumbledore auf und klopfte mit dem Messer gegen sein Glas. In der Halle verstummten nach und nach die Gespräche, alle Augen wurden auf Dumbledore gerichtet, der auf die Schülerschar hinablächelte. 

„Ich darf euch mit Freuden mitteilen, dass sich das gesamte Lehrerkollegium einig ist, dass ein Ball zu Silvester das Beste ist. Wir bitten daher die beiden Schülersprecher, die auch den Ball eröffnen werden, sich Gedanken darüber zu machen, wie der Ball vonstatten gehen soll. Die Vorschläge können bei Ihren jeweiligen Hauslehrern abgegeben werden. Jeder der in Hogwarts bleiben wird, hat das Vergnügen an einem hervorragenden Ball teilzunehmen", schloss er und ließ sich auf seinen Stuhl zurücksinken, seine blauen Augen huschten kurz zu Hermine und Draco, als wollten sie die Reaktion der beiden aufnehmen. Sie hatten die Mienen nicht verzogen, auch wenn es in Hermine aussah wie nach einem Orkan. Draco und sie sollten den Ball eröffnen. Ein hartes Stück Arbeit würde es sein, die Fassade des Hasses auf recht zu erhalten, niemand würde es verstehen können...

* * *

Sie schloss die Augen und lehnte sich für einen Augenblick zurück. Ihr Hals schmerzte und in ihrem Kopf hämmerte es. 

Draco und sie hatten nicht mehr über den Ball an Silvester gesprochen, auch wenn es schon zwei Tage her war. Hermine öffnete die Augen wieder und warf einen Blick auf ihren Zettel. Für zwei Tage hatte sie schon einiges geschafft. Drei Bücher waren noch nicht zurückgegeben worden, aber sie wollte sich eines von ihren Eltern zu Weihnachten wünschen. Dieses Buch fehlte eh in ihrer Sammlung, somit war es das passende Weihnachtsgeschenk. Hermine würde es einfach sich per Post zustellen lassen. Ihr Eltern konnten schlecht in die Winkelgasse gehen.

Ein erneuter Hustenanfall schüttelte sie und danach brannte ihr Hals wie Feuer. Vielleicht hatte Ron doch recht und sie sollte in den Krankenflügel gehen? Nein, sie würde nicht hingehen, sie würde durchhalten. Jede einfach Erkältung ging einmal vorbei.

_Du hast keine einfache Erkältung, sondern eine Grippe, _flüsterte die kleine Stimme in ihrem Kopf und Hermine schüttelte ihn, um sie loszuwerden, was jedoch nur eine Welle von Schmerzen hervorrief.

Müde beugte sie sich wieder über das Buch was vor ihr aufgeschlagen lag. Die Buchstaben verschwammen vor ihrem Auge, doch Hermine achtete nicht darauf, nahm die Feder wieder zur Hand und fuhr fort sich Notizen zu machen.

* * *

„Ich kann es ja wirklich nicht glauben." Sie schreckte hoch. Die Lampen in der Bibliothek brannten und draußen vor dem Fenster herrschte Nacht. Regen wurde gegen die Fenster gepeitscht. Ron und Harry standen vor ihr, die Arme verschränkt. 

„Du kommt jetzt mit, Hermine und wir gehen gemeinsam in den Krankenflügel", sagte Harry ernst und Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

„Mir geht es gut", murmelte sie.

„Ja sicher, du bist die Gesundheit in Person", grummelte Ron mürrisch und fing an, ihre Sachen zusammenzupacken.

„Lass das. Ich bin hier noch lange nicht fertig."

„Doch bist du", meinte nun auch Harry und schwang sich Hermines Tasche über die Schulter.

„Was zum Teufel macht ihr da?"

„Wir packen deine Sachen ein und versuchen dich zur Vernunft zu bringen." Hermine stand ruckartig auf, taumelte und konnte sich gerade noch an der Tischkante festhalten.

„Da, siehst du was du von deiner ewigen Arbeiterei hast? Dunkle Ringe unter den Augen und eine Grippe, die deinen Körper schwächt."

„Du bist nicht mein Dad, Ron, du kannst mir nicht befehlen, in den Krankenflügel zu gehen." Sie hustete.

„Wir können dich zwingen, Mine, aber das wollen wir nicht, wir sind doch nur um dein Wohl besorgt."

„Ihr sorgt euch zu viel." Harry schnaubte.

„Komm jetzt mit Hermine", sagte er mit ernster Stimme und wollte ihr einen Arm um die Schulter legen, doch Hermine wehrte ihn ab.

„Wenn ich euch doch sage, dass ich nicht krank bin, verdammt noch mal. Warum glaubt ihr mir denn --", erneut unterbrach sie ein Hustenanfall. Sie bekam keine Luft mehr und hatte das Gefühl zu ersticken. Ihre Finger krampften sich um die Tischkante, an den Rändern ihres Bewusstsein wurde es schwarz.

„Hermine?", Rons Stimme drang wie durch einen Nebel zu ihr, die Schwärze verdichtete sich, nahm ihr den Blick auf den Fußboden der Bibliothek...

* * *

Als Hermine das nächste Mal die Augen aufschlug, war es mitten in der Nacht. Sie lag nicht in ihrem Bett, in ihrem Zimmer, sie war im Krankenflügel. Die weißen Bettlaken und der sterile Geruch sprachen für sich. Harry und Ron hatten sie also doch hier her gebracht. Warum hatten sie denn nicht einfach akzeptiert, dass es ihr gut ging. Aber wenn es ihr wirklich gut gehen würde, dann würde jetzt nicht hier liegen oder? Etwas regte sich, Hermine konnte im ersten Moment nicht glauben, was sie sah. Ron hatte den Kopf auf ihr Bett gebettet und schnarchte leise. 

„Ron?", fragte sie leise, doch er reagierte nicht. „Ron?", fragte sie lauter und er murmelte etwas im Schlaf, Hermine konnte es nicht verstehen. Vorsichtig stupste sie ihn mit dem Fuß an, er fuhr aus dem Schlaf, sah sich um und schien im ersten Moment nicht recht zu wissen wo er war, bis sein Blick schließlich auf Hermine fiel, die ihn musterte.

„Was machst du hier?", verlangte sie zu wissen.

„Schlafen", murmelte er und in der Düsternis, die herrschte und nur vom silbrigen Licht des Mondes durchbrochen wurde, konnte Hermine nicht erkennen, wie sich Röte auf seine Wangen schlich.

„Warum habt ihr mich hier her gebracht?"

„Weil du umgekippt bist."

„Wo ist Harry?"

„Oben?", fragte er leicht genervt zurück, lehnte sich zurück und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf.

„Warum bist du hier?"

„Weil ich mir Sorgen um dich gemacht habe?" Sie seufzte.

„Deswegen musst du doch nicht solange hier bleiben, bis du einschläfst."

„Mme Pomfrey hat das auch gesagt, aber in der Hinsicht war ich ausnahmsweise einmal genau so starrköpfig wie du." Hermine lächelte, trotzdem schlich sich immer und immer wieder die Frage nach dem Warum in ihre Gedanken. Warum blieb Ron hier, wenn Mme Pomfrey sagte, dass es nichts lebensbedrohliches war?

Hatte Harry vielleicht doch recht, dass Ron etwas mit den geheimnisvollen Briefen zu tun hatte, dass er sie vielleicht doch viel lieber mochte, als er zugab? Undeutlich krochen Erinnerungen hoch, Wörter, die er gesagt hatte, sein Verhalten, was er an den Tag legte. Konnte es denn wirklich sein?

„Ron, ich will, dass du jetzt gehst. Du schleichst dich hoch in den Schlafsaal und ich sehe dich und Harry morgen beim Frühstück."

„Das glaube ich kaum", antwortete Ron ihr, während er aufstand. Eine Hand lag noch immer auf der Matratze.

„Warum?"

„Mme Pomfrey meinte, dass du hier bleiben müsstest, bis spätestens morgen Abend." Hermine runzelte die Stirn, doch ehe sie weitere Gedanken denken konnte, kroch heftige Müdigkeit in ihre Glieder.

„Werden wir sehen", murmelte sie schlaftrunken und schloss die Augen.

„Nacht, Mine", hörte sie Ron noch flüstern, doch dann nahm der Schlaf sie in Empfang...

* * *

**A/N** _yiha ... da haben wir die hunderte grenze bei der gesamtzahl der reviews überschritten ... thnx a lot ... dank an Jannilein, das freut mich zu hören ;) und ein kiss kommt zurück, Bbabygirl190 , cdt , Drac0sGirl , Janinchen, freut mich ebenfalls zu hören, dass es euch beiden so gut gefällt , Hermine87 , malibulina , ich freu mich auch über zwei ;) und Miss Miah ... HEAGDL ... nächstes chap. für euch ... erwarte mit freude eure reviews ... R&R_  



	24. Chapter 24

**Kapitel Vierundzwanzig**

Ein Donner weckte sie, Hermine schlug ruckartig die Augen auf und wusste erst im zweiten Augenblick, wo sie sich befand. Sie gähnte, warf einen Blick auf die Uhr, die an einer Wand stand und stieß einen entsetzend Schrei aus. Sofort eilte Mme Pomfrey aus ihrem anliegenden Büro herein.

„Was ist denn passiert, Miss Granger?", fragte sie beunruhigt und fühlte ihr die Stirn.

„Es ... es ist bereits halb zehn. Ich muss in den Unterricht."

„Ah, der Trank scheint gewirkt zu haben. Sie gehen nirgendwo hin, Sie werden sich heute ausruhen und morgen können sie von mir aus wieder in den Unterricht gehen."

„Aber mir geht es gut."

„Sie bleiben hier", erwiderte Mme Pomfrey streng und wartete nicht darauf, dass Hermine ihr eine erneuten Gegenantwort schenken würde, sondern hielt ihr einen Becher entgegen, aus dem es dampfte.

„Trinken Sie den, ansonsten bleiben Sie bis Weihnachten hier und das hat, weiß Gott noch Zeit." Hermine nahm tapfer den Becher entgegen und schluckte die brennenden Flüssigkeit in einem Rutsch hinunter.

„Bah."

„Ich finde es immer wieder herzrührend, wie sich die Schüler für meine Pflege bedanken."

„Es tut mir Leid, Mme Pomfrey, ich danke Ihnen ja auch, nur leider mag ich diesen Trank nicht besonders."

„Ist in Ordnung, Miss Granger, Sie müssen sich nicht bedanken, es ist mein Beruf Schülern zu helfen, die es nicht für nötig halten, zu mir zu kommen, wegen einer, wie sie denken, harmlosen Erkältung." Den Blick, den sie ihr zuwarf, sprach für sich.

„Ich konnte doch nicht ahnen, dass es so schlimm sein wird", murmelte Hermine vor sich hin, sobald Mme Pomfrey außer Hörweite war.

* * *

Ron und Harry kamen sie besuchen, kaum war der Gong durch das Schloss geschallt, der das Ende des Unterricht ankündigte. 

„Wie geht es dir, Mine?", fragte Harry und musterte ihr Gesicht sorgfältig.

„Man kann nicht klagen", antwortete Hermine.

„Hier", sagte Ron, kramte in seiner Tasche und reichte ihr ein fein säuberlich beschriebenes Pergament. Hermine nahm es, warf einen Blick darauf und erstarrte. Ihre Finger krallten sich um das Pergament, ihr Augen huschten zu Ron, der sich scheinbar interessiert im Krankenflügel umsah, als hätte er ihn noch nie gesehen. Diese Schrift. Sie kannte sie, es war nicht Rons Schrift, sie war ordentlich, gestochen scharf ... es war die Schrift des geheimnisvollen Schreibers oder nun mehr, es war die Schrift von Ron. Vor drei Jahren hatte er mehr oder weniger bemerkt, dass sie ein Mädchen war, er wollte sie zum Ball bitten, aber Viktor Krum hatte sie zuerst gefragt. Konnte es denn sein? War es wirklich war?

„Alles in Ordnung Hermine?"

„Ja", sie räusperte sich. Wenn es wirklich wahr war, wieso war Ron nicht gekommen, wieso hatte er sie nicht gerettet, wenn er doch alles sehen konnte? Er wusste was zwischen ihr und Draco passiert war, sein Hass auf ihn konnte sich daher nur noch gesteigert haben. Die Situation in der Großen Halle, als Seamus sie aufgefangen hatte. Ron war da gewesen, er war eifersüchtig gewesen, hatte sich ständig als ihren Beschützer ausgegeben. Die negative Meinung über Draco.

Alle Teile des kaputten Spiegels schienen sich langsam wieder zusammenzusetzen, Hermine konnte teilweise ihr Spiegelbild in dem reparierten Glas sehen.

Doch tief in ihrem Innern wollte sich ein Teil ihres Ichs nicht damit bereit erklären, dass es Ron war, der ihr all die Briefe geschrieben hatte.

„Ron, woher hast du das Pergament."

„Mitgeschrieben, für dich."

„Aha", nuschelte sie, während sie so lange auf die Buchstaben stierte, dass sie zu verschwimmen drohten.

* * *

„So, Miss Granger, Sie dürfen den Krankenflügel jetzt verlassen, ich hoffe, Sie hatten einen angenehmen Aufenthalt und passen demnächst besser auf sich auf", leierte Mme Pomfrey den Satz hinunter und Hermine schenkte ihr ein zuckersüßes Lächeln. 

„Aber sicher doch, Mme Pomfrey." Sie lächelten sich noch einmal an und danach viel die schwere Holztür hinter ihr ins Schloss.

* * *

Draco saß am Tisch, kritzelte eifrig etwas auf eine Rolle Pergament, scheinbar ganz versunken in seinem Aufsatz, sodass er zusammenzuckte, als Hermine ein Buch, welches sie sich noch schnell aus der Bibliothek geholt hatte, auf den Tisch knallen ließ. 

„Oh, du bist wieder da."

„Richtig bemerkt", sagte Hermine, zu freundlich, nach Dracos Geschmack. Er legte die Feder beiseite und sah sie an.

„Alles in Ordnung mit dir? Diese Freundlichkeit gefällt mir nicht, sicher, dass Mme Pomfrey dich nicht zu früh aus dem Krankenflügel entlassen hat?" Hermines Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen.

„Du weißt also, dass ich im Krankenflügel war, ja? Dann frage ich mich, warum du nicht mal reingeschneit bist, um zu sehen, ob es mir gut geht, das macht man unter Freunden so." Sie betonte das Wort Freunde extrem und Draco zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Hermine, ich glaube, du erwartest ein wenig viel von dieser Freundschaft." Hermine starrte ihn an und musste sich bemühen, dass ihr Mund nicht aufklappte.

„Ich erwarte zu viel von der Freundschaft?", fauchte sie fragend und blitzte Draco an, der sich lächelnd zurücklehnte und die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte.

„Ja. Du gehst davon aus, dass ich dich besuchen, wenn du krank im Krankenflügel liegst, du erwartest von mir Sachen, denen ich nicht nachgehen kann, weil ich erstens keine Vorstellung davon habe, wie man es macht und zweitens, du weißt, dass es so schon ein großer Zufall ist, wie ich es mal nennen will, dass wir miteinander reden, normal, ohne uns anzufauchen, auch wenn du das im Augenblick tust."

„Aha. Und was war mit der Sache, dass du auch angefangen hast, mich zu mögen? Ich werde aus dir einfach nicht schlau. Sobald man etwas ... sobald ich etwas mehr vielleicht von einer Freundschaft erwarte, wirst du eitel, kalt und einfach nur total arrogant. Himmel, Draco. Reicht dir das denn?" Sie sah ihn an, in ihrem Innern tobte ein Kampf. Sie ließ mit sich machen was er wollte. Er bestimmte die Zeit, wenn er nett zu ihr war, es ging alles nur von Draco aus, aber machte sie einen Schritt auf ihn zu oder versuchte es zumindest, blockte er ab, wurde wieder zu dem Eisklotz, den sie kannte.

„Willst du die Wahrheit hören?" Hermine nickte stumm. Seine Augen verdunkelten sich. „Ich kann sie dir aber nicht sagen, weil du es ... du würdest es nicht verstehen. Du glaubst mich zu kennen, du hast das Gefühl, Draco Malfoy zu kennen, dabei weißt du gar nichts von mir."

„Du lässt mir auch nicht die Möglichkeit, dich näher kennen zu lernen. Wir reden nie über Familie oder sonstige Sachen. Ich weiß ja noch nicht einmal, was du sonst noch so in deiner Freizeit machst, außer Quidditch spielen. Und selbst das hast du mir nicht erzählt..." Hermine verstummte und ihr wurde bewusst, dass sie sich schon wieder stritten.

„Frag mich von mir aus, was du willst", sagte mit einem arroganten Grinsen und schaute sie erwartungsvoll an.

_Du gehst nicht in die Luft, du bleibst ganz ruhig und schreist ihn nicht an..._

Hermine amtete tief ein und aus, lächelte ihn an und sagte mir einer Stimme, in der so gut wie kein Spott mitschwang:

„Danke, Draco, aber ich ziehe es vor, wenn man von sich aus etwas über sich erzählt."

* * *

Irgendetwas stimmte nicht mit ihm. Er war verschlossen, redete kaum noch mit ihr. Es konnte doch nicht daran liegen, dass sie ihn so angefahren hatte, weil er nicht in den Krankenflügel gekommen war? Hermine hatte sich entschuldigt, aber Draco hatte nur mit dem Kopf geschüttelt und weiter in seinem Buch gelesen. Hermine konnte kein richtiges Gespräch mehr mit ihm anfangen, er blockte immer sofort ab, redete sich mit Hausaufgaben raus, mit einem Treffen. Er traf sich wieder mit Parkinson. Auch wenn Draco sie nicht mit hoch in den Gemeinschaftsraum brachte, Hermine wusste es. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, aber in seinen Augen lag irgendein heimlicher Glanz und er schien ausgeglichener. Parkinson musste irgendwas mit ihm oder seinen Körper tun. Bei dem Gedanken, dass Parkinson näher an ihn herankam, als Hermine, stellten sich ihr die Nackenhaare auf und sie fragte sich erneut, was er an diesem Mädchen fand. 

Nachdem sie es mehrere Male versucht hatte, ihn anzusprechen, mit ihm ein Gespräch aufzubauen und er immer und immer wieder abschottete, hatte sie es aufgeben. Nun war lag es an ihm, zu ihr zu kommen, von sich aus mit ihr zu reden. Doch das würde wahrscheinlich in hundert Jahren nicht passieren.Noch zu dem Kampf mit ihrem Gewissen, kam die Tatsache, dass Ron anscheinend wirklich die Briefe schrieb, auch wenn er dann ein recht guter Schauspieler sein musste. Den Zorn, den er auf die beiden Jungen gehabt hatte, den Zorn auf Draco, auch wenn er den vielleicht nicht wirklich spielen musste, er war schließlich da, von anfang an.

Somit stand Hermine in einem inneren Konflikt mit sich selber. Sprach sie ihn an, würde er wahrscheinlich wieder irgendeinen Vorwand haben, um ihr aus dem Weg zu gehen, ließ sie es sein ... fing sie an ihn zu vermissen, auch wenn es absurd klang.Redete sie mit Ron, würden sie sich garantiert wieder streiten, redete sie nicht mit ihm, bauten sich Fragen über Fragen auf und bereiteten ihr Kopfschmerzen. Sie seufzte.

* * *

Hermine schreckte aus ihren Gedanken. Er war wieder da, von einem der Treffen mit Parkinson. Sollte sie ihn jetzt zur Rede stellen? Was würde es ihr bringen? Eine erneute Abfuhr? 

„Draco ich muss mit dir reden", murmelte sie leise, er drehte sich zu ihr um und blickte sie an, fragend und mit einer leichten Vorahnung im Blick...

* * *

**A/N** _danke, danke, danke ... Jannilein , Drac0sGirl , cdt , Tea , Heavenly , Bbabygirl90 , HexenLady , malibulina und MissHermineGranger ... wisst ihr eigentlich, dass ihr mich am schreiben haltete und wisst ihr, dass ich euch dafür nicht genug danken kann? HEAGDL und DANKE noch mal :) R&R_  



	25. Chapter 25

**Kapitel Fünfundzwanzig**

„Du musst mit mir reden?", fragte er, der heimliche Glanz in seinen Augen, die Lippen rot, wie Hermine feststellte.

„Was ist das da an deinem Hals?" Dracos Hand fuhr gedankenversunken an die eine rote, leicht blutige Stelle an seinem Hals. Ein Grinsen legte sich auf sein Gesicht.

„Ich glaube kaum, dass es dich interessiert."

„Oh, da glaubst du falsch, mich interessiert es sehr wohl. Es sieht nämlich nicht gerade angenehm aus."

„Feuer der Leidenschaft", antwortete er ihr und sein Grinsen wurde breiter.

„Feuer der Leidenschaft?", fragte Hermine ihn angewidert und blickte voller Ekel auf seinen Hals.

„Glotz meinen Hals nicht so an, es ist was vollkommen harmloses. Keine Bange, da kommt nicht irgendwas raus oder so", sagte er, hastig klingend und legte seine Hand auf den Fleck, um ihn zu verdecken.

„Ich glotze deinen Hals nicht an, nur diesen Knutschfleck, der sich da breit gemacht hat und noch dazu von Parkinson stammt." Draco zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Eifersüchtig?"

„Auf dieses Weib? Mein Niveau ist weitaus höher als ihres und da du das ja anscheinend nicht bemerkst, mir laufend aus dem Weg gehst, mit irgendwelchen Ausreden ankommst. Merkst du eigentlich nicht, dass du vor einem Konflikt davon rennst?"

„Ich renne ganz sicher nicht vor einem Konflikt mit dir davon, dass wäre ja noch schöner. Was willst du Hermine? Dass ich mich genauso verhalte, wie Potter und Wiesel? Von mir aus warte darauf, aber es wird nicht passieren." Sie schluckte.

„Nein, ich weiß, dass du weder Ron, noch Harry bist. Aber du zeigst mir trotzdem seit einiger Zeit die kalte Schulter, seit anderthalb Wochen um genau zu sein." Er lachte trocken.

„Wie rührend, du zählst die Zeit, in der wir nicht miteinander reden."

„Was dagegen?", fragte Hermine fauchend und ließ somit alle Prinzipien links liegen. Sie hatte nicht Fauchen wollen und laut hatte sie auch nicht werden wollen. Aber Draco schaffte es immer, mit seiner gleichgültigen Art, dass sie explodierte.

„Überhaupt nicht, aber ich weiß trotzdem nicht, was du dir davon erhoffst." Fragend warf er ihr einen Blick zu, als Hermine auf ihn zu ging und stehen blieb, als sie kaum mehr ein Schritt trennte.

„Interessiert dich das wirklich?" In ihren Augen funkelte der Zorn, ihre Hände hatte sie zu Fäusten geballt.

„Ja, doch, tut es, schließlich sind wir ja befreundet, wie du es nennst. Da erkundigt man sich doch nach dem Wohl des anderen und nach Neuigkeiten. Hast du vielleicht rausgefunden, wer der geheimnisvolle Schreiber ist, der dir ja Briefe geschrieben hat, seit einiger Zeit aber nicht mehr?"

„Das ist dir aufgefallen?" Hermines Stimme troff vor Spott.

„Natürlich."

„Wie schön für dich, ja habe ich." Für einen Augenblick zerbröckelte seine Fassade der Coolness und Erstaunen legte sich quer über sein Gesicht, doch er fing sich schnell wieder.

„Darf ich fragen, wer er ist?"

„Nein, darfst du nicht."

„Ist es zufälligerweise das Wiesel?" Hermine amtete tief ein und nickte. Draco, der sich zwar um Fassung bemühte, brach in lautes Lachen aus.

„Hör auf", fauchte sie ihn an, doch er hörte sie nicht, hielt sich den Bauch und es fehlte nur noch, dass er sich auf die Schenkel klopfte.

„Hör auf", schrie Hermine nun und ehe sie wusste, was sie tat, hatte sie Draco geschubst, er fiel auf den Boden und hörte ruckartig auf zu lachen. Hermine wollte einen Schritt nach vorne machen, doch er stellte ihr mehr oder weniger ein Bein, sodass sie halb auf ihm landete.

„Mach das nicht noch einmal", sagte er leise, doch Hermine sah ihn an, die Hände neben seinen Rippen.

„Du hast mir gar nichts zu sagen, Draco. Ich schubse wen ich will, ich schreie an, wen ich will. Ich hasse es, wenn man sich über mich lustig macht." Sie schenkte ihm einen abwertenden Blick. Draco schien für einen Augenblick zu überlegen, doch ehe Hermine etwas tun konnte, hatte Draco sie umgedreht, sie lag nun auf dem harten Boden und er kniete über ihr. Seine Hände hatten ihre Handgelenke gepackt und drückten sie auf den Boden.

„Und was machst du jetzt, hm? Jetzt kannst du gar nichts mehr machen, niemand versucht mich zu schlagen, Hermine, niemand, hast du verstanden?"

„Mach so weiter und du hast meinen Sabber in deinem Gesicht hängen", entgegnete ihm Hermine zornig, er allerdings schenkte ihr ein nachsichtiges Lächeln.

„Lass deinen Zorn ruhig raus." Sie wollte etwas erwidern, hielt den Mund aber geschlossen und sagte nichts, sondern starrte zu ihm auf. Seine Knie waren auf der Höhe ihrer Hüften, sie konnte sie spüren, obwohl er sie nicht berührte. Die Haare fielen ihm ins Gesicht, doch er konnte sie nicht zurückstreichen, denn dann hätte er die Hände von Hermine loslassen müssen und somit die Kontrolle über sie verloren, das wollte er nicht.

„Lass mich los", flüsterte sie leise, als sie in seinen Augen zu versinken drohte.

„Warum sollte ich das tun?", fragte er leise zurück, sein Blick lag auf ihrem Gesicht, ein selbstzufriedener Ausdruck in seinen Augen.

„Weil ich dich darum bitte."

„Du bittest mich darum?" Hermine nickte stumm. Sollte sie noch länger hier unter ihm liegen, dann wusste sie nicht was geschehen würde.

„Bitte, Draco, lass mich los, ich ... ich möchte doch nur, dass du ... dass wir wieder normal miteinander reden. Ich weiß, ich hätte dich nicht schubsen dürfen ... es war, es war nicht richtig von mir, verdammt. Lass mich los", sagte sie nun schon lauter und versuchte ihre Handgelenke aus seinem Griff zu befreien, doch Draco ließ es nicht zu.

„Lass mich los oder ich schreie."

„Dich kann hier niemand hören."

„Ron kann mich sehen, er kann alles sehen, er beobachtet mich." Ein spöttisches Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus.

„Das mag vielleicht sein, aber er kennt das Passwort nicht."

„Ich habe es ihm gesagt", log Hermine und schloss die Augen, damit sie nicht mehr in seine hineinsehen musste.

„Du lügst, Hermine, ich sehe es dir an, wenn du lügst."

„Was willst du mit mir machen?"

„Nun, ich könnte alles mit dir machen." In seiner Stimme klang ein leises Lachen mit.

„Ron würde dich umbringen", erwiderte sie hoffnungsvoll, die Augen nun wieder geöffnet.

„Du weißt genau, dass er es nicht schaffen würde, Hermine. Niemand kann mich töten."

„Draco, du bist nicht unsterblich."

„Aber er kann mich nicht töten, Hermine. Und weißt du auch warum? Weil er, ehe er auch nur ein Wort sagen könnte, mausetot auf dem Boden liegen würde. Ich habe die Ausbildung eines Todessers, wenn ich dich daran noch einmal erinnern darf und Todesser scheißen auf einen fairen Kampf. Wir kämpfen um zu überleben, wir kämpfen um zu töten."

„Kämpfst du auch um zu Töten?", flüsterte Hermine ihn fragend, sah ihn an und erkannte wieder diesen Schimmer von Trauer in seinen Augen. Mit einem Mal ließ er ihre Handgelenke los, stand auf und drehte ihr den Rücken zu. Hermine aber blieb liegen, sah seinen Rücken an und wartete auf eine Antwort.

„Ich kämpfe nicht um zu Töten. Ich habe es einmal getan, ich werde es nicht wieder tun, Hermine. Ich verspreche es dir", murmelte er leise, warf ihr einen letzten Blick zu und entschwand nach oben in sein Zimmer.

* * *

Die Nacht senkte sich langsam über das Schloss, Draco hatte sein Zimmer nicht mehr verlassen. Hermine saß in einem der Sessel, das Feuer brannte gemütlich, das warme Licht hüllte den Raum in eine dämmrige Dunkelheit. 

Einem Impuls folgend sah Hermine aus dem Fenster und ein Lächeln legte sich über ihr Gesicht, als sie die ersten Schneeflocken des Jahres leise zu Boden schweben sah. Sie stand auf und stellte sich an das Fenster. Der Boden war bedeckt von einer kaum sichtbaren weißen Schicht, der Wind spielte mit den Flocken, wirbelte sie herum, bis sie sich schließlich auf dem Gras niederließen. In Hagrids Hütte brannte noch Licht, es fiel durch einen Spalt des Vorhangs auf den Boden. Harry, Ron und sie waren lange nicht mehr bei ihm unten gewesen.

Ron...

Er bereitete ihr Kopfzerbrechen. Konnte es denn wirklich sein, dass er es war, der die Briefe schrieb? Es waren so viel Fragen, die sich in ihr auftürmten, sie wollte nicht, dass er es war, sie wollte, dass es jemand anderes war. Niemand anderes sollte es sein, außer er. Aber konnte sie die Zeichen denn verleugnen? Nein. Ron hatte ihr das Pergament gegeben, ordentlicher als sonst irgendjemand schreiben konnte. Die Schrift des Schreibers. Hermine schlug mit der geballten Faust auf die Sessellehne. Staub flog auf. Ron schien sie zu lieben, aber liebte sie Ron? Nein. Er war ihr Freund, ihr bester Freund. Sie konnte sie keine Beziehung mit ihm vorstellen, er war ein Bruder für sie. Kein Freund in diesem Sinne.

„Ich will nicht, dass du es bist, er soll es sein, nur er." Kaum hatte sie die Worte ausgesprochen bäumte sich eine Welle des schlechten Gewissens in ihr auf. Ron konnte doch alles sehen, alles hören, was sie machte. Hermine hatte nicht gedacht, dass er wirklich so schlau war, er war es, aber nicht, dass er es so einsetzte. Sie seufzte. Er musste es gehört haben, nun wusste er wenigstens, dass sie sich nichts mit ihm vorstellen konnte, wie sie zu ihm stand.

* * *

Hermine langte nach der Tasche, die neben ihr auf dem Boden lag, kramte darin herum und schlug ihren Kalender auf, den sie sich aus der Muggelwelt mitgenommen hatte. Heute war der sechste Dezember. Es waren nur noch zwei Wochen bis Weihnachten, bis die große Halle mit Tannen aus dem Verbotenen Wald geschmückt werden würde. Bis Professor Flitwick sie verzaubern würde. Auch der Sylvesterball rückte näher und näher, Draco und sie hatten sich noch keine Gedanken darüber gemacht. 

_Ich verspreche es dir_, die Worte hallten in ihrem Gedächtnis nach. Er hatte einmal gekämpft um zu Töten und würde es nie wieder tun, er hatte es ihr versprochen.

Ganz leise, sodass sie sich sicher war, dass selbst Ron es nicht hören konnte, murmelte sie:

„Ich liebe dich, Draco." Die Flammen schienen für einen Augenblick zu wachsen, als wollten sie ihr Antwort geben, fielen dann jedoch in sich zusammen und flackerten gemütlich weiter. Vielleicht würde sie es ihm dann sagen, sie wusste es nicht, sie würde das tun, was ihr Herz ihr sagte ...

* * *

**A/N** _hey ... ja, tut mir leid, dass ich mich nicht schneller wieder ans schreiben gemacht habe, meine woche war ein wenig stressig und ideen wollten nicht so recht komme, dafür ist das chap. ein wenig länger als das letzte...dank an Drac0Girl , du ziehst um und liest meine geschi trotzdem, oh mein gott, vielen vielen dank, auch, dass du reviewst ;) , MissHermineGranger , freut mich zu hören , Bbabygirl90 , thnx und malibulina ... HEAGDL ... R&R _


	26. Chapter 26

**Kapitel Sechsundzwanzig**

„Hermine, komm schon", rief Ginny wartend vom Fuße der Marmortreppe. Hermine, dick eingepackt und einen Wollschal um den Hals geschlungen, warf noch einen Blick zurück in den Gang, aus dem sie gekommen war. Er schenkte ihr noch einen Blick, drehte sich dann um und verschwand lächelnd im Gang, aus dem sie gekommen war.

„Jetzt komm schon", rief nun auch Harry, dessen Augen glänzten. Er schien glücklich zu sein.

Kalte Luft schlug ihr entgegen, ihr Atme war sichtbar in der kalten Luft. Kaum hatte Hermine den Schnee gesehen, erfasste sie die gleiche Freude wie die anderen. Sie packte Ginny an der Hand und stürmte los.

„Hey, was soll das denn werden?", hörten sie Ron hinter ihnen herschreien, doch sie grinsten sich nur an. Während sie für den einen Augenblick nicht auf den Weg achteten, stolperten sie in eines der Schneelöcher und fielen in den Schnee.

Hermine drehte sich lachend um und sah hinauf in den grauverhangenen Himmel.

„Hast du schon mit Harry gesprochen?", fragte Ginny sie leise und drehte sich auf die Seite, den Kopf auf ihrer Hand abgestützt.

„Ja habe ich." Als sie nicht weitersprach, sondern gedankenversunken weiterhin in den Himmel starrte, fragte Ginny:

„Hast du also, ja! Was hat er gesagt?"

„Nichts", entgegnete Hermine, während ein Plan in ihren Gedanken reifte. Harry und Ginny würden unter jedem Umstand zusammen kommen, an Weihnachten.

„Nichts? Oder sagst du es mir einfach nicht?"

„Habe ich dich je angelogen?", fragte Hermine sie, mit einer hochgezogener Augenbraue.

„Ja, hast du. Du hast mir zum Beispiel nicht gesagt, dass du was von Fred wolltest, damals." Hermine errötete leicht, doch dank der Kälte konnte man es nicht sehen, da ihre Wangen sowieso gerötet waren.

„Hermine wollte etwas von Fred?", fragte Harry keuchend, einen Schneeball in der Hand, den er nun hin und her wiegte.

„Echt jetzt?", wollte Ron wissen, die Hände in die Hüfte gestemmt und auf sie hinabsehend.

„Oops", murmelte Ginny grinsend, Hermine, die beiden Jungen ignorierend, warf sich mit einem fauchenden Schrei auf sie und wusch ihr das Gesicht mit einer vollen Ladung Schnee.

„Hermine, bitte, Gnade", versuchte Ginny zu sagen, doch sie hustete, da sie Schnee in den Mund bekommen hatte.

„Oh du, siehst du nicht, was du angerichtet hast?" Ginny grinste ihre beste Freundin an, doch diese erwiderte das Grinsen nicht, in ihren Augen funkelte jedoch Freundlichkeit.

* * *

„Ron, wo willst du hin?", fragte Harry seinen besten Freund, der sich umgedreht hatte und durch den Schnee davon stapfte. 

„Fred einem Brief schreiben, in dem alles drin steht", erwiderte er und kaum hatte er den Satz ausgesprochen, ließ Hermine Ginny in Ruhe, lief schnell hinter Ron her und warf sich gegen ihn, sodass er mit einem überraschten Schrei in den Schnee fiel. Hermine richtete sich wieder auf, einen Fuß auf Rons Rücken und die Hand zur Faust geballt in die Luft gereckt. Ihr Lippen formten ein stummes Sieg. Ihre Siegerpose wurde jedoch unterbrochen, als Ron sich ruckartig umdrehte und Hermine unsanft im Schnee landete.

„Ron, was --", weiter kam sie nicht, da er sich auf sie geschmissen hatte und sie nun mit auf dem Rücken lag, Ron über ihr. Hermine wurde an eine andere Situation erinnerte, die Erinnerungen drohten sie davon zu tragen. Wie sehr wünschte sie sich, dass er nun über ihr kniete, nicht Ron, dass sich auf seinem Gesicht ein glückliches Lächeln bildete.

Rons ohnehin längeren Haare waren feucht, das Rot dunkler als es sonst war.

„Wieso hast du das nur gemacht? Jetzt muss ich dir doch tatsächlich eine Lektion erteilen", sagte er grinsend, zog sich dich Handschuhe aus und fing an Hermine zu kitzeln. Die dicke Schicht Kleider schützte Hermine zwar vor dem gröbsten, doch Ron hatte einen Weg unter ihre ersten beiden Schichten gefunden und sie konnte nichts anderes tun, als sich im Schnee zu ringeln, zu kichern und um Gnade zu betteln. Der Wunsch, dass es jemand anderes war, der sie kitzelte, zog sich in ihren Hinterkopf zurück, doch er blieb da, wollte nicht weggehen und ließ Hermine das Herz schwer werden. Sie würde es nie erleben, niemals.

Wie lange Ron sie vielleicht noch malträtiert hätte, konnte sie nicht sagen, denn Ginny kam ihr zu Hilfe, indem sie einen Arm voll Schnee über seinem Kopf ausschüttete. Ron schüttelte sich den Schnee aus den Haaren, wandte sich knurrend um und hechtete hinter Ginny her, die lachend weglief. Harry hielt ihr lächelnd die Hand hin und half ihr auf.

„Was hat sie dich gefragt, Mine?" Hermine schüttelte ebenfalls lächelnd den Kopf, während sie sich bückte, Rons Handschuhe aufsammelte und einen Blick in seine Richtung warf. Ginnys Lachen wehte zu ihnen hinüber. Harry und Hermine lächelten. Ron hatte sie erwischt und Ginny ringelte sich lachend im Schnee.

„Sie hat mich nach den Briefen gefragt", log Hermine und entschuldigte sich innerlich bei ihm. Es war ja nur zu seinem besten.

„Du hast es erkannt, habe ich Recht?"

„Was erkannt?", fragte Hermine zurück.

„Die Schrift auf Rons Pergament. Ich habe sie erkannt." Hermine hustete und lächelte als Antwort.

„Was wirst du tun?", wollte Harry wissen, doch Hermine ließ sich mit ihrer Antwort Zeit.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass er es ist."

„Was, wenn ich dir sage, dass er sich vor kurzem immer wieder zurückgezogen hat?" Hermine blickte ihn aufmerksam an, ihre Hände krampften sich um die Handschuhe.

„Hat er das, ja?", fragte sie leise zurück.

„Ja. Manchmal war er verschwunden, entweder hoch in unseren Gemeinschaftsraum. Hermine, ich will dir auf keinen Fall etwas aufzwingen, aber bei diesem Hinweisen kannst du unmöglich was anderes denken, du kannst nicht leugnen."

„Er darf es aber nicht sein." Harry zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Warum nicht? Ihr beiden passt doch gut zusammen."

„Harry", sagte Hermine warnend, als er sie angrinste. „Er ist für mich wie ein Bruder, manchmal denke ich, dass ich euch beide schon immer gekannt habe, du bist wie ein Bruder für mich. Ihr gehört zu meiner Familie."

„Schon gut, du musst mir das nicht erklären. Ich weiß genau, was du meinst." Er zwinkerte ihr zu, doch Hermine ging nicht darauf ein.

Ginny und Ron kamen wieder zurück, beide rote Wangen. Ron hatte einen Arm um seine kleine Schwester gelegt.

„Haben wir etwas verpasst?", fragte er wissbegierig und nahm Hermine mit einem dankbaren Blick die Handschuhe aus den Händen.

* * *

„Hattet ihr Spaß?", fragte Draco sie, als Hermine, die Wangen rot und die Augen glänzend in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam. 

„Wo warst du? Ich habe dich unten nicht gesehen!" Er grinste sein Grinsen, kalt und arrogant.

„Ich mache mir nichts daraus, mich von irgendwelchen Idioten durchkitzeln zu lassen und ich mache mir auch nichts aus Schneemännern bauen." Hermines Freude wurde durch diese Worte gedämpft.

„Oh, verzeiht mir, Mr. Malfoy, dass Ihr lieber hier oben im Gemeinschaftsraum vergammelt", erwiderte Hermine schroff, lief wütend die Treppe hinauf, holte sich neue Kleider und schlug die Tür des Waschraumes mit einem lauten Knall hinter sich zu.

Kaum hatte sie den Raum verlassen, stand Draco vor ihr. Hermines Haare waren noch nass und vereinzelte Tropfen tropften auf ihren dunkelroten Pullover und auf die feuchten Sachen, die sie in den Armen hielt.

„Was ist?", fragte sie bissiger als beabsichtigt.

„Es tut mir Leid", murmelte er, sah sie nicht an, sondern starrte auf einen Punkt hinter ihr an der Wand.

„Wie bitte?"

„Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dich gerade eben so ... angefahren habe. Du hattest einen schönen Nachmittag."

„Ein Malfoy entschuldigt sich, wow." Hermine räusperte sich.

„Hör auf Hermine." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ist schon gut, ich bin im Moment nur ein wenig durcheinander."

„Willst du darüber reden?", fragte sie Draco und seine Stimme schien ihm den Dienst zu versagen, als er das letzte Wort sprach.

„Was?", fragte Hermine ihn überrascht, sicher, dass sie sich verhört hatte.

„Wenn du reden möchtest, über das, was dich durcheinander macht, dann kannst du kommen, zu mir. Ich meine, es ist nur ein Angebot, ein Entgegenkommen. Wenn du nicht mit mir darüber reden willst, dann ... dann lässt du es sein." Hermine lächelte sanft.

„Ist in Ordnung und vielen Dank auch, Draco, aber ich glaube ich muss erst mit mir selber darüber im Reinen sein, ansonsten kann ich es dir nicht erzählen." Draco zuckte mit den Schultern und versuchte ein Lächeln. Hermine erwiderte es, auch wenn ihres beiweiten gelungener war.

* * *

Hermine schälte sich aus der Bettdecke. Sie wusste, dass das, was sie vorhatte, irgendwo lebensmüde war. Warum sollte er gerade jetzt mit ihr reden? Es war schließlich mitten in der Nacht. Hermine hatte nicht schlafen können, in ihrem Kopf schwirrten Fragen umher, sie erinnerte sich die ganze Zeit an das Gespräch mit Harry, dass sie nicht leugnen konnte. Es war nicht Ron, der ihr die Briefe schrieb, sie konnte diesen Gedanken nicht zulassen, es ging einfach nicht. 

Leise tapste sie aus ihrem Zimmer, öffnete vorsichtig die Tür, die zu Dracos Zimmer führte und ging den Gang entlang. Am Türrahmen blieb sie stehen, beobachtete ihn für einen Augenblick. Er schlief entspannt, es kam ihr so vor, als würde er leicht lächeln im Schlaf. Eine Hand hing aus dem Bett hinaus und am Fußende lugte ein Fuß unter der Bettdecke hervor. Das Fenster war weitgeöffnet. Als ihr Blick wieder auf sein Gesicht fiel, sah sie, dass er sie ansah. Sie zuckte zurück. Wieso war er wach? Und als er nun auch noch lächelte, war sie sich sicher, dass er noch träumte, vielleicht von Parkinson!

„Was machst du hier?", fragte er sie leise, räumte die Zweifel an seinem Zustand aus dem Weg.

„Ich ... es tut mir Leid, ich gehe wieder", murmelte Hermine und wollte sich umdrehen, doch Draco war mit einem Satz aus dem Bett und hatte sie um ihr Handgelenk gepackt.

„Was wollest du hier, Hermine?"

„Mit ... mit dir reden." Er warf einen Blick aus dem Fenster.

„Darf ich dich daran erinnern, dass es mitten in der Nacht ist."

„Eben deswegen wollte ich ja auch wieder gehen, tut mir Leid, wenn ich dich geweckt habe." Draco murmelte etwas, schob sie in Richtung Bett und drückte sie darauf nieder. Er selber nahm sie den Stuhl, drehte ihn so, dass die Lehne zu ihr zeigte und ließ sich darauf nieder.

„Fang an."

„Es ... bist du sicher, dass es nicht zu spät ist?" Er nickte, lächelte sie an und Hermine konnte nicht anders, sie erwiderte es.

„Es geht um ... um Ron. Es kann ... er ... ich glaube einfach nicht, dass er die Briefe geschrieben hat. Sie waren nicht er, sie waren auch nicht Harry. Ich kenne denjenigen nicht, der sich geschrieben hat, aber ich kenne Ron sehr gut, somit ... ich glaube einfach nicht, dass es Ron ist."

„Deswegen hast du mich aus dem Bett geholt?" Hermine nickte stumm und fummelte mit ihren Fingern an der Bettdecke herum. Am liebsten hätte sie sich zur Seite fallen lassen, ihren Kopf auf sein Kissen gelegt und seinen Duft inhaliert, in seinem Duft geschlafen.

„Es tut mir Leid, ich gehe sofort wieder." Sie stand auf, doch er ließ sie nicht vorbei. Etwas lag in seinen Augen, Hermine schauderte.

„Warum glaubst du so sehr, dass es nicht das Wiesel sein kann?"

„Habe ich dir doch gesagt, weil ich ihn nicht kenne, nicht zu kennen glaube. Selbst Ron kann sich nicht verstellen und er kann auch nicht so gut schauspielern."

„Wenn es wirklich das Wiesel ist, dann sieht er dich jetzt in diesem Augenblick, wie du auf meinem Bett hockst, die Bettdecke immer weiter über deine Knie ziehst und mich anstarrst, als sei ich ein Geist." Blut schoss in Hermines Wangen.

„Ja", murmelte sie heiser.

* * *

**A/N**_ ... da bin ich schon wieder mit einem neuen chap. vielen dank an Drac0sGirl , meine güte, du bringst mich zum erröten mit deinem lob ;) vielen vielen dank , hdl , malibulina , AlyshaNemesis und Heavenly ... HEAGDL ..._

_**eure augen werden von dem reviewbutton angezogen, ihr werdet ihn mit dem zeiger eurer maus berühren, ihr werdet drauf klicken und YES ihr habt es geschafft ... nur noch schnell ein liebes review eintippen und losschicken ... :D R&R **_


	27. Chapter 27

**Kapitel Siebenundzwanzig**

Sein Blick lag noch immer auf ihrem Gesicht, doch Hermine starrte den Fußboden an. Sie hatte ihn wirklich angestarrt. Hermine konnte nicht anders, immer wurde ihr Blick von ihm angezogen, seine Augen, immer drohte sie in ihnen zu versinken. Und immer, wenn sie ihn sah, drängte der Wunsch, ihn zu küssen, an die Oberfläche, heftiger denn je. Sie räusperte sich.

„Ich glaube, es ist besser, wenn ich jetzt gehe", murmelte sie leise, erhob sich und ging an ihm vorbei, erstarrte, als er sie am Handgelenk festhielt, an derselben Stelle...

„Warum gehst du schon?"

„Weil ... vergiss es einfach, ich bin müde."

„Du kannst deine Blicke nicht von mir lassen, habe ich recht?" Hermine sah zu ihm hinunter und erkannte das Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht.

„Du bist einfach zu selbstverliebt und arrogant."

„Danke für die Blumen", erwiderte er und drückte sie erneut auf sein Bett hinunter. Seine Hände blieben für einen Augenblick auf ihren Schultern liegen, doch dann nahm er sie weg, als wäre Hermines Haut zu heiß für ihn.

„Warum soll ich noch hier bleiben, was bringt mir das?"

„Ich kann dich weiter in Verlegenheit bringen."

„Als ob du mich in Verlegenheit bringen könntest", sagte Hermine lächelnd und Draco zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

„Wenn du wüsstest."

„Wenn ich was wüsste?" Hermine hob ebenfalls eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und sah ihn herausfordernd an.

„Wenn du wüsstest, was ich alles mit dir machen könnte, um dich in bodenlose Verlegenheit zu stürzen." Ohne das sie etwas dagegen tun konnte, schlich sich die Röte wieder auf ihre Wangen und Hermine verknotete die Hände in einander.

„Siehst du, alleine schon Andeutungen lassen dir das Blut in die Wangen schießen." Hermine sah auf, langsam. Irgendetwas in ihr schien für einen Moment das Handeln zu übernehmen, vielleicht der Wunsch, ihn zu küssen oder einfach der Drang ihn zu berühren. Sie stand auf, langsam, die Decke glitt zu Boden und Hermine stellte sich vor Draco, der zu ihr auf sah, der Glanz in seinen Augen, den er nach den Treffen mit Parkinson hatte, war verschwunden, lauerte hinter seinem Blick. Irgendwann, so schwor sich Hermine, werde auch ich es schaffen, den Glanz in seine Augen zu bekommen.

„Hermine, was willst du machen?", fragte er sie mit leiser Stimme und ein Feixen legte sich auf sein Gesicht, als Hermine ihm mit einem Finger an seinem Wangenknochen entlang strich, kurz vor seinen Lippen anhielt und ihn schließlich um sein Kinn fasste, sich zu ihm hinunterbeugte und ihm ins Ohr wisperte:

„Du weißt nicht, mit wem du es zu tun hast, Draco, mein Lieber, du kennst mich nicht, du weißt nicht ... nicht, was ich mit dir anstellen ... anstellen würde, wenn man es mir nur erlaubte." Das Stocken in ihrer Stimme ließ sich nicht entschuldigen, noch nie war Hermine so nervös gewesen.

„Was, wenn ich dir die Erlaubnis geben würde?", knurrte Draco zurück und Hermine richtete sich auf.

„Würde ich es dennoch nicht machen, da ich mich nicht in die Ein-Nacht-Schublade einreihen lasse." Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich um und verschwand aus seinem Zimmer, ließ sich in ihrem auf ihr Bett fallen und begutachtete ihre zitternden Finger. Er hatte Recht, seine Anwesendheit reichte manchmal aus, um ihr die Röte in die Wangen schießen zu lassen, Gedanken krochen sich in ihre Gedanken, von denen sie nichts wusste. Selbst die Situation von vor ein paar Minuten, Sekunden, erschien ihr so unwirklich, dass sie es kaum glauben konnte.

Sie, Hermine Granger, hatte, für ihre Verhältnisse auf Messers Schneide geflirtet.

* * *

„Es ist ein Wunder, dass ihr immer wieder in dieses stickende Kaff lauft, aber es ist gut, dann habe ich eine zur Hälfte weniger volle Schule und weniger Dreck", grummelte Argus Filch, der Hausmeister vor sich hin, seine Nase war rot und an seiner Nasenspitze zitterte ein Tropfen, der jeden Augenblick zu fallen drohte. Hermine riss ihm beinahe ihre Erlaubnis aus den Händen, schenkte ihm noch ein mehr oder weniger freundliches Lächeln und entschwand dann dem Schulgebäude, stapfte durch den Schnee auf Ginny zu, die sie schon freudig erwartete.

* * *

„Hast du auch genug Geld dabei?" Hermine grinste und lächelte. Jemand ging an ihr vorbei und ohne sich umzudrehen wusste sie, dass er es war. Sie warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu und meinte zu sehen, wie er ihr ganz kurz, unmerklich fast zuzwinkerte. 

„Können wir?", fragte Ron sie und Hermine und Ginny fuhren herum.

„Das wird ein Frauentreffen, Ron, aber wir können uns nachher sicherlich in den Drei Besen treffen, auf ein Butterbier!"

„Frauentreffen?", fragte Ron skeptisch und Hermine nickte ernst. Ron zuckte mit den Schultern, warf Harry einen vielsagenden Blick zu und die beiden machten sich auf den Weg, Hermine und Ginny gingen ein gutes Stück hinter ihnen.

„Weißt du schon, was du den beiden schenkst?", fragte Ginny Hermine, die gedankenversunken nach vorne starrte.

„Nein, um ehrlich zu sein, keine Ahnung. Ron schenke ich ... nun ja, ich kann ihm ja nicht schon wieder was über seine Lieblingsmannschaft schenken, aber ein Buch über Quidditch im allgemeinen, das wäre doch eine gute Idee!"

„Natürlich, ein Buch. Und Harry?"

„Tja, da bin ich jetzt leider auch überfragt. Ich wüsste nicht, was ich ihm schenken sollte. Was zum Anziehen?" Ginny lächelte.

„Bei Harry ist es echt schwer was zu finden."

„Da wüsste ich noch wen", murmelte Hermine leise, Ginny hatte es nicht gehört, worüber sie froh war.

* * *

„Ginny, Ginny, komm her, ich hab das passende Geschenk für Ron", rief Hermine durch den Laden und hielt einen Teddy Bär hoch, eingekleidet in die Farben seiner Lieblingsmannschaft, den Chudley Canons. Ginny beäugte ihn skeptisch, doch dann breitete sich ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht aus. 

„Als Ersatz für den einen, den Fred in eine Spinne verwandelt hat?" Hermine nickte grinsend.

„Mir fällt wirklich nichts besseres ein. Für Harry habe ich dieses dunkelgrüne T-Shirt, mit einem Schnatz drauf, der in seinen Flügelchen ein H hält, aber das ist auch nicht einfallsreich", erklärte Hermine und hielt ihr seufzend das T-Shirt unter die Nase.

„Aber er würde sich sicherlich darüber freuen. Ich meine mich daran zu erinnern, dass er sich immer über seine Klamotten beschwert hat, ausgetragen und viel zu groß." Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Und du meinst, dass könnte ich machen, ja? Es ist nicht irgendwie zu ... zu einfach?" Ginny schüttelte den Kopf und zog ihre beste Freundin zur Kasse. Sie bezahlten und Hermine ging, mit einer recht prallgefüllten Tasche in den nächsten Laden. Ginny und sie hatten sich getrennt, denn nun würden sie die Weihnachtsgeschenke für den jeweils anderen kaufen.

* * *

Hermine betrat den kleinen Laden und sog den vertrauten Geruch von Pergament und Tinte ein. Sie schlenderte durch die Regalreihen und hielt an einem Tisch mit Feder inne. Eine schwarze Feder war ihr ins Augen gefallen, glänzend und unverletzlich schien sie. Irgendwie erinnerte sie Hermine an denjenigen, der sie bald besitzen würde, es war das passende Geschenk für Draco, fand sie. Leicht fuhr sie mit dem Finger über die Feder und es ertönte ein leichtes Summen, spezifisch für eine Feder. Gleich auf dem nächsten Tisch fand Hermine das Geschenk für Ginny. Ein unscheinbares, in schwarzes Leder eingebundene Notizbuch, was linierte Pergamentseiten enthielt. Ginny hatte vor kurzen darüber geklagt, dass sie ihr Tagebuch doch tatsächlich zu Hause liegen gelassen hatte, ihre Mutter aber nicht fragen wollte, da sie sich sicher war, dass sie dann einen Blick hineinwerfen würde. Und darin standen die ganzen glücklichen Stunden, die sie mit Harry verbracht hatte. 

"Passend für einen Neuanfang", murmelte Hermine zu sich selbst, bezahlte und verließ den Laden. Nun hatte sie für alle Leute Weihnachtsgeschenke, ihre Eltern würde die zahnfreundlichen Lutschfedern aus dem Honigtopf bekommen. Suchend sah sie sich auf der Straße um und ihr Blick fiel auf Draco, der sie durch das Spiegelbild einer Fensterscheide beobachtete. Sie warf ihm einen Blick zu und machte sich in Richtung Drei Besen auf.

Ob er ihr auch etwas schenken würde? Sie hoffte es, redete sich selber jedoch die möglichere Situation vor, nämlich, dass er nichts für sie hatte. Hermine würde nichts auf den Anhänger schreiben, den sie an die Feder tun wollte, sondern einfach nur die Feder unter den kleinen Baum legen, der für sie im Gemeinschaftsraum aufgestellt würde.

* * *

„Ah, Hermine, da bist du ja", sagte Ron erfreut, stand auf und hielt ihr einen Stuhl hin, den Hermine skeptisch betrachtete. 

„Wo ist Harry?", war ihre erste Frage, als sie sich auf den Stuhl fallen ließ und ihre Taschen unter ihm verstaut hatte.

„Getränke holen", antwortete Ron, lächelte sie an und blickte sich um.

„Sag mal Ron, das Pergament, was du mir letzten gegeben hast, als ich im Krankenflügel lag. Wie hast du es hinbekommen, so ordentlich zu schreiben?" Ihr Herz pochte, in ihren Ohren rauschte ihr Blut und sie wartet gespannt auf die Antwort.

„Ach das. Nun, den Spruch nennt man _Purus Subnotio_, McGonagall hat ihn mir gesagt, da sie meinte, dass meine Schrift unter aller Sau sei."

„Hat sie das wirklich so gesagt?", fragte Harry, während er Ginny ein kurzes Lächeln zu warf und die vier Butterbier auf den Tisch stellte.

„Natürlich nicht", murmelte Ron, die Ohren leicht gerötet.

„Und du benutzt ihn auch fleißig?", fragte Hermine weiter und Ron warf ihr einen fragenden Blick zu.

„Wieso interessiert dich das so?"

„Einfach so", sagte Hermine ein wenig zu schnell, sodass sie sich von Ron einen skeptischen, von Ginny ebenfalls und von Harry einen warnenden Blick zugeworfen bekam...

* * *

**A/N** _... na also, es geht doch, ganze elf, superliebe reviews ... was will man mehr? dank an Drac0sGirl, bedank mich ganz doll bei dir und drück dich , Bbabygirl90 , hexy , slYtherIn-gIrlY-91 , Miss Miah , Heavenly , Tea, wie recht du hast ... :) , mailbulina , Tanjal990 und hgforever, thnx ... HEAGDL ... irgendwie gefällt mir das chap. nicht so gut ... vor allem das mit draco und hermine ... vielleicht irre ich mich aber auch..._

**_und wieder werden eure augen auf magische weise von dem reviewbutton angezogen, eure maus wird ihn anklicken und eure finger werden wieder so liebe reviews schreiben ... :) _**


	28. Chapter 28

**Kapitel Achtundzwanzig**

„So, Jungs, ich mache mich dann auch mal auf den Weg ins Bett", murmelte Hermine in Harry und Rons Richtung, nahm sich ihre Taschen, die sie immer noch bei sich trug und warf sich ihre Schultasche über die Schulter.

„Willst du heute nicht hier bleiben?"

„Nein, lass gut sein, Ron. Ich denke nicht, dass es nötig ist." Und in Gedanken fügte sie noch hinzu: _Du siehst doch sowieso alles, was ich mache..._

* * *

„Da bist du ja endlich", sagte Draco und eine leichte Erleichterung schwang in seiner Stimme mit. 

„Du hast dir doch wohl keine Sorgen gemacht oder?", fragte Hermine lächelnd zurück, die Taschen schwebten auf einen Schlenker mit ihrem Zauberstab die Treppe hinauf und hinein in ihr Zimmer.

„Wie komme ich dazu, ich weiß schließlich, dass du auf dich aufpassen kannst." Draco erwiderte ihr Lächeln.

„Du warst auch in Hogsmeade?"

„Exakt." Unschlüssig stand Hermine mitten im Raum, Draco saß immer noch im Sessel und es reizte sie, sich zu ihm zu setzen, doch ein Gähnen bedeutete ihr, dass es vielleicht doch besser war, wenn sie hinauf ins Bett ging.

„Besprechen wir morgen den Sylvesterball?", fragte Draco ihren Rücken und Hermine nickte. Sicher, den hatte sie ja ganz vergessen, den Sylvesterball, den sie mit Draco eröffnen sollte. Sie glaubte sich sicher zu sein, dass sie es nicht schaffen würde, keinen allzu glücklichen Eindruck zu machen. Er würde sie in den Armen halten, er würde keine Möglichkeit haben, ihr zu entwischen.

* * *

Hermine erwachte früh am nächsten Morgen. Draußen fiel leise der Schnee und legte eine frische Schicht über die alte. Alles würde wieder unberührt sein, rein und schön, unschuldig weiß. Sie gähnte hinter vorgehaltener Hand und stand auf. Ihr Fuß berührte den kalten Steinboden und Hermine zog ihn mit einem Quietschen wieder unter die warme Decke. Es war zu kalt um aufzustehen, es wäre der reinste Selbstmord. Gerade wollte sie sich in ihr Kissen zurückfallen lassen, als ein Schauer über den Rücken lief und das Gefühl, beobachtet zu werden, sich stärker einstellte. Hermine zog die Decke bis zur Nasenspitze, drückte sich gegen die Matratze und schloss die Augen, versuchte demjenigen so wenig Angriffsfläche wie möglich zu geben. Jemand sollte zu ihr kommen, ihr helfen, dass Gefühl verschwinden lassen. Hatte er denn noch nicht genug, wenn er doch alles sah, merkte er nicht, wie unangenehm es ihr war, beobachtet zu werden. 

„Draco", flüsterte sie leise und schalt sich sofort danach. Er schlief, er würde nicht kommen, er konnte ihr nicht helfen, niemand konnte das, nur sie selber und derjenige, der sich observierte, beobachtete und ihr auf Schritt und Tritt folgte. Gerade wollte sie die Augen schließen, als es an der Tür klopfte.

„Ist offen", rief sie und kaum hatte sie die Worte ausgesprochen, kam Draco ins Zimmer, das Sweatshirt in einer Hand und das T-Shirt nur zur Hälfte über den Kopf gezogen.

„Du liegst ja immer noch im Bett", stellte er fest, zog das T-Shirt vollends an und schlüpfte in sein, weich aussehendes Sweatshirt.

„Richtig erkannt, darf ich dich fragen, was du hier machst?"

„Dich aufwecken."

„Womit habe ich das verdient?"

„Mit nichts, aber ich will, dass wir den Sylvesterball so schnell wie möglich versprechen, ich habe noch eine Verabredung."

„Mit ihr?", fragte Hermine und Verachtung schwang in ihrer Stimme mit.

„Ich mag es nicht, wenn deine Stimme so klingt", erwiderte Draco nur und zog ihr die Bettdecke weg.

„Nun mach schon, ich will damit noch vor dem Frühstück fertig werden." Hermine schauderte. Was war denn nur los mit ihm?

„Du kannst mich mal", grummelte sie und versuchte sich die Bettdecke wiederzuholen, doch er sprang schnell aus ihrer Reichweite. Hermine fauchte.

„Gib mir die Bettdecke her, du Arsch."

„Hermine, ich warne dich."

„Hör auf große Reden zu schwingen und gib mir die Decke wieder, ich will weiterschlafen."

„Hast du nicht gehört, was ich dir gerade eben gesagt habe?" Draco legte den Kopf schief und musterte sie mit solch einem unverschämten Blick, dass sie erneut Rot wurde, dafür hasste sie ihn. Zitternd schlang sie die Arme um sich selbst und versuchte sich so warm zu halten.

„Mir geht deine Verabredung sonst wo vorbei und jetzt gib die Decke her." Draco schüttelte den Kopf und Hermine sprang mit einem wutentbrannten Schrei auf, war mit zwei Schritten bei ihm, packte die Decke und zog. Draco konnte nicht umhin, er musste sie angrinsen.

„Wenn du dich entschuldigst, gib ich dir auch die Decke zurück."

„Warum sollte ich mich entschuldigen?", fragte Hermine fauchend, zog mit einem erneuten Ruck an der Decke und ehe sie noch irgendetwas anderes machen konnte, ließ er los und sie stolperte, fiel rücklings auf ihr Bett und starrte die Zimmerdecke an. Wütend knirschte sie mit den Zähnen, als sein Gesicht über ihr auftauchte.

„Ziehst du dich jetzt bitte an, damit wir diesen scheiß Sylvesterball besprechen können, ja?"

„Nein."

„Hermine", sagte er warnend, erst jetzt fiel ihr auf, dass er sich neben ihren Schultern abgestützt hatte.

„Nimm die Pfoten aus meinem Bett, ich will nicht wissen, wo die schon überall gewesen sind." Sie blitzte ihn an, doch er dachte gar nicht daran, seine Finger auch nur einen Zentimeter zu bewegen.

„Hör jetzt auf, so eine Scheiße zu veranstalten. Zieh dich an oder lass es bleiben, aber du kommst jetzt mit runter."

„Du kannst mir nichts befehlen, Draco. Entweder du verpisst dich aus meinem Zimmer oder ich weiß auch nicht was ich mache." Er zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und grinste.

„Vielleicht das, was du gestern angedeutet hast? Dafür würde ich sogar die Verabredung sausen lassen."

„Verarsch mich nicht."

„Ich verarsche dich nicht, Hermine", erwiderte er leise und seine Stimme schien auf einmal einen Rauen Klang anzunehmen. Plötzlich fühlte Hermine sich unwohl, seine Hände wurden ihr überdeutlich bewusst, sie sah wieder in seine Augen, sein Blick nahm ihren gefangen.

„Ähm, ich ziehe mich dann an, ja und komme mit runter?" Er lachte leise und schüttele den Kopf.

„Bist du sicher, dass du dir diese einmalige Gelegenheit entgehen lassen willst?" Hermine schloss die Augen und atmete tief ein.

_Du kannst ihn küssen, jetzt, er ist genau über dir..._

Ich will aber nicht, es würde alles zerstören, wir dürfen das nicht...

_Es ist die Gelegenheit, das was du immer machen wolltest, kannst du jetzt machen ..._

Wir dürfen aber nicht ...

_Es ist die Gelegenheit..._

Slytherin und Gryffindor, es geht nicht ...

_Hör auf dein Herz..._

Auf ihr Herz hören? Es klopfte hart gegen ihren Brustkorb, der Wunsch, den sie immer und immer wieder bekämpfen musste, brannte in ihrem Innern und ließ sich kaum noch unterdrücken.

„Draco, wir ... wir dürfen das nicht ... es ist ... es würde alles zerstören", sagte sie, ihre Stimme stockte und mit letzter Kraft, so schien es, hob sie ihre Hände, legte sie Draco auf die Schultern und drückte ihn weg von sich. Er hatte die Stirn gerunzelt, doch nun zuckte er mit den Schultern und ging aus ihrem Zimmer, drehte sich noch einmal kurz um und sagte leise:

„Du magst recht haben, Hermine, es tut mir Leid. Vielleicht sollten wir uns aus dem Weg gehen?"

„Nein, nein, auf keinen Fall. Vergessen wir es einfach, tun so, als sei nichts passiert." Er schien leicht zu zögern, doch dann nickte er, drehte sich um und verschwand aus ihrem Zimmer.

_Auch wenn ich es nicht vergessen kann_, dachte Hermine und ein trauriger Ausdruck legte sich über ihr Gesicht ...

* * *

**A/N** _oh leute, das chap. ist einfach nur schund, aber ich wollte euch nicht warten lassen, auch wenn es jetzt so ein mist geworden ist (und das sage ich nicht, damit ihr mir reviews schreibt ... ich find es wirklich schund) ... dank an Jannilein , hdgdl, kiss kommt zurück geflogen ;) , Drac0sGirl , danke, danke und nochmals danke , Janinchen , malibulina , cdt , Bbabygirl90 , HexenLady , AlyshaNemesis , MissHermineGranger , slYtherIn-gIrlY-91 und julschn ... HEAGDL ... _

**_Und erneut wird sich eure maus über den reviewbutton schieben, ihr werdet ihn anklicken und mir wieder so liebe reviews eintippen ... R&R _**


	29. Chapter 29

**Kapitel Neunundzwanzig**

„Draco?", fragte Hermine leise in den leeren Gemeinschaftsraum und seufzte, als sie keine Antwort erhielt. Natürlich war er zu seiner Verabredung gegangen, was hätte er auch sonst tun sollen? Hermine war wütend auf sich selbst, dass sie es zugelassen hatte, dass wieder solch eine Situation entstand.

Sie setzte sich in einen der Sessel, ließ die Beine über die Lehne baumeln und schloss die Augen. Hermine versuchte sich zu entspannen, doch es wollte ihr nicht gelingen. Vor ihrem inneren Auge sah sie immer und immer wieder seinen Blick, den Ausdruck in seinen grauen Augen, ihn, der sich über sie beugte, sein leises Lachen klang in ihren Ohren nach.

_Ich hätte ihn küssen können, ich hätte mir meinen größten Wunsch erfüllen können..._

Draco und sie gehörten nicht zusammen, so oft war ihr das in den letzten Tagen klar geworden. Er würde sich wieder mit Parkinson treffen, der Glanz würde in seinen Augen liegen, hervorgezaubert von einem Mädchen, dass Hermine verletzt hatte und die ihren Platz in seinem Leben einnehmen würde.

* * *

_Sie standen sich gegenüber, Hermine lächelte, er streckte ihr die Hand entgegen. Sein Festumhang war schwarz, auf seinem Gesicht lag ein glückliches Lächeln. Hermine legte ihre Hand in seine, die Ärmel ihres Kleides reichten über ihre Handgelenke, verdeckten ihren Handrücken. Der Stoff war mitternachtsblau, beinahe schwarz und das Kleid war schlicht gearbeitet, ihr Rücken war frei, der Saum reichte bis auf den Boden. Ihre Hand lag vertraut in seiner, ebenso sein Arm, den ihr um die Hüfte schlang._

_Sie tanzten, langsam und einsam auf einer großen, Fläche, doch plötzlich hielten sie an, sahen einander in die Augen und als Hermine die Augen niederschlug, näherten sich ihre Lippen ..._

* * *

Der Traum endetet abrupt, Hermine wurde aus dem tiefen Schlaf gerissen, doch sie hielt die Augen geschlossen. Jemand fuhr mit der Fingerkuppe an ihrem Wangenknochen entlang, an ihrem Kinn und strich ihr schließlich sanft über die Wange. Langsam schlug sie die Augen auf, in etwa so, als würde sie aus einem langen, endlosen Schlaf erwachen. Dracos Finger zuckte zurück, er kniete neben dem Sessel, sein Blick lag erschrocken auf ihrem Gesicht. 

„Habe ich dich geweckt?", fragte er leise, ohne sie anzublicken.

„Nein", murmelte Hermine und umschloss sein Handgelenk, als er aufstand und an ihr vorbeigehen wollte.

„Es tut mir Leid, Hermine", sagte Draco und sah auf sie hinab.

„Dir muss es nicht Leid tun", flüsterte Hermine, die Stellen, wo er sie berührt hatte, brannten warm und angenehm auf ihrer Haut.

„Du hast gesagt, wir vergessen es und ich habe es wieder getan."

„Es ist egal, Draco. Wir müssen es nicht vergessen, wir können uns daran erinnern, wann immer wir wollen." Draco blickte sie an, blickte dann in eine andere Richtung und murmelte:

„Wenn du meinst und es ... und es für dich in Ordnung ist."

_Von mir aus müssen wir nichts vergessen..._

„Es ist in Ordnung, Draco, es gibt nichts, was nicht in Ordnung sein könnte." Er umfasste ihre Hand mit seiner und drückte sie kurz. Doch dann ließ er sie los, Hermines Finger schienen unbrauchbar zu fallen, ehe sie sie zur Faust ballte und ihre Hand, ungesehen von Draco, gegen ihre Brust drückte.

„Macht es dir etwas aus, wenn wir den Silvesterball besprechen?"

„Bist du deswegen zurückgekommen?"

„Nenn mir einen anderen Grund!" Er warf ihr einen fragenden Blick zu, doch Hermine erhob sie wortlos aus dem Sessel.

„Warst du bei ihr?"

„Ja", sagte Draco, während er sich auf einen Stuhl fallen ließ, Papier und Tinte zu sich heranzog und mit schwungvollen Buchstaben die Überschrift schrieb.

„Ich bin dafür, wir lassen nur ein paar der Kerzen brennen. Ungefähr so, dass die Halle im Dämmerlicht liegt. Kleine Tische am Rand, wo man sich drauf niederlassen kann." Draco schrieb alles auf, was Hermine sagte, erwiderte nichts, sondern nickte nur hier und da, um seine Zustimmung zu bedeuten.

„Was wir auch machen könnten, wir lassen sie alle Nummern ziehen, Schüler wie Lehrer. Es gibt Nummerpärchen und die identischen Nummern sind die Tanzpartner für den Abend." Draco sah auf und runzelte die Stirn.

„Aber was ist zum Beispiel, wenn du Snape abbekommst, ich meine, du magst ihn nicht sonderlich oder?"

„Dann ist es so, dann kann ich auch nichts dagegen tun", entgegnete Hermine, auch wenn ihr bei dem Gedanken an einen Abend, den sie mit Snape verbringen musste, ein Schauer über den Rücken läuft.

„Natürlich könnte man es auch so machen, dass wir beide uns daraus halten und die Tanzpartner ... und die Tanzpartner für einen Abend sind?"

„Könnten wir tun, ja. Aber wie erklären wir das den anderen, wir hassen uns schließlich." Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich weiß, es ist eine dumme Idee."

„Wunschdenken?"

„Nicht die Bohne", murmelte Hermine und fragte: „Kannst du überhaupt tanzen?"

„Ich bin der beste Tänzer in meiner Familie", sagte Draco lächelnd und legte die Feder beiseite, stand auf, verbeugte sich elegant vor Hermine und fragte sie mit einem Lächeln:

„Darf ich bitten?" _Es ist wie in meinem Traum, nur, dass wir nicht so fein angezogen sind_, dachte sie und erwiderte sein Lächeln, legte vorsichtig die Hand in seine und war überrascht, als er sie mit einem Ruck vom Stuhl zog, seinen Arm elegant auf ihrer Hüfte platzierte und anfing zu tanzen, so als würde er es jeden Tag machen. Hermine sah auf, schaute in seine Augen und senkte den Blick schnell wieder, auch wenn sie sich nichts sehnlicher wünschte, als das er sie küsste, ein Wunsch, der sie schon seit Monaten sie zu begleiten schien. Nichts konnte sie gegen ihn unternehmen, doch sie wollte auch nicht. Irgendwann, so dachte sie, würde sich der Wunsch vielleicht erfüllen.

* * *

Mit einer wundervollen Drehung beendeten sie den Tanz, Hermine lächelte glücklich und auch auf seinem Gesicht konnte man den Hauch eines Lächelns erkennen. 

„Vielen Dank für den wunderbaren Tanz, my Lady."

„Ich habe zu danken, Sir." Sie grinste und er lächelte.

* * *

Draußen fielen dicken Flocke auf die Erde, es wurde schon um vier Uhr dunkel und das Schloss war erfüllt von weihnachtlicher Stimmung. Die großen Bäume waren von Hagrid in die Große Halle gebracht worden, Professor Flitwick und Professor McGonagall hatten sich schon darangemacht sie zu schmücken. Die Erstklässler hatten mit offenen Mündern dagestanden, bis Hermine sie schließlich aus der Großen Halle gedrängt hatte, mit der Aufforderung einen riesigen Schneemann zu bauen, der über den See wachte. 

Es war der letzte Abend vor dem Weihnachtstag. Draco war schon früh am Morgen verschwunden, die Schule war bis auf die Hälfte leer, die meisten waren nach Hause gefahren, um Weihnachten bei ihren Familien zu verbringen.

„Hermine?", fragte Draco sie von der Seite, als sie gerade mit einem der Geschenkbänder kämpfte, welches sich weigerte, sich geringelt um das Päckchen zu schlingen, welches für Ginny gedacht war. Ron, Harry und sie würden Weihnachten ebenfalls in Hogwarts verbringen, Mr. und Mrs. Weasley waren eingeladen, nach Rumänien, zu Charlie und Fleur.

„Ja?", fragte sie zurück und lächelte dankbar, als Draco ihr half, das Band um das Päckchen zu schlingen.

„Ich wollte mich von dir verabschieden."

„Verabschieden?" Eine ungute Vorahnung machte sie in ihr breit und sie schluckte.

„Ich fahre doch zu meinen Eltern. Meine Mum hat mir einen Brief geschickt, er ist heute Morgen angekommen. Sie hat mich darum gebeten, dass ich doch auch komme. Ihr kann ich nun mal keine Wunsch abschlagen", fügte er sanft hinzu, als er den traurigen Gesichtsausdruck Hermines sah.

„Ach so ... nun ja, dann sollte ich dir viel Spaß wünschen, nehme ich an?" Er nickte, lächelte und beugte sich blitzschnell zu ihr hinunter und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Mach es gut, wir sehen uns dann vor dem Silvesterball." Hermine nickte stumm, sprachlos, konnte sie doch nicht glauben, was gerade eben geschehen war. Er hatte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange gegeben, niemals hätte sie das erwartete.

_Sag es ihm jetzt, sag ihm, wie du fühlst, dann hat er Zeit, sich Gedanken zu machen, dann weiß er, wie du zu ihm stehst_, flüsterte die leise Stimme in ihrem Kopf, doch Hermine ignorierte sie, ihre Hand fuhr zu der Stelle, wo seine Lippen ihre Haut berührten hatten, zwar war es nicht mehr als ein Hauch gewesen, doch für Hermine bedeutete es, dass ihr Weihnachtswunsch erfüllt worden war. Er hatte ihr einen Hauch von einem Kuss gegeben, seine Scheu überwunden. Gedankenverloren sah sie aus dem Fenster, schaute den Flocken bei ihrem stummen Tanz zu und vergaß für einen Augenblick die Päckchen, die auf dem Tisch lagen, die Welt um sich herum, einfach alles und jeden...

* * *

**A/N**_ ihr macht mich wirklich verlegen, aber auch super glücklich mit euren reviews ... dank an Jannilein, kiss comes back , Heavenly, Darc0sGirl , AlyshaNemesis , malibulina , Trory , Lee-sun , Tanja , Olivia Malfoy , Tea, julschn, wirklich? und sakura-kyoko, hab euch alle gaaaanz doll lieb und ich verzichte heute mal auf das hypnotisieren und hoffe trotzdem auf reviews von euch ...R&R _


	30. Chapter 30

**Kapitel Dreißig **

Hermine schlug die Augen auf und seufzte. Heute war Weihnachten, einer der wunderschönsten Tage im ganzen Jahr. Ein Blick aus dem Fenster zeigte ihr, dass es immer noch scheite, es zauberte ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht, was jedoch verschwand, als sie ihr bewusst wurde, dass sie ganz alleine war. Draco verbrachte Weihnachten glücklich mit seine Eltern. Ihre Eltern würden wahrscheinlich zu Hermines Großeltern fahren. Normalerweise fuhr auch sie immer nach Hause, doch seitdem Harry und Ron die letzten beiden Weihnachten in Hogwarts verbracht hatten, verweilte Hermine mit ihnen, in dem meist zur Hälfte geleerten Schloss. Hermine stand auf, schlang sich ihren Schal um den Hals und tapste die Treppe hinunter. Niemand erwartete sie um ihr Fröhliche Weihnachten zu wünschen, niemand hauchte ihr erneut einen Kuss auf die Wange, lächelte sie an, sodass ihr warm ums Herz wurde. Erneut seufzte Hermine. Ein kleiner Weihnachtsbaum war aufgestellt worden, an seinen Ästen hingen Kugeln in Silber und Gold, Engelshaar verteilte sich über die Zweigspitzen. Unter dem Baum lag eine kleine Gruppe von Geschenken. Sicherlich wären es mehr gewesen, wenn er auch hier wäre, doch nun lagen nur Hermines Geschenke unter dem Baum.

Zögernd griff sie nach dem ersten, es war ein simpler Umschlag, doch sie riss ihn auf und lächelte, als sie die Handschrift ihrer Mutter erkannte:

_Liebe Hermine,_

_wir, dein Vater und ich wünschen dir ein gesegnetes Weihnachtsfest. Ein Wunder, dass die Eule mit einem Brief im Schnabel erst gestern angekommen ist. Ich kann mich immer noch nicht so recht an die Art gewöhnen, Post zu verschicken._

_Stell dir vor, die Familie deines Freundes, wie hieß er noch gleich? Ron? Sie haben uns geschrieben und als ich die Karte aufklappte ertönte ‚Oh du Fröhliche', recht schief, aber ist es nicht eine nette Aufmerksamkeit? Anbei liegt eine Kleinigkeit, in unserem Geld, nicht in ihrem, ich denke, du hast schon eine genaue Vorstellung davon, wie du es in etwas umsetzt? Wir freuen uns unendlich darauf, wenn du mit deinem Abschlusszeugnis aus dem Bahnhof kommst,_

_in Liebe Mom und Dad  
_

Hermine warf einen genaueren Blick in den Umschlag hinein und holte zwei Scheine heraus.

„Das ist doch viel zu viel", murmelte sie und stellte erfreut fest, dass es sogar für zwei Bücher reichte. Das nächste war ein eher schlecht eingepacktes Päckchen, Ron hatte, mit seiner eigenen Schrift ‚Für Hermine' drauf gekrakelt. Vorsichtig löste Hermine das Papier ab und heraus fiel ein Zettel und ein Top.

_Liebe Mine,_

_ich hoffe es gefällt dir und du ziehst es an! Hab Ginny nach deiner Größe gefragt. Frohe Weihnachten, _

_in Liebe_

_Ron_

Sie entfaltete es. Es war dunkelgrün, eine ihrer Lieblingsfarben. Ein Smiley war auf der Vorderseite abgebildet, dessen Augen nur Kreuze waren und um dessen Kopf Vögel im Kreis flatterten. Sie kicherte leise. Ausgefallene Idee. Es blieben nur noch zwei Päckchen über und ihr Herz wurde schwer. Das eine war von Ginny, das andere von Harry. Er hatte ihr nichts dagelassen, aber vielleicht würde er ihr ja einen Brief schreiben. Sie hoffte darauf.

Harry schenkte ihr einen neue Feder, blenden weiß und ein Tintenfass mit blutroter Tinte darin. _Damit deine Aufsätze noch ordentlicher werden..._ hatte er auf den Zettel geschrieben. Ginny schenkte ihr ein Armband, silbern, an dem ein kleiner Stern baumelte. Hermine betrachtete es verträumt und legte es sich um. Es passte wie angegossen. Sie suchte die Weihnachtsgrüße zusammen, legte sie ordentlich auf den Tisch und lief hinauf, um sich anzuziehen.

* * *

„Harry, Ron, Ginny", rief Hermine fröhlich, als sie die drei auf der Treppe entdeckte und lief ihnen, zwei Stufen nehmend hinter her. Sie hatten sich umgedreht und sahen ihr lächelnd entgegen. 

„Fröhliche Weihnachten", sagte Hermine, umarmte erst Ron, dann Harry und zuletzt Ginny, die sie angrinste und mit einem Blick auf Ron deutete, dessen Ohren rot angelaufen waren und seine Schuhspitzen schienen ihn sehr zu interessieren. Hermine hatte ihm und Harry einen Kuss auf die Wange gegeben, vielleicht war sie bei Ron ein Stückchen zu weit nach links gerutscht, sodass sie anstatt die Wange, die Lippen getroffen hatte, doch bei der Hektik, die auf der Treppe herrschte, konnte es schon einmal passieren.

* * *

„Hermine?", fragte einen vertraute Stimme und sie fuhr herum. Seamus stand am Fuß der Treppe und blickte zu ihr hinauf. 

„Kann ich dich mal kurz sprechen." Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern, warf Ron, Ginny und Harry einen Blick zu und ging die paar Stufen, die sie bereist erklommen hatte, wieder herunter. Seamus führte sie ein Stückchen weg von ihren besten Freunden und lächelte sie an.

„Was wolltest du mir sagen?"

„Dein Freund ist ja gar nicht da."

„Welchen meinst du?"

„Du weißt wen ich meine, dass Frettchen, wie du ihn immer so schön nennst." Hermine runzelte die Stirn.

„Wieso denkst du, dass er mein Freund ist, wir hassen uns, schon vergessen?" Seamus grinste sie an, doch er wurde wieder ernst.

„Ich sage es keinem, wenn du mir einen Kuss zu Weihnachten schenkst."

„Bitte was?", fragte Hermine und sie bemühte sich darum, die Fassung zu bewahren.

„Du hast mich schon richtig verstanden." Seine Stimme klang leicht gepresst, doch sie achtete nicht darauf.

„Womit willst du mich bitte erpressen?"

„Mit deinem Verhältnis zu Malfoy."

„Ich habe kein Verhältnis zu ihm, verdammt." Unauffällig wedelte sie mit der Hand hinter ihrem Rücken. Ron müsste doch eigentlich fühlen, wenn sie in Schwierigkeiten war, er war doch so verbunden mit ihr.

„Hermine", Seamus machte einen Schritt auf sie zu. „Erzähl keine Märchen." Eine Hand schlang sich um ihre und Hermine sah nach hinten. Es war Ron und Erleichterung breitete sich in ihr aus.

„Lass mein Mädchen in Ruhe, Finnigan." Seamus sah ihn verwirrt an, doch ein Grinsen fand den Weg schnell auf sein Gesicht.

„Seit wann seid ihr beiden denn zusammen?" Ron legte Hermine den anderen Arm um die Schulter und drückte sie an sich.

„Geht es dich etwas an?", fragte Ron fauchend, das Grinsen verschwand nicht von Seamus' Gesicht, es wurde nur noch breiter.

„Irgendwie kann ich es euch nicht glauben, dass ihr zusammen seit. Ich sehe euch nie, wie ihr euch küsst und so weiter. Ihr haltet doch immer Abstand zueinander." In Hermine Inneren machte sich eine ungute Vorahnung breit, als Ron sie mit einmal umgedreht hatte, ihr für einen kurzen Augenblick in die Augen sah und dann seine Lippen auf ihre presste. Schock kämpfte gegen Verwirrung. Zorn gegen Dankbarkeit. Ohne zu wissen warum, schloss Hermine die Augen, ihre Hände fanden einen Weg in Rons Nacken, verschränkte sich, spielten mit seinen Haarspitzen. Rons Lippen öffneten sich ein kleinen Spalt, Hermine schien zu lächeln. Eine plötzliche Erkenntnis traf sie wie einen Schlag. Was machte sie hier? Sie küsste ihrem besten Freund, spielte mit seinen Haaren und das in der Eingangshalle, Ginny und Harry sahen ihnen zu und er ...

Hermine löste sich hastig von Ron, der sie mit einem funkelnden Blick ansah, sich an Seamus wandte und ihn herablassend anblickte.

„So viel dazu", murmelte er und ging mit Hermine zusammen die Treppe rauf, den Arm immer noch um ihre Schulter gelegt und ohne auf Harry und Ginny zu achten.

Kaum waren sie außer Sichtweite, wand sich Hermine aus seiner Umklammerung.

„Danke, Ron", sagte sie leise, flüsterte fast und sah ihn nicht an.

„Es ist schon in Ordnung, Hermine, ich muss --", Harry unterbrach ihn, er und Ginny hatten sich beeilt hinter ihnen her zu gehen, nachdem sie ihren ersten Schock überwunden hatten.

„Seit wann?", fragte er nur und sein Blick huschte zwischen ihnen hin und her. Auch Ginny sah Hermine fragend an.

„Wir sind nicht zusammen, Ron hat das nur gemacht, um Seamus einen reinzuwürgen."

„Das sah aber nicht danach aus", entgegnete Harry und ein kleines, winziges, beinahe unsichtbares Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus.

„Da ist nichts, da wird nie was sein, er hat es getan um mir zu helfen, hab ich Recht, Ron?", erwiderte sie scharf und warf ihm einen Blick zu. Ron beeilte sich zu nicken, doch etwas in seinem Blick ließ Hermine zögern. Er hatte sich doch etwa nichts darauf eingebildet?

* * *

„Hier", sagte Hermine, breit lächelnd und reichte die Päckchen herum, die sie noch schnell aus ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum geholt hatte. Nichts hielt sie dort, sie wollte Weihnachten nicht alleine verbringen. Vielleicht hätte sie ihn eingeladen, mit zu kommen, doch er hätte garantiert abgelehnt, er passte nicht in diese Atmosphäre. 

Ginny quietschte erfreut, als das Buch in ihren Schoß viel.

„Danke Hermine, ich hatte gehofft, dass du dir so etwas ausdenkst. Es ist super, ich kann ... ich kann alles reinschreiben, was mir in den Kopf kommt."

„Ach ja, danke für eure Geschenke. Ich hab mich wirklich drüber gefreut. Und Ron", sie wandte sich in seine Richtung, er schaute auf und lächelte. Hermine öffnete langsam den Reißverschluss ihres Wollpullover und zum Vorschein kam das Top, welches Ron ihr geschenkt hatte. Sie beeilte sich den Reißverschluss wieder zu schließen, hatte es zuvor Harry und Ginny gezeigt, Harry hatte gepfiffen, was zur Folge hatte, das Hermine rot anlief, wie so oft.

„Harry, Ginny, kommt ihr beiden bitte mal?", rief Hermine quer durch den Gemeinschaftsraum, stand so, dass wenn Ginny und Harry ihr gegenüber standen, genau über ihnen ein Mistelzweig baumeln würde.

„Was ist denn, Mine?" Wie sie so nebeneinander standen, darauf bedacht, den anderen nicht zu berühren, gaben sie ein trauriges Bild ab.

„Schaut nach oben", wie Hermine die beiden an und auf ihren Gesichtern breitete sich Überraschung aus.

„Das hast du doch absichtlich gemacht", grummelte Harry, doch in seinen Augen leuchtete ein Lächeln.

„Na los, kommt der Tradition nach. Küsst euch." Langsam drehten sie sich so, dass sie sich gegenüber standen, schauten sich in die Augen, versanken im Blick des anderen. Harry machte langsam einen Schritt auf Ginny zu, sie bewegte sich nicht, schien eingefroren. In Zeitlupe so schien es, kamen sich ihre Münder näher und näher, noch immer sahen sie sich in die Augen und als sie sich schließlich berührten, schlossen sie sie. Harrys Arme legten sich um Ginnys Hüften und ihre Finger verschränkten sich in seinem Nacken. Die beiden waren zusammen, sahen glücklich aus, lächelten versonnen und Hermine war sich sicher, dass ihr Plan funktioniert hatte. Nun würden sie nicht mehr neben dem anderen und doch getrennt durch das Leben wandeln, sondern zusammen. Hermine verließ die beiden und setzte sich in den Sessel, warf Ron einen Blick zu, der sie musterte, einen Blick zwischen Ginny, Harry und ihr hin und her warf. Ginny und Harry waren in einer anderen Welt, abgesondert von den anderen, glücklich, endlich wieder nahe bei dem zu sein, den sie liebten.

* * *

Leicht lächelnd betrat sie den Gemeinschaftsraum, der leer war, verlassen, unbewohnt. Seufzend ließ sie die Tasche in einen der Sessel fallen und blickte sich im Raum um. Die Kerzen am Baum brannten, hüllten den Raum zusammen mit dem Feuer in eine dämmrige, gemütliche Stimmung. Noch einmal drehte sich Hermine um ihre eigenen Achse und ihr Blick blieb am Fenster hängen, eine Eule saß auf dem Fenstersims, starrte sie an und klapperte wütend mit dem Schnabel. Hermine ging zum Fenster, riss es auf und nahm der Eule den Brief ab. 

Dunkelgrüne, akkurate Schrift, er war wieder da. Zögernd zerbrach sie den spezifischen blauen Wachs.

_Mae Aloniae, _

_als du so glücklich aussehend in den Gemeinschaftsraum gekommen bist, der Glanz in deinen Augen, ich habe beschlossen, dass ich dir sage, wer ich bin, dass ich dir sage, was ich fühle ... _Hermine las die ersten Zeilen, runzelte die Stirn und las weiter, es schien ihr, als würde eine junge männliche Stimme, eine ihr seit sieben Jahren vertraute Stimme, ihn vorlesen...

_Vor drei Jahren, als du mit diesem wunderschönen Kleid und den glatten Haaren in die Große Halle gekommen bist, dort habe ich bemerkt, wie attraktiv du bist. Vorher habe ich schon angefangen dich mit anderen Augen zu sehen, Gefühle haben sich entwickelt, aber ich konnte sie und wollte sie nicht zulassen._

_Ich liebe alles an dir, Hermine, jedes einzelne Haar, deine Augen, dein Lachen, die Art wie du nachdenkst ..._

_Du verzauberst mich, gerade jetzt, in diesem Augenblick. Manchmal höre ich deine Stimme, bilde mir ein, deine Lippen auf meinen zu spüren und schrecke hoch, bemerke, dass es nur ein Traum ist. Ich wünsche mir, jemand anderes zu sein, der die Barriere zwischen uns überwinden kann..._

_Ich liebe dich, Hermine, mit jeder Faser meines Seins..._

Hermine schluckte. Sie hatte sich die Stimme nicht eingebildet, sie war wirklich da. Der Brief wurde ihr vorgelesen, Wort für Wort, Satz für Satz. Sie rieselten in ihr Gedächtnis, setzten sich dort fest, ließen sich nicht mehr verbannen. Tränen sammelten sich in ihren Augen, ihr Leben würde so viel komplizierte werden und er...

Wie war er in den Gemeinschaftsraum gekommen, er durfte nicht hier sein...

Langsam drehte sie sich um, das Pergament glitt ihr aus den tauben Fingern und eine Träne rollte ihre Wange hinunter...

* * *

**A/N _SCHRECKLICHER FEHLER_** _... natürlich ist es bill, nicht charlie ... so ein mist, dass ich so einen fehler mach ... sry, leute ... dank an Jannilein , kisses coming back, hdagdl , Trory , Drac0sGirl , cdt , Bbabygilr90 , malibulina , AlyshaNemesis , Janinchen , slYtherIn-gIrly-91, danke für die beiden , Olivia Malfoy , HexenLady , julschn , sakura-kyoko und Tanja , danke schön... HEAGDL...ich muss es euch noch mal sagen, ihr haltet mich am schreiben und ich kann euch nicht sagen, wie dankbar ich euch dafür bin...R&R_  



	31. Chapter 31

**Kapitel Einunddreißig**

Da stand er, lehnte sich gegen die Wand und sah sie an, ein liebevolles und sanftes Lächeln in den Augen. Hermine wollte etwas sagen, doch ihre Stimme versagte ihr den Dienst. Die Worte hallten in ihren Gedanken nach, sie schluckte, versuchte die Tränen zu ignorieren. Langsam machte er einen Schritt auf sie zu, Hermine wich nicht zurück, sah ihm entgegen, die Lippen einen Spalt weit geöffnet. Tränen rannen ihr über die Wangen, doch ihr Blick galt einzig und alleine ihm, nur ihm.

Nun stand er vor ihr, er hob seine Hand und wischte sanft die Tränen weg, seine Augen suchten in ihrem Gesicht nach etwas, was nur er sehen konnte. Und ohne das Hermine darauf vorbereitet war, drückte er sie an sich, vergrub sein Gesicht in ihren Haaren.

Im ersten Moment zu überrascht, drückte sie nun auch ihr Gesicht gegen sein Sweatshirt, sog seinen Geruch ein und erneut schossen ihr Tränen in die Augen.

„Es ist in Ordnung, ich bin ja da." Sanft streichelte er ihr über den Rücken, nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände, lächelte.

„Du ... du ... du dürftest gar nicht hier sein", schniefte Hermine, ihre Stimme war brüchig.

„Aber so wie es scheint, ist es gut, dass ich hier bin." Seine Daumen wischten die Tränen weg, das Lächeln verschwand nicht von seinem Gesicht und es war ehrlich, aufrichtig und atemraubend. Sie nickte, blickte hinauf. Sie konnte nicht glauben, was gerade geschah, wer ihr Gesicht in seinen Händen hielt.

„Das muss ein Traum sein."

„Es ist keiner", entgegnete er, seine sanfte Stimme ließ einen Schauer über ihren Rücken laufen. Hermine umschloss seine Hände mit ihren, zog sie von ihrem Gesicht und blickte ihn fragend an.

„Hast du es ernst gemeint, verarscht du mich nicht?" Er kniff die Augen zusammen und warf ihr einen gekränkten Blick zu.

„Na vielen Dank auch."

„Ich ... es ... es ist so unwirklich, niemals ... ich, du ... wir ... wir dürfen nicht, es ... niemand würde uns verstehen."

„Liebst du mich auch, Hermine?" Sie zögerte, sah erneut hoch in seine grauen Augen und flüsterte mit Tränen erstickter Stimme:

„Ich liebe dich, Draco, ja, ich liebe dich. Willst du wissen seit wann? Willst du wissen, wie oft ich mir das gewünscht habe, wie oft ich es mir wieder ausgeredet habe? Willst du das wissen? Unendliche Male. Immer habe ich mir gesagt, dass wir es nicht dürfen, dass es einfach nicht geht, keiner würde uns verstehen, sie würden uns für verrückt erklären ... es würde ... es würde nicht lange halten. All das habe ich mir eingeredet und doch, ich habe es nicht geschafft, sie waren immer da, die Gefühle für dich." Er hob ihre Hände zu seinem Mund und küsste sie sanft.

„Danke."

„Wofür?"

„Dass du ... für alles, für alles", seufzte er, sah auf sie hinunter und wieder einmal verfingen sich ihre Blicke ineinander, doch diese Mal ließ Hermine es zu, ihr Herz klopfte schneller, ihre Hände krampften sich um seine. Sie versank in seinen Augen, der Wunsch brannte erneut in ihr, in einem gleißenden Licht, niemand und nichts konnten ihn nun, da sie die Gewissheit hatte, unterdrücken, niemand, nur sie selbst, mit der Kraft ihres Herzens.

Dracos Lippen kamen ihren näher, Hermine starrte hinauf in seine Augen, traute sich nicht ihre zu schließen. Sie durften nicht, sie konnten nicht.

„Draco", wisperte sie, er runzelte die Stirn, ihre Nasenspitzen berührten sich beinahe.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte er zurück, Sorge schimmerte in seinem Blick und Angst, Angst davor, dass Hermine ihre Finger aus seinen wand, den Kopf drehte und ihn verließ. Sie hatte gesagt, sie würde ihn lieben, er würde sie nicht noch einmal gehen lassen, niemals.

„Wir dürfen das nicht, weißt du, wir sind ... du bist in Slytherin, ich bin in Gryffindor, ich bin ein ... du bist Reinblüter."

„Hör auf, Hermine, ich bitte dich, hör auf so einen Schwachsinn zu reden. Was macht es für einen Unterschied, ob deine Eltern Muggel sind oder nicht. In deinen Adern fließt das Blut einer Hexe, einer Hexe, die ich liebe."

„Was ist mit Parkinson?"

„Was soll mit ihr sein? Sie hat keinen Teil mehr in meinem Herzen, sie ist kein Teil mehr meines Lebens, war es nie."

„Die Briefe?"

„Habe ich geschrieben, alle. Ich wollte wissen, wie du über mich denkst, beobachtet habe ich dich durch einen alten Spiegel, es ... es war meine einzige Möglichkeit in deiner Nähe zu sein. Vergessen wir die Tradition, es zählt doch nur, dass wir glücklich sind, wir beide." Noch immer war sein Gesicht nah an ihrem, ihre Finger waren immer noch ineinander verschränkt.

„Aber--", Hermine wurde von ihm unterbrochen, seine Nasenspitze stupste gegen ihre.

„Hör auf, ich liebe dich, du liebst mich, niemand trennt uns. Wir schaffen es, Hermine, zusammen schaffen wir es."

„Ich kann nicht."

„Doch du kannst, du willst es doch oder?" Hermine schluckte hart, entwand ihre Finger aus seiner Umklammerung und ließ sich auf das Sofa sinken.

„Ich weiß es nicht." Sie wusste es wirklich nicht. Ihr größter Wunsch war in Erfüllung gegangen, er hatte ihr das beste Geschenk zu Weihnachten gemacht. Sein Geständnis. Doch da war immer noch die Angst, dass es alles nur ein Scherz war, auch wenn er es ihr versichert hatte, die Befürchtung, dass Ron und Harry es nicht verstehen würden, dass alle es nicht verstehen würden, am aller wenigsten Dracos Eltern. Er ließ sich neben ihr nieder, ein Hand griff ihr unter ihr Kinn und zwang sie, aufzusehen.

„Willst du es?" Hermine schaute zur Seite, doch Draco legte ihr eine Hand an die Wange und eine Hand von ihr legte sich über sie. Ja, sie wollte es und doch konnte sie es nicht.

„Wir dürfen nicht."

„Hermine", knurrte er, das Lächeln war für einen Augenblick aus seinen Augen verschwunden.

„Was ist? Wir dürfen nicht, wir können nicht."

„Ich dachte du liebst mich?", fragte er, wollte seine Hand von ihrer Wange nehmen, doch sie ließ es nicht zu.

„Ich liebe dich, Draco, wieso zweifelst du?"

„Warum?" Seine Stimme hörte sich verletzt an, sodass Hermine ihm einen schnellen Blick zu warf. „Weil du mich zweifeln lässt. Auf der einen Seite lässt du mich dich berühren, aber sobald ich dich küssen will, verschwindest du. Weiß du eigentlich, wie schwer es war, mich zurückzuhalten, als du die beiden Male unter mir gelegen hast? Weißt du das? Nein, ganz sicher nicht. Ich hätte dich küssen können, aber in der einen Nacht, als du in den Kamin geflüstert hast, dass du keine Briefe mehr haben wolltest, ich dachte, es ist alles wegen dem Wiesel, dass er sich zwischen uns gedrängt hast, ihn küsst du, ja? Wie alles andere auch, habe ich es gesehen, in dem Spiegel, den ich so manche Mal schon verflucht habe. Tu mir das nicht an Hermine, ich bitte dich, tu es mir nicht an", sagte er eindringlich. Hermine ließ seine Hand los, in ihrem Blick flackerte es.

„Lass Ron aus dem Spiel, ich kann doch nichts dafür, dass er sich in mich verliebt hat. Ich habe dir gesagt, wen ich liebe, wenn du es mir nicht glaubst, dann kann ich dir auch nicht helfen, aber du musst auch mich verstehen. Meinst du denn, dass es für mich leicht war? Diese ganzen Situationen, alles. Kannst du dir vorstellen, wie weh es getan hat, zu wissen, dass es da jemand anderen in deinem Leben gibt, dass du zu einem anderen Mädchen gehst, die es schafft, einen Glanz in deine Augen zu zaubern? Meinst du denn, dass ist leicht?" Sie schrie beinahe, ihre Hände zitterten. Sie sahen sich an und ehe Hermine etwas tun konnte, hatte Draco sie auf dem Sofa nieder gedrückt, hielt ihre Handgelenk umschlossen, wie er es auch vorher schon getan hatte.

„Du kannst dich nicht mehr befreien, Kleines, jetzt hast du keine Chance mehr, mir zu entkommen."

„Ich hasse dich dafür", grummelte sie leise, schloss die Augen, damit sie nicht in seine hineinsehen musste, damit sie nicht das breite Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht sehen musste.

Unvorbereitet trafen seine Lippen auf ihre, erschrocken schlug sie die Augen auf, sah in seine hinein, schloss sie wieder und seufzte leise gegen seine Lippen. Wie sehr hatte sie sich es sich gewünscht, wie sehr hatte sie sich gewünscht, ihn endlich zu spüren. Herminen öffnete ihren Mund einen Spalt breit, als Dracos Zunge neckend an ihrer Unterlippe entlang fuhr und gewährt ihm Einlass. Es war so ein komisches Gefühl, so ungewohnt und so schön. Noch nie hatte sie jemand so geküsst, noch nie.

Sie löste sich von ihm und in ihren Augen brannte es. Draco lächelte, ein wenig selbstsicher, doch es machte ihn noch attraktiver.

„Na also", sagte er leise und küsste sie erneut. Hermines Hände verschränkten sich in seinem Nacken, zogen ihn näher zu sich heran und spielten mit den Spitzen seiner Haare. Sie waren weich, weicher als sie sich vorgestellt hatte. Ihre Zungenspitzen berührten sich, in eben jenem Moment, als Dracos Arme nachgaben und er mit einem undeutlichen Geräusch auf sie fiel. Er löste sich von ihr, blickte sie an und konnte nicht anders, er musste Grinsen.

„Ich hätte ja nicht ahnen können, dass du so zur Sache gehst." Hermine zog eine Grimasse und streckte ihm die Zunge raus. Draco stützte sich auf seine Ellebogen, blickte sie an und setzte sich hektisch auf, als Hermine anfing, hemmungslos zu schluchzen.

„Oh Gott, Himmel, Hermine, alles in Ordnung ... ich wollte nicht, ach verdammt, warum hast du denn nichts gesagt?" Hermine lächelte ihn durch einen Schleier von Tränen an, seine Aufgelöstheit und die Art wie er mit seinen Hände rang schienen nicht ganz zu ihm zu passen.

„Nimmst du mich noch einmal in den Arm?", fragte sie mit erstickter Stimme, Draco lächelte und zog sie zu sich heran. Hermine bette ihr Gesicht an seiner Schulter, schniefte und lächelte.

„Habe ich etwas falsch gemacht?", wollte er wissen, murmelte es gegen ihr Haar, während er mit einer Strähne spielte.

„Nein ... nein, hast du nicht ... ich, ich liebe dich", nuschelte Hermine undeutlich, doch er hatte es verstanden, hob ihr Gesicht an und küsste sie auf die Stirn.

„Ich liebe dich auch." Hermine schloss die Augen, Müdigkeit überfiel sie und mit einem leisen Seufzer des Glückes, fiel sie in einen traumlosen Schlaf...

* * *

**A/N**_ Dank an Drac0sGirl , Tea , Lee-sun , HexenLady , Janinchen , Dieutrixx , malibulina , AlyshaNemesis , Olivia Malfoy und Trory ... HEAGDL und ich hoffe, euch hat das chap. gefallen, mir nicht so, aber vll liegt es daran, dass ich keinerlei praktische erfahrung habe, was dieses thema betrifft ... R&R _


	32. Chapter 32

**Kapitel Zweiunddreißig**

Sie erwachte in ihrem Bett, oben in ihren Zimmer, zugedeckt und allein. Erinnerungen kamen, überfielen sie hinterrücks und sie fragte sich plötzlich, ob sie all das nur geträumt hatte, den Kuss, den Brief und ihn, der ihn vorgelesen hatte. Langsam richtete sich Hermine auf, sah sich kurz um, vielleicht um sicher zu sein, dass sie auch wirklich in ihrem Bett lag.

Wie war sie hier hoch gekommen? Hatte er sie hier hoch getragen oder war sie selber hier hoch gegangen und hatte sich in ihre Bett gekuschelt. Irgendetwas schien ihr komisch an der Sache zu sein. Vorsichtig setzte sie einen Fuß auf die kalte Erde, zuckte nicht zurück, sondern stand auf. Schneeflocken schwebten an ihrem Fenster vorbei. Auf nackten Füßen ging Hermine aus ihrem Zimmer und öffnete leise die Tür, die zu ihm führen würde. Tiefe Traurigkeit breitete sich in ihr aus, als die Bett verlassen und unberührt da fand. Sie hätte es wissen müssen. Er würde sie niemals küssen, er würde ihr niemals sagen, dass er sie liebte und dabei mit einer Strähne ihres Haares spielen. Niemals. Tränen traten ihr in die Augen, alles hatte sich so echt angefühlt, alles, seine Lippen, seine Hand, die ihre Wange umschlossen hatte.

Hermine lief zurück in ihr Zimmer, zog sich an und stopfte ein weiteres Set in ihre Tasche, schwang sie sich über die Schulter und verließ ihr Zimmer, den Gemeinschaftsraum. Den Brief, der auf dem Boden lag übersah sie.

* * *

Zwei Tage waren nach ihrer Flucht aus ihren eigenen Räumlichkeiten verstrichen und in diesen Tagen hatte sie so gut wie keinen Fuß vor die Tür gesetzt. Niemand hatte sie darauf angesprochen, nur Ron, doch als sie ihm keine Antwort hab, seufzte er nur und verschwand mit den anderen. Wahrscheinlich fühlte er sich wie das dritte Rad am Wagen, wenn er mit Harry und Ginny zusammen war, doch Hermine kümmerte sich nicht darum. Sie war tief in ihren Gedanken versunken, fürchtete sich, ihren Gemeinschaftsraum zu betreten. Er war wirklich da, er war wirklich wieder zurückgekommen. Konnte es denn wahr sein? War es vielleicht wirklich kein Traum gewesen? 

„Ich ... ich muss kurz in mein Zimmer. Mir neue Sachen holen?", murmelte sie in Rons Richtung, der kurz von seinem Buch aufsah, die Feder in der einen Hand, das Buch in der anderen und ihr einen besorgten Blick zu warf.

„Bist du sicher, dass ich nicht mitkommen soll oder so? Du siehst so ... zerbrechlich und verletzlich aus."

„Mir wird es schon gut gehen", entgegnete sie leise, stand auf und verließ den Gryffindorturm.

* * *

Ihre Hände waren feucht, als sie in den dämmerigen Gang eintrat, der in den Gemeinschaftsraum führen würde. Sie wusste nicht, was sie erwartete, ein leichtes Zittern breitete sich aus, als sie langsam um die Ecke trat. Da saß er, den Kopf über ein Pergament gebeugt und Hermine erkannte zu ihrer Überraschung und Freude, dass er die Feder in der Hand hielt, die sie ihm zu Weihnachten hatte schenken wollen. Er schien den Blick zu spüren, sah zur Seite und erkannte Hermine, die mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand stand. Draco stieß den Stuhl zurück, so hart, dass er mit einem lauten Poltern zu Boden fiel. Er machte einen Schritt auf sie zu, fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch sein Haar. Seine Augen blickten sie prüfend an, glitten über jeden Zentimeter ihres Körpers, was Hermine erröten ließ. 

„Wo zum Teufel warst du?" Seine Stimme klang gefährlich ruhig und für einen Augenblick zweifelte Hermine daran, dass es eine gute Idee gewesen war, in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurückzukehren.

„Oben, bei Ron, Harry und Ginny", antwortete sie ihm, ihre Stimme kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. Er machte ihr Angst, das Zittern verstärkte sich, als er zielstrebig auf sie zu kam und nah vor ihr stehen blieb. Draco stützte sich mit seinen Händen an der Wand ab, neben ihren Ohren.

„Bei Ron, Harry und Ginny?", wiederholte er und in seinen Augen lag ein Hauch von Zorn.

„Ja."

„Einfach so?" Hermine runzelte die Stirn, vergrub die Hände in den Hosentaschen, damit er das Zittern nicht sehen konnte.

„Muss ich mich neuerdings bei dir abmelden?", verlangte sie zu wissen, zuckte leicht zusammen, als Draco knurrte.

„Ich habe mir Sorgen um dich gemacht", er stieß hart mit dem Finger gegen ihr Schlüsselbein.

„Hör auf damit", fauchte Hermine und schlug seine Hand weg.

„Du warst nicht beim Essen. Du warst nirgendwo aufzufinden, verschluckt von diesem scheiß Turm. Ich dachte, wir hätten gestern Abend alles geklärt, mehr oder weniger, ich dachte du und ich, wir könnten jetzt endlich ein wenig mehr Zeit miteinander verbringen, auf einer anderen Ebene, aber nein, My Lady hat es sich scheinbar anders überlegt und die Wort von gestern Abend nicht ernst gemeint."

„Gestern Abend?"

„Vorgestern Abend, an Weihnachten", zischte er zurück, brachte sein Gesicht nah an ihres heran. „Ich hasse es angelogen zu werden, Hermine, ich hasse es, wenn man mit mir spielt. Also rate ich dir, mir schleunigst die Wahrheit zu sagen, ansonsten kann ich dir für nichts garantieren."

„Die Wahrheit?"

„Ja, die verdammte Wahrheit."

„Es ist alles passiert?", fragte sie ungläubig, ihre Stimme eine Oktav zu hoch.

„Wie bitte?"

„Es ist alles passiert, du hast mich geküsst und ... du weißt schon, alles ist passiert?"

„Was hast du denn gedacht?", fragte er sie mit gerunzelter Stirn, schloss für einen Moment die Augen, nur um sie dann wieder zu öffnen und sie zornig anzustarren.

„Hör auf mit mir zu spielen und mir Scheiße zu erzählen. Du kannst doch nicht ernsthaft daran gezweifelt haben, was ich dir an Weihnachten gesagt habe oder? So verrückt bist doch noch nicht mal du." Hermine legte ihre Hände auf seine Brust, fuhr langsam hoch zu seinen Schultern und ließ sie dort liegen.

„Oh doch, so verrückt bin ich, es kann ja schließlich nicht sein, dass du mir ein Liebesgeständnis machst. Das würde ein total Chaos ergeben, niemals würdest du so etwas tun und daher, bleiben meine Zweifel an der Echtheit dieses Traums weiterhin bestehen. Und noch was", fügte sie hinzu, als sie sich unter seinen Armen hinweg geduckt hatte, „ich mag es auch nicht, wenn man mit mir spielt und ich hasse es, wenn man mir auf die Pelle rückt und mich mit zornigen Blicken aus der Nähe bombardiert." Sie schaffte es, ganze drei Schritte von ihm weg zu machen, als er sie unsanft am Arm packte und sie zurück an die Wand drängte.

„Tust du das, ja?" Ehe Hermine antworten konnte, hatte er ihr einen leichten Kuss auf den Mund gegeben. Hermine hatte ihren Kopf gegen die Wand gedrückt, doch es war ein leichtes für Draco, den Zwischenraum zu überwinden.

„Lass das", murmelte sie, doch er hörte nicht auf sie und küsste sie erneut, knabberte neckisch an ihrer Unterlippe.

„Würdest du das bitte unterlassen?", grummelte sie gegen seine Lippen, Draco lächelte nur und seine Lippen wanderten ihren Hals hinunter. Hermine konnte nicht anders, ein Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken und sie seufzte, als Draco ihr einen Kuss in den Zwischenraum ihrer Schlüsselbeinknochen hauchte. Er brachte sein Gesicht wieder auf die gleiche Höhe und schmunzelte bei dem Ausdruck in Hermines Augen.

„Ich weiß doch was ich machen muss", sagte er und ein breites Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus.

„Hör auf so eitel dreinzuschauen, ansonsten--", Draco unterbrach sie, als er ihr einen Kuss gab.

„Sonst was?" Hermine blickte ihn, überlegte und lächelte verschwörerisch.

„Das willst du gar nicht erst wissen." Draco schmunzelte.

„Wenn es das ist, woran ich denke, schau ich sofort weiter eitel drein." Röte schlich sich auf ihrer Wangen.

„Glaub ich nicht."

„Nicht?"

„Nein, glaube ich nicht", erwiderte Hermine und schlüpfte mit einer schnellen Bewegung unter seinen Armen durch, brachte sich mit einem Sprung in sichere Entfernung, als er erneut seinen Arm nach ihr ausgestreckt hatte.

„Du kriegst mich nicht", lachte sie und streckte ihm die Zunge raus.

„Da sei dir mal nicht so sicher", sagte er leise, machte allerdings keine Anstalten sie einzufangen.

„Spielt ein Malfoy kein Fangen?"

„Nein, tut er nicht. Ich hab meine eigenen Methoden." Das Grinsen was sich auf sein Gesicht schlich, war in gewisser Weise unheimlich, doch Hermine lächelte nur, ging zu ihm hin und legte die Arme um seinen Hals.

„Die da wären?"

„Willst du nicht wissen", sagte er seinem hochmütigen Blick. Überraschung legte sich auf sein Gesicht, als Hermine ihn küsste und ihrerseits an seiner Unterlippe knabberte, mit ihrer Zunge an seiner Unterlippe entlang fuhr und einen Schauer über seinen Rücken gleiten ließ.

„Hermine, ich glaube nicht--", sprach er gegen ihre Lippen, doch Hermine biss ihn als Antwort nur etwas fester in die Lippe, ein leichtes Grinsen auf den Lippen. Draco knurrte, seine Füße bewegten sich automatisch in Richtung Sofa und er drückte Hermine darauf nieder, als sie mit den Beinen dagegen stieß. Sie machte ihn wahnsinnig.

„Nicht jetzt", flüsterte Hermine keuchend, als er sich von ihr löste und Draco hielt inne, sich einen Weg unter ihren Pullover zu suchen.

„Okay", entgegnete er, stand auf und zog sie an der Hand mit nach oben.

„Es tut mir Leid." Draco legte ihr einen Finger auf die Lippen.

„Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen, lass mich von mir aus noch was länger zappeln, aber beschwer dich nachher nicht." Hermine räusperte sich und drückte ihm als Antwort einen Kuss auf die Lippen.

* * *

Es war Nacht und es war kalt, als Hermine plötzlich ohne jeglichen Grund aus dem Schlaf gerissen wurde. Sie saß in ihrem Bett, kerzengerade. Mit hochgezogenen Schultern ließ sie sich zurück ins Bett sinken und schloss die Augen, versuchte zu schlafen, doch der Schlaf wollte und wollte nicht kommen. Eine Idee schlich sich in ihrer Gedanken und erneut stellte sie ihrer Füße auf den kalten Boden und schauderte kurz, verließ ihr Zimmer und betrat das von Draco. Er schlief, wie jeder normale Mensch es auch tun würde, lächelte leicht im Schlaf. Ohne groß nachzudenken, ging sie auf sein Bett zu, kletterte über ihn und kuschelte sich unter die Decke. 

„Aber ansonsten geht es uns gut, My Lady?", fragte er grunzend, während er einen Arm um sie schlang und sie ihren Kopf auf seiner Brust bettete.

„Jetzt geht es mir wunderbar", antwortete sie, schloss die Augen und schlief mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen ein.

* * *

**A/N **_... danke danke danke ... so viele reviews hätte ich echt nicht erwartet ... dank an Jannilein, zeit lassen scheint es ja nicht so zu bringen, hm? hdgdl , Drac0sGirl, thnx und ida , Trory , Tanja, cdt, Lee-sun, BlackAngel18, doch doch, am 31.10 sechzehn geworden ;) , Dieutrixx , slYtherIn-gIrlY-91 , Janinchen , ClaireBlack , AlyshaNemesis , viciousdragon , HexenLady, malibulina , sakura-kyoko, julschn, Angel-chan-19 und Olivia Malfoy ... freut mich, dass ihr denkt, dass ich es gut hinbekommen hab ... ich denke, dass wir die hälfte geschafft haben, somit könnt ihr euch ausmalen, wie lang es voraussichtlich werden wird ;) R&R_  



	33. Chapter 33

**Kapitel Dreiunddreißig**

Grummelnd drehte Hermine sich auf die Seite, als jemand mit einer Feder sanft über ihre Wange strich. Ein leises Lachen ertönte und sie hob schläfrig eine Hand, schlug in seine Richtung, doch er fing sie auf und küsste sie leicht. Ein stummes Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus und sie seufzte, als er sein Gesicht in ihren Haaren vergrub und ihr schließlich sanft einen Kuss auf ihr Ohr hauchte.

„Wollt Ihr nicht aufstehen, My Lady oder mir wenigstens Euer noch so bezauberndes Gesicht zeigen."

„Halt die Klappe", entgegnete Hermine nur leise, drückte ihr Gesicht in sein Kissen und sog den Duft ein. Hermine wurde auf den Rücken gedreht, doch sie tat nichts, um es zu verhindern, schreckte nur hoch, als sie seine Lippen auf der nackten Haut spürte.

„Bist du denn des Wahnsinns?", fragte sie ihn, der sich in ihren Schoß legte, zu ihr aufsah und lächelte.

„Na endlich, ich dachte schon, du wachst gar nicht mehr auf."

„Wie viel Uhr haben wir?"

„Acht." Hermine sah ihn an, pures Entsetzten lag auf ihrem Gesicht.

„Acht?", wiederholte sie atemlos und ließ sich zurück ins Kissen fallen. „Wir haben Ferien", murmelte sie, als Draco sich auf den Ellebogen stützte und sie musterte. Er hatte es geschafft, sie gehörte ihm, ganz alleine, niemand würde sie ihm wegnehmen, kein Potter, kein Wiesel, niemand, sie war sein Eigen. Er streckte einen Finger aus und berührte leicht die weiche Haut ihres Bauches. Als sie leicht zusammenzuckte, breitete sich ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht aus. Langsam malte er Muster auf ihre Bauchdecke, beobachtete mit Vergnügen, wie sich eine leichte Gänsehaut ausbreitete und führte ihre Finger, die seine Hand umklammert hielten und ihm so Einhalt geboten an die Lippen und küsste jeden einzelnen von ihnen.

„Du machst mich verrückt, Hermine", flüsterte er gegen ihre Fingerkuppen und brachte sein Gesicht über ihres.

Zögernd öffnete Hermine die Augen, sie hatte Angst sich in seinem Blick zu verlieren, wusste nicht, wie weit sie ihn einschränken konnte, hier in seinem Bett, in seiner Umgebung.

„Darf ich Euch küssen, My Lady?", fragte er, seine Stimme klang ein wenig heiser, doch Hermine überhörte es lächelnd.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dir trauen kann."

„Kann dieser Blick lügen?", wollte er wissen und sah sie bittend an.

„Nein, eigentlich nicht."

„War das ein Ja?"

„Ja", wisperte sie gerade noch, bevor seine Lippen ihren Mund verschlossen. Sanft und fordernd strich seine Zunge an ihrer Unterlippe entlang, doch Hermine öffnete ihre nicht einen Spalt breit.

„Komm schon, Hermine", murmelte er gegen den verschlossenen Mund und biss neckisch in ihre Lippe. Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf und Draco seufzte. Seine Hand fuhr gemächlich an ihrer Seite entlang, fand einen Weg unter das Oberteil ihres Pyjamas und seine Hand glitt nach oben, unter dem Oberteil. Hermine löste sich von ihm und ließ nicht zu, dass seine Hand noch weiter nach oben wanderte. Er sah sie an, in seinem Blick loderte etwas, etwas, was an die Oberfläche drängte und es verbrauchte Dracos gesamte Selbstbeherrschung, sein Verlangen zurückzudrängen.

Hermine nahm sein Gesicht zwischen ihre Hände und zog ihn zu sich hinunter, drückte ihren Mund auf seinen und seufzte, als seine Zunge erneut an ihrer Unterlippe entlang fuhr, was Draco dazu nutzte, um ihre mit seiner zu umspielen, er knurrte, als ihre Hände sich einen Weg unter sein Oberteil suchten, es ihm beinahe über den Kopf zogen, doch er löste sich von ihr und blickte sie an.

„Bist du dir sicher, dass du das machen möchtest? Wenn wir erst einmal so weit sind, dann kann ich dir für nichts garantieren." Hermine achtete nicht auf ihn, sondern zog sein Oberteil über seinen Kopf, zeichnete verschlungene Linien auf seine Brust.

„Hermine", knurrte er warnend, doch sie drückte ihm nur einen Kuss auf die Lippen.

* * *

„Das ist nicht fair", fauchte er beleidigt, als sie mit erröteten Wangen an seinem Fenster stand und hinaus auf die verschneite Landschaft sah. 

Er hatte sich nicht zurückhalten können, hatte ihr einfach so ihr Oberteil ausgezogen. Weiter war er nicht gekommen, denn als er angefangen hatte, Küsse auf ihrem Bauch zu verteilen, war Hermine aufgestanden. Das war vor zwei Minuten gewesen.

„Stell dich nicht so an", erwiderte sie und drehte sich um. Sein Haar war zerzaust, sie war durch es hindurch gefahren.

„Ich hab dir gesagt, dass das passieren kann, aber du wolltest ja. Hast du eigentlich auch nur die geringste Vorstellung, was du mir zumutest? Schon alleine dein Anblick jetzt", er warf ihr ihr Oberteil zu, sie fing es auf.

„Zieh es an, wenn du nicht willst, dass ich hier und jetzt über dich herfalle, Gott, was, wenn du nichts drunter gehabt hättest." Seufzend vergrub er sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. Sein Oberkörper war immer noch frei.

„Tut mir Leid, Draco, aber ich ... ich kann es noch nicht und dass ist mir leider erst klar geworden, als es für dich vielleicht schon zu spät war", sie drehte sich wieder um und ihr Blick fiel auf Hagrids Hütte. Sie sah so einsam aus und Hermine fragte sich, ob Hagrid je wirklich glücklich war.

Draco war hinter sie getreten und küsste sie auf den Hals, Hermine ließ sich gegen ihn fallen und er umschloss sie mit seinen Armen. Die Stellen wo seine Finger und seine Lippen ihren Bauch berührt hatten, brannten angenehm.

* * *

„Hallo Jungs", sagte Hermine, ein breites Lächeln auf den Lippen. 

„Was hast du da an deinem Hals?", fragte Harry alarmiert, als er die leicht gerötete Stelle bemerkte, die Stelle, wo Draco sie vor noch wenigen Minuten leicht gebissen hatte, ganz einfach so und auf ihr entrüstete Quietschen hatte er nur gegrinst und war im Waschraum verschwunden.

„Nichts, mich gekratzt", log sie hastig, hakte sich bei ihm ein und zog ihn die Treppe hinunter, hinein in die Große Halle.

* * *

„Sag mal, du kannst dich da doch nicht gekratzt haben", sagte Ginny und sah sie von der Seite aus an. 

„Doch, doch, mich hat es da gejuckt, also hab ich mich gekratzt." Ginny runzelte die Stirn, ließ es jedoch auf sich beruhen und lächelte sie an.

„Aber es ist doch irgendwas anders mit dir, du strahlst so von innen heraus."

„Ach wirklich?", fragte Hermine, packte Ginny an den Händen und wirbelte sie im Kreis.

„Aber sicher doch. Nicht zufällig jemand in deinem Leben, den ich kennen sollte?"

„Nicht das ich wüsste, nein", antwortete Hermine lachend, obwohl sie in Gedanken schon wieder bei seinen sanften Lippen war.

„Wie läuft es mit dir und Harry?", fragte sie, als sie sich beide zusammen auf einen Stuhl fallen ließen und beinahe umkippten.

„Alles bestens, du glaubst gar nicht, wie schön es ist, wieder mit ihm zusammen zu sein, ihn wieder umarmen zu könne, ohne Angst zu haben, dass er einen wegschiebt. Mein Leben hat einen neuen Sinn, Mine, niemand kann ihn mir mehr wegnehmen, nicht einmal Der Dunkle Lord, niemand."

„Ich weiß ganz genau, was du meinst", seufzte Hermine und sah verträumt aus dem Fenster. Es schneite schon wieder.

„Jetzt komm schon, wer ist es?", fragte Ginny wissbegierig, doch Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ihr würdet nicht verstehen", sagte sie und ihrer Stimme schwang Bitterkeit mit.

„Sag es mir, wenn du denkst, dass es der richtige Zeitpunkt ist", murmelte Ginny lächelnd, doch in ihren Augen lag eine Ahnung, die selbst Hermine nicht zerstreuen konnte.

* * *

**A/N**_ okaaay, sry, dass es so kurz ist, aber ich hätte weiterschreiben können und ihr wollt nicht wissen, was dabei rausgekommen wäre! Dank an Jannilein, sry du, aber ich brauch ihn selber, hrhr, für meine chaps, versteht sich ;) ...ich würd auch tierisch gern zu ihm unter die decke schlüpfen, aber er ist ja leider nur eine fiktive person ... :( hdgdl, kisses coming back , Drac0sGirl, nicht schlimm, nur nachlesen, ebenfalls knutsch ;) , Trory , MissHermineGranger , Dieutrixx (Lia) , Ilahya , malibulina , Janinchen , SlytherinxSlut , AlyshaNemesis , slYtherIn-gIrlY-91, ClaireBlack, BalckAngel18 (svenja) , danke schön ;) , Bbabygirl und Olivia Malfoy ... HEGDL...R&R_  



	34. Chapter 34

**Kapitel Vierunddreißig**

Hermine durchsuchte die Pergamentberge, die sich in der letzten Zeit angesammelt hatten. Draco uns sie schrieben ihre Aufsätze, legten unfertige Sachen zur Seite, stapelten ihre Notizen darauf und somit häuften sich immer mehr Pergamente an, auf einen war seine Handschrift, auf der anderen Hermines.

„Was suchst du da?", fragte Draco leicht genervt von seinem gemütlichen Platz im Sessel und warf ihr einen Blick zu.

„Das was wir aufgeschrieben haben, für den Silvesterball."

„Ach das, sag doch was, dann kann ich dir auch helfen. Liegt oben in meinem Zimmer, erste Schreibtischschublade." Hermine lächelte und lief hinauf in sein Zimmer, was beinahe nun auch ihr gehörte. Sie schlief nur noch hier, nicht mehr in ihrem, dicht an Draco gekuschelt. Vorsichtig zog sie die erste Schublade auf und warf einen suchenden Blick hinein. Da lagen fein säuberlich aufeinander gelegte Blätter, das oberste war das, was sie suchte. Ein Schimmer von Blau viel ihr ins Auge und sie konnte nicht anders. Hermine griff mit ihrer Hand weiter in die Schublade hinein und umfasste eine längliches Etwas, zog es hervor und lächelte. Es war der blaue Wachs, der ihre Briefe versiegelt hatte. Noch immer wunderte sie sich, dass sie nicht schon früher darauf gekommen war, dass er der Briefsender gewesen war.

„Ich wusste, dass ich Euch nicht trauen kann, My Lady", sagte er, aus seiner Stimme konnte Hermine das Lächeln hören und als sie sich umdrehte, lehnte er im Türrahmen.

„Tut mir Leid, aber wenn du es einfach so darein legst. Ich bin neugierig, falls es dir noch nicht aufgefallen ist."

„Oh doch, das ist mir aufgefallen, My Lady." Draco drehte sich um und gemeinsam gingen sie die Treppe hinunter. Er ließ sich in den Sessel fallen, Hermine setzte sich auf seinen Schoß und lehnte sich gegen seine Brust, Draco bettete seinen Kopf auf ihrer Schulter und umschloss sie mit seinen Armen. Hermine seufzte.

„Darf ich dich was fragen, Draco?", murmelte sie leise und schloss die Augen.

„Natürlich."

„Wie bist du auf die Idee gekommen, mir Briefe zu schreiben?" Er lachte leise.

„Ich habe geahnt, dass du mir irgendwann noch einmal diese Frage stellen wirst. Nun, mir war klar, dass ich, nach diesem Jahr, nicht mehr die Chance haben werde, es dir zu erzählen. Nach diesem Jahr würden wir schließlich getrennte Wege gehen und ich hätte nur die Erinnerung an ein süßes Mädchen gehabt, was es schafft, dass ich mich glücklich fühle, was es geschafft hat, Gefühle in mir zu wecken, die ich nicht widerrufen kann." Hermine hörte ihm zu, seine Stimme, die sanft, dunkel und fesselnd war. „Blaise hat mir in den Ferien einen Brief geschrieben, in einer unpassenden Zeit. Ich konnte ihm nicht antworten, doch er meinte wohl, dass ich es vielleicht besser schriftlich erklären könnte. Ich glaube er dachte an Pansy. Nun, so hat er mich eigentlich auf die Idee gebracht. Sobald ich ... meine ... sobald ich das erledigt hatte, was man mir aufgetragen hat, machte ich mich auf den Weg in die Winkelgasse und suchte nach etwas, was mir half, dich zu beobachten. Den Spiegel habe ich schließlich in so einem kleinen Hexenladen gefunden, der nach Duftwässerchen und sonstigem romantischen Kram stank. Die Hexe hinter dem Tresen war solch eine, die man in diesen Schmalzschinken findet, glaube ich zumindest, ich habe so etwas nie gelesen, wäre ja noch schöner." Für einen Augenblick verstummte er, als würde er in seinen eigenen Erinnerungen verschwinden, Hermine lächelte leicht und kuschelte sich tiefer in seine Arme hinein.

„Sie hat mir diesen Spiegel unter die Nase gehalten", fuhr er fort, „und ich habe natürlich gefragt, ob es denn nichts anderes für diesen Zauber gäbe, aber sie hat nur den Kopf geschüttelt und mir beinahe in die Wange gekniffen. Also habe ich den Spiegel genommen, ihn bezahlt, er hat nicht gerade wenig gekostet, wenn es dich interessiert und bin als nächstes in den Laden gegangen, wo man sich Federn kaufen kann, habe mir einen Stoß frisches Pergament gekauft, dunkelgrüne Tinte, mir ist nämlich aufgefallen, dass du sehr gerne dunkelgrün und dunkelrot trägst. Ich habe zuerst auch nach dunkelrotem Wachs geschaut, aber den hatten sie leider nicht, also habe ich mich für den Blauen entschieden, mit Abstand der Schönste, der noch zur Auswahl stand. Den Rest kennst du." Hermine antwortete nicht. Ja, den Rest kannte sie, der erste Brief war gekommen und sie hatte sich geschmeichelt gefühlt.

„War es nicht schwer für dich, so schlecht über dich zu schreiben, schließlich hast du doch versucht, es mir auszureden, auch die Hilfe, du hast es verurteilt." Draco zögerte.

„Ich habe Angst bekommen, Angst alles kaputt zu machen. Die Tatsache, dass ich mit dir in einen eigenen Gemeinschaftsraum teile, dass wir gezwungen waren, viel mehr Zeit miteinander zu verbringen als sonst. Es war so ... eigenartig. Ohne das ich etwas damit zu tun hatte, ist mein zweitgrößter Wunsch doch in Erfüllung gegangen."

„Was war dein größter Wunsch? Du hattest Angst?"

„Stellt Euch vor, My Lady, selbst ein Malfoy kann Angst haben. Mein größer Wunsch", er zwickte ihr leicht in die Nase, „mein größter Wunsch war, dass du meine Gefühl erwiderst. Hättest du dir das nicht denken können?"

„Doch natürlich", sagte Hermine, blickte auf und lächelte, als er ihr einen Kuss gab.

* * *

„Jetzt komm schon", rief sie vom Fuße der Treppe und hielt sich die Hand gegen die Stirn. 

„Ist ja schon gut, dass ihr Weiber immer so einen Stress machen müsst", murrte er, wich ihr aus, als sie versuchte, ihm in die Seite zu boxen. „Ich würde dir nicht raten, das zu tun." Hermine streckte ihm nur die Zunge raus und versuchte den pochenden Schmerz in ihren Schläfen zu ignorieren.

* * *

„Ah, Ms. Granger und Mr. Malfoy, wie schön", begrüßte sie Dumbledore und deutete auf die beiden Stühle, die vor seinem großen Schreibtisch standen. Seine Vorgänger und Vorgängerinnen hingen an den Wänden und blickten stumm auf die beiden hinab. Hermine reichte ihrem Schulleiter den Zettel und er warf einen Blick darauf, gluckste. 

„Stimmt etwas nicht, Professor Dumbledore, Sir?", fragte Hermine verwundert, doch er hielt ihr nur den Zettel hin und deutete mit einem seiner langen Finger auf den letzten Punkt.

„Meint ihr wirklich, dass wir das machen können? Stellt euch nur den Prostest vor, der aus den Häusern kommen wird, besonders aus Gryffindor und Slytherin."

„Wir haben vergessen, den letzten Punkt durchzustreichen", sagte Draco bestimmt, warf Hermine einen Blick zu und sie beeilte sich zu nicken.

„Ach ja, junge Liebe ist schon etwas schönes", murmelte Dumbledore in seinen Bart hinein und zwinkerte Hermine zu, deren Wangen sich röteten.

„Wie meinen?"

„Ist schon in Ordnung, meine Liebe, ich denke du weißt genau, wie ich es meine. Es ist schön, so etwas zu sehen, in eurer Situation."

„Ähm, Professor, ich glaube, sie haben da etwas missverstanden", warf Draco ein, doch Professor Dumbledore nickte nur lächelnd und für einen kurzen Moment musterte er Draco mit seinen intensiv blauen Augen, als würde er ihm bis auf den Grund seines Herzens schauen.

* * *

Schweigend gingen sie nebeneinander den Korridor entlang. Professor Dumbledore hatte es also bemerkt? Wie lange würde es dauern, bis es andere bemerkten? Wäre es nicht vielleicht besser, wenn sie es öffentlich machen würden? Schritte ertönten und Draco machte mit einem Blick auf Hermine, einen Schritt zur Seite. 

„Ah, Mine, da bist du", sagte Harry freundlich, Draco ignorierte er vollkommen.

„Ja, wir waren gerade bei Professor Dumbledore, wegen dem Silvesterball." Harry lächelte und nahm sie bei der Hand.

„Komm, Ron und Ginny warten unten in der Hall auf uns, wir wollten Hagrid einen Besuch abstatten." Noch immer ignorierte er Draco, der mit einem verächtlichen Grinsen schnarrte:

„Passt ihr da unten überhaupt alle rein? Ich habe gehört, die Hütte soll so klein sein, dass selbst der Hund bei Hagrid im Bett schlafen muss." Harry drehte sich langsam zu ihm um, in seinem Blick lag Zorn.

„Ich denke nicht, dass es dich etwas angeht, Malfoy", sagte er leise, doch Dracos Grinsen wurde nur noch größer.

„Glaubst du ich scher mir darum, was mich deiner Meinung nach angeht, Potty? Nein, ganz sicher nicht."

„Hört auf, alle beide", sagte Hermine bestimmt, doch die beiden Jungen achteten nicht auf sie.

„Wenn du Mine auch nur ein Haar krümmst, bring ich dich um."

„Was denkst du eigentlich? Meinst du, ich habe es nötig sie mit Gewalt zu zwingen, sich mir hinzugeben?" Er lachte trocken und achtete nicht auf die Blicke, die Hermine ihm zu warf, als er mit einem Finger an ihrer Wange entlang strich.

„Lass die Finger von ihr", fauchte Harry und schlug seine Hand weg, Draco feixte.

„Hast du gesehen, eine Gänsehaut auf ihrem Arm! Wenn das nicht für Willensbereitschaft spricht." Harry zog seinen Zauberstab, doch Draco war schneller. Er drückte Harry seinen Zauberstab gegen den Hals und drängte ihn gegen die Wand.

„Wag es nicht, deinen Zauberstab gegen mich zu ziehen, Potter, es sei denn, du hast das Bedürfnis, deinen Versagereltern ins Reich der Toten zu folgen." Aus Harrys Augen sprach purer Hass. Hermine, die die beiden beobachtete hatte, schlug Dracos Hand weg und stellte sich vor Harry, der sich insgeheim die Stelle an seinem Hals rieb.

„Halt die Klappe", fauchte sie und warf ihm einen zornigen Blick zu. Ihre harschen Worte trafen ihn, sie konnte sehen, wie sich seine Augen für einen Augenblick verdunkelten.

„Sieh an, Potter, du musst dich von einem Mädchen verteidigen lassen", sagte er, doch seine Stimme schien nicht mehr ganz so herablassend zu klingen.

„Lass mich ihn umbringen, Hermine, geh zur Seite."

„Hört auf, beide", und mit einem Blick auf Draco, flüsterte sie leise: „Hau ab, Malfoy." Seine Augen verengten sich, er wollte etwas sagen, doch sie kam ihm zuvor:

„Ich sehe keinen Sinn darin, wenn du noch länger hier bist, also hau ab, verdammt." Ohne auf Harry zu achten, machte er einen Schritt auf sie zu, keine Emotionen in seinen Augen. Hermine stieß zischend die Luft aus und schubste ihn leicht von sich weg. Es tat ihr weh, es zu tun, doch sie musste.

„Wir sehen uns dann im Gemeinschaftsraum", zischte er, so leise, dass es selbst Hermine schwer fiel, ihn zu verstehen.

Es war das erste Mal seit Weihnachten, seit der einen Situation im Gemeinschaftsraum, wo sie sich das erste Mal wirklich für Hermine geküsst hatten, dass sie sich erneut stritten. Aber Draco konnte Harry nicht so beleidigen, es ging einfach nicht. Es war unfair.

„Warum hast du mich nicht gelassen?"

„Er hätte dich getötet."

„Hermine, dass ist das Frettchen."

„Nein, Harry", erwiderte Hermine und drehte sich zu ihm um, „das ist nicht nur das Frettchen. Unterschätz ihn nicht." Traurigkeit lag in ihrem Blick.

„Alles in Ordnung Hermine, hat er dir irgendetwas getan?"

„Er ist mit keinen Zentimeter zu nahe gekommen", antwortete Hermine ihm und lächelte.

„Geh heute Abend nicht in den Gemeinschaftsraum, Mine, ich weiß nicht, aber Malfoy sah so aus, als würde er es nicht sonderlich toll finden, als du dich eingemischt hast."

„Ich kann mich gut selber verteidigen."

„Unterschätz ihn nicht", wiederholte Harry ihre zuvor gesagten Worte, doch Hermine lächelte erneut und meinte dann leichthin:

„Warten Ginny und Ron nicht auf uns?" Er erwiderte ihr Lächeln und legte ihr einen Arm um die Schulter. Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg nach unten, Hermine lächelte zwar, doch das schwere Gefühl in ihrer Herzgegend konnte es ihr nicht nehmen.

* * *

**A/N** _... hatte gestern einfach keine zeit, sry, meine lieben, dafür jetzt ... dank an Jannilein , i.d.a , everything is coming back (haar geb) ;) Drac0sGirl , back :) , Janinchen , herzlichen dank ... schön das es euch so sehr gefällt , BlackAngel8 (Svenja), sry, ich habs nicht so mit der schrift meines accounts ;) , malibulina , SlytherinxSlut , Bbabygirl , ja gern, von mir aus immer :D , HexenLady , Carina26 , AlyshaNemesis, julschn, nicolemalfoy160178 , Simsi , doch natürlich ... , Dieutrixx (Lia) , Olivia Malfoy und Trory ... HEAGDL und ich hoffe, es finden wieder so viele mauszeiger den reviewbutton und schreiben mir wieder so verdammt liebe reviews ... vielen, vielen dank noch mal ;) R&R_  



	35. Chapter 35

**Kapitel Fünfunddreißig**

Mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht betrat sie den Gemeinschaftsraum, doch es verschwand, sobald sie Draco sah, der ruckartig aufstand, einen Blick auf ihre nassen Kleider warf und dann die Hände vor der Brust verschränkte.

„Was?", wollte sie wissen, zog sich ihre Handschuhe auf und schmiss sie auf den Tisch.

„Du hast dich nicht in Sachen einzumischen, die dich nichts angehen", begann er, doch ehe Draco noch ein Wort sagen konnte, nuschelte Hermine undeutlich durch den Stoff ihres Pullovers, den sie über den Kopf zog:

„Du hast Harry auf das Gröbste beleidigt, er ist immer noch mein Freund und das, was du gemacht hast, war wirklich unter aller Würde. Darf ich dich daran erinnern, dass du mich immer noch nicht bekommen hast?"

„Ich habe Rücksicht genommen", entgegnete er, doch Hermine lachte hölzern.

„Vielleicht, vielleicht auch nicht, aber Harrys Eltern als Versagereltern zu beleidigen, das war wirklich zu viel, Draco. Du weißt ja nicht, was es heißt, seinen Eltern nicht zu kennen, weil man zu klein war, um sich überhaupt an sie zu erinnern, zu wissen, man ist berühmt und wird gefeiert, aber in Wirklichkeit will er das gar nicht. Er ist nicht so, wie du denkst."

„Trotzdem, misch dich nicht in meine Sachen ein."

„Oh entschuldige bitte, dass ich, deine Freundin, mich eingemischt habe, weil sich ansonsten wohl zwei Leute, der eine, mein Freund, der andere einer meiner besten Freunde, sich ansonsten wohl umgebracht hätten."

„Such keine Entschuldigung", sagte Draco leise und warf ihr einen Blick zu.

„Was willst du eigentlich? Willst du, dass ich mich dir vor die Füße werfe und um Verzeihung bettle?" Er grinste bei der Vorstellung, schüttelte jedoch den Kopf.

„Nein, aber du könntest mir einen Kuss geben und dich einfach entschuldigen?"

„Wenn du mir einen Grund zum Entschuldigen gibst?", fauchte Hermine unbeabsichtigt. Draco machte einen Schritt auf sie zu und zog ihr den Pullover aus den Händen, die ihn umklammerten, lächelte auf sie hinab und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Hermine drückte ihn von sich, nahm ihm den Pullover aus den Händen und verschwand im Waschraum, wo sie die Dusche einstellte und wenigen Sekunden später unter einem Strahl heißen Wassers stand.

* * *

Sie öffnete die Tür und wollte nach ihrem Handtuch greifen, doch jemand hielt es ihr hin, mit einem unwahrscheinlich arroganten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. Hermine quietschte entrüstet und drückte sich das Handtuch gegen die Brust, darauf achtend, dass nichts zu sehen war. 

„Was machst du hier?"

„Ich habe dir beim Duschen zu gesehen, sehr sexy." Hermine fauchte und drehte sich mit dem Rücken zu ihm, während sie sich das Handtuch um den Körper schlang.

„Ist es ungefährlich für mich aus der Dusche zu kommen oder muss ich aufpassen, dass du mich nicht überfällst und es mir vom Leib reißt!", wollte sie wissen, Draco lächelte breit und zuckte mit den Schultern. Vorsichtig setzte Hermine einen Fuß auf den boden, doch er machte einen schnellen Schritt nach vorne und sie stolperte zurück, griff nach der Dusche und richtete sie auf ihn.

„Das würde ich dir raten nicht zu tun, ansonsten wird meine Rache umso schlimmer." Hermine kniff die Augen zusammen, drehte das kalte Wasser auf und der Strahl traf Draco mitten auf die Brust und vollkommen unvorbereitet. In wenigen Sekunden war er durchnässt bis auf die Haut und ein wohlwollendes Lächeln breitete sich auf Hermines Gesicht aus. Draco kämpfte sich vorwärts und umschloss mit einer Hand ihr Handgelenk, wollte die Dusche in ihre Richtung drehen, doch Hermine beeilte sich und stellte das Wasser wieder ab.

„Du", grummelte er leise, strich sich die nassen Haare aus der Stirn und ging auf sie zu. Sie wich zurück, stand bald darauf mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand gedrückt, dass Lächeln war aus ihrem Gesicht verschwunden.

* * *

Gedankenversunken blickte Hermine ihr Spiegelbild an und zupfte ihren Ärmel zurecht. Draco war schon runter gegangen, sie wusste, dass sein Festumhang schwarz war, genauso das Hemd, was er darunter trug. Er ging ganz in schwarz, eine angemessene Farbe für einen Todesser, dachte sie und für einen Moment wurde ihr Herz schwer. 

Ihr Kleid war dunkelgrün, der Rücken war frei und der Saum reichte bis auf den Boden. Die Ärmel gingen über die Handrücken, genauso wie in dem Traum, nur die Farbe war anders. Die Haare hatte sie sich hochgesteckt, rechts und links hatte sie sich Strähnen gelöst und diese lockig gelassen und nicht geglättet, wie das andere Haar. Ihre Schuhe besaßen einen leichten Absatz, perfekt zum Tanzen. Um ihren Hals lag eine Kette, mit einem Tropfen aus Bergkristall, den ihre Mutter ihr letztes Jahr geschenkt hatte. Hermine hatte leichtes Make-up aufgetragen, nicht so viel, wie andere es gerne taten.

Noch einmal holte sie tief Luft und verließ ihr Zimmer und den Gemeinschaftsraum.

* * *

Draco stand neben an den großen Flügeltüren und bemühte sich nicht allzu oft hoch zur Treppe zu schauen. Die letzten Nachzügler betraten die Halle, die Mädchen in wunderschönen Kleidern, die Jungen in Festumhängen. 

Hermine nahm zögernd die erste Treppenstufe, starrte die ganze Zeit Draco an, der die Blicke zu spüren schien und sich umdrehte. Für einen Moment stand pure Überraschung auf seinem Gesicht, doch es wechselte in Freude und ein Hauch von Stolz konnte man ebenfalls finden. Hermine lächelte, ging sicherer die Treppe hinunter und schritt auf Draco zu und ehe er etwas unternehmen konnte, traten Professor Snape und Professor McGonagall zu ihm, sahen Hermine entgegen.

„Einen schönen Abend, Miss Granger", begrüßte sie Snape, Hermine lächelte ihm freundlich zu und wandte sich zu ihrer Hauslehrerin.

„Ach, Miss Granger, Sie sehen wirklich bezaubernd aus, gar nicht zu beschreiben, ich denke, ich muss Ihnen nicht sagen, dass sie mein, Ihr Haus repräsentieren, also Tanzen Sie, Mädchen, Tanzen Sie. Mr. Malfoy wird sicherlich ein gutes Händchen haben", sagte sie freundlich in seine Richtung, doch er konnte nur mit Mühe folgen, kostete ihn es doch alle möglich Kraft, nicht allzu sehr auf Hermine zu starren.

Die beiden Professoren verließen sie und sie konnten hören, wie Professor Dumbledore aufstand, etwas zu den Schülern sagte, worauf es totenstill wurde.

„Ich denke, wir sollten jetzt da reingehen", murmelte Hermine leise, legte eine zitternde Hand auf seine und gemeinsam schritten sie in die, im Dämmerlicht liegende Halle.

* * *

Draco führte sie auf die Tanzfläche, legte einen Arm leicht auf ihre Hüfte und umschloss ihre Hand mit seiner, schenkte ihr ein kaum merkliches Lächeln, bevor die Musik ertönte und sie anfingen zu tanzen. Hermine wusste, dass Draco ein guter Tänzer war, dohc heute schien er sich noch einmal besonders ins Zeug zu legen. Langsam gesellten sich weitere Tanzpärchen auf die Fläche, Professor Dumbledore mit Professor McGonagall, Snape mit Sprout, wie Hermine überrascht feststellte. 

„Weißt du was?", flüsterte Draco ihr fragend ins Ohr, sobald die Tanzfläche so gefüllt war, dass niemand mehr auf die beiden achtete.

„Was?", wisperte Hermine fragend zurück und lächelte ihn glücklich an.

„Du siehst wunderschön aus und am liebsten würde ich den ganzen Abend mit dir Tanzen und jedem, der dich einen Augenblick zu lange anschaut, die Augen ausstechen, aber leider wird das nicht funktionieren, denn der Tanz ist vorbei." Mit einem leichten Lächeln ließ er Hermine den Tanz mit einer eleganten Drehung beenden, warf ihr noch einen Blick zu, bevor sie beide in verschiedene Richtungen davon gingen.

Hermine kam nicht weit, denn Ron stellte sich ihr in den Weg, verbeugte sich und fragte:

„Darf ich die Dame um den nächsten Tanz bitten?" Hermine lächelte und gemeinsam gingen sie auf die Tanzfläche zurück. Harry tanzte zusammen mit Ginny an ihnen vorbei, sie sahen glücklich aus, lächelten beide.

„Sie entschuldigen, Mr. Weasley, aber ich denke, nun ist der Schulleiter an der Reihe mit dieser jungen, wunderschönen Frau zu tanzen", sagte Professor Dumbledore, zwinkerte ihm zu und übernahm den Tanz.

Seufzend ließ sich Hermine in einen der kleinen Sessel sinken, sah den Paaren auf der Tanzfläche zu und blickte sich schließlich in der Großen Halle um. Die Tannebäume waren immer noch da, geschmückt mit allem Möglichen, kleine Feen flogen über den Köpfen der Tanzenden und an den Tischen saßen Schüler zusammen, lachten, redeten, hatten Spaß.

„Eine kleine Erfrischung gefällig?", fragte Draco leise, blieb im Schatten verborgen stehen. „Kommst du mit raus?"

„Ist es nicht ein wenig zu kalt?"

„Darum mach dir mal keine Sorgen", erwiderte er und in seiner Stimme lag ein Schmunzeln.

* * *

**A/N**_ sry, meine lieben, dass es so lange gedauert habe, aber ob ihr es glaubt oder nicht, ich stecke in einer krise, deswegen ist das hier auch so kurz ... dank an Trory, Carina26, malibulina, Olivia Malfoy, Dieutrixx (Lia), Slytherinxslut, AlyshaNemesis, Bbabygirl90, BlackAngel8, Janinchen, slytheringirl12, you are welcome ;) , Leesh Spinnet , herzlich Willkommen ;) , HexenLady , slYtherIn-gIrlY-91 und sakura-kyoko, zurückknuddel ... HEAGDL und drückt die daumen, dass ich ganz schnell aus diesem tief rauskomme ... **R&R**_  



	36. Chapter 36

**Kapitel Sechsunddreißig**

Draco verschwand, Hermine wartete und folgte ihm schließlich hinaus auf die Ländereien. Die Nacht war klar, es war still und am Himmel blitzten die verschiedenen Sternbilder um die Wette. Suchend sah sie sich um, konnte ihn nicht ausmachen und machte sich somit auf den Weg in Richtung Bank, die am Ufer des Sees stand. Kaum hatte sie sich niedergelassen, setzte er sich neben sie, schlang einen Arm um Hermines Schultern und zog sie zu sich heran. Hermine schmiegte sich in seine Umarmung, blickte hoch zum Himmel und seufzte. Draco legte einen Mantel über ihre Knie, gab ihr einen Kuss auf den Scheitel.

„Warum wolltest du, dass wir rausgehen?"

„Weil ich dich am liebsten hier und jetzt, auf dieser Bank vernaschen würde", entgegnete er mit rauer Stimme und einem, leicht sadistisch klingenden Lachen.

„Du willst es ja nur schaffen, mich rumzukriegen, damit du dein Ego wieder herstellen kannst", sagte Hermine freundlich, blickte auf und lächelte.

„Das auch", flüsterte Draco und beugte sich zu ihr hinunter, küsste sie leicht auf den Mund und Hermine konnte nicht anders, sie musste den Kuss erwidern. Er umspielte ihre Zunge mit seiner, sanft, fordernd, ihre Finger verschränkten sich in seinem Nacken, fuhren ihm durch sein Haar. Eine Hand von ihm wanderte an ihrem Rücken hoch und als sie das Stück nackte Haut berührte, zuckte Hermine zusammen, unmerklich, aber sie tat es.

„Wir können ... das hier nicht ... machen", murmelte sie gegen seine Lippen, er öffnete die Augen und sah in ihre hinein, sie glänzten.

„Ah, ich schaffe es, nicht das ich daran je gezweifelt habe", sagte er und lächelte breit, küsste sie auf die Nasenspitze.

„Du schaffst was?"

„Nichts", antwortete er, drückte ihr erneut einen Kuss auf die Lippen, knabberte kurz an ihrer Unterlippe und löste sich von ihr.

„Hermine?", fragte er, als sie die Augen geschlossen hielt und das Mondlicht auf ihr Gesicht fiel. Sie schien blass zu sein. Ihr Atem ging schneller, was ihm einen selbstsicheren Ausdruck auf sein Gesicht zauberte.

„Hör auf, so selbstsicher zu schauen."

„Wie bitte?"

„Du hast schon verstanden", entgegnete Hermine und schlug lächelnd die Augen auf.

„Lass uns hoch gehen, in den Gemeinschaftsraum", murmelte er leise, ein Finger von ihm malte verschlungene Linien auf ihren Rücken. Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du bekommst mich nicht."

„Gib mir noch einmal eine Möglichkeit, dann kannst du dich nicht mehr von mir befreien, glaub mir, ich weiß was ich machen muss, damit du unfähig bist dich zu bewegen." Draco grinste herausfordernd.

„Die werde ich dir nie geben", grummelte Hermine, stand auf und sah auf ihn hinab.

„Was machst du?"

„Wieder reingehen, es ist kalt und außerdem müsste es bald Mitternacht sein."

Draco streckte die Arme aus.

„Komm, ich wärme dich."

„Vergiss es, du bekommst mich nicht."

„Hermine", knurrte er, stand auf und wollte sie mit seinem Armen umschließen, doch sie machte einen Schritt nach hinten. „Okay, du willst es nicht anders, am besten du bist nicht mehr alleine unterwegs, im Gemeinschaftsraum, du hast keine Chance." Sie streckte ihm die Zunge raus, drehte sich um und ging langsam zum Schloss zurück.

* * *

„Hermine, wo warst du?", fragte Ron, seine Wangen glühten. 

„Draußen, ich hab mich ein wenig abgekühlt", sagte sie und lächelte bei seinem Anblick.

„Harry sucht dich, er hat heute noch nicht mit dir getanzt, was ihm anscheinend zu schaffen macht", meinte Ron, während er an einem Butterbier nippte.

„Wie recht er hat", hörte Hermine Harrys Stimme und zwei starke Arme umschlossen sie von hinten. „Gönnst du mir den nächsten Tanz?", flüsterte er leise in ihr Ohr und Hermine nickte.

„Wo ist Ginny?", fragte sie ihn, als er sie auf die Tanzfläche führte.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung", antwortete er ihr, legte einen Arm um ihre Hüfte und begann zu tanzen. „Hat Malfoy gut getanzt?"

„Wieso?"

„Weil du so ausgesehen hast, als würdest du schweben."

„Ja, das muss man ihm lassen, ein Arschloch, aber er kann sehr gut tanzen", murmelte Hermine, blickte zu Harry auf, der sanft lächelte.

„Du siehst bezaubernd aus, Hermine, hat dir das heute schon jemand gesagt?"

Hermine nickte. Sie konnte Blicke in ihrem Rücken spüren, bei der nächsten Drehung warf sie einen Blick über Harrys Schultern und sah Draco, der jeden Schritt von ihr beobachtete und ihr zuzwinkerte, als Hermine ihn verstört ansah.

„Harry?", murmelte sie leise, als sie ihren Kopf auf seiner Schulter bettete.

„Was?", fragte er zurück.

„Seit ihr zwei glücklich?" Hermine schielte mit einem Auge in Dracos Richtung, er verfolgte sie immer noch mit Blicken, doch sein Gesichtsausdruck zeigte deutlich, dass er es anscheinend nicht mochte, wenn Harry Hermine so in den Armen hielt.

„Wir sind glücklich, ja. Ich fühle mich wieder als Ganzes, dass habe ich auch hauptsächlich dir zu verdanken."

„Liebst du sie wirklich?"

„Ja, natürlich. Warum stellst du so Fragen, das passt gar nicht zu dir." Hermine seufzte lächelnd. „Alles in Ordnung mit dir, Mine?"

„Natürlich, was soll nicht stimmen?"

„Gibt es da jemanden, von dem wir wissen sollten?" Hermine hob den Kopf und blickte hoch in seine grünen Augen. Sollte sie ihn anlügen? Würde er sie verstehen? Nein, ganz sicher nicht. Ginny würde sie vielleicht verstehen oder vielleicht auch nicht. Es war einfach zu heikel.

„Nein, niemand. Scheint sich keiner für die Bücher vernarrte Hermine zu interessieren." Sie lächelte.

„Red nicht so einen Schwachsinn, sie haben alle nur noch nicht gemerkt, was für ein besonderes Mädchen du bist."

„Hast du es bemerkt?"

„Willst du mich in Verlegenheit bringen?"

„Nein, aber es würde mich interessieren." Er lächelte ebenfalls.

„Ich weiß es schon seit der vierten Klasse und jemand anderes auch, wenn ich mich recht daran erinnere."

„Ron ist nicht der, der die Briefe schreibt. Und ich glaube auch nicht, dass er etwas für mich empfindet. Es passt einfach nicht zu uns beiden." Die Musik verklang und kaum war der letzte Ton verschwunden, begann die große Turmuhr zwölf zu schlagen. Ron und Ginny gesellten sich zu ihnen, Harry gab ihr zur Begrüßung einen Kuss, als wollte er Hermine noch einmal beweisen, dass er sie wirklich liebte.

* * *

„Ein frohes Neues, Mine", sagte Ron und schloss sie in seine Arme, löste sich von ihr, nur um ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange zu geben. 

„Wünsche ich dir auch, Ron", antwortete Hermine, ein Lächeln auf den Lippen. Nacheinander wünschten sie sich alle ein Frohes neues Jahr und als Hermine allen in ihrer Nähe stehenden durch war und von etlichen Jungen einen Kuss auf die Wange erhalten hatte, drehte sich suchend um ihre eigenen Achse und entdeckte ihn. Er stand in einer Gruppe von Slytherin und gerade schmiss sich ihm Parkinson um den Hals, versuchte ihm einen Kuss auf den Mund zu geben, doch Draco schob sie unsanft weg, fing ihren Blick auf und lächelte unmerklich.

„Ich geh ins Bett", sagte Hermine leise, gähnte herzhaft, was ein Lächeln auf Ron und Harrys Gesichter zauberte. Ginny war in Harrys Armen eingeschlafen.

„Willst du wirklich nicht mit durchmachen?"

„Nein, lass gut sein, Ron, ich will schlafen", entgegnete sie und fügte in Gedanken noch hinzu: _Außerdem will ich ihm auch noch ein Frohes neues Jahr wünschen..._

„Dann mach dich auf die Socken", lächelte er, blickte sich um und Hermine stellte überrascht fest, dass sein Blick an einer Schülerin aus Ravenclaw hängen blieb. Sie lächelte in sich hinein und machte sich auf den Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

* * *

Er war leer, das Feuer flackerte gemütlich, das Sofa sah einladend aus. Hermine ließ sich darauf nieder, schloss die Augen und dämmerte in einen leichten Schlaf, setzte sich aber ruckartig auf, als sie jemand sanft küsste. 

„Darf ich Euch daran erinnern, dass in meinem Bett immer noch ein Platz für Euch frei ist, My Lady?", fragte Draco lächelnd und hob sie, ehe sie protestieren konnte, hoch und trug sie die Treppe hinauf. Hermine klammerte sich an seinen Hals, murmelte etwas wie ‚Oh mein Gott' und ‚Ich bin doch viel zu schwer für dich', doch Draco kümmerte es nicht. Oben angekommen, ließ er sich ein wenig unsanft auf dem Bett niederfallen. Er selber blieb stehen und sah auf sie hinab.

„Verlockend, aber heute bin ich zu müde. Aber ab morgen würde ich an deiner Stelle auf der Hut sein." Sein Grinsen sprach dafür, dass er es ernst meinte, woran Hermine auch keine Sekunde lang gezweifelt hatte.

* * *

„Aufwachen", schnurrte Hermine Draco ins Ohr, doch er drehte sich um, zog sich die Bettdecke über sein Gesicht und grummelte etwas unverständliches. 

„Komm schon, heute ist doch Hogsmeade Besuch. Ich dachte du kommst mit und man trifft sich irgendwo." Er öffnete die Augen und sah sie über den Rand der Bettdecke an.

„Du verlangst von mir, dass ich mit Wiesel und Potty Hogsmeade besuche?"

„Nein, ich verlange nicht von dir, dass du mit Ron und Harry mitkommst, sondern dass wir uns unabhängig von ihnen treffen."

„Wo soll das sein?"

„Das bleibt dir überlassen, du bist doch sonst immer so einfallsreich, zumindest in manchen Dingen." Hermine lächelte verschmitzt.

„Oh ja", brummte Draco und rollte sich mit einem Lächeln über sie.

„Aber trotzdem hast du es immer noch nicht geschafft. Weißt du eigentlich, was das für ein Vertrauensbeweis ist, dass ich immer noch hier schlafe und nicht drüben bei mir?"

„Vertrauensbeweis?", wiederholte Draco, lächelte breit und fügte hinzu: „So ein Mist. Erstens weißt du ganz genau, dass ich dich überall finden würde und Zweitens, du würdest es gar keine Nacht ohne mich aushalten." Sie lachte trocken.

„Willst du darauf wetten?" Draco runzelte die Stirn.

„Lieber nicht, so sicher bin ich mir dann auch nicht."

„Ich liebe dich", murmelte Hermine und Draco gab ihr lächelnd einen Kuss.

* * *

In der Nacht war wieder Schnee gefallen, dabei brach nun schon die dritte Woche des Januars an, der Februar nahte, der Frühling würde in drei Monaten Einzug halten. Mit einem schnellen Frühstück im Magen machten sich Harry, Ginny, Hermine und Ron auf den Weg. Draco hatte ihr gesagt, sie solle in Richtung Heulende Hütte gehen und dort am Zaun auf ihn warten. Anscheinend würde er ihr irgendetwas zeigen. Hermine lächelte bei der Vorstellung. Die Möglichkeit, dass man sie beide sehen würde, war gering. Jemand stieß ihr leicht in die Seite. 

„Wer ist es?" Ginny zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sah Hermine an.

„Was meinst du?"

„Wer ist es, der dich so glücklich macht?", fragte Ginny bestimmt, blieb stehen und hielt ihr beste Freundin am Arm zurück.

„Da ist niemand."

„Hör auf mir Sachen zu erzählen, die nicht stimmen. Niemand ist da, wer sollte auch da sein?"

„Oh, Hermine, wenn du mir nicht augenblicklich verrätst, wer es ist, dann --", Ginny zögerte, schien zu überlegen, was auch Hermine Zeit gab, ihre Gedanken zu ordnen. Manchmal wünschte sie sich, ihr Geheimnis mit jemandem zu teilen, nicht nur mit Draco, er war da, natürlich, sie konnte ihm alles erzählen, aber Ginny war etwas anderes. Harry, der anscheinend erst jetzt gemerkt hatte, dass seine Freundin nicht mehr an seiner Seite war, drehte sich um und blickte zu ihnen hinüber.

„Kommt ihr?", rief er fragend und rieb fröstelnd die Hände aneinander. Es war noch einmal kalt geworden.

„Geht ihr beiden bitte schon einmal vor? Wir haben was unter Frauen zu besprechen", rief Ginny zurück und warf Harry eine Kusshand zu, die er grinsend auffing.

„Junge Liebe, was?", murmelte Hermine und lächelte. Ron und Harry gingen vor, doch sie warfen immer wieder Blicke nach hinten. Ginny hingegen stellte sich mit verschränkten Armen vor Hermine und sah sie streng an.

„Du sagst mir jetzt auf der Stelle, wer derjenige ist, der dich so glücklich macht. Ich möchte ihm dafür danken, dass er dich von deinen Büchern wegholt." Hermine blickte Ginny ruhig an, runzelte kurz die Stirn und seufzte. Sie würde es ihr nicht sage, sie konnte nicht, was würde es bringen? Einen Streit, sehr wahrscheinlich. Ginny konnte es einfach nicht verstehen, nicht verstehen, dass sie etwas für Draco Malfoy empfand, ihrem Feind. Es würde niemand verstehen. Und wieder fragte sich Hermine, warum gerade sie beide dieses Schicksal getroffen hatte und ob es ihm überhaupt etwas ausmachte, dass sie sich nicht, wie jedes normale andere Paar treffen konnten, etwas zusammen unternehmen konnten, sondern immer darauf achten mussten, dass niemand in der Nähe war.

* * *

**A/N** _ich habe es geschafft, ich denke ich habe mich aus dem loch gezogen, also könnte es in zukunft wieder schneller gehen ;) dank an Jannilein, und ich muss ihn mir mit Hermine teilen (grummel) :D hdagdl, kuss, thnx fürs rausziehen ;) , Trory, danke fürs daumen drücken, Janinchen, bussi zurück , Bbabygirl90, Ilaha , herzlichen dank, ich nehm es als kompliment ;) , malibulina, ida , SlytherinxSlut (Chrissi), thnx, x, ClaireBlack, ida, Olivia Malfoy, thnx, slytheringirl12, thnx , Leesh Spinnet, Dieutrixx und HexenLady, du böses mädchen, dass können wir den beiden doch nicht antun ;) ... HEAGDL und vielen dank, dass ihr mich so unterstützt, weiß nicht, wo ich wäre, ohne euch ;) **R&R **_


	37. Chapter 37

**Kapitel Siebenunddreißig**

„Also, wer ist es?", fragte Ginny, genauso bestimmt wie zuvor auch schon. Ehe Hermine antworten konnte, hörte sie Parkinsons Stimme, die einen Tick zu hoch für Hermines Geschmack, sagte:

„Sie dir das an, Draco, Schatz, die zwei größten Luschen aus der Schule. Die Wieselschlampe, kein Geld und kein richtiges Zuhause und die Gryffindorschlampe, die ihre Nase nur in Bücher steckt. Vielleicht sind die beiden lesbisch." Hermine wirbelte herum, starrte das Mädchen an, was sie demonstrativ an den linken Arm ihres Freundes klammerte. Das Blut kochte hoch. Sie schenkte Parkinson ein abwertendes Lächeln und meinte dann:

„Wenigstens ist mein Niveau so hoch, dass ich mehr Wörter verstehen kann, als ‚vögeln', ‚Schlampe', ‚Lippenstift' und noch die ganzen anderen Wörter, die du in deinem, sehr geringen Wortschatz beherbergst."

„Pass auf was du sagst. Siehst du nicht, dass ich den geilsten Jungen an meinem Arm habe, siehst du das nicht? Wenn ich mich nicht irre, warst du doch auch mal in ihn verschossen! Hast ihn aber nicht bekommen, weil er sich nicht mit Schlammblütern abgibt. Tja, verschissen, Schlammblut." Hermine kniff die Augen zusammen, Ginny legte ihr beruhigend eine Hand auf den Arm.

„Mir sieht es eher danach aus, als würde Malfoy ein angeekeltes Gesicht ziehen. Wahrscheinlich wäscht er seinen Arm erst mal fünf Stunden, damit er den Geruch von deiner Haut nicht mehr an seiner Haut hat", fauchte Hermine wütend, darauf achtend keinen verstörten Blick in Dracos Richtung zu werfen. Wieso war er mit diesem Mädchen unterwegs. Hatte er nicht gesagt, dass sie keinen Platz in seinem Herzen hatte? Wieso machte er das?

„Was starrst du mich so an?", fragte Parkinson, ein wenig aus der Bahn gebracht.

„Ich starre dich nicht an, dafür sind mir meine Augen zu schade", entgegnete Hermine bissig und ging, mit schnellen Schritten weiter. Ginny, die ein wenig zu spät bemerkt hatte, dass ihre Freundin weiterging, beeilte sich ihr zu Folgen. Ihr war aufgefallen, dass Hermine keinen einzigen Blick in die Richtung des Frettchens geworden hatte, dabei hatte Malfoy Hermine ein wenig zu lange angesehen. Auch wenn es kaum mehr als zwei Sekunden gewesen waren, kein Hass hatte in seinem Blick gelegen, er hatte sie sanft angesehen.

„Hermine, ich glaube du machst einen Fehler."

„Bitte was? Nimmst du etwa Parkinson in Schutz?" Ihre Stimme überschlug sich beinahe vor Entrüstung. Ginny schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf und warf einen vielsagenden Blick in Dracos Richtung, als er an ihnen vorbeiging, Parkinson immer noch am Arm klebend.

„Ich verstehe nicht, was du mir damit sagen willst", entgegnete Hermine und machte Ginnys Bewegung nach.

„Du machst einen Fehler, Mine, es hat keine Zukunft."

„Wovon redest du eigentlich? Kannst du mich aufklären?"

„Über dich und Draco, so heißt er doch oder? Ich meine, natürlich, er ist mit Abstand der süßeste Junge auf der gesamten Schule, dicht gefolgt von Harry, wie auch nicht anders zu erwarten, Seamus und so weiter. Das tut hier jetzt nichts zur Sache. Es ist sicherlich schwer, sich mit jemanden Räumlichkeiten zu teilen, den man nicht mag, aber ihr müsst doch auch nicht übertreiben oder?" Hermine starrte ihre beste Freundin an. Wie hatte sie es rausgefunden, sie hatte keine Blick in Richtung Draco geworfen, hatte nur Parkinson angestarrt, um sich nicht zu verraten.

„Woher", sie räusperte sich, „woher weißt du?"

„Er hat dich angesehen, anders, als er es sonst tut, außerdem, wer sollte es sonst sein? Ron? Ganz sicher nicht." Hermine runzelte die Stirn.

„Warum meinst du, mache ich einen Fehler? Du kennst ihn doch gar nicht, ihr wisst nicht wie er ist. Draco ist nicht so, wie ihr ihn kennt. Er ist sanft, führsorgend, nett, er kann Lächeln, da werden dir die Knie weich." Sie sah verträumt an Ginny vorbei, diese seufzte.

„Dich scheint es ja wirklich erwischt zu haben." Ginny hakte sich bei ihrer Freundin ein und sie gingen in Richtung Hogsmeade.

„Draco ist einfach wunderbar. Weißt du, Ginny, ich liebe ihn und da kannst du nichts gegen machen."

„Er ist in Slytherin."

„Ich weiß und ich in Gryffindor. Aber, solche Grenzen können doch überschritten werden, das siehst du doch an uns beiden, an Draco und an mir."

„Ich kann es trotzdem nicht glauben, Mine, die ganzen Jahre, hasst du ihn denn nicht mehr?"

„Soll ich ehrlich sein?", fragte Hermine und blickte Ginny offen an.

„Natürlich."

„Ich hasse ihn schon seit anderthalb Jahren nicht mehr und er mich übrigens auch nicht mehr, seit dem Ball im vierten Schuljahr, noch länger sogar. Er ... er hat mir die ganzen Briefe geschrieben."

„Was? Das war Malfoy? Er kann so kreativ sein?" Nun schien sich Ginnys Stimme beinahe zu überschlagen. Hermine lächelte.

„Ja, ich habe es auch nicht geglaubt. Ich dachte ja zuerst, es sei Viktor, aber ... er hat es mir am ersten Weihnachtstag gesagt."

„Also seit ihr zwei allen Ernstes zusammen?" Ihre Stimme klang wieder ruhig und gefasst, Hermine war erstaunt, wie gut ihre beste Freundin es aufgenommen hatte.

„Du bist nicht sauer oder so?"

„Wieso sollte ich wütend sein? Ich meine, es ist dein Leben. Nur, Mine, erwarte bitte nicht von Harry, Ron und mir, dass wir es akzeptieren. Vielleicht verstehe ich dich besser, als Harry und Ron dich verstehen werden, trotzdem Mine, sei vorsichtig, er ist auf der anderen Seite. Wenn es darauf ankommt, würde er eher sein Leben retten, nicht deins. Kein Slytherin kann richtig Lieben. Es passt nicht zu ihrer Erziehung." Hermine seufzte. Es wäre auch zu schön gewesen. Wie hatte sie erwarten können, dass Ginny sie verstand?

„Aber, du sagst den beiden nichts oder?"

„Nein, das überlasse ich dir. Es ist schon ein hartes Stück. Ich hätte mit jedem anderen gerechnet, aber doch nicht mit Malfoy. Der passt einfach nicht zu dir."

„Wer passt den besser zu mir? Dein Bruder?", fragte Hermine, ein wenig zu scharf, als sie beabsichtigt hatte. Ginny sah sie an, etwas verletztes lag in ihren Augen.

„Es tut mir Leid, Ginny. Ich wusste, dass ihr mich nicht verstehen werdet. Aber vielleicht ist es mein Schicksal? Ich würde dich gerne vorstellen, richtig vorstellen...aber ich glaube kaum, dass das geht. Ich würde dir gerne die sanften Seiten an ihm zeigen, ich will, dass du mich verstehst, dass du ihn magst, dass...ach ich weiß auch nicht", schloss sie schließlich, sah zur Seite und seufzte.

„Siehst du, dass ist auch schon wieder so etwas. Ihr beide, ihr werdet nie glücklich werden, vielleicht reicht es dir jetzt, aber irgendwann wirst du dich fragen, wieso ihr beiden euch nicht so verhalten könnt, wie Harry und ich es können. Weißt du, was ich dir sagen will? Eure Beziehung hat keine Zukunft, wenn du doch noch nicht einmal mir zeigen kannst, dass er ein andere Mensch ist." Hermine seufzte erneut. Ginny hatte Recht und doch, etwas in ihr wollte der Welt und Ginny beweisen, dass sie es konnten.

„Vielleicht hast du Recht, aber vielleicht können wir es auch schaffen."

„Vielleicht", sagte Ginny nur leise und sie erreichten Hogsmeade. Harry und Ron standen beide mit verschränkten Armen vor den Drei Besen. Sobald Ginny Harry sah, breitete sich ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht auf und sie rannte auf ihn zu. Er breitete die Arme aus und fing sie auf, vergrub sein Gesicht in ihren Haaren. Ron sah sich betont interessiert ein Schaufenster an und Hermine zog sich leise zurück. Einen besseren, aber vielleicht auch schlechteren Augenblick hätte sie sich nicht aussuchen können.

* * *

Hermine erreichte die Lichtung, die Draco ihr beschrieben hatte ungesehen. Sie war alleine und malte Muster mit der Spitze ihres Schuhs in den Schnee. Ginny hatte Recht. Sie hatten keine Zukunft. 

_Dann lebe den Moment_, murmelte eine kleine, schläfrige Stimme in ihren Gedanken und es zauberte ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht, doch es verschwand beinahe sofort wieder. Wenn sie wirklich Recht hatte, dann ... sie konnte sich unmöglich von Draco trennen, er war ... er war so wichtig für sie.

„Was ist los, My Lady, Ihr seht so traurig aus", sagte jemand leise und zwei Arme schlangen sich ihr um die Hüften, drehten sie um.

„Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass sie es ist", antwortete Hermine und blickte an ihm vorbei.

„Sieh mich an", verlangte er, doch sie schaute weiterhin an ihm vorbei.

„Hermine, sieh mich an." Vorsichtig hob sie ihren Blick, sah ihm in sein Gesicht. Die Wangen leicht gerötet, die Augen besorgt.

„Was ist passiert?"

„Nichts", log Hermine, wandte ihren Blick von seinem Gesicht ab, drehte sich um und machte ein zwei Schritte von ihm weg. Draco ließ es geschehen.

„Du weißt, dass du mich nicht anlügen kannst und du weißt auch, dass ich es hasse, angelogen zu werden. Also hör auf."

„Willst du mir drohen?", fragte sie ihn leise, die Hände in den Jackentaschen vergraben, den Blick zwischen die Bäume gerichtet.

„Nein, will ich nicht, aber ich möchte, dass du mir erzählst was los ist und mich dabei ansiehst." Hermine hielt den Blick zwischen die Bäume gerichtet.

„Wir haben keine Zukunft, weißt du? Ginny hat es herausgefunden, ich wollte es ihr ohnehin bald erzählen, sie ist meine beste Freundin, sie meinte, du hättest mich anders angesehen, als du es sonst tust. Ginny hat auch gesagt, dass wir ... dass wir vielleicht jetzt eine glückliche Zeit haben, aber irgendwann werden wir uns fragen, warum wir uns immer verstecken müssen. Verstehst du, ich bin glücklich, lange war ich nicht mehr so froh, wie ich es jetzt bin, aber Ginny hat Recht. Unsere Beziehung hat keine Zukunft, du bist auf der anderen Seite, du arbeitest für ihn, er wird sich auch bald zwischen uns drängen und weder du, noch ich können etwas dagegen tun." Ihre letzten Worte schienen auf der Lichtung zu schweben, als wollten sie sich bewahrheiten und sich zwischen sie drängen. Doch es waren nur Worte, weggewischt mit einer Handbewegung oder einer Aufforderung, anderen Worten.

„Hermine, komm zu mir." Als sie sich umdrehte, stand Draco bereits ganz nah hinter ihr. Sie hatte ihn nicht kommen hören.

„Wie soll ich kommen, wenn du schon hinter mir stehst."

„Wieso glaubst du so Sachen, die ... die Ginny", er zögerte kurz und fuhr dann, nachdem er scheinbar begriffen hatte, was er gerade eben getan hatte, fort: „die sie sagt? Du weißt, dass wir sehr wohl eine Chance habe. Wir müssen sie nur nutzen und festhalten. Oder willst du nicht mehr?"

„Habe ich das mit einem Wort gesagt?"

„Nein. Aber warum glaubst du das, was sie sagt?"

„Weil sie Recht hat, Draco, weil sie einfach nur Recht hat. Wer versteht uns denn? Wer versteht, dass du, der tolle Kerl aus Slytherin sich mit dem wandelnden Lexikon abgibt? Wer versteht, dass sich Gryffindor und Slytherin lieben?" Draco umfasste ihr Gesicht mit seinen Händen. Sie waren warm, vertraut.

„Wen interessiert das? Schaffen wir das nicht alleine? Können wir es nicht auch so schaffen?" Hermine sah zur Seite, was ihr nur zur Hälfte gelang, da er immer noch ihr Gesicht umfasst hielt.

„Ich weiß es nicht", flüsterte sie leise und blickte ihn an. Draco erwiderte nichts, sondern küsste sie sanft und bestimmt.

„Hör einfach nicht hin, wenn sie dir versucht etwas einzureden. Du gehörst mir, nur mir", wisperte er gegen ihre Lippen, während er ihr tief in die Augen sah. Gerade als Hermine etwas entgegnen wollte, zuckte Schmerz in Dracos Augen auf und Hermine konnte spüren, wie er sich anspannte, ihr Gesicht losließ, als hätte er sich verbrannt und wie seine Hand zu seinem linken Unterarm wanderte.

„Draco, was?", fragte sie, doch er schüttelte den Kopf, sein Atem ging hastig, seine Kiefermuskeln arbeiteten. Mit einem letzten Blick auf Hermine, drehte er sich um und verließ die Lichtung.

* * *

„Da bist du ja, Hermine, wo hast du gesteckt? Wir haben ganz Hogsmeade abgesucht", begrüßte sie Ron, der sie leicht verärgert anschaute. 

„Es tut mir Leid, ich war...ich wollte alleine sein." Ginny warf ihr einen fragenden Blick zu. Sie ahnte wahrscheinlich, dass sie wieder mit Draco zusammengewesen war, doch Hermine gab ihr kein Zeichen der Richtigkeit. Sie wollte nur noch nach Hogwarts zurück. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht, da war sie sich sicher, sie wollte nur wissen, ob es ihm gut ging. Was war mit seinem Arm los? Es war doch der Arm, wo das Dunkle Mal eingebrannt worden war oder nicht?

„Lass uns zurück gehen, ja?"

„Eigentlich wollten wir noch etwas hier bleiben, Mine", sagte Ginny leise und blickte sie an.

„Gut, dann bleibt ihr hier, aber ich muss zurück. Es tut mir Leid, wir sehen uns dann beim Abendessen." Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich um und ging erst langsam in Richtung Schloss, doch sobald sie außer Sichtweite ihrer Freunde war, fing sie an zu rennen.

* * *

Sobald sie den Gemeinschaftsraum betreten hatte, riss sie sich den Schal vom Hals und zog hastig die Jacke aus. Etwas stimmte nicht, es durfte ihm nichts passiert sein. Zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend, rannte sie die Treppe hinauf, hielt schlitternd vor der Tür an, die in sein Zimmer führte und holte tief Luft, öffnete sie dann und ging den kleinen Gang entlang, blieb auf der Hälfte ungefähr stehen, sie hörte Stimmen. 

„Hast du verstanden?"

„Ja, My Lord, ich habe verstanden, ich werde tun, was Ihr befehlt."

„Und ich warne dich, Malfoy, wenn du dir wieder so einen Patzer erlaubst, wie letztes Jahr...", die Stimme war kalt, kälter als alles was Hermine je in ihrem Leben gehört hatte. Sie durchschnitt die Luft wie ein Messer, jagte einem einen Schauer über den Rücken.

„Gewiss nicht, Meister", hörte sie Draco antworten, seine Stimme schien leicht gepresst, anscheinend biss er die Zähne zusammen.

„Es steht jemand im Gang, hol ihn rein." Hermine konnte Schritte hören und ehe sie kehrt machen konnte, stand er vor ihr. Auf seinem linken Unterarm prangte das Dunkle Mal, eingebrannt in seine sowieso schon blasse Haut. Ein Totenkopf aus dessen Mund eine Schlange kroch. Seine Augen waren wieder so kalt, wie sie sie gekannt hatte. Keine Wärme lag in ihnen, keine Sorge. Unsanft packte er sie am Arm und zog sie mit sich. Hermine weigerte sich nicht. Sie würde ihm entgegen treten...

* * *

**A/N** _hallo...tschuldigung, aber ich habe es nicht eher geschafft, dafür ist es ja auch ein wenig länger geworden ;) Dank an Darc0sGirl, thnx knutscher zurück ;) Trory, Janinchen, Schmatzer zurück ... Draco hat sicherlich auch Schuld :) , HexenLady, yes , malibulina, HDL, ja, jeder, ich auf jeden fall ;) ,SlytherinxSlut, Dieutrixx (Lia), Olivia Malfoy, AlyshaNemesis, nicolemalfoy160178, raus aus dem tief ;) , slYtherIn-gIrlY-91, Leesh Spinnet und Bbabygirl90, yeah ;) ... herzlichen dank an euch alle, HEAGDL, vielleicht bekomm ich es ja hin, schneller zu posten ...** R&R**_  



	38. Chapter 38

**Kapitel Achtunddreißig**

„Es ist das Schlammblut, Meister, verzeiht mir, ich dachte sie --", er wurde von Voldemort unterbrochen, der in einer Ecke stand, eingehüllt von schwarzem Dunst, der leicht um ihn rotierte:

„Halt die Klappe, Malfoy. So, so, Potters kleine Freundin." Er richtete den Blick auf sie, die roten Augen sahen sie an, kalt, emotionslos. Sein Gesicht sah so aus, wie Harry es ihr beschrieben hatte, als sie ihn danach fragte. Die Nasenflügel glichen denen einer Schlange, seine Bewegungen hatten etwas fließendes. Und das Schlimmste war, dass er etwas Faszinierendes an sich hatte. Seine dunkle Aura hüllte den gesamten Raum ein, nahm einem die Luft zum Atmen und sie fragte sich, ob es Draco genauso ging wie ihr oder ob er es schon gar nicht mehr spürte. Hermine blickte ihm in die Augen, hielt seinem, unverschämt musternden Blick stand. Dracos Finger bohrten sich hart in ihren Arm und Hermine wunderte sich über die Kraft, die in ihnen steckte. Normalerweise waren sie sanft, aber sie durfte nicht daran denken, er war Meister in Okkulmentik, Hermine durfte ihm nicht die Möglichkeit geben, Einblick in ihrer Gedanken zu bekommen.

„Was hast du hier zu suchen?", fragte er sie mit schneidender Stimme, einer Stimme, die kein Schweigen zuließ und einen einschüchterte, so sehr, dass man nur Schweigen konnte. Hermine schluckte hart, Dracos Finger umklammerten ihren Arm so stark, dass das Blut langsam anfing sich zu stauen und ein unangenehmes Kribbeln sich in ihrer Hand breit machte.

„Hast du nicht gehört, was ich dich gefragt habe, Schlammblut?" Hermine kniff die Augen zusammen und öffnete sie wieder, blickte ihn an. Er war selber ein Halbblut, so viel sie wusste war sein Vater Muggel gewesen, seine Mutter Hexe. Hermine streckte sich, wuchs um einen Zentimeter. Die Wörter brannten ihr auf der Zunge, doch sie schluckte sie hinunter, es wäre ihr Tod gewesen, wenn sie sie ihm ins Gesicht gesagt hätte. Wie konnte er in Hogwarts eindringen? Wusste er etwas, was Dumbledore nicht wusste. Doch ehe sie sich weitere Gedanken machen konnte, hörte sie, wie er ‚Crucio' zischte und schon im nächsten Moment bestanden ihre Gedanken nur noch aus Schmerzen. Unsanft viel sie auf den harten Steinboden. Es schien, als würden Messer sie von innen heraus aufschlitzen, Glassplitter schwammen in ihrem Blut mit, machten sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Herzen. Ihre Glieder zuckten unkontrolliert, ihre Augen waren geschlossen, an den Rändern ihres Bewusstseins machte sich Schwärze breit, erlösende Schwärze. Sie wollte nicht mehr, die Schmerzen sollten aufhören. Bald würden sie ihr Herz erreicht haben und dann würde sie sterben, die Welt hinter sich lassen, Draco hinter sich lassen. Nein, sie konnte nicht, sie musste gegen den Tod ankämpfen, gegen die Schmerzen. Doch es war unmöglich. Die Schwärze kam immer näher, überschwemmte ihr Bewusstsein und erlöste sie aus der Hölle, in der sie sich befand.

* * *

Er sah sie fallen, jeder Faser in seinem Körper schrie danach ihr zu helfen, doch er tat es nicht, er konnte nicht. Er musste ihr und sein Leben retten. 

„Bring sie weg", zischte sein Meister, nachdem er den Zauberstab wieder in seinen Umhang verschwinden ließ, nicht mehr länger damit auf ihre Brust deutete und fügte noch hinzu: „Denk dran, Malfoy, noch ein kleiner Fehler und du kannst deiner Mutter sofort folgen. Ihr Leben liegt in deinen Händen." Mit einem letzten Blick auf ihn, verließ sein Meister ihn, die dunkle Aura verschwand und ein brennender Schmerz auf seinem Unterarm sagte ihm, dass das Dunkle Mal verschwunden war, erst wiederkommen würde, wenn er seinen Auftrag erfüllt hatte.

* * *

Ihre Augenlider flatterten und sie öffnete die Augen, merkte, dass sie auf einem Bett lag, seinem Bett und ein nasses, kaltes Tuch auf der Stirn liegen hatte. Sie wollte sich bewegen, doch ihr ganzer Körper schien wund. Nur mit Mühe schaffte sie es, sich auf die Seite zu drehen und einen Blick auf Draco zu werfen, der auf dem Stuhl, den er vor sein Bett geschoben hatte, eingeschlafen war. Er war hier in Hogwarts gewesen, hatte alle Barrieren überwunden. Voldemort musste etwas gefunden haben, was selbst durch den starken Schutzzauber brach, der um das Schloss gezogen worden war. 

Anscheinend hatte Draco ihren Blick gespürt, denn plötzlich schlug er die Augen auf. Ein sanftes Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus, ein Finger strich ihr sanft über die Lippen.

„Es tut mir Leid", murmelte er leise und ließ sich vor dem Bett auf die Knie niedersinken, damit er mit ihr auf einer Höhe war. Hermine lächelte.

„Wie geht es dir?", fragte er weiter, doch Hermine lächelte nur, ihre Zunge schien zu schwer um zu Sprechen. In seine Augen schlich sich Sorge, er legte eine Hand an ihre Stirn. „Du hast Fieber, kann das sein? Wir müssen dich in den Krankenflügel bringen. Ich hätte besser auf dich aufpassen sollen, ich hätte es dir sagen müssen, aber ich konnte nicht, ich hatte so große Angst um dich", flüsterte er leise und küsste sie sanft.

Hermine hob einen Arm und legte ihn um seinen Nacken, zog näher zu sich.

„Es ... es ... geht schon", sagte sie leise, ihr Hals tat weh und als Draco erneut leicht mit dem Finger über ihre Wange strich, zuckte sie zurück, da es schmerzte.

„Tut es weh?", fragte er allarmiert, doch Hermine drehte sich nur mit einem Ächzen auf den Rücken und sah die Decke an.

„Was wollte er von dir? Was ist passiert, als ich ... ich dachte ich würde sterben", krächzte Hermine, Tränen sammelten sich in ihren Augen.

„Ich konnte dir nicht helfen, er hätte uns beide umgebracht."

„Hast du es je erlebt, die Schmerzen?", wollte sie wissen und drehte den Kopf um ihn anzusehen. Er zögerte, sah zur Seite und nickte schließlich.

„Ja, aber es ist für jeden anders."

„Es ist schrecklich. Solche Qualen. Wie kannst du nur zu ihnen gehören?"

„Ich gehöre nicht zu ihnen, Hermine, es ist meine Familie, die mich zwingt zu ihnen zu gehören."

„Du könntest aussteigen."

„Es würde meinen Tod bedeuten."

„Dann bist du also zu feige, um auszusteigen, weil du Angst um dein Leben hast?"

„Nicht nur um mein Leben, sondern um das Leben meiner Mutter und dein Leben. Der dunkle Lord wird es bald erfahren, dass ich dich lieber mag, als ich zugebe, dass ich dich schon lange nicht mehr hasse." Hermine schaute wieder zur Decke, ihre Hände krampften sich um das Bettlaken. „Darf ich dich in den Arm nehmen?", fragte Draco leise und stand auf. Hermine nickte nur, rutschte zur Seite und machte Draco Platz, der sich neben sie legte und mit seiner Nase in ihren Haaren wühlte, einen Arm um sie legte und sie zu sich heranzog. Ihre Lippen trafen sich und es schien ihnen beiden wie das erste Mal seit langer Zeit. Er knabberte leicht an ihrer Unterlippe und eine leichte Gänsehaut lief Hermine die Wirbelsäule hinunter. Dracos Zunge umspielte ihre sanft, seine Hand suchte sich einen Weg unter ihren Pullover und berührte kurze Zeit später nackte Haut, allerdings nur ganz vorsichtig, da er ihr nicht wehtun wollte.

„Tut es weh?", murmelte er fragend gegen ihre Lippen, doch Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. Dracos Berührungen schienen sie zu heilen, also durfte er weiter machen. Sie erlaubte ihm, Muster auf ihren Bauch zu malen und auch, dass seine Hand immer weiter nach oben wanderte und ihr schließlich mit einer geübten Bewegung den Pullover und das T-Shirt auszog. Auch Hermines Hände hatten ihren Weg unter sein Hemd gefunden, zogen es ihm über den Kopf und sie strich sanft mit einem Finger über die Narbe. Dracos Mund wanderte an ihrem Hals entlang und weiter hinunter, bis er ihr einen Kuss in die Kuhle zwischen den beiden Schlüsselbeinknochen hauchte. Er brachte sein Gesicht wieder auf gleiche Höhe wie ihres und sah sie an, lange, ohne etwas zu sagen. Hermine erwiderte den Blick.

„Mach was du willst", flüsterte sie leise und ein kleines Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht.

„Wirklich alles?", fragte er zurück und küsste sie leicht.

„Alles", murmelte Hermine, zog ihn wieder zu sich herunter und knabberte sanft an seiner Unterlippe.

* * *

Draco lag neben ihr, seine Haare zerwuschelt, weil sie immer und immer wieder durch sie hindurch gefahren war, in seinen Augen der Glanz, den sie sich so gewünscht hatte. Ihr Herz raste in ihrer Brust und ein leichter Schweißfilm hatte sich gebildet. Sie hustete und er drehte sich zu ihr um. 

„Geht es dir auch wirklich gut?", fragte er sie nun zum dritten Mal und Hermine rollte mit den Augen.

„Würde ich sonst hier liegen?", entgegnete sie, lächelte, als er ihr eine Hand auf den Bauch legte.

„Nein, ich glaube nicht." Sie umschloss seine Hand mit ihrer, führte sie zu ihren Lippen und küsste ihn auf die Fingerspitzen.

„Pass auf was du machst", knurrte er grinsend, zog sie zu sich heran und drückte ihr einen atemraubenden Kuss auf die Lippen. Ihr Herzschlag wurde wieder schneller, doch Müdigkeit schlich sich in ihre Glieder, sie fragte sich, wie sie es überhaupt hatte aushalten können. Sie strich mit einem Finger an seiner Brust entlang, Draco schauderte leicht.

„Ich liebe dich", murmelte sie leise.

„Ich dich auch." Draußen war es noch hell und der Gong, der sie zum Abendessen gerufen hatte, war gerade eben erst wieder verklungen. Hermine und Draco hatten ihn nicht gehört, sie waren in diesem Augenblick viel zu sehr mit dem anderen beschäftigt gewesen.

Draco betrachtete Hermine, wie sie dalag, ihre Hände auf ihrem Bauch, gefaltet. Er hob sich immer noch schneller als gewöhnlich und ihr Augen glänzten verträumt. An ihrem Hals war eine Stelle leicht gerötet, er hatte es nicht lassen können, sie leicht zu zwicken, was Hermine nur mit einem entrüsteten Quietschen quittiert hatte.

Sie bemerkte, dass er sie musterte.

„Bild dir bloß nichts ein", murmelte sie leise, schloss die Augen und versuchte ihren Atem wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Wenn Harry und Ron das wüssten, sie würden sie aufhängen. Doch sie war sich sicher, dass ihr vielleicht sogar egal gewesen wäre, denn im Augenblick zählte nur die Anwesenheit von Draco, der neben ihr lag und sich auf den Ellebogen abstützte, ihr leicht über den Bauch streichelte.

„Ich würde mir doch nie etwas einbilden", murmelte er zurück, lächelnd.

„Nein, wie konnte ich das nur denken?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, aber als Strafe bekommst du das hier", entgegnete er, küsste sie auf den Bauch und berührte die nackte Haut leicht mit der Zungenspitze.

„Ich bedanke mich herzlichst dafür", sagte Hermine, kicherte leise und kuschelte sich an ihn. Der Schrecken, den sie nicht hatte vergessen können, wollte und wollte nicht schwinden, auch wenn er sich für einen kurzen Augenblick in ihren Hinterkopf zurückgezogen hatte.

„Ich will schlafen", flüsterte sie, schloss die Augen und das letzte, was sie mitbekam war ein Kuss, den Draco ihr auf die Stirn hauchte.

* * *

**A/N** _so, da hätten wir ein neues chap. ich hab noch nie soooo lange an einem geschrieben und ich hoffe, es ist gut geworden, auch die stelle mit voldemort und hermine! in den anderen dingen fehlt mir die erfahrung, aber vll hab ich es ja doch hinbekommen ;) dank an Darc0sGirl, hab dich auch lieb und knuddel dich zurück, malibulina, ida, Bbabygirl90, nicolemalfoy160178, MissHermineGranger, ClaireBlack, ging nicht schneller, sry, Olivia Malfoy, Trory, Janinchen, ida, Akazia89, Dieutrixx, slYtherIn-gIrlY-91, AlyshaNemesis und Tanea, dich gibt es noch:) HEAGDL ..._

**_Ihr seht den reviewbutton und werdet von ihm angezogen, könnt dem drang nicht wiederstehen draufzuklicken und ein superliebes review eintippen...mit kritik oder ohne, egal ... aber er wird euch nicht beißen, der button und ihr macht jemanden, mich, ganz glücklich wenn ihr reviewt ... _**


	39. Chapter 39

**Kapitel Neununddreißig**

Jemand strich ihr sanft über die Lippen und Hermine drehte sich mit einem Grummeln auf die Seite.

„Lass mich schlafen."

„Wir haben Schule, My Lady, ich kann nicht verantworten, dass Ihr nicht in Eure Klasse kommt", murmelte Draco ihr ins Ohr und knabberte kurz an ihrem Ohrläppchen.

„Warum sagst du das nicht gleich?", entgegnete Hermine und setzte sich verschlafen auf.

„Ich dachte, du würdest mir zu liebe blau machen, ich habe nämlich eine viel bessere Idee, wie wir diesen wunderschönen, vierzehnten Februar verbringen können", sagte Draco leise und drückte ihr einen Kuss in den Nacken.

„Das geht aber leider nicht, denn wir müssen auch was lernen", antwortete Hermine, doch ein leichtes Lächeln hatte sich auf ihr Gesicht geschlichen.

Es war nun schon ein Monat vorbei, seit dem Vorfall mit Voldemort und auf Dracos Bitten und Betteln war sie nicht zu Dumbledore gegangen, auch wenn sie es mit ihrem Gewissen nicht vereinigen konnte. Er musste davon wissen, auch wenn es hieß, dass Dracos wahre Identität aufgedeckt würde. Was würde passieren, wenn sie es niemanden erzählte und Voldemort es schaffte, in Hogwarts einzudringen, dem einzigen Platz, der allen als sicher vorkam? Sie würde Schuld daran sein, wenn jemand starb, da sie es ihrem Schulleiter nicht mitgeteilt hatte. Manchmal schreckte sie mitten in der Nacht auf, nass geschwitzt und mit hämmernden Herzen. Dort wo der Fluch sie getroffen hatte, tat es immer noch leicht weh, dagegen hatten auch Dracos sanfte Berührungen nicht helfen können.

„Na, dann werden wir wohl mal aufstehen", murmelte sie zu sich selber, schlug die Decke zurück, was ein protestierendes Grummeln von Draco zur Folge hatte und machte sich auf den Weg in ihr Zimmer, um sich frische Sache zu holen.

* * *

Als sie den Waschraum betrat, stand er bereits unter der Dusche und im gesamten Waschraum roch es nach seinem Shampoo. Hermine sog die Luft ein und lächelte versonnen.

* * *

„Hallo, Mine", begrüßte sie Harry, nahm sie in den Arm und flüsterte ihr leise ins Ohr: 

„Ich wünsche dir einen frohen Valentinstag. Wäre ich nicht mit Ginny zusammen, würde ich dich auf der Stelle hinreißend küssen, aber ich glaube, das würde weder ihr noch Ron gut gefallen."

„Harry", nuschelte Hermine entrüstet und schlug ihm gegen die Brust. Harry grinste sie nur breit an und gemeinsam gingen sie in die Große Halle, wo Ron und Ginny sie erwarteten.

„Hey ihr zwei", sagte Hermine, ließ sich neben Ron fallen und warf einen raschen Blick zum Slytherintisch. Draco war noch nicht da, aber Parkinson und allein der Anblick reichte ihr, um ihr den Appetit vergehen zu lassen. Ohne große Freude nahm sie sich ein paar Cornflakes, schüttete Milch darüber. Über ihren Köpfen kündigte das Rauschen die Ankunft der Eulen an und der Post.

„Weißt du, was mich wundert, Mine?", fragte Ron sie mit vollem Mund. Er schien es nie zu lernen.

„Was?", fragte Hermine zurück, nicht ohne ihm einen vielsagenden Blick zuzuwerfen, den er auffing und sich beeilte, sein Essen hinunterzuschlucken.

„Tschuldigung. Was mich wundert ist, dass du seit ein paar Wochen oder sagen wir Monaten, keine Briefe mehr von deinem heimlichen Verehrer bekommst. Hat Vicky sich etwa geäußert?"

„Nenn ihn nicht Vicky, Ron."

„Hat er oder hat er nicht?"

„Hat er nicht und damit --", eigentlich hatte sie noch etwas hinzufügen wollen, doch eine schwarze Eule landete vor ihr, ihr Gefieder glänzend und nicht zerzaust. An ihr Bein war ein kleines Päckchen gebunden und daran ein Zettel.

„Wenn man vom Teufel spricht", murmelte Ron und blickte neugierig zur Seite.

„Ich mache es hier sicherlich nicht auf", entgegnete Hermine schnippisch und Ron rümpfte die Nase.

„Du hast zu viele Geheimnisse vor uns", beschwerte er sich, doch ehe Hermine etwas sagen konnte, hatte Ginny ihren Bruder schon über den Tisch hin angefahren:

„Lass ihr ihre Geheimnisse, wenn sie sie dir erzählen will, dann kommt sie sicherlich zu ihr. Wann blickst du endlich, dass auch Frauen Geheimnisse haben, die sie _nicht _ausplaudern, nur weil jemand es will?"

„Du weißt es", stellte Ron beleidigt fest, doch Ginny rollte mit den Augen und wandte sich wieder ihrem Essen und Harry zu, der ihr etwas ins Ohr flüsterte, was sie kichern ließ.

„Hermine, sie weiß es oder?", fragte Ron sie, hielt sie am Arm fest, als sie aufstehen wollte.

„Und wenn es so wäre?", fauchte Hermine zurück und verschwand aus der Großen Halle, Rons Blicke im Rücken.

* * *

Seufzend ließ sie sich in dem noch leeren Klassenzimmer auf einen Stuhl in der hinteren Reihe sinken und betrachtete das Päckchen was vor ihr lag. Ihr Finger schienen ein wenig zu zittern, als sie langsam die Kordel löste und das Papier abwickelte. Heraus fiel ein schlichter, silberner Ring, unscheinbar und doch wunderschön, wie sie fand. 

_Einen kleinen Valentinsgruß für My Lady..._

_Ich hoffe, es gefällt Euch und ziert schon bald Euren lieblichen Finger_

_Verbleibe mit Grüßen_

_D.M._

_Zu faul um seinen Namen auszuschreiben_, dachte Hermine lächelnd und schob sich den Ring ohne zu zögern über den Finger. Nach und nach tröpfelte auch der Rest der Klasse hinein, bis schließlich auch Professor McGonagall die Klasse durch eine kleine Tür betrat und sich vor ihr Pult stellte.

„Seien Sie bitte leise und stellen Sie Privatgespräche ein", sagte sie mit ihrer schneidenden Stimme und warf einen Blick auf Ron, der sich zu Hermine hinübergelehnt hatte und gerade anfangen wollte zu sprechen.

„Langsam aber sicher neigt sich das Schuljahr dem Ende zu. Sie haben alle Ihre Berufsrichtung gewählt und ich rate Ihnen allen, das Beste daraus zu machen und sich früh genug die Wiederholungen anzufangen. Den Plan habe ich Ihnen bereits ausgeteilt. Ja, Mr. Longbotton?" Neville hatte die Hand gehoben und blickte Professor McGonagall schüchtern an.

„Ich habe meinen verloren, Professor", sagte er und Hermine fiel zum ersten Mal auf, dass er nicht mehr stotterte, sondern eine klare, recht tiefe Stimme bekommen hatte, die nicht zitterte.

„Sie bekommen einen neuen. Also. Unser Stoff wird nun zur Hälfte aus Wiederholungen und neuem Stoff bestehen. Ich rate Ihnen, sich Notizen zu machen, egal ob neu oder alt. Die heutige Stunde beginnen wir mit einer kleinen, schriftlichen Aufgabe, die Sie alleine lösen, haben sie mich verstanden, Mr. Weasley?", fragte Professor McGonagall Ron, der sich erneut zu Hermine herüber gelehnt hatte und bombardierte ihn mit strengen Blicken, sodass er sich, mit erröteten Ohren auf sein Blatt konzentrierte, was vor ihm aufgetaucht war.

Auch Hermine richtete ihren Blick darauf und lächelte. Es war einfach.

_Zählen Sie alle Merkmale auf, die ein Animagus haben muss, um voll ausgebildet zu sein. Fassen Sie sie in einem Text zusammen. Der Text wird am Ende der Stunde eingesammelt und benotet!_

„Hermine?", flüsterte Ron leise und stupste sie gegen den Ellebogen.

„Was?", zischte Hermine zurück.

„Von wem ist der Ring?"

„Hast du nichts besseres zu tun?", wollte Hermine wissen, wobei sie fleißig auf ihr Blatt schrieb.

„Von wem?"

„Es geht dich nichts an."

„Ich will es aber wissen!"

„Konzentrier dich auf den Text und nicht auf meinen Schmuck", fauchte Hermine leise und reagierte nicht mehr, als Ron sie erneut gegen den Ellebogen stieß.

* * *

Sie saßen zusammen in der Bibliothek, Harry über ein Buch gebeugt, ebenso Hermine, die jedoch genervt aufblickte, da Ron sie die ganze Zeit über anstarrte. 

„Habe ich Dreck an der Nase, Ron?", wollte sie wissen, doch er kniff nur die Augen zusammen.

„Von wem ist der Ring? Von Vicky?"

„Wie kommst du denn bitte auf Viktor?"

„Er hat dir immerhin die ganzen Briefe geschrieben, oder etwa nicht?" Hermine hob eine Augenbraue.

„Interessiert dich das so sehr?"

„Ja", war seine schlichte Antwort und Hermine biss die Zähne zusammen.

„Dann muss ich dich enttäuschen, da ich es dir nicht sagen werde."

„Nun, Harry und ich haben da sowieso eine Vermutung", fauchte Ron leise und Harry murmelte:

„Lass mich da raus, Ron, du hast eine Vermutung und ich habe dir gesagt, wie abwegig sie ist, Hermine würde so etwas nie machen."

„Was nie machen?", hakte Hermine nach, auch wenn ihr etwas unheilvolles schwante. Ron würde doch nicht etwa etwas mitbekommen haben? Ihre heimlichen Blicke zum Slytherintisch? Dracos heimliche Blicke?

„Du würdest nie etwas mit Malfoy anfangen. Ron steigert sich in etwas rein, nur weil er einmal gemeint hat zu sehen, wie Malfoy dich angelächelt hat, was nun überhaupt nicht sein kann, weil der Junge nichts anderes kann außer ekelhaft Grinsen. Wie also, sollte er dich anlächeln oder noch dazu mit dir zusammen sein, nichts gegen dich, Mine, aber es wäre genauso unwahrscheinlich, dass die Dursleys mir etwas zu Ostern, Weihnachten oder meinem Geburtstag schenken würden."

„Harry hat Recht, Ron", sagte Hermine, doch ihre Stimme klang nicht so überzeugend, wie sie es sich gewünscht hatte, was zur Folge hatte, dass Ron sie ansah, ein leicht geschockter Ausdruck hatte sich in seine Augen geschlichen.

„Ginny weiß es, habe ich Recht? Sie weiß es, deswegen verhält sie sich uns gegenüber so komisch."

„Sie verhält sich nur dir gegenüber komisch, Ron, mir nicht", steuerte Harry seinen Teil des Gespräches bei, ohne auch nur seinen Blick von der Seite zu lösen, die er nun schon seit zehn Minuten las.

„Doch, du merkst es nur nicht, aber sie ist meine Schwester, ich weiß ganz genau, wenn etwas mit ihr nicht in Ordnung ist. Sie weiß es Harry, ich schwör es dir."

„Sie ist meine Freundin, Ron. Es wäre eine Schande, wenn ich nicht wissen würde, ob sie eine Sache bedrückt oder nicht. Ein guter Freund merkt so etwas."

„Ist es Malfoy, Hermine?" Hermine antwortete nicht, sondern wandte sich ihrem Buch zu, zückte die Feder und tat so, als hätte sie Rons Frage nicht gehört. Für einen Moment wollte sie erleichtert aufatmen, da Ron das Thema hatte fallen lassen, doch sie hätte sich nicht zu früh frühen sollen, denn Ron war aufgestanden, packte sie bei den Schultern und sah auf sie hinab.

„Sag mir, dass es nicht wahr ist, Hermine. Sag es mir einfach, ganz normal, wie du es immer tust, wenn ich etwas falsch mache." Seine blauen Augen sahen sie an, es lag ein flehender und bittender Ausdruck in ihnen. Sie konnte ihn nicht länger belügen, sie konnte einfach nicht, es wäre den beiden gegenüber unfair. Hermine schaute zur Seite, blickte aus dem Fenster und beobachtete eine Eule, die einsam und alleine über den Himmel glitt. Eine Hand an ihrer Wange, der Zwang ihren besten Freund anzusehen. Erkenntnis legte sich in seinen Blick, Schock und Schmerz.

„Sag, dass es nicht wahr ist, ich bitte dich, Hermine, bitte, sag mir, dass es nicht stimmt, dass ich mir etwas einbilde, sag es mir", er schüttelte sie an den Schultern, als versuchte er, die Liebe für Draco aus ihr rauszuschütteln.

„Hermine?", fragte nun auch Harry, der sich von den Buchstaben gelöst hatte, in einer Hand die Feder, die andere auf die Stuhllehne gelegt. Ein Tropfen Tinte löste sich von der Spitze seiner Feder. „Seit wann?", fragte Harry sie mit leiser Stimme, als sie ihm und Ron keine Antwort gab.

„Nein, Harry, das meinst du auch nicht ernst, das könnt ihr beide mir nicht antun", Rons Stimme überschlug sich.

„Seit Weihnachten", murmelte sie leise in Richtung Fenster, sie traute sich nicht, ihre beiden Freunde anzusehen, die vielleicht die längste Zeit ihre besten Freunde gewesen waren. Rons Hände rutschten von ihren Schultern, seine Arme hingen hinunter, unbrauchbar, leblos.

„Nein", flüsterte er nur, sah sie an und hoffte darauf, dass sie lachte, dass sie ihm sagte, dass es nur ein Witz gewesen sei. Doch sie tat es nicht. Nichts von dem, was er sich wünschte.

„Deswegen bist du hoch gekommen und hast eine Nacht im Mädchenschlafsaal geschlafen." Hermine nickte, sah Harry an und konnte auch in seinen Augen Schmerz erkennen, Misstrauen und Fragen über Fragen.

„Warum?" Hermine ging an Ron vorbei, der sie nicht aufhielt.

„Warum? Warum verliebt man sich, Harry? Wieso sieht man jemanden plötzlich in einem anderen Licht? Weil die Hormone verrückt spielen? Nein, es ist einfach so und dagegen kann man nichts tun. Ich habe es drei Jahre versucht zu bekämpfen, ich habe versucht, mich nicht darauf einzulassen. Aber als er mir an Weihnachten diesen letzten Brief geschrieben hat--", Ron unterbrach sie:

„Er hat dir die ganzen Briefe geschrieben? Dieser Bastard?"

„Er ist kein Bastard, er heißt Draco und ist anders. Ganz anders. Er ist nicht so, wie ihr ihn kennt, Draco ist nett, zuvorkommend, so wie ihr beiden es auch seit. Er macht sich Sorgen um mich, er hilft mir, wir haben Spaß miteinander, wir können lachen und", sie machte einen Pause und blickte erst Harry, dann Ron an. Ihr Blick blieb für einen Moment an ihm haften, ein Loch tat sich in ihr auf, ein bodenloses Loch. „Und wir lieben uns", flüsterte sie beinahe unhörbar, doch bei beiden war es angekommen. Harry wandte sich ab, ohne ein Wort zu sagen, wandte sich einfach nur ab, packte seine Sachen zusammen und drehte sich noch einmal um.

„Ich hoffe, du weißt was du da tust, Hermine. Mach was du willst, aber komm nicht zu uns und frag uns um Hilfe. Ich denke, du bist so klug, dass du für dich das richtige machst, erwarte nicht von mir und ich glaube auch nicht von Ron, dass wir es akzeptieren." Er sagte es ruhig, doch in seiner Stimme lag pure Enttäuschung.

„Harry, ich --", Harry schüttelte den Kopf und erstickte die Entschuldigung, die sich einen Weg aus ihrem Mund bahnen wollte im Keim.

„Warte, ich komme mit", sagte Ron, er ging an Hermine vorbei, packte seine Tasche und verließ, ohne Hermine noch einmal anzusehen, die Bibliothek. Harry folgte ihm, schien kurz zu zögern, doch schließlich verließ auch er die Bibliothek mit schnellen Schritten.Hermine sah den beiden hinter her, sie wusste, dass sie einen Fehler gemacht hatte, der nun für immer zwischen ihnen sein würde. Wie hatte sie auch nur einen Augenblick daran denken können, dass Harry und Ron es eventuell verstehen würden, zwar enttäuscht sein würden, aber sie nicht mit einer so klaren Aussage im Stich ließen. Tränen sammelten sich in ihren Augen, sie starrte die Stelle an, an der Harry für einen winzigen Augenblick gezögert hatte, ein Hoffnungsschimmer. Von nun an hatte sie keine zwei besten Freunde mehr, die sich um sie sorgten, die sie behandelten wie eine Schwester.

_Ich habe einen Fehler gemacht, einen riesengroßen Fehler_

_

* * *

_**A/N **_ so, da haben wir das 39. chap, nach geraumer zeit :) dank an Drac0sGirl, bedankt und ich dich auch, Dieutrixx (Lia), slYtherIn-gIrlY-91, malibulina, thnx und hdagdl, dascha, thnx, Trory, AlyshaNemesis, ja hast du, darfst es aber gerne immer wieder tun ;), Olivia Malfoy, slytheringirl12, thnx und hdal, HexenLady, Akazia89, Bbabygirl90, nicolemalfoy160178, thnx :) und Janinchen, danke schön:) ... HEAGDL ... vielleicht schaffe ich es, in den nächsten tagen wieder schneller zu schreiben ... langsam lässt der arbeitsstress in der schule nach ;) **R&R**_

_**P.s. Sollte ich wen vergessen haben, sry, alle Schwarzleser dürfen auch gern reviewen ;) ihr würdet mir einen gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanz großen Gefallen tun ...  
**_


	40. Chapter 40

**Kapitel Vierzig**

Nachdem Hermine ihre Tränen so gut es ging getrocknet hatte, packte sie ihre Tasche und verließ die Bibliothek. Sie hatte Harry und Ron verloren, sie war sich sicher, dass es niemals mehr so sein würde, wie es war und es war ihre Schuld. _Du kannst nichts dafür, dass du dir Draco ausgesucht hast..._

Doch sie konnte etwas dafür. Draco war ein Todesser, er würde sein Leben nicht für sie aufs Spiel setzen, so etwas lernten Todesser nicht, sie töteten, retteten ihr eigenes Leben, zerstörten das von anderen.

Hermine hatte das Portrait erreicht, doch sie zögerte. Sie wollte nicht reingehen und sich ihm stellen, aber sie musste.

Draco saß auf der Couch, die Füße hatte er hochgelegt, die Haare waren nass, anscheinend kam er aus der Dusche.

„Ah, My Lady, wie geht es Euch." Hermine antwortete nicht, sondern blickte ihn an und ohne das sie etwas dagegen tun konnte, schluchzte sie auf. Alarmiert stand Draco auf und kam auf sie zu.

„Was ist passiert?"

„Harry, Ron, sie ... ich … "schluchzte sie und vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen.

„Was haben sie mit dir gemacht?", fragte Draco, seine Stimme war ruhig, zu ruhig.

„Ich habe es ihnen gesagt", flüsterte Hermine leise, blickte auf in Dracos Augen, die sie sanft ansahen und ihr für einen Augenblick den Schmerz nahmen. „Sie sind einfach gegangen, einfach so, meinten, ich sollte nicht auf ihre Hilfe zählen, ich müsste wissen, was für mich am besten sei, dass ich von ihnen keine Toleranz erwarten könnte", murmelte sie leise vor sich hin und Draco hatte Mühe die einzelnen Wörter zu verstehen.

„Ist es nicht egal, was sie sagen? Die Hauptsache ist doch, du bist hier glücklich", erwiderte er leise und legte ein Hand auf ihr Herz.

„Sie sind, waren meine besten Freunde. Harry und Ron waren wie Brüder für mich, sind es immer noch." Sie legte ihre Hand über seine und hielt sie fest.

„Verlässt du mich?"

„Sieht es so aus?"

„Nein."

„Na also", sagte sie und ein winziges Lächeln stahl sich auf ihr Gesicht, was jedoch sofort wieder verschwand. Es fehlte etwas und je länger sie darüber nachdachte, desto bewusster wurde es ihr. Erneut sammelten sich Tränen in ihren Augen und als sich die ersten einen Weg ihre Wange hinunterbahnten, wischte Draco sie sanft weg und gab ihr einen leichten Kuss.

„Nicht mehr weinen, My Lady, ich bin stets zu Euren Diensten."

* * *

Hermine blickte zu den Flügeltüren der Großen Halle, wartete darauf, dass Ron, Harry und Ginny eintraten und alles wieder wie früher sein würde, was es natürlich nicht war. 

Zuerst kam Ron, der, sobald er sie sah, für einen kurzen Moment die Stirn runzelte und sich dann, zusammen mit Harry, der wenige Sekunden nach ihm eingetreten war, an die Mitte des Tisches setzte, sodass ein halber Tisch zwischen ihnen lag. Ginny stand da, blickte zwischen den dreien hin und her, beugte sich zu Harry runter und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr. Hermine seufzte und wandte sich ihrem Teller zu, stellte beschämt fest, dass sich schon wieder Tränen in ihren Augen sammelten.

„Darf ich mich zu dir setzen?" Überrascht sah sie auf und erkannte Ginny, die sie anlächelte. Hermine versuchte ebenfalls ein Lächeln, doch sie scheiterte kläglich.

„Warum nicht?", murmelte sie mit brechender Stimme, zog ihre Tasche von der Bank und ließ sie zwischen ihre Füße sinken.

„Du hast es ihnen gesagt oder?"

„Scheint ganz so, ja."

„Was hast du erwartet?"

„Ich kann ihnen keinen Vorwurf machen, ich meine, ich", sie senkte die Stimme auf ein Flüstern, „habe was mit ihrem Erzfein und eigentlich sollte der Kerl ja auch mein Feind sein, aber ich habe mich nun mal in ihn verliebt, da kann ich auch nichts gegen machen. Aber, willst du nicht wieder zu ihnen gehen? Ich will nicht daran Schuld sein, dass sie auch nicht mehr mit dir reden."

„Harry hält es ja kaum die Nacht ohne mich aus, meinst du wirklich, er würde es schaffen nicht mehr mit mir zu reden?" Ginny lächelte und tat Hermine etwas zu essen auf. „Iss was. Vielleicht kriegen sich die beiden ja auch wieder ein. Ich glaube sogar, dass es bei Harry schneller geht, als bei Ron. Ron ist enttäuscht, sehr. Er … hast du es gemerkt? Ron empfindet mehr für dich, als er zugibt und jetzt gehst du mit Malfoy, das kann er nicht so ganz verstehen. Wir alle können das nicht verstehen. Harry ist … bei ihm ist es anders, er will halt einfach nicht einsehen, dass er dich mit ihm teilen muss. Die beiden hassen sich, da ändert sich nichts dran. Vielleicht lässt du ihnen einfach Zeit?" Hermine seufzte.

„Weißt du was, Gin? Ich habe einen riesigen Fehler gemacht und ich glaube kaum, dass ich ihn wieder gutmachen kann." Sie hob den Blick und erwischte Ron dabei, wie er sie ansah, anders als sonst. Selbst auf die Entfernung war ihr klar, dass es ihn wirklich am schwersten getroffen hatte und sie daran Schuld war. Ron sah Harry an, der ihm etwas erzählte. Ron grinste und Hermine kam sich verlassen vor. Normalerweise würde sie jetzt dort sitzen, sie würde mit ihnen lachen...

„Das mag sein. Aber ... wenn du ihn wirklich liebst, dann sollten die beiden es vielleicht lernen zu akzeptieren. Akzeptieren, nicht verstehen, Mine. Ich will aber auch nicht, dass ihr, Ron und du, euch wieder die ganze Zeit anfaucht. Es war so schön ruhig."

„Ginny?", Hermine verschluckte sich beinahe an ihrem Kartoffelpüree, welches sie sich unter Zwang einverleibte, als sie Harrys Stimme hörte. Röchelnd griff sie nach ihren Becher mit Kürbissaft und nahm zwei Schlucke.

„Ja?", fragte Ginny und sah lächelnd zu ihrem Freund auf, der Hermine bewusst keine Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. Er hatte die Hände in den Hosentaschen vergraben.

„Ron und ich gehen gleich runter zum See. Ich wollte dir das nur sagen, damit du weißt wo wir sind. Bis gleich", setzte er noch hinzu und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Harry, ich", setzte Hermine an, doch er hatte sich bereits umgedreht und ging zurück zu Ron, der auf ihn wartete.

„Willst du nicht gehen?", fragte Hermine Ginny leise, während sie mit ihrer Gabel spielte.

„Doch, ich gehe jetzt auch. Soll ich den beiden irgendetwas ausrichten?"

„Ich glaube kaum, dass es sie interessiert." Sie lachte trocken. „Solltest du einen Sinneswandel bekommen, ich bin in der Bibliothek", fügte Hermine noch hinzu, erhob sich zusammen mit Ginny und trennte sich von ihr, als sie die Eingangshalle erreicht hatten.

* * *

„Warum sitzt Ihr hier so alleine, My Lady?", fragte Draco leise durch eines der Regale und Hermine blickte auf. 

„Du solltest vielleicht nicht so mit mir reden, schließlich könnte jeden Augenblick jemand kommen und dich fragen, warum du mit einem Schlammblut redest."

„Ist es immer noch wegen den beiden?" Er trat hinter dem Regal hervor und lehnte sich lässig mit dem Rücken gegen ein anderes, sodass er Hermine im Blick hatte.

„Ja."

„Wieso?"

„Was wieso?"

„Wieso machst du dir so Gedanken darüber, du hast dir doch keinen Fehler erlaubt, sondern die beiden. Du hast dich nur mit dem bestaussehenden Typen der ganzen Schule eingelassen", sagte er und ein breites Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht, doch anstatt Hermine aufzuheitern, steigerte es nur ihren Zorn.

„Du weißt anscheinend nicht, wie es ist, wenn man sich mit seinen beiden besten Freunden streitet, weil du noch nie beste Freunde hattest. Inzwischen bin ich sogar soweit, dass ich mich verfluche, dass --", sie verstummte, als ihr klar wurde, was sie gerade eben gesagt hatte.

„Es tut mir Leid", murmelte sie verlegen und richtet ihren Blick wieder auf das Buch, welches vor ihr auf dem Tisch lag. Konzentrieren konnte sie sich nicht, denn Draco stützte sich mit beiden Händen auf der Tischplatte ab und sah sie an.

„Du magst vielleicht wütend sein, aber lass es bitte nicht an mir aus. Ich kann nichts dafür, dass deine tollen Freunde dich nicht mehr leiden können, nur weil du etwas mit mir angefangen hast. Aber bitte, wenn es dir so unwichtig ist, dann geh hin zu ihnen und sag ihnen, dass wir uns getrennt haben." Hermine blickte auf und erkannte für einen Augenblick den alten Draco in seinen Augen wieder.

„Ich werde es ganz sicher nicht tun. Sie müssen akzeptieren, dass ich mich für dich entschieden haben. Solange sie nicht anfangen irgendwelche Hetzkampagnen gegen mich zu führen, werde ich sicherlich nicht klein beigeben, selbst dann würde ich es nicht tun."

„Schön, dass wir uns in diesem Falle einig sind, My Lady", entgegnete Draco, doch Hermine konnte nicht umhin, leichten Spott in seiner Stimme wahrzunehmen.

* * *

Der Gong schallte durch das Schloss, doch Hermine hatte keine Lust zum Mittagessen zu gehen. Sie holte sich oben aus ihrem Zimmer ihre Jacke und verließ das Schloss. Das Gras hatte etwas frisches an sich, es war feucht, doch es federte unter ihren Sohlen. Ginny, Harry und Ron waren sicherlich auch schon in der Großen Hallo, doch was sollte sie da? Alleine essen machte keinen Spaß und sie wollte auch nicht, dass Ginny sich aus Mitleid zu ihr setzte. Hermine hatte kein Interesse daran, Schuld an Streitigkeiten mit ihrem Bruder und ihrem Freund zu sein. Unbewusst trugen ihre Füße sie in Richtung Kirschbäume, die in geraumer Entfernung zu Hagrids Hütte standen und schon bald in voller Blüte stehen würden. Gedankenverloren durchschritt sie die zwei Reihen und strich mit ihren Fingern an der Rinde entlang. Die Bäume waren erst vor kurze Zeit gepflanzt worden, doch es schien ihr, als hätten sie schon immer hier gestanden. Eine leichte Brise fuhr durch die Wipfel und ließ ihren Umhang flattern und den Umhang von jemand anderen, der am Ende der Reihe stand und auf sie zu warten schien. Es war Draco. 

„My Lady", sagte er leise und zog sie, ehe sie protestieren konnte in seine Arme, vergrub sein Gesicht in ihren Haaren.

„Was machst du hier?", nuschelte Hermine gegen seine Brust.

„Auf Euch warten. Ich sah Euch von einem der Fenster, My Lady." Hermine blickte auf und lächelte.

„Du bist so verrückt", sagte sie lächelnd und fügte leise hinzu: „Es tut mir Leid, wegen heute Morgen. Ich hätte dich nicht so anfahren dürfen, aber--", er ließ sie nicht weitersprechen, sondern legte ihr einen Finger auf die Lippen.

„Sch, vergessen und vergeben." Mit einem letzten Blick in ihre lächelnden Augen, küsste er sie sanft. Hermines Hände fanden ihren Weg in seinen Nacken und verschränkten sich dort, spielten mit den Spitzen seiner Haare, während Draco sie an sich drückte.

„Du lässt mich nie alleine, okay?", fragte Hermine unbedacht und leise, doch die Worte hatten ihren Mund verlassen, ehe sie etwas dagegen tun konnte. Draco sah sie an, lächelte und nickte, doch in seinen Augen konnte Hermine sehen, dass er ihr etwas versprach, was er nicht halten konnte. Vielleicht würde er bald gehen müssen, den Auftrag von Voldemort ausführen und Hogwarts und sie verlassen. Sie stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und gab ihm einen Kuss, murmelte gegen seinen Lippen:

„Ich liebe dich, nur damit du das weißt." Er lächelte und verschloss ihre Lippen mit einem sanften Kuss.

* * *

**A/N** _ja, ich weiß, ich habe es nicht schneller geschafft und es tut mir leid ... dank an Trory, malibulina, hdagdl, MistWoman, thnx, Bbabygirl90, hdal, AlyshaNemesis, danke schön ;) , SlytherinxSlut, Olivia Malfoy, dascha, danke, slYtherIn-gIrlY-91, Janinchen, bussi zurück, ClaireBlack(Claire) und Dieutrixx(Lia), bussal zurück ... HEAGDL und es tut mir leid, dass ihr immer so lang warten müsst ;) aber ihr dürft mir dafür auch reviewen...wär schön, wenn wir/ihr es wieder über zehn liebe reviews schafft ;)** R&R**_


	41. Chapter 41

**Kapitel Einundvierzig**

_Sie rannte den dunklen Korridor entlang, Schritte hallten hinter ihr und ihr Herz schlug rasend schnell, so schnell, dass sie dachte, es würde zerspringen. Plötzlich ragte vor ihr eine Wand auf, unüberwindbar und das Ende ihrer Hetzjagd. Sie tastete sie ab, doch ihre Hände trafen nur auf massiven Stein. Keuchend drehte Hermine sich um und blickte in die Schwärze. Die Schritte kamen näher und näher, Hermine wusste nicht, wo sie sich befand, sie wusste nur eines, sie wollte weg, sie wollte nicht von demjenigen entdeckt werden, der sie verfolgte. Doch was sollte sie tun? Jemand trat aus den Schatten, eingehüllt in einen schwarzen Umhang, den Zauberstab in der ausgestreckten Hand, an dessen Spitze ein grünes Licht glomm. „Endlich", sagte eine Stimme, tief, dunkel, angsteinflößend und sie jagte Hermine einen Schauer über den Rücken. Sie wollte fragen, wer er war, was er wollte, doch ihre Stimme versagte ihr den Dienst. „Nun wirst du die Welt der Lebenden verlassen", zischte er und das Licht an der Spitze des Zauberstabes glomm heller und heller und brach schließlich mit atemberaubender Schnelligkeit aus der Spitze hervor, raste auf Hermine zu und ..._

Hermine schreckte hoch, fasste sich mit einer Hand an die Stirn und blickte sich ängstlich im Raum um. Draco grummelte neben ihr, drehte sich um und blickte sie fragend an.

„Was war los?"

„Ich habe geträumt", sagte Hermine leise und mit leicht zitternder Stimme.

„Geträumt? Deswegen machst du so einen Lärm?"

„Ich habe keinen Lärm gemacht", entgegnete sie und blickte Draco fragend an.

„Doch hast du, ansonsten wäre ich nicht aufgewacht. So ein Stuss, nur weil du geträumt hast."

„Entschuldige mal bitte. Ich habe gerade einen Traum hinter mir, in dem mich ein Irrer, eingehüllt in einen dunklen Mantel umgebracht hat. Da darf ich doch wohl ein wenig geschockt sein oder etwa nicht?", fragte sie ihn mit einer leichten Bissigkeit in der Stimme. Was war denn nur los? Normalerweise war er doch auch nicht so kaltherzig zu ihr. Irgendetwas war los, auch wenn es nur langsam wieder mehr wurde, Hermine konnte fühlen, dass etwas nicht mit ihm in Ordnung war. Etwas schien ihn zu beschäftigen.

„Alles in Ordnung mit dir, Draco?", fragte sie ihn leise, als er keine Antwort gab. Er grummelte.

„Was soll sein? Ich bin müde und möchte schlafen, macht es dir was aus, mir diesen Wunsch zu erfüllen?"

„Bist du sicher, dass alles in Ordnung ist?"

„Ja und jetzt lass mich bitte schlafen", fauchte er und Hermine seufzte, legte sich wieder hin und schloss die Augen.

„Ich liebe dich Draco", murmelte sie in die Dunkelheit, doch sie bekam keine Antwort.

* * *

Als sie aufwachte, war sie alleine. Das Bett neben ihr war leer. Hermine stand auf, holte sich frische Kleider und stellte sich unter die Dusche. Das warme Wasser nahm die schlechten Erinnerungen aus der Nacht, die bitter auf ihrer Zunge nachschmeckten. Heute war der letzte Besuch in Hogsmeade, doch sie hatte keine große Lust hinzugehen. Ginny würde wahrscheinlich mit Harry und Ron gehen. Draco zu treffen schien ihr nicht sehr sinnvoll. Schlechte Laune bahnte sich an, als sie die Große Halle betrat und ihr Blick auf Ron, Harry und Ginny fiel, die sich lachend unterhielten. Harry drehte sich um, sein Blick blieb kurz an ihr hängen, doch er wanderte schnell weiter. Hermine schluckte hart und ging mit erhobenen Haupt an den dreien vorbei, nahm aus den Augenwinkeln Ron war, der sich zu Harry hinüberbeugte und ihm etwas ins Ohr flüsterte, was ihm einen Schlag auf den Arm von Ginny einfing. Seufzend ließ sie sich gegenüber von Neville auf die Bank fallen. 

„Morgen Hermine."

„Morgen Neville", murmelte Hermine, nahm sich etwas Cornflakes und mied bewusst den Blick in Richtung der anderen.

„Ihr habt euch wieder gestritten, hm?", fragte Neville und warf ihr ein schüchternes Lächeln zu, als sie überrascht aufsah.

„Ist es so offensichtlich?" Er lachte leise.

„Wenn das Trio nicht zusammenhängt oder sich mehr als drei Stunden nicht ansieht, fangen die ersten Gerüchte an. Hermine, es ist nicht zu übersehen, dass ich euch gestritten habt. Ihr hängt doch normalerweise immer zusammen."

„Du scheinst recht zu haben", sagte Hermine. Es überraschte sie keineswegs, dass alle mitbekamen, wenn sie sich stritten. Immerhin hingen sie sonst wirklich zusammen wie Kletten. Ron und Hermines kleine Streitereien wurden normalerweise immer von Harry eingedämmt oder der Sehnsucht des anderen. Hermine hielt es nicht lange ohne ihre besten Freunde aus, ob Ron oder Harry, sie waren ihr beide zu wichtig, als dass sie sich von ihnen hätte trennen können. Es war ein Wunder, dass sie die letzten Tage überstanden hatte, ohne klein beizugeben, denn sie hatte ihre Grenze erreicht. Eine Eule mit dem Tagespropheten landete vor ihr auf dem Tisch. Auf der Titelseite prangte ein Bild, ein Haus mit dem dunklen Mal darüber. Hermine legte die Zeitung beiseite. Sie hatte keine Lust wieder zu lesen, dass jemand umgebracht und gefoltert worden war. Außerdem kochte Zorn in ihr hoch, wenn sie die Artikel las, Zorn auf Draco, der mit in dieser Gruppe steckte und sich nicht traute auszusteigen.

„Willst du darüber reden?" Sie blickte Neville an und runzelte die Stirn. Ginny nahm ihr eine Antwort ab, als sie sich mit einem Gruß in Nevilles Richtung neben Hermine fallen ließ und einen kurzen Blick auf den Tagespropheten warf.

„Hey."

„Hey."

„Kommst du mit?"

„Wohin?"

„Nach Hogsmeade", erwiderte Ginny und rollte mit den Augen.

„Mit wem?"

„Mit mir, Hermine."

„Was ist mit Harry und Ron?" Ginny lächelte.

„Können es nicht verstehen, können aber auf mich verzichten." Hermine lächelte kurz und nickte dann.

„Okay, ich komme mit. Dann machen wir uns einen schönen Frauennachmittag." Ginny stand auf und wartete darauf, dass Hermine ihr folgte, die sich noch kurz von Neville verabschiedete und den Tagespropheten in die Tasche steckte. Mr. Filch stand am Portal und überprüfte wie immer die Genehmigung der Eltern.

Es war ein schöner Tag, die Sonne schien und die Luft war erfüllt von Geräuschen, die den Frühling ankündigten. Immerhin war es Ende März, es war Zeit, dass die Wärme zurückkam. Der Boden war noch nass vom Regen, der in der Nacht niedergegangen war.

„Mit euch beiden noch alles in Ordnung?", fragte Ginny, während sie ihren Blick für einen kurzen Moment auf Harrys Rücken heftete. Die beiden gingen vor Ginny und Hermine, allerdings soweit, dass sie außer Hörweite waren.

„Doch, ich denke."

„Hört sich nicht wirklich überzeugend an", meinte Ginny halbherzig und Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

„Er ist ein wenig komisch, sonst ist nichts."

„Das heißt, er wird wieder so wie er immer war?"

„Nein", entgegnete Hermine mit leicht gerunzelter Stirn und spielte mit dem Ring. Er durfte nicht mehr so wie früher werden, das konnte er einfach nicht tun.

„Du weißt, dass du dich mit einem von der anderen Seite einlässt?", fragte Ginny weiter, Hermine nickte nur.

„Natürlich weiß ich das, aber was soll ich machen? Ich habe ihn mir auch nicht ausgesucht, sondern mein Herz und gegen das kann man bekannter Weise nichts tun, meinst du ich reiße es mir raus, nur weil es sich ihn ausgesucht hat?"

„Keiner verlangt von dir, dass du es dir rausreißt. Ich meine ja nur, dass du dir darüber bewusst sein sollst, dass es eventuell böse ausgehen kann. Es gibt doch auch noch genügend andere Jungen auf der Schule, warum gerade Malfoy?" Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Was soll ich dir darauf jetzt antworten?"

„Die Wahrheit?"

„Kennst du. Ich kann nicht dagegen tun, es ist nun einmal so gekommen." Ginny nickte und sagte nichts mehr. Was sollte sie auch sagen? Es würde eh nichts an der Entscheidung ihrer besten Freundin ändern.

„Hermine?", sagte sie nach einigen Minuten Schweigen.

„Ja?", fragte Hermine zurück und blickte Ginny an.

„Komm zu mir, sobald er sich verändert. Ich will dich nicht an ihn verlieren, okay? Wer weiß, was in seinem kranken Hirn vorgeht oder wer ihn manipuliert." Hermine zögerte kurz und nickte dann. Er war ja nicht wirklich komisch, ein wenig gereizt vielleicht.

* * *

„Komm", sagte Ginny, packte Hermine bei der Hand und zog sie in die Drei Besen. 

„Was machen wir hier?", fragte Hermine, leichte Panik breitete sich in ihr aus, als Ginny sie geradewegs an den Tisch führte, an dem Ron und Harry saßen.

„Hallo, Jungs, wir dürfen uns doch sicherlich zu euch setzen."

„Du darfst, sie nicht", antwortete Ron prompt und warf Hermine einen feindseligen Blick zu, der sie tief traf.

„Ohne Hermine setze ich mich nicht", sagte Ginny mit leiser Stimme und funkelte Ron wütend an.

„Dann lass es bleiben", zischte er zurück, trank einen Schluck Butterbier und richtete seinen Blick an den beiden vorbei, als seien sie Luft.

„Harry?", wandte sie sich fragend an ihren Freund, doch der zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Lass gut sein, Ginny, ich sehe schon, ich bin hier nicht erwünscht", Hermines Stimme drohte zu kippen, doch sie räusperte sich.

„Nein, Hermine, du setzt dich jetzt zu uns und alles wird wieder in Ordnung."

„Lass sie doch, wenn sie nicht will", fauchte Ron, blickte Hermine an und schoss wütenden Blicke auf sie ab.

„Halt die Klappe, Ron. Ich weiß doch, wie schwer es dir fällt, nicht mit ihr zu reden."

„Wenn du das denkst", knurrte er zurück und stand auf. „Ich gehe", setzt er noch hinzu und wollte sich auf den Weg machen, doch Hermine sagte leise:

„Ist schon gut, Ron, bleib wo du bist, setzt dich wieder hin, ich gehe schon. Es ... ich vermisse euch." Hermine drehte sich um und verließ die Drei Besen, atmete tief durch und schluckte die Tränen hinunter. Sie durfte nicht weinen, Harry und Ron hatten irgendwo ja Recht. Er war ihr Feind und sie konnte nicht von den beiden erwarten, dass sie es respektieren würden.

* * *

„Hallo Draco", begrüßte sie ihn. Er saß am Tisch, kratzte irgendwas mit einer Feder auf ein Pergament und blickte nicht auf. „Hallo Draco", versuchte Hermine ihr Glück erneut, doch er antwortete immer noch nicht. Sie ging auf ihn zu, stellte sich vor ihn hin und sagte es erneut und dieses Mal lauter. 

„Was?", fragte er, blickt auf und runzelte die Stirn bei ihrem Anblick.

„Ich habe dir lediglich Hallo gesagt", sagte Hermine säuerlich.

„Hallo", brummte Draco und wandte sich wieder seinem Papier zu.

„Danke, ich hatte einen schönen Tag, ja ich habe mich mit Ginny getroffen, mir geht es trotzdem gut, du musst dir keine Sorgen machen", fauchte Hermine. Draco sah auf, lächelte und sagte:

„Schön, das freut mich für dich, aber ich muss jetzt diesen Brief zu Ende schreiben, also setzt dich irgendwohin und warte von mir aus bis ich fertig bin, aber stör mich nicht." Hermine sah ihn an, es fehlte nicht viel und ihr Mund hätte offen gestanden vor Empörung.

„Weißt du was?"

„Nein, aber du wirst es mir sicherlich jetzt sagen."

„Ja, eher lernen Schweinen fliegen, als dass ich hier auf dich warte, bis der Prinz Zeit für mich hat, ich bin kein Hund, Draco."

„Das habe ich auch nie behauptet und außerdem, ich müsste es doch am besten Wissen, ob du Hund oder Frau bist oder?" Auf ihre Wangen schlich sich eine leichte Röte, doch sie knurrte nur etwas unverständliches, machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und fand ihren Weg in die Bibliothek.

* * *

**A/N**_ so, da haben wir unser 41 Chap...Dank an Trory, slytheringirl12, julschn (Ju), malibulina, hdagdl, Olivia Malfoy, AlyshaNemesis, fanjana und Bbabygirl ... HEAGDL ... Frohe Weihnachten euch allen und da wir jetzt ja ferien haben, denke ich, dass wir wieder schneller vorankommen werden, vll küsst die muse mich ja ;) also ... **R&R** (schenkt es mir zu weihnachten, bidde...)_  



	42. Chapter 42

**A/N **_Achtung meine Lieben, ich habe nicht Beta gelesen, da ich es noch schaffen wollte, upzudaten ;) deswegen danke ich auch nicht jedem einzeln, was im nächsten Chap. nachgeholt wird ... ich hoffe, das gefällt euch und ihr reviewt wieder zu fleißig, HEAGDL **R&R**_

**

* * *

Kapitel Zweiundvierzig**

Wütend feuerte sie ihr Tasche auf einen der Stühle in ihrer bevorzugten Ecke der Bibliothek. Ihre Augen glitten suchend an den Reihen der Bücher entlang, doch kein Titel schien ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen, kein Titel sprang ihr ins Auge, der Wissen versprach oder einfach nur Spannung. Mit langsam abflauender Wut kramte sie in ihrer Tasche nach einem leeren Pergament, holte Tintenfass und Feder heraus und begann mit einem Aufsatz für Geschichte der Zauberei. Nach drei Zeilen hielt sie inne, die Feder, vollgesogen mit Tinte, schwebte über dem Pergament in der Luft, wartete darauf, dass die Hand, die sie hielt sie weiterführte. Hermine sah aus dem Fenster und sah die Wolken, die einem ein Gefühl von Freiheit vermittelten, was nah war und doch fern, unerreichbar eben. Ein Geräusch ließ sie aufblicken, es war Harry, der ihr einen Blick zu warf, zögerte und sich schließlich auf einen Stuhl ihr gegenüber fallen ließ. Keiner von ihnen sagte etwas, Hermine wandte den Blick wieder aus dem Fenster, hörte das Rascheln von Pergament, als Harry jenes herauszog und nach einigen Minuten mit kratzender Feder anfing, seinen Aufsatz zu schreiben. Auch Hermine fuhr fort, das einstimmige Kratzen ihrer Federn war wohltuend in ihren Ohren, sie hatte es vermisst, genauso wie sie die Anwesenheit des jungen Mannes vor ihr vermisst hatte.

„Harry, wo ist --", sie verstummte sofort, als Harry, der aufblickte einen Finger auf die Lippen legte und sich wieder seinem Aufsatz widmete. Er wollte scheinbar nicht mit ihr reden, was sie natürlich verstehen konnte. Draco und er, das passte einfach nicht zusammen. Sie würden nie zusammen passen und irgendwann würde Hermine vor der schweren Entscheidung stehen. Es war ein Fortschritt, dass er sich zu ihr setzte und sie genoss einfach seine Gegenwart. Schritte kamen näher, welche Hermine erneut aufblicken ließen. Ginny lächelte sie freundlich an, nahm ebenfalls Platz an der stillen Runde.

„Habt ihr zwei euch wieder vertragen?"

„Wo ist dein Bruder?", überging Hermine die Frage. Sie wollte nicht, dass Harry womöglich aufstand und sie wieder alleine ließ.

„Oben im Gemeinschaftsraum. Aber warum bist du hier? Ich dachte eigentlich, du wolltest deine Freund sehen. Es war übrigens nicht fair von Ron sich so aufzuführen und ich habe ihm ordentlich den Kopf gewaschen, wahrscheinlich hätte ich ihn noch in den Boden gestampft, wenn Harry mich nicht aufgehalten hätte", erklärte ihr Ginny, warf Harry ein Lächeln zu, welches er, ohne aufzublicken erwiderte.

„Scheinbar wird Ron es nie verstehen. Aber wie sollte ich es ihm übel nehmen. Vielleicht merkt er irgendwann, dass ich ihn vermisse und dass ich Harry auch vermisse." Hermine war eine Idee gekommen. Wenn Harry nicht mit ihr reden wollte, dann konnte er ihr wenigstens zu hören, einfach nur zu hören.

„Sie werden es merken. Die Jungs sind sich zu eitel um dich mit Malfoy zu teilen."

„Aber das müssen sie doch gar nicht. Es ist doch etwas ganz anderes zwischen Draco und mir. Harry und Ron sind Brüder für mich." Ginny nickte, warf einen Seitenblick zu Harry, da er aufgehört hatte zu schreiben. „Die Tatsache ist doch, dass ich sie vermisse und dass es mir Leid tut, wenn ich ihnen wehtue. Natürlich kann ich Harry verstehen, immerhin, ich habe etwas mit seinem Erzfeind, der eigentlich auch meiner sein müsste, aber ich kann immer nur dieselbe Entschuldigung anbringen. Die Liebe fällt dahin, wo sie hinfallen möchte und sie ist nun mal zwischen mich und Draco gefallen. Vielleicht sollen die beiden versuchen es zu respektieren oder vielleicht ganz zu ignorieren. Sie müssen sich ja schließlich nicht auch in Draco verlieben."

„Das wäre ja noch schöner", grummelte Harry leise und sofort schoss Hermines Blick in seine Richtung, doch er hielt seinen gesenkt.

„Ich denke, mindestens einer wird sich bald dazu--", Ginny wurde von einer, Hermine allzu bekannten Stimme unterbrochen:

„Schaut an, schaut an, dass Trio ist auf dem besten Weg sich zu versöhnen."

„Du störst, Malfoy", sagte Ginny in ruhigem Tonfall, Harry reagierte nicht, doch seine Finger krampften sich um den Federkiel.

„Oh bitte, meinst du, ich lasse mich von einem Wieselmädchen herumkommandieren? Falls es dir noch nicht aufgefallen ist, mein Vater besitzt weitaus mehr Geld und würde, als deiner jemals in seinem mickrigen Leben erreichen wird." Ehe Ginny oder Harry aufspringen konnte, schob Hermine hart ihren Stuhl zurück.

„Was willst du hier, Draco?"

„Du traust dich also, mich vor ihnen bei meinem Vornamen anzusprechen?", fragte er spöttisch zurück und Hermine achtete nicht auf den unsichtbaren Schlag, der sein Tonfall ihr versetzte, sondern stand auf, ging um den Tisch herum und stellte sich vor ihn.

„Ich habe dich schon einmal vor Harry und Ron geschlagen und ich werde es wieder tun, wenn du nicht augenblicklich verschwindest", zischte sie leise, blickte ihn an, in ihren Augen lag eine unausgesprochene Frage, die Frage, warum er hierher gekommen war.

„Soll das eine Drohung sein, Hermine?"

„Wenn du willst, dass es eine ist." Die beiden fochten einen stummen Machtkampf aus, aus dem keiner als Sieger hervorging. Harry und Ginny beobachteten jede Bewegung von Malfoy, sofort bereit, ihre Freundin zu verteidigen, die von dem überhaupt nichts mitbekam.

„Ich denke nicht, dass Ihr Euch wagen solltet, mir in der Öffentlichkeit zu drohen, My Lady", sagte Draco leise, in seinen Augen lag der Triumph und er brachte sein Gesicht nahe vor ihres, ihre Nasenspitzen schienen sich beinahe zu berühren.

„Wag es ja nicht", knurrte Hermine leise, doch es scherte Draco herzlich wenig, was sie wollte oder nicht. Es war die perfekt Demütigung für Potter zu sehen, wie er seine heilige Hermine küsste. Zu schade, dass das Wiesel nicht auch da war, dachte er hämisch und drückte Hermine einen leichten Kuss auf den Mund. Als Hermine sich von ihm löste kaum hatten sich ihre Lippen berührt, gab sie ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige.

„Ein Mann sollte lernen die Wünsche einer Frau zu respektieren und Drohungen ernst zu nehmen", fauchte sie wütend, drehte sich um und setzte sich an den Tisch, scheinbar nicht im geringsten darüber verwundert, dass Harry stand und die Hände zu Fäusten geballt hatte. Draco, im ersten Moment zu perplex um etwas zu unternehmen, machte zwei Schritte auf sie zu, sein Gesicht schien versteinert. Doch weiter kam er nicht, denn Harry schubste ihn grob zurück.

„Du erlaubst es dir Potter?"

„Hau ab." Grün funkelte Grau wütend an, es schien, als würden Blitze zwischen den beiden hin und her zucken.

„Trau dich noch einmal in meine Nähe Potter und du kannst deine Eltern wiedersehen."

„Oh bitte, erwartest du jetzt, dass ich Angst bekomme?", entgegnete Harry höhnisch und Draco drehte sich mit einem letzten Blick auf Hermine, der ihr einen leichten Schauer über den Rücken jagte um, entschwand aus der Bibliothek.

Harry setzte sich wieder hin, knurrte etwas unverständliches in Richtung Pergament und schmiss die Feder zornig hin.

„Siehst du jetzt, was wir meinen?", fragte er Hermine zwischen zusammen gepressten Zähnen. Hermine fuhr unbeirrt fort, ihren Aufsatz zu schreiben. „Hermine", sagte Harry laut und knallte mit der flachen Hand auf den Tisch. Hermine sah auf.

„Was soll ich denn machen? Ich habe ihm eine Ohrfeige gegeben, er wird daraus schon lernen."

„Du verstehst nicht, was ich meine oder?"

„Doch."

„Nein, ansonsten würdest du nicht solche Sachen sagen."

„Er wird es verstehen, Harry." Harry verengte die Augen.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du ihn immer noch verteidigst. Er ist nicht der gutherzige Mensch, den er vielleicht raushängen lässt. Vielleicht hast du es nicht gesehen, aber seine Hand ist zu seinem linken Unterarm gewandert. Er wird dich verraten, er wird uns alle verraten."

„Lass gut sein, Harry", murmelte Hermine matt, legte die Feder beiseite und stand auf. „Ich werde ihn nicht verlassen, erst, wenn ihr mir einen eindeutigen Beweis dafür liefert, dass er mich nicht liebt und dass er etwas böses im Sinn hat. Dann werde ich darüber nachdenken, aber nicht jetzt, nicht hier und nicht in der nächsten Zeit."

„Hermine", sagte Ginny sanft, stellte sich zu ihr und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter, „Wir machen uns Sorgen um dich. Natürlich, du bist glücklich, aber innerlich weißt du es selber, dass du mit einem Risiko spielst und nichts dagegen tun kannst, wenn er sich irgendwann gegen dich wendet. Möglicherweise irren wir uns alle, aber ich glaube das nicht. Harry, Ron und ich kennen Malfoy lange genug, kennen seine Familie lange genug um dir mit Sicherheit sagen zu können, euer, jetzt noch bestehendes Glück wird nicht von Dauer sein." Ginnys Stimme hatte etwas einflößendes an sich, etwas, das einem verhinderte die Stimme von ihr auszuschließen. Und das Schlimmste war. Sie hatte Recht.

„Aber ich liebe ihn."

„Du liebst einen Schatten von ihm", murmelte Harry, kam ebenfalls zu ihr und legte ihr einen Arm um die Schulter, leicht und beinahe unmerklich. Hermine seufzte und schluckte die brennenden Tränen hinunter.

„Ihr mögt es nicht verstehen, aber noch gebe ich ihm die Chance, dass er mir das Gegenteil von sich beweist. Etwas arbeitet in ihm, deswegen verhält er sich so, wie er sich im Moment verhält. Von mir wird er noch einen Chance bekommen, ob er sie von euch bekommt...ich kann es nicht beeinflussen. Aber Harry", sie blickte ihn an, ein winziges Lächeln stahl sich auf ihr Gesicht, „bitte, versuch es zu ignorieren und hör auf mich zu ignorieren. Ich verändere mich nicht durch ihn. Ich werde immer die Hermine bleiben, die du auf deiner ersten Reise im Hogwarts Express kennen gelernt hast." Harry schaute für einen Moment Ginny an und nickte schließlich.

„Ron zu überzeugen wird weitaus schwerer, aber vielleicht treibt ihn die Sehnsucht nach dir zu dir zurück", sagte Harry, leise, kniff Hermine in die Nasenspitze und löste sich von ihr. „Es ist schön, dass wir es geklärt haben", murmelte er noch zum Abschied, als er und Ginny die Bibliothek verließen und eine, glückliche und zweifelnde Hermine zugleich, zurückließen.


	43. Chapter 43

**Kapitel Dreiundvierzig**

Sie murmelte leise das Passwort und trat in den Gang ein, der in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum mündete. Innerlich hoffte sie darauf, dass Draco nicht zugegen war, sie hatte keine Lust, sich heute noch mit ihm zu streiten. Aber er war da, wie sie nach wenigen Schritten festzustellen vermochte.

„Hallo", sagte sie leise und Draco sah auf.

„My Lady traut sich also noch, in meine Gegenwart?" Sein Gesicht war emotionslos, fast schon abweisend, was Hermine dazu veranlasste, ihre Schultern zu strecken und ihn fragend anzusehen.

„Wieso sollte ich das nicht tun?" Draco stand auf, ging auf sie zu und blieb wenige Zentimeter vor ihr stehen.

„Du hast mir vor deinen dreckigen Freunden gedroht. Ich kann mich noch daran erinnern, dass ich dir gesagt habe, du sollst dich nicht in meine Angelegenheiten einmischen." Seine Stimme war mit jedem Wort lauter geworden.

„Ich habe mich nicht eingemischt und schrei mich nicht an", sagte Hermine in normaler Lautstärke zurück, doch in ihren Augen glitzerte verborgener Zorn.

„Nein, du hast dich nicht eingemischt, du hast mir nur vor deinen Freunden eine Ohrfeige verpasst und das, liebe Hermine war ein Fehler. Niemand schlägt mich vor den Leuten, die ich zutiefst verabscheue", knurrte er leise und bedrohlich, überbrückte die letzten Zentimeter und fasste Hermine an den Schultern. Sie wich nicht zurück, sondern starrte hinauf in sein Gesicht.

„Was willst du jetzt machen? Du großer, toller, selbstverliebter, arroganter Kerl, hm? Willst du mich jetzt verprügeln oder willst du mich womöglich noch vergewaltigen, nur damit du deine Genugtuung hast, es mir heimzuzahlen? Vergiss es, Draco und lass meine Schultern los", fauchte sie und stieß ihn heftig vor die Brust. Er blickte auf sie hinab, runzelte für einen Moment die Stirn und ohne das Hermine etwas dagegen machen konnte, hatte er seine Lippen auf ihre gepresst. Wütend und überrascht, tat Hermine das, was ihr im ersten Moment in den Sinn kam. Sie biss Draco fest auf die Lippen und funkelte ihn zornig an, als er sich löste, mit einem Finger über seine Unterlippe strich und mit Verwunderung feststellte, dass seine Fingerkuppe mit einem Hauch von Blut bedeckt war. Hermine zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. So fest hatte sie gar nicht zubeißen wollen. Das nächste was sie wusste war, dass er sie hart gegen die Wand drückte.

„Bist du eigentlich von allen guten Geistern verlassen?"

„Du tust mir weh, Draco", keuchte Hermine, sein Hände drückten ihre Schultern gegen die Wand.

„Das ist mir egal, du hast mich gebissen, ich wollte dich küssen, aber nein, My Lady will das nicht. Du hast heute schon zwei mal Hand an mich gelegt."

„Lass mich los." Draco schüttelte den Kopf, senkte seine Lippen erneut über ihre und strich fordernd mit der Zunge an ihrer Unterlippe entlang. Als sie ihm den Einlass nicht gewährte, wanderten seine Lippen an ihrem Hals entlang und mit einem schadenfrohen Grinsen stellte er fest, dass sie trotz des Widerstandes, den sie zu leisten versuchte, eine leichte Gänsehaut bekam.

„Draco...Draco, hör auf, lass es ein, ich bin wirklich nicht in der --", er ließ ihr keine Möglichkeit den Satz zu Ende zu sprechen, sondern verschloss erneut ihren Mund mit seinen Lippen, biss ihr leicht in die Unterlippe und als Hermine ungewollt seufzte, nutzte er die Gelegenheit und drang in ihren Mund ein, umspielte ihre Zunge mit seiner, bis er sich mit einem selbstsicheren Blick löste und mit hochgezogener Augenbraue auf sie hinab sah.

„Was sollte das jetzt?", fragte Hermine fauchend, doch ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen.

„Ich hielt es für nötig, dass wir noch einmal klarstellen, wer hier das Sagen hat." Hermine runzelte die Stirn. Ohne Zweifel, er wurde wieder zu dem selbstverliebten Kerl, den sie zuvor schon immer gekannt hatte.

„Du bist wirklich zu arrogant für diese Welt", zischte sie und drängte sich an ihm vorbei, wollte hinauf in ihr Zimmer, doch Draco umschlang ihre Hüfte mit einer schnellen Bewegung und zog sie an sich heran.

„Ich bitte dich. Ich bin in keiner Weise arrogant, das ist alles nur Einbildung deinerseits." Hermine knurrte etwas unverständliches, er grinste noch einmal und küsste sie dann erneut. Hermines Hände fanden ihren Weg hinauf in seinen Nacken, verschränkten sich dort und dieses Mal gewährte sie im schon beim ersten Mal Einlass. Draco löste sich von ihr, hob sie hoch und trug sie die Treppe hinauf in sein Zimmer, wo er sie langsam auf seinem Bett niedersinken ließ.

* * *

Grummelnd drehte sie sich auf die Seite, tastete mit ihrer Hand nach Draco, der eigentlich neben ihr hätte liegen sollen, doch da war niemand. Blinzelnd öffnete sie die Augen, blickte sich in dem Zimmer um und stellte fest, dass Draco den Raum allen Anschein nach schon verlassen hatte. Seufzend richtete sie sich auf, hielt sich die Bettdecke vor die Brust und erinnerte sich wage an die letzte Nacht. Er war sanft gewesen, wie er es immer war, kein eitles Gehabe, einfach nur ein Draco, der einem beweisen wollte, dass er einen liebte. Umso mehr wunderte sie sich über sein Verhalten. Etwas schien in im vorzugehen und Hermine entschloss sich, es anzusprechen, ob er es nun gern hatte oder nicht. Sie war seinen Freundin und hatte somit ein Recht darauf zu erfahren, was in ihm vorging.

* * *

Mit gepackter Tasche und einer eigentlich guten Lauen betrat Hermine die Große Halle und wunderte sich, dass bisher noch niemand die Beziehung zu Draco herausgefunden hatte. Aber wann hatten sie sich auch schon in der Öffentlichkeit gesehen, geschweige denn normal miteinander geredet. Niemals. Ihre Augen suchten Harry und Ginny, die gemeinsam mit Ron an der Mitte des Tisches saßen. Sie steuerte auf die drei zu und ließ sich seufzend neben Ginny fallen, wünschte Harry einen Guten Morgen und warf Ron einen kurzen Blick zu. 

„Habe ich etwas nicht mitbekommen?", fragte eben dieser und blickte Harry fragend an, doch er schüttelte nur den Kopf und schien sich mit großem Interesse den Posteulen zuzuwenden, die just in dem Augenblick in die Halle geflattert kamen.

„Gin", Hermine beugte sich leise flüsternd zu ihrer besten Freundin hinüber.

„Was?", fragte sie zurück und nahm einen Bissen von ihrem Toast.

„Kann ich gleich mit dir reden? Es geht um ... um Draco", sagte Hermine zögernd, doch Ginny nickte sofort.

* * *

Es war die erste Aprilwoche und der Frühling war endgültig über das Land gezogen. Doch er brachte nicht nur Sonne, sondern auch Regen und Wind. Heute war ein ruhiger und sonniger Tag, was es Hermine und Ginny ermöglichte um den See zu spazieren. 

„Nun, Hermine, was ist los?" Hermine blickte über den See und dachte kurz nach.

„Na ja, es ist eigentlich nichts. Aber ich habe das Gefühl, ihn beschäftigt etwas, aber ich weiß auch nicht was. Gestern Abend...er war, so anders."

„Normal?" Hermine nickte langsam. Ja, er war normal, dachte sie.

„Wir haben uns mehr oder weniger gestritten, weil er meinte, dass ich mich erneut in seine Sachen eingemischt habe, ihn gedemütigt habe, vor euch. Er hat mich geküsst, ich habe ihn gebissen, zu fest, seine Lippe hat leicht geblutet, aber es war eine Tat aus dem Affekt. Ich wollte ihn gar nicht verletzen. Es ist eben einfach passiert. Und dann hat er mich feste gegen die Wand gedrückt, nicht darauf geachtet, als ich ihm gesagt habe, dass es mir wehtut. Und schließlich hat er mich noch mal geküsst, einfach so, ich habe ihm wieder versucht zu sagen, dass ich keine Lust habe, er wollte mehr, was er im nachhinein auch bekommen hat." Leichte Röte hatte sich auf Hermines Wangen geschlichen, ihre Beziehung mit Draco vor Ginny in solchem Maße aufzurollen, wäre ihr nie in den Sinn gekommen, aber es war nun einmal notwendig.

„Er hat dich ... vergewaltigt?", fragte Ginny und purer Zorn und Schock lag in ihren Augen. Hermine winkte ab.

„Nein, so etwas würde er nicht tun. Draco weiß halt, was er machen muss, damit ich mich vollends unter seinen Berührungen verliere." Ginny hob die Augenbraue, sie schien ihrer besten Freundin nicht zu glauben, doch nachdem Hermine es ihr noch einmal versichert hatte und Ginny diesen Ausdruck in ihren Augen gesehen hatte, wusste sie, dass Hermine die Wahrheit sagte.

„Wo ist das Problem?"

„Draco hat früher immer akzeptiert, wenn ich nicht wollte oder einfach nicht in der Stimmung war. Aber gestern, da hatte er etwas so ... so unberechenbares an sich. Außerdem redete er auch wieder so anders, normal, wie du es nennst. Er hat aufgehört, so mit mir zu reden, so eitel, arrogant, abgehoben." Ginny seufzte.

„Weißt du Hermine, ich kann dir da nicht helfen, du kennst meine Meinung zu dem Thema, er ist ... er ist Malfoy. Ich glaube immer noch nicht, dass er sich für dich ändert oder je ändern wird. Schau wie es dir mit der jetzigen Situation geht, wenn es dir gut dabei geht, okay, wenn nicht, dann beende es. Es gibt genug Jungen auf der Schule, die gerne an Malfoys Stelle wären und es auch weitaus mehr verdient hätten." Hermine seufzte ebenfalls, lächelte ihre beste Freundin dankbar an und gemeinsam gingen sie weiter, in Richtung Hagrid, da sie sich beide einig waren, dass es ihm vielleicht gut tun würde, wenn sie ihn noch einmal besuchten, bevor jetzt bald der ganze Prüfungsstress beginnen würde.

* * *

**A/N **_So, da ist es, das 43 Chap. Dank an Trory, Akazia89, HexenLady, Angel-chan-19, Olivia Malfoy, malibulina, TryPepper, Janinchen, slytheringirl12 und Tanea für die Reviews zum 41 Chap. :) Dank an Olivia Malfoy, malibulina, Tanea, Claireblack, Keule, TryPepper, die Briefe sind mir einfach so eingefallen und daraus hat sich mehr oder weniger die ganze Story entwickelt, aber trotzdem danke für deine Kritig, so kann man immer wieder etwas dazu lernen ;) und Akazia89 für die Reviews zu Chap. 42 ... HEAGDL und würde mich über noch mehr Reviews tierisch freuen. Nun denn, ich hoffe, ihr seid alle gut ins neue Jahr reingekommen und ich bedanke mich herzlich für die Weihnachts- und Neujahrsgrüße...R&R  
_


	44. Chapter 44

**Kapitel Vierundvierzig**

„Ich sehe nicht ein, dass du ihr verziehen hast. Sie ist mit ihm zusammen, verstehst du das nicht?" Hermine konnte Rons entrüstete Stimme hören, ihm schien es egal zu sein, ob sie ihn hören konnte oder nicht. Harry antwortete nicht direkt. Scheinbar verstand Ron es nicht, doch er ging auch nicht so weit, dass er sich ebenfalls von seinem besten Freund distanzierte.

„Es gefällt mir auch nicht, dass Hermine mit ihm zusammen ist, aber was willst du dagegen tun? Du kannst ihn schlecht umbringen und außerdem, Ron. Sie verändert sich nicht durch ihn, sie ist immer noch so, wie sie vorher war, ohne irgendeinen ekelhaften Ausschlag."

„Aber alleine die Tatsache, dass das Frettchen seinen Hände auf ihrer Haut hatte. Es ist ... ich kann mir das einfach nicht vorstellen, es ist abartig Harry."

„Geht es uns was an, wo er seine Finger hatte und wo nicht?", fragte Harry mit leiser Stimme und Ron schnaubte.

„Sie ist meine beste Freundin, meine, nicht blutsverwandte Schwester, meinst du wirklich, da interessiere ich mich nicht dafür, wer sie anpackt? Das Frettchen hat kein Recht darauf sie anzufassen." Kurze Stille trat zwischen den beiden ein und Ginny hob den Kopf um Hermine einen Blick zuzuwerfen.

„Weißt du, warum ich das mache?", fragte Ron schließlich leise, beinahe so leise, dass es für Hermine unmöglich zu verstehen war.

„Ich mache das, weil ich Angst um sie habe, Angst, dass sie sich an ihn verliert, dass sie vergisst, wer er ist und zu wem er gehört. Deswegen verhalte ich mich so ihr gegenüber, fauche sie an, rede nicht mit ihr, alleine deswegen." Harry schien zu lächeln, als er sagte:

„Weißt du Ron, du würdest ihr einen großen Gefallen tun, wenn du sie unterstützt, indem du mit ihr redest und ihr nicht länger die kalte Schulter zeigst. Versteck aber bitte deine Eifersucht ein bisschen. Irgendwann..." Harry Stimme wurde zu leise, als dass Hermine sie hätte hören können. Sie beugte sich über ihr Buch, doch ihre Augen lasen keinen einzigen Buchstaben, sie warteten darauf, dass Ron hinter dem Regal hervortrat und lächelte. Doch der einzige, der hinter dem Regal hervortrat war Harry. Erstaunt blickte Hermine auf, suchte nach Ron, doch er war nicht da.

„Wo ist er?", fragte sie hastig, stand auf und warf beinahe den Stuhl um.

„Wer?"

„Ron."

„In Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum gegangen, wieso?" Hermine antwortete ihm nicht, sondern raste an ihm vorbei, mäßigte das Tempo nur, als sie an Mme Pince vorbei kam und sprintete wieder los, sobald sie die Bibliothek verlassen hatte.

* * *

„Ron", rief sie keuchend, als sie ihn vor sich erkennen konnte, drängte sich durch eine Gruppe kichernder Mädchen, die, zu ihrem Erstaunen sehr deutlich auf Rons Kehrseite sahen. Hermine runzelte die Stirn und hielt ihre Augen streng auf seinen Hinterkopf gerichtet. Er war nicht stehen geblieben, doch mit einem erneuten Sprint holte sie ihn ein und kam schlitternd vor ihm zum Stehen, stellte sich ihm in den Weg und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. 

„Was willst du?", fragte er sie kalt, doch Hermine zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Ich will, dass du wieder mit mir redest, ich will, dass du mich nicht mehr ignorierst und ... ich will, dass du mich hier und jetzt, auf der Stelle in den Arm nimmst." Ron sah sie perplex an.

„Ich dich in den Arm nehmen?"

„Exakt."

„Dein Freund würde das sicherlich--", er verstummte, den Hermine hatte ihm seine Entscheidung abgenommen und sich gegen seine Brust geworfen, so doll, dass er einen Schritt zurückstolperte, sie reflexartig festhielt und schließlich, nachdem er seinen ersten Schock überwunden hatte, vergrub er für einen kurzen Moment sein Gesicht in ihren Haaren.

„Hermine", murmelte er und strich ihr sanft über den Rücken.

„Mach das nicht noch einmal", sagte Hermine lächelnd und blickte hinauf in seine blauen Augen.

„Was denn? Ich habe doch gar nichts gemacht", entgegnete er und grinste sie an.

„Soll ich dir etwas sagen?", fragte Hermine und grinste verschmitzt.

„Was?"

„Du hast einen Fanclub, dreh dich mal um." Ron drehte den Kopf und warf einen Blick über die Schulter. Die Mädchen stoben kichernd auseinander und gingen ihre Wege.

„Lass deine Finger von meinem Mädchen, du Bastard", schnarrte plötzlich Dracos Stimme, Hermine drehte sich alarmiert um. Da stand er, fein herausgeputzt und so gut aussehend wie immer. Seine Augen musterten Ron feindselig, die Schuluniform, die er trug stand ihm makellos, das weiße Hemd unter dem Umhang war nicht ganz zugeknöpft und dieser gesamte Anblick brachte Hermines Herz trotz allem zum Flattern.

„Ich denke nicht, dass es dich etwas angeht, wo ich meine Finger habe und wo nicht", fauchte Ron und deute Hermine hinter sich.

„Oh doch, das geht mich wohl etwas an, denn an meinem Mädchen hast du sie nicht zu haben."

„Sie ist nicht dein Mädchen."

„Nein? Denkst du das? Meinst du wirklich, sie würde sich je mit einem Wiesel einlassen, wenn sie doch mich hat?"

„Wenigstens hätte sie es bei mir weitaus besser, als bei dir", knurrte Ron, seine Ohren liefen dunkelrot an, doch Hermine achtete nicht darauf. Das Gespräch der beiden nahm ganz klar Züge an, welche sie zu verhindern versuchte.

„Draco, ich sehe wirklich keinen Sinn darin, dass du dich hier so aufführst, als wärst du der König von Hogwarts. Er ist mein bester Freund und daher musst du dir wirklich keine Sorgen machen, außerdem, baut eine Beziehung nicht auf Vertrauen?" Draco wandte sich mit hochgezogener Augenbraue ihr zu.

„Weißt du, wie das hier gerade ausgesehen hat? Seine Hände waren nur einen Zentimeter von deinem Hintern entfernt und niemand hat das Recht den anzufassen, außer ich. Und außerdem will ich nicht, dass das Wiesel mit seinen dreckigen Pfoten Spuren auf dir hinterlässt." Mit einer schnellen Bewegung hatte er sie am Arm gepackt und gegen sich gezogen. „Niemand stellt sich zwischen mich und meinem Mädchen, das müsstest du doch am besten wissen", raunte er ihr ins Ohr und Hermine verzog die Augen zu Schlitzen.

„Lass mich los, Ron und ich müssen noch etwas in der Bibliothek erledigen."

„Ich habe aber keine Lust, dich loszulassen, ich habe zu etwas anderem große Lust." Sein Atem kitzelte an ihrem Ohr, doch sie unterdrückte die Gänsehaut, auch, als Draco anfing, leicht an ihrem Ohr zu knabbern, wobei er seinen Blick nicht von Ron nahm. Wütend stieß sie ihn weg.

„Hör auf immer wieder den Versuch zu starten, meine Freunde zu demütigen. Und hör auf, mich für deine Zwecke zu benutzen. Ich habe da keine Lust drauf", fauchte Hermine bissig, drehte sich schwungvoll um, nahm Ron am Arm und zog ihn mit sich.

„Wir sehen uns heute Abend im Gemeinschaftsraum, My Lady", rief Draco ihr hinterher, doch Hermine reagierte nicht.

„Geh nicht hin", sagte Ron, kaum waren sie um eine Ecke gebogen.

„Es ist aber mein Zuhause da oben, ich habe meine Sachen in meinem Zimmer, natürlich gehe ich hin", fauchte sie wütend, entschuldigte sich aber sogleich bei Ron.

„Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen. Ich weiß ja, dass es nicht wegen mir ist und das macht mich verdammt glücklich. Es ist gut zu sehen, dass du noch auf ihn sauer sein kannst", murmelte er, legte ihr einen Arm um die Schulter und drückte sie kurz an sich.

* * *

„Ah, sieh an, sieh an. Da haben die beiden ja doch wieder zueinander gefunden", begrüßte Ginny sie lächelnd und Ron grinste breit. 

„Ich wusste doch, dass ihr beiden nicht ohne den anderen könnt", grinste Harry und schlug seinem Freund auf die Schulter.

„Jetzt haben wir endlich wieder harmonisches Klima und können uns zufrieden an die Hausaufgaben setzen", fügte Ginny noch hinzu, bevor sie sich wieder das Buch heranzog, in dem sie versucht hatte zu lesen.

„Hausaufgaben?", fragte Ron geschockt und schnappte sich das Pergament von Harry. „Wir hatten Hausaufgaben auf?"

„Ja, stell dir vor, Ron. In Zaubertränke, Verwandlung, Kräuterkunde", Hermine zählte lächelnd alle Fächer an den Fingern ab und Ron stöhnte.

„Die habe ich ja vollkommen vergessen", seufzte er und ließ sich auf einen Stuhl neben Harry fallen, zog ein Pergament aus der Tasche seines besten Freundes und borgte sich Tinte und Feder von Hermine, die sich ebenfalls wieder an ihren Aufsatz setzte. Sie hatte schon beinahe einen ganzen Bogen voll.

* * *

Vollgegessen und zufrieden machte Hermine sich auf in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Ron hatte sie immer und immer wieder gebeten nicht hinzugehen. Sie hatte ihn zwar vermisst, aber seine Besorgnis konnte manchmal ganz schon nervend sein. 

Mit gestreckten Schultern betrat sie den Raum, sie konnte Dracos Anwesenheit fühlen, er saß wie immer in einem Sessel vor dem Kamin.

„Ach da bist du ja", stellte er sachlich fest, hielt seinen Blick jedoch ins Feuer gerichtet.

„Draco, ich muss mit dir reden."

„Bitte, nur zu, ich höre dir zu." Hermine atmete tief ein und sagte dann:

„Merkst du eigentlich, dass du wieder zu dem wirst, der du warst?" Er drehte sich um und blickte sie an.

„Ich habe mich nie zu jemand anderem verändert", sagte er und nahm den Blick nicht von Hermines Gesicht.

„Doch, hast du. Du warst sanft, zuvorkommend, hast meine Wünsche respektiert. Ich habe sogar für einen Moment geglaubt, du gehst Harry und Ron aus dem Weg, um unnötige Zusammentreffen zu vermeiden." Draco lachte trocken.

„Dann hast du dich wohl vertan Hermine, selbst ein Mädchen kann mich nicht davon abhalten, das Leben meiner Feinde zur Hölle zu machen."

„Liebst du mich noch?"

„Was ist das für eine Frage?"

„Eine normale Frage, die ich gerne beantwortet hätte."

„Würde ich mich sonst noch mit dir abgeben?", sagte er schlicht und achtete nicht auf den verletzten Ausdruck in Hermines Augen.

„Aber du gibst schon zu, dass es dir Spaß macht, durch mich meine Freunde zu demütigen, ja?", fragte sie durch zusammengepresste Zähne und starrte ihn an.

„Natürlich. Du bist ihre Schwachstelle und du gehörst mir."

„Du bist ein Arschloch, Draco Malfoy, ein Arschloch, das nur auf seinen Profit aus ist. Soll ich dir mal etwas sagen, du kannst mich mal. Hör auf mich für deine Zwecke zu benutzen. Das kannst du doch nicht lieben nennen und noch etwas, ich gehöre dir nicht, ich bin keine Hauselfe, ich bin ein freies Wesen, was selbst über sich verfügen kann", fauchte Hermine und schoss wütende Blicke auf ihn ab. Draco erhob sich mit einer eleganten Bewegung.

„Natürlich gehörst du mir. Ich bezweifle nicht, dass du ein freies Wesen bist, aber du bist meine Freundin, du bist mein Mädchen und ich kann es nicht sehen, wenn ein ... wenn ein dreckiges Wiesel seine Finger beinahe auf deinem Arsch platziert", zischte er zurück.

„Er hat seine Finger nicht auf meinem Arsch platziert."

„Ich habe ja auch beinahe gesagt, Hermine", klärte er sie mit freundlicher Stimme auf und warf ihr ein Lächeln zu.

„Du merkst es nicht oder?"

„Was?"

„Dass du ein noch größeres Arschloch geworden bist, als du es vorher schon warst." Seine Augen verdunkelten sich, seine Hand zuckte kurz zu der Stelle, wo sein Dunkles Mal war.

„Nenn mich nicht noch einmal Arschloch. Ich bin keines. Ich bin Draco Malfoy, wo siehst du da einen Teil des Wortes Arschloch versteckt." Hermine wich nicht zurück, als er auf sie zukam, sondern tippte ihm hart mit dem Finger vor die Brust.

„Ich weiß wer du bist, aber ich weiß auch, dass es da drin mal einen Draco gab, der sich um einen gekümmert hat, der sanft war und einen einfach nur geliebt hat, Wünsche respektierte."

„Dann muss ich dich wohl enttäuschen, dass es diesen Draco nicht mehr gibt. Nur so zu deiner Information, ob ich nun ein Arschloch bin oder nicht, du liebst mich und ich weiß genau, dass du dich nie von mir trennen kannst, denn du bist in einer Weise von mir abhängig." Hermine schluckte hart, als sie den Ausdruck in seinen Augen sah, diese Kälte, die vorher schon immer da gewesen war, die immer gewichen war, wenn er sie angesehen hatte.

„Was denkst du eigentlich, wer du bist?", fragte sie zornig und fand ihren Weg an ihm vorbei, rannte die Treppen hinauf und schlug die Tür mit einem lauten Knall zu. In ihrem Zimmer angekommen, warf sie sich auf ihr Bett und ließ den Tränen, die sie nur mit Mühe zurückgehalten hatte, freien Lauf. Die einen Freunde hatte sie wieder gewonnen, doch ihren Freund hatte sie vielleicht gerade für immer verloren. Etwas in seinem Blick hatte ihr gesagt, dass sie ihn nicht mehr wieder sehen würde, ein Gefühl in ihr bestätigte es. Es war der Grund für ihre Tränen, der Grund dafür, dass sich Zweifel in ihr aufbäumten und ein Verlangen in ihr hoch kochte, welches von ihr verlangte, dass sie runterging, ihn in den Arm nahm und ihm sagte, dass sie ihn liebte.

* * *

**A/N** _ich hoffe es ist ein wenig länger, ich schreibe immer und irgendwann komme ich an einen Punkt, der mir sagt, dass ich aufhören soll ;) Dank an Trory, malibulina, TryPepper, ClaireBlack, danke :) , fanjana, Dieutrixx (Lia), kein Problem ;) , Keule und Tanea, danke trotzdem, es ist immer gut, solche Sachen zu hören und ich bemühe mich, dar_auf _zu achten :) HEAGDL ...noch mal so viele Reviews oder mehr, ihr seht, ich bin süchtig nach euren Reviews ;) R&R _


	45. Chapter 45

**Kapitel Fünfundvierzig**

Sie schlug die Augen auf, blinzelte und fragte sich, warum sie so ein komisches Gefühl in der Magengegend verspürte. Die Erinnerungen an den gestrigen Abend kamen zurück und Hermine sprang mit einem Satz aus dem Bett. Er musste einfach noch da sein, sie musste es sich alles nur eingebildet haben. Hermine schlüpfte aus ihrem Bett, zog sich schnell noch ein Sweatshirt über und rannte zu seinem Zimmer, hielt vor der Tür an und klopfte höflichkeitshalber an. Es kam keine Antwort, Hermine klopfte erneut.

„Draco? Draco komm schon, ich habe es gestern alles nicht so gemeint, bitte, mach die Tür auf", rief sie, ein Tick Verzweiflung hatte sich in ihre Stimme geschlichen. Sie rüttelte an der Türklinke und stellte überrascht fest, dass sie offen war.

Hermine trat ein. Das Bett war unberührt, der Schreibtisch leer. Das Regal, in dem sich vorher ein paar von seinen Sachen befunden hatten, ebenfalls. Und das Schlimmste war, sein Koffer war verschwunden.

„Draco?", fragte sie leise in den Raum, der nun, da alles weg war, vollkommen unbewohnt aussah. Das einzige, was noch anwesend von ihm war, war der leichte Geruch von ihm. Hermine machte auf der Stelle kehrt, rannte runter in den Gemeinschaftsraum, rief seinen Namen, öffnete hastig die Tür zum Waschraum und warf einen Blick in seinen Ecke. Sie war leer. Angst machte sich in ihr breit, es konnte doch nicht sein, dass er weg war oder? Wo sollte er hin? Runter in den Gemeinschaftsraum?

_Beruhig dich Hermine, er ist sicherlich runter in den Gemeinschaftsraum gezogen und kommt wieder, sobald er sich beruhigt hat. Er sitzt sicher schon unten am Tisch und isst, ganz normal..._

Hermine rannte wieder hinauf in ihr Zimmer, schnappte sich ihre Sachen und machte sich fertig, verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum und kam japsend unten in der Eingangshalle an, wo Harry und Ron auf sie zu warten schienen.

„Morgen Mine", begrüßten die beiden sie, doch Hermine schüttelte nur den Kopf, straffte die Schultern und betrat die Große Halle. Sofort fanden ihre Augen den Slytherintisch, sahen an ihm auf und ab und stellten schließlich fest, dass kein junger Mann mit blonden Haaren und sturmgrauen Augen an ihm Platz genommen hatte.

„Hermine, alle in Ordnung?", fragte Ron und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. Sie zitterte.

„Alles bestens ja, ich ... ich habe nur keinen Hunger", entgegnete sie und machte auf dem Absatz kehrt, ließ Harry und Ron zurück. Parkinson kam ihr auf dem Weg nach draußen entgegen und sie hörte, wie sie leise flüsterte:

„Er scheint wirklich gegangen zu sein, es ist ein wenig zu früh, findest du nicht? Und Crabbe und Goyle hat er auch mitgenommen. Diese Stümper. Ist was, Schlammblut?", fragte sie Hermine gehässig, als sie merkte, dass Hermine sie angestarrte hatte.

Neben Parkinson ging ein großer, schwarzhaariger Junge und Hermine wusste, dass es Blaise war, ein Freund von Draco, wenn man es denn so nennen konnte. Kurz war sie versucht, ihn zu Fragen, er hatte immer schon einen netten Eindruck für einen Slytherin gemacht, doch sie entschloss sich schließlich, es nicht zu tun. Wahrscheinlich hatte Draco ihm nichts von ihr erzählt, nichts von ihrer Beziehung. Parkinson zog Blaise Zabini weiter in die Große Halle hinein und Hermines Füße fanden den Weg nach draußen auf die Ländereien, zu der Bank am See, wo sie mit Draco gesessen hatte, am Silvesterball.

Sie blickte hinaus auf die Wasserfläche, die von leichten Wellen gekräuselt wurde. Hermine wollte immer noch nicht glauben, dass er wirklich weg war. Er hätte ihr sicherlich etwas gesagt, er wäre nicht so einfach verschwunden, ohne eine Nachricht zu hinterlassen. Der Streit von gestern, ob es etwas damit zu tun hatte?

„Draco, wo bist du?", flüsterte sie auf das Wasser hinaus, sie hoffte auf eine Antwort, auf ihn, der hinter ihr stand, lächelte und ihr sagte, dass alles in Ordnung war, doch der einzige der kam, war Ron, gerade in dem Augenblick, als eine einzelne Träne ihren Weg ihre Wange hinunter fand.

„Hermine?" Sie antwortete nicht. „Ich wollte nur sehen, dass mit dir ... du weinst ja", stellte Ron fest, ließ sich neben ihr nieder und zwang sie, ihn anzusehen.

„Was ist los?", fragte er eindringlich, doch Hermine schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Hat es etwas mit dem Frettchen zu tun, hat er dir wehgetan?" Hermine starrte ihn an, in ihren Augen sammelten sich Tränen und die Gewissheit, dass er wirklich weg war und ihr nichts davon gesagt hatte.

Aber warum? Was hatte sie getan, dass er sie verließ, einfach so? Hatte es etwas mit dem Auftrag zu tun, den Voldemort ihm erteilt hatte? Wieso wusste sie nicht wo er war?

„Hermine?", fragte Ron noch einmal leise, doch sie schluchzte nur auf. Ron, der sich ein wenig hilflos vorkam, zog sie an sich und streichelte ihr sanft über den Rücken.

„Er ... er ... ist ... weg, einfach so ... er hat mich nichts davon gesagt ...", schluchzte sie gegen Sweatshirt.

„Das Frettchen ist weg?" Hermine nickte langsam. „Woher weißt du das? Vielleicht ist er einfach nur in der Bibliothek oder er ist runter in den Gemeinschaftsraum gezogen."

„Aber Parkinson hat gesagt, dass er weg ist, dass er Crabbe und Goyle mitgenommen hat."

„Was weiß die schon? Nicht mehr weinen, Hermine, er ist sicherlich noch in der Schule. Er kann schließlich nicht von den Länderein apparieren, das hast du mir und Harry doch immer gesagt. Und ich glaube auch nicht, dass er einfach so durch das Tor spazieren kann. Dumbledore hätte doch sicherlich etwas gemerkt." Hermine sah zu ihm auf, versuchte ein Lächeln. „So gefällst du mir schon viel besser und nun komm, ich habe einen Bärenhunger."

Ron stand auf und zog sie an einer Hand mit hoch.

„Danke Ron", murmelte sie und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über die Augen. Vielleicht hatte er Recht und sie reagierte nur über. Es gab sicherlich eine ganz simple Erklärung dafür.

„Du musst dich nicht bedanken, es ist eine Selbstverständlichkeit, dass ich meiner besten Freundin helfe. Außerdem, ich habe mich in den letzten Wochen wirklich daneben benommen und ich wollte mich dafür auch noch mal entschuldigen. Harry hat Recht, du veränderst dich nicht durch ihn." Ron drehte sich um, als er merkte, dass Hermine stehen geblieben war. Er sah sie fragend an und streckte ihr eine Hand entgegen. Hermine machte zwei Schritte vorwärts und ergriff sie, drückte sie kurz.

„Verlang aber jetzt nicht, dass ich das alles noch mal wiederhole."

„Ich habe jedes Wort verstanden", entgegnete sie und lächelte ihn an. Zusammen betraten sie die Große Halle, allerdings ließ Hermine vorher seine Hand los, denn sollte Draco noch in der Schule sein, was sie hoffte, dann sollte er sie vielleicht nicht sehen, wie sie mit Ron Händchen hielt, auch wenn es nur unter guten Freunden geschah.

Der Tag verging schnell. Zusammen mit Ginny packte sie die Ostergeschenke ein und redete über dies und das. Zwischen Ginny und Harry schien es ein wenig bergab zu gehen, wie Ginny ihrer besten Freundin mitteilte.

„Weißt du, er ist ein wenig unausgelassen, es wird Zeit, dass das Quidditschtraining weitergeht, ansonsten bringt er mich noch um."

„Ach, er lässt es anderswo aus?"

„Ja", knurrte Ginny, doch sie konnte nicht umhin, bei dem geschockten Anblick ihrer besten Freundin zu grinsen. „Ist etwas, Hermine?", fragte sie und ihr Grinsen wurde breiter.

„Es ist nur so, dass ich mir Harry gar nicht vorstellen kann, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine."

„Das sollst du auch nicht, schließlich ist er mein Freund und ich habe keine Lust, dass wir uns um ihn zanken müssen. Außerdem, du hast ja auch noch Draco." Hermines Miene verdunkelte sich. Sie hatten ihn nicht mehr gesehen, er war auch beim Mittagessen nicht gewesen.

„Ja, ja, habe ich", sagte sie hastig, als Ginny ihr einen fragenden Blick zuwarf.

* * *

Draco?", fragte Hermine in den immer noch leeren Raum hinein und seufzte. Wenn Ron Recht hatte, was sie langsam aber sicher bezweifelte, musste doch etwas schlimmes vorgefallen sein, ansonsten konnte sie sich nicht erklären, wieso er sich nicht sehen ließ. Irgendwann würde er doch etwas essen müssen. 

Sie betrat mit ihren Freunden die Große Halle und wieder saß kein Draco am Tisch. Harry sagte nichts, aber er schien zu merken, dass etwas nicht stimmte und als Ron sich auch noch zu seiner besten Freundin hinunterbeugte und ihr leise etwas ins Ohr flüsterte, war es für ihn klar, dass zwischen den beiden etwas vor sich ging, von dem er keine Ahnung hatte.

„Er ist sicherlich noch unten", flüsterte Ron Hermine ins Ohr, richtete sich allerdings schnell wieder auf, als er den Blick seines besten Freundes sah, grinste und ließ sich neben seine Schwester fallen.

„Seit ihr sicher, ihr beiden, dass ihr mir nicht irgendetwas verheimlicht?", fragte Harry, während er sich Müsli auftat.

„Ja, sind wir", sagte Hermine leise, starrte ihr Toast an, als würde es ihr gleich ins Gesicht springen.

„Das Toast beißt nicht", sagte Ginny und blickte ihre Freundin ratlos an. Das Geflatter der Eulen über ihren Köpfen ersparte ihr jegliche Antwort. Ein Uhu landete vor ihr und hielt ihr mit einem Schuhu einen Brief entgegen.

„Von wem ist der?", wollte Harry wissen, doch Hermine riss den Briefumschlag auf und las die wenigen Zeilen:

_Sehr geehrte Ms. Granger, _

_ich würde Sie bitten, mein Büro nach dem Frühstück aufzusuchen, Professor McGonagall und Professor Snape werden ebenfalls anwesend sein. Seien Sie bitte pünktlich._

_Das Passwort lautet:_

_Fischlinge_

_Professor Dumbledore_

„Professor Dumbledore will mich sehen", flüsterte Hermine geschockt und warf einen Blick hoch zum Lehrertisch.

„Was?", kam es von Harry und Ron aus einem Mund und Ginny ließ beinahe ihre Gabel fallen.

„Ja, hier." Hermine reichte den dreien den Brief und sie lasen ihn.

„Snape ist auch da? Was will der denn? Hast du irgendetwas angestellt?" Sie runzelte die Stirn.

„Nein, eigentlich nicht. Du kennst mich doch, Harry, ich breche nie die Regeln, meistens zumindest", fügte sie noch leicht lächelnd hinzu, als Harry ihr einen ungläubigen Blick zu warf.

* * *

**A/N** _Wir haben schon 45 Chaps, meine Güte :) Dank an Trory, malibulina, hdagdl, slytheringirl12 (Nina), hdal, TryPepper, thnx, ClaireBlack, Akazia89, Monja, Dieutrixx, thnx und bussal zurück, Olivia Malfoy, thnx und Keule HAGDL und hoffe es hat euch gefallen, mir nämlich nicht so besonders :) Aber, ich habe wieder richtige Lust am Schreiben und ihr tragt dazu viel bei, indem ihr mir so nett reviewt! Also los, ran an die Tastaturen und wieder nette Reviews getippt ;) R&R_  



	46. Chapter 46

**Kapitel Sechsundvierzig**

Langsam trugen ihre Füße sie in Richtung des steinernen Wasserspeiers und in ihrem Kopf wuchs die Menge an wirren Gedankengängen von Minute zu Minute. Warum wollte Professor Dumbledore sie sprechen und wo war Draco? Hatte es vielleicht etwas mit ihm zu tun, denn schließlich waren Professor Snape und Professor McGonagall auch anwesend.

Sie erreichte den Wasserspeier, zögerte kurz und sprach schließlich das Passwort, er glitt zur Seite und gab einen Blick auf sich langsamdrehende Treppenstufen frei, die sich in einer Spirale nach oben wanden. Sie stellte einen Fuß probehalber auf die erste Treppenstufe und ein leichtes Lächeln schlich sich auf ihre Lippen, als die Treppe sie langsam nach oben trug. Selbst Zauberer schienen nützliche Sachen an denen der Muggel zu entdecken. Diese Konstruktion glich in gewisser Hinsicht einer Rolltreppe.

Nach einigen Minuten hatte Hermine ihr Zeitgefühl vollkommen verloren, doch es fand sich schon bald wieder ein, spätestens, als sie ein wenig wackelig auf den Beinen von den Stufen trat, in einen kleinen Gang hinein, der in eine schwarze, schwere Tür mündete. An ihr war ein Türklopfer angebracht, der die Form eines Greifs besaß, Hermine musterte ihn bewundernd, die feinen Linien, das perfekt ausgearbeitete Gesicht, den Schnabel, einfach alles. Gerade als sie klopfen wollte, vernahm sie die Stimme von Professor Snape:

„Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich glaube auch nicht, dass Miss Granger uns weiterhelfen kann. Wenn ich Sie noch einmal daran erinnern darf, Professor Dumbledore, dass es die meist verhassten Schüler dieses Jahrgangs sind, noch dazu sind sie Rivalen wegen den schulischen Leistungen des jeweils anderen." Sie konnte Professor Dumbledore leise lachen hören.

„Seien Sie sich da mal nicht so sicher. Miss Granger müsste jeden Augenblick hier auftauchen." Als sei es ein Stichwort gewesen, klopfte Hermine gegen die Tür.

„Ah, da ist sie schon. herein", sagte Dumbledore und empfing Hermine mit einem freundlichen Lächeln.

„Sie wollten mich sprechen, Sir?", fragte Hermine leise, nachdem sie ihrer Hauslehrerin und ihrem Zaubertranklehrer jeweils einen stummen Blick zugeworfen hatte.

„Ja, setz dich bitte, Hermine." Er deutete auf einen der Stühle, die vor seinem klauenfüßigen Schreibtisch standen und Hermine nahm vorsichtig auf der Stuhlkante Platz. Professor Snape stand in einer Ecke, Schatten lagen über seinem Gesicht, während Professor McGonagall am Schreibtisch stand, ihre beste Schülerin musterte und die Hand auf der dunklen Tischplatte abstützte.

„Nun, es geht um Draco", begann Dumbledore und er schien jede noch so kleinste Bewegung von Hermine zu bemerken, das leichte Zusammenzucken, die Angst in ihren Augen.

„Wie kann ich Ihnen da helfen, Professor, Sir?", fragte Hermine mit leiser Stimme und eine leichte Röte schlich sich auf ihre Wangen, als Dumbledore lächelte.

„Meinst du nicht, Hermine, dass es an der Zeit ist wenigstens deinem Schulleiter die Wahrheit zu sagen?"

„Was hat Draco angestellt?"

„Er hat nichts angestellt, Miss Granger, er hat die Schule verlassen, einfach so", knurrte Snape aus seiner Ecke und veranlasste Hermine sich umzudrehen, ihn anzustarren.

„Ist das wahr?", fragte sie heiser, McGonagall und Dumbledore nickten.

„Weißt du, wo er hingegangen sein könnte?" Hermine schüttelte den Kopf, in welchem sich Gedanken und Fragen aufhäuften und ihr unter Garantie Kopfschmerzen machen würden.

„Nein."

„Hat er in eurer gemeinsamen Zeit nie etwas von sich erzählt?" Seine Augen sahen sie über den Rand seiner Halbmondbrille streng an, Hermin wollte nicht an ihre gemeinsame Zeit denken, das Loch in ihrem Inneren war zu groß und sie hatte Angst, dass es sie einsaugen würde.

„Gemeinsame Zeit?", fauchte Snape fragend, blickte Professor Dumbledore an und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ihr ward zusammen, habe ich Recht", fragte Dumbledore sanft und Hermine nickte.

„Ja, seit Weihnachten. Er hat mir auch den ... diesen Ring hier geschenkt", flüsterte sie und hob die Hand. Snape kam aus seiner Ecke und packte Hermine an den Schultern.

„Draco würde nie, er ... nein, das kann doch nicht sein." Hermine starrte hinauf in seine schwarze Augen und schob trotzig ihr Kinn vor.

„Ob Sie es nun glauben wollen oder nicht, Professor, Draco und ich waren zusammen und nun ... ist er weg", beschämt sah sie zur Seite, als sie merkte, wie heiße Tränen in ihre Augen schossen.

„Deswegen war er so anders, so verändert." Snapes Stimme hatte sich für einen kurzen Augenblick verändert, sie war sanft geworden, verstehend, doch schon beim nächsten Satz lag wieder die gewohnte Kälte darin, die Emotionslosigkeit. „Trotzdem kann ich es nicht glauben, dass er sie wirklich geliebt --", Hermines Hauslehrerin unterbrach sie, als sie die Tränen in den Augen ihrer Schülerin sah.

„Severus, meinen Sie nicht, es ist an der Zeit etwas mehr Respekt entgegen zu bringen? Sehen Sie nicht, dass es Miss Granger mitnimmt? Vielleicht hat Mr. Malfoy sie nicht geliebt, aber sie ihn schon und sie tut es immer noch. Lassen Sie sich das von einer Frau gesagt sein." Snape blickte McGonagall an, ein stummes Machtduell zwischen den beiden und schließlich Snape, der sich wieder in seine Ecke zurückzog.

„Er hat mich geliebt", flüsterte Hermine leise in ihren Schoß, sie hatte das Gesicht gesenkt und war bemüht ihre Tränen zu bekämpfen.

„Und du bist dir sicher, dass er nichts davon erwähnt hat, wo er hin geht, ob es etwas mit Voldemort zu tun hat?" Hermine sah auf. Nun war es an der Zeit Professor Dumbledore die Wahrheit zu sagen. Draco war weg, wo auch immer er war, es konnte ihm sicherlich nicht schaden, wenn sie ihm endlich die Wahrheit erzählte, die Wahrheit, die sie seit jenem Tag mit sich trug.

„Er war hier", flüsterte sie und wiederholt es noch einmal.

„Wer war hier?", fragte Dumbledore und in seinen Augen lag zwar die Erkenntnis, doch auch die Bitte, dass sie ihn nicht meinte.

„Voldemort, er war hier im Schloss. Er ... er hat mit ... er hat mir Draco ... geredet." Ein Seufzen aus der Ecke, ein erschrockenes Aufatmen von Professor McGonagall.

„Bist du sicher?" Hermine blickte Dumbledore fest in die Augen.

„Er hat mich mit dem Crutiatusfluch belegt. Wie sollte ich nicht sicher sein, dass es sich um ihn gehandelt hat. Ich ... er sah genauso aus, wie Harry ihn beschrieben hat, seine ganze dunkle Aura hat den Raum ausgefüllt. Alles schien ausweglos, alles und ich habe mich noch gefragt, wie Draco es aushalten kann. Aber ehe ich etwas tun konnte, hatte er schon den Fluch gesprochen ... es war--", Hermine verstummte, ihre Blick war in die Ferne gerichtet.

„Miss Granger?", fragte Snape leise und Hermine drehte sich um. „Was hat Draco Ihnen erzählt?"

„Was meine Sie?"

„Was hat Draco Ihnen über seinen, nun, über den dunklen Lord und seine Aufträge erzählt?"

„Meine Sie Jane?" Snape seufzte erneut, nickte schließlich und schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen.

„Also hat er es Ihnen erzählt?"

„Ja, alles." Professor Dumbledore und Professor McGonagall hatten den kurzen Wortwechsel der beiden stumm verfolgt, in Dumbledores Augen lag Überraschung, in denen von McGonagall ebenso viele Fragen, wie sich in Hermines Kopf befanden.

"Miss Granger, Sie hätten es mir früher sagen müssen." Es war kein Vorwurf in Dumbledores Stimme, doch Hermines schlechte Gewissen kam wieder und sie wusste, dass der Schulleiter enttäuscht war.

"Es tut mir Leid, Sir, ich weiß, dass ich einen Fehler gemacht habe, aber ich wollte Draco nicht in Gefahr bringen. Er hat gesagt, dass er sterben würde, wenn ich es Ihnen erzählte. Ich habe aus ... aus Liebe gehandelt, aber es war falsch, ich weiß das. Die ganze Schule schwebte in großer Gefahr, aber ich wollte ihn nicht verlieren. Im Nachhinein ... habe ich ihn doch verloren", ihre Stimme verstummte.

"Machen Sie sich keinen Vorwurf, aber das nächste Mal müssen Sie sofort zu mir kommen." Hermine war überrascht, dass Professor Snape keine bissige Bemerkung von sich gab, sondern einfach nur in seiner Ecke stand und sie stumm musterte.

„Also ist er wirklich weg?", wandte sie noch einmal an ihren Schulleiter und der nickte.

„Wenn er Kontakt zu Ihnen aufnimmt, dann sagen Sie uns bitte Bescheid. Mr. Malfoy könnte sich in Gefahr befinden." Snape lachte hölzern.

„Jeder befindet sich in Gefahr, wenn man sich in der Nähe des dunklen Lords aufhält, jeder."

„Dann müssen wir alles tun, um Mr. Malfoy so schnell wie möglich dieser Gefahr zu entziehen."

„Professor, sie wussten, dass Draco ein ... ein Todesser war, ist?" Hermine blickte ihn an. Wenn er es gewusst hatte, warum hatte er es akzeptiert? Hatte er auch gewusst, wie schwer es Draco gefallen war, diese junge Frau zu ermorden? Wusste er, dass er Ekel vor sich selber empfand? Tat er es überhaupt oder hatte er sie alle womöglich getäuscht? Professor Dumbledore nickte langsam und sagte dann:

„Ja, ich wusste es, aber nun ist es an der Zeit, dass Sie gehen, Miss Granger. Vielen Dank. Sie haben uns sehr geholfen." Hermine nickte, stand auf und verließ das Büro durch die Tür, lehnte sich gegen die Wand und ließ ihren Tränen, die sie die ganze Zeit nur mit Mühe zurückhalten konnte, freien Lauf. Lange Zeit stand sie einfach nur da, starrte die Wand vor sich an und weinte lautlos.

Die Treppen brachten sie sicher wieder runter, der Wasserspeier sprang zur Seite und entließ sie in einen Korridor, der von Sonnenlicht erhellt war, was ihr, nach dem Dämmerlicht, in die Augen stach.

Er war leer, bis auf einen Person die mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand lehnte und im ersten Moment so aussah wie Draco, der zurückgekommen war. Freude stahl sich in Hermines Augen, doch als sie aus dem Sonnenlicht trat, war es nur Ron, der sie mit einem besorgten Blick musterte, die Tränenspuren auf ihrer Wange sah und sie einfach stumm in den Arm nahm. Hermine lehnte ihr Gesicht gegen seine Brust und fühlte sich für einen Augenblick geborgen. In solche Situation wusste Ron genau, was er machen musste. Nicht fragen, nicht reden, sondern einfach nur festhalten. Inzwischen schien er seine Schüchternheit überwunden zu haben. Die Fragen würden gleich kommen.

„Danke Ron", sagte Hermine und löste sich von ihm. Er lächelte und strich ihr sanft eine Strähne des Haares aus der Stirn.

„Du siehst einfach zu traurig aus, wenn du weinst."

„Ich weinen doch gar nicht."

„Aber deine Augen sehen traurig aus", murmelte Ron, sah ihr in die Augen und es schien Hermine, als würde ein innerer Kampf in Ron fechten. Er biss sich leicht auf die Unterlippe und schließlich schien die Vernunft in ihm zu siegen.

„Lass uns gehen, Ron", nuschelte Hermine. Sie hatte eine Ahnung, was in Ron gerade eben vorgegangen war und sie war ihm dankbar, dass er es nicht getan hatte. Sie hätte es sowieso nicht zugelassen und würde es auch nie zulassen.

* * *

„Was wollte Professor Dumbledore von dir?", fragte Harry sie, kaum hatte sie zusammen mit Ron den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors betreten. Wenn Ginny oder Harry sich wunderten, dass Hermine in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam, dann zeigten sie es nicht. 

„Ach, er wollte nur etwas wissen."

„Was? Was wollte er wissen, Mine?", fragte Harry erneut, stand auf und blickte sie mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an.

„Lass sie Harry", sagte Ginny plötzlich und Hermine war ihr unendlich dankbar, denn ein erneuter Klos in ihrem Hals hinderte sie daran, mit klarer Stimme zu sprechen. Hermine verspürte keine Lust, vor Harry und den anderen Gryffindors in Tränen auszubrechen. Es war, als fehlte ihr etwas. Sie machte sich Vorwürfe, sie fragte sich, warum er gegangen war, ob er gemusst hatte oder ob er es freiwillig tat. Fragen, die ihr niemand anderes außer Draco selbst beantworten konnte.

Eine Welle von Traurigkeit und Schmerz drohte sie zu überwältigen, sie sprang auf, verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum, rannte die Treppen hinunter und hinauf auf die Ländereien. Eine leichte Brise schlug ihr entgegen, sie roch nach Frühling, aber Hermine empfand keine Freude daran.

Wieso tat er ihr das an? Wusste er nicht, wie es sich anfühlte, wenn man verlassen wurde? Hatte er keine Ahnung davon, dass ein Teil von ihr zu fehlen schien, dass der Wunsch, von ihm in den Arm genommen zu werden, größer den je war? Das Wissen, dass er weg war es noch verschlimmerte?

Hermine biss sich auf die Unterlippe bis sie blutet, doch es hielt den Tränenstrom nicht auf. Sie hätte nie gedacht, dass es so viel Schmerz bedeutet, jemanden, den man liebte zu verlieren.

Ihre Füße fanden ihren Weg zu einem den Kirschbäumen. In der Luft hing der Geruch nach ihren Blüten, das Gras war gesprenkelt mit rosa Blütenblättern. Trotz der recht warmen Luft fröstelte Hermine und zog den Umhang enger um sich. Sie hielt an einem der Bäume an, lehnte sich gegen den Stamm und schloss die Augen. Ihre Finger strichen sanft über den Stamm hinter ihr, über die raue Ringe und der Baum schien sie zu beruhigen, doch die Traurigkeit lag immer noch tief in ihr. Nur keine Tränen kamen und dafür war sie dankbar, denn Ron kam langsam auf sie zu. Harry und Ginny schienen oben im Gemeinschaftsraum geblieben zu sein. Hermine fragte sich, wie sie die Zeit ohne Ron je hatte aushalten können. Er war ein Teil ihres Lebens, auf andere Weise wie Draco, aber er gehörte dazu, war ihr, nicht blutsverwandter Bruder, er verstand sie.

Hermine schloss erneut die Augen, sog die Luft ein und filterte die verschiedenen Gerüche. Die Bäume, ein Hauch von Ron, das Gras, der Wald.

„Ist er also wirklich weg?" Seine Stimme war nah und doch irgendwie fern, sie blinzelte durch ihre Wimpern und sah, dass Ron sich ihr gegenüber niedergelassen hatte, den Rücken an einen Stamm gelehnt. Sie nickte stumm. „Hermine, wenn du jemanden zum Reden brauchst, du weißt wo du mich finden kannst."

„Ich weiß und danke, Ron." Er lächelte, als sie die Augen aufschlug.

„Harry und Ginny sind oben geblieben?"

„Ja, Ginny hielt es für besser, wenn ich zu dir gehe. Harry würde zu viele Fragen stellen. Er kann es scheinbar nicht leiden, unwissend zu sein." Ron lachte leise, doch Hermines Gesicht blieb ohne Lächeln.

„Hermine, ich kann verstehen, wie du dich fühlst, auch wenn du es vielleicht nicht glauben magst. Jemanden in unerreichbarer Nähe zu wissen ist beinahe genauso schlimm, wie von jemanden verlassen zu werden."

„Meinst du das Mädchen aus Ravenclaw?" Ron runzelte die Stirn und lächelte dann leicht.

„Nein, ich meine nicht sie. Wir haben uns zwei Mal getroffen und glaub mir, das hat gereicht, sie ist einfach nicht so, wie ich mir meine Freundin vorstelle", erklärte ihr Ron mit ernster Miene und Hermine nickte. Ein erneuter Windstoß ließ sie frösteln und Ron, der es gesehen hatte, stand auf, zog sich den Umhang aus, sein Sweatshirt und reichte es Hermine.

„Zieh an, ich will nicht, dass du dir eine Erkältung holst." Hermine sah erst das ihr angebotene Sweatshirt an und dann Ron.

„Es geht schon, du musst mir --", er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Dir ist kalt, ob du nun willst oder nicht." Ron kam auf sie zu und Hermine drückte sich unbeabsichtigt gegen den Stamm, doch Ron unternahm keinen Versuch anzüglich zu werden, sondern fühlte nur sanft ob ihre Nase kalt war und nickte schließlich. „Deine Nase ist ein Eisklumpen, also zieh das jetzt gefälligst an."

„Und du?"

„Ich habe meinen Umhang und meinen Fettschicht", er schmunzelte, während er sich den Umhang wieder über die Schultern warf und sich wiederum ihr Gegenüber niederließ. Hermine zog sein Sweatshirt über den Kopf und stellte fest, dass es nach Ron roch, nur um sich dann selber darauf aufmerksam zu machen, dass es von Ron war. Ein Hauch von seinem Shampoo, der Geruch nach frischem Gras und schließlich undefinierbar nach ihm, wie jeder andere auch einen undefinierbaren Geruch an sich hatte. Hermine hatte ihre Art, Gerüche einzuordnen, die anderen Leuten vielleicht ein wenig komisch vorkam. Wer roch schon nach frischem Gras?

„Ron?", fragte sie leise, nicht sicher, ob sie es ihm wirklich sagen wollte. Er hatte die Augen seinerseits geschlossen, ein Lächeln auf seinen Lippen.

Hermine musterte ihn unverstohlen. Seine Gesichtszüge waren markanter geworden, die Sommersprossen weniger, doch sie waren immer noch da, in einem gesunden Ausmaß. Die vorher etwas zu lange Nase hatte nun die richtige Größe und passte nun in sein Gesicht. Die roten Haare länger und nun vom Wind zerzaust. Mehrere Strähnen fielen ihm ins Gesicht. Er war ein bisschen größer als Draco. Im Augenblick saß er im Schneidersitz, die Hände neben sich gebettet. Seine Finger spielten gedankenverloren mit einem der Grashalme. Sie waren allerdings immer noch groß, aber Hermine wusste, dass in diesen Hände auch Sanftheit stecken konnte.

„Hm?", machte er fragend und schlug mit einem Ruck die Augen auf. Hermine, die sich ertappt fühlte, sah schnell zur Seite und murmelte etwas in den Wind.

„Ach nichts, Ron, ist schon okay."

„Nein, ich würde schon gerne wissen, was du über mich denkst, wenn du mich schon unter ein Mikroskop legst." Er lächelte sie offen und ehrlich an, sein Lächeln wurde breiter als Hermine ihn entgeistert anstarrte und schließlich noch röter wurde.

„Du hast ... du hast es gesehen?"

„Nein, ich habe es gefühlt. Man merkt es, wenn man gemustert wird."

„Es tut mir Leid."

„Dein Urteil?"

„Geht dich nichts an", entgegnete Hermine hastig und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Gut, dann behalt es für dich. Irgendwann bekomme ich es schon noch raus."

„Du riechst lecker", sagte Hermine leise, doch Ron hatte es gehört und sie biss sich auf die Lippe. Sie sollte besser nachdenken, wenn sie etwas sagte. Ron blickte sie an, lange und mit verschlossenem Gesicht.

„Ach wirklich?", fragte er schließlich.

„Ähm, ja, doch ... es ... vergiss es einfach", stotterte Hermine und die Hitze in ihren Wangen nahm noch mehr zu und gleichzeitig auch das schlechte Gewissen. Was machte sie denn? Wieso sagte sie Ron, dass er gut roch? Sie liebte doch Draco oder nicht? _Ich liebe Draco..._, dachte sie für sich und die Traurigkeit, die für einen kurzen Moment gewichen war, kehrte wieder zurück.

* * *

**A/N** _Mein längstes Chap. oder nicht? Dank an Walnut Tree (Lia), vielen, vielen Dank :), Olivia Malfoy, ClaireBlack, oAmyBlacKo, thnx, Drac0sGirl, na endlich, hab deine Reviews schon vermisst ;), malibulina, hdagdl, Akazia, nicolemalfoy160178, TryPepper, Ilahya, thnx und Kodachi5 ... HEAGDL und ihr dürft wieder so fleißig reviewen, ich liebe das einfach :) R&R_  



	47. Chapter 47

**Kapitel Siebenundvierzig**

„Hermine, würdest du wenigstens mir sagen was los ist?", fragte Ginny sie leise und sanft, als sie ihre beste Freundin an einem Tisch in der Bibliothek fand, das Gesicht in den Händen vergraben und die Augen wässriger als sonst. Hermine runzelte kurz die Stirn, als müsste sie realisieren, wo sie war und warum.

„Er ist weg", hauchte sie dann, ließ es zu, dass sich allein bei dem Gedanken an ihn Tränen in ihren Augen sammelten und ihre Wangen hinunter liefen.

„Draco?"

„Ja ... er ... er ist weg, Dumbledore wollte mit mir reden, er wollte wissen, ob er mir etwas gesagt hat, er wollte ... ach scheiße. Draco ist einfach abgehauen, ohne mir ein Wort zu sagen, ich verstehe das nicht. Warum?", fragte sie leise und blickte Ginny an, als würde sie die Antwort kennen, die den Schmerz in ihrer Brust lindern würde, doch leider konnte sie das nicht.

„Ehrlich, Hermine, wenn er dich einfach so im Stich gelassen--", sie räusperte sich und sagte nichts mehr.

„Ich weiß noch nicht einmal mehr, ob er noch lebt."

„Hör auf, Hermine, natürlich lebt er noch. Vielleicht schreibt er dir ja auch bald einen Brief, entschuldigt sich bei dir und alles ist wieder wie es vorher war."

„Nein", flüsterte sie, „es wird nie wieder so sein, wie es früher war, er wird nicht zurückkommen, irgendwie weiß ich das. Der dunkle Lord wird ihn bei sich behalten und Draco wird jemand anderes sein, nicht mehr der, den ich kennen gelernt habe." Sie richtete ihren Blick aus dem Fenster, sah den Vögeln zu, die auf der Suche nach etwas essbaren am Himmel flogen, sich ihren Weg suchten und so frei aussahen, unbeschwert. Ginny zögerte, da sie genau wusste, dass ihre beste Freundin recht hatte.

„Aber ... aber denkst du nicht, dass wenn er dich wirklich liebt, dass er dir etwas gesagt hätte?"

„Ich weiß ehrlich gesagt nicht, was ich glauben soll", murmelte Hermine mit brüchiger Stimme, während ihre Finger mit dem Ring spielten, den Draco ihr geschenkt hatte. Er musste sie lieben, die letzten Wochen, Monate waren für sie die schönsten in ihrem Leben gewesen, er konnte sie nicht nur benutzt haben, so wie er die anderen Mädchen benutzte. Ginny ließ sich neben ihr auf einem Stuhl nieder und legte ihr einen Arm um die Schulter.

„'Mine, ich weiß, dass du es vielleicht nicht hören willst, gerade nicht jetzt. Du hast ihn geliebt, aber wer weiß was ob er es überhaupt ernst mit dir gemeint hat. Woher willst du das wissen! Der Ring, alles, schön und gut, aber was sind das für Beweise? Mein Rat an dich wäre, ihn zu vergessen. Es gibt genug junge Männer hier auf der Schule, die seinen Platz besser und verständnisvoller einnehmen könnten." Hermine antwortete nicht, sondern richtete ihren Blick wieder hinaus aus dem Fenster, suchten den Himmel nach irgendeinem Zeichen ab, wusste sie aber doch genau, dass sie keines finden würde. Sie wollte Ginny nicht glaube, sie wollte sich sicher sein, dass er sie liebte und es auch weiterhin tun würde.

„Ich muss ihn finden", flüsterte sie leise.

„Nein, musst du nicht. Grundregel Nummer Eins: Laufe nie einem Jungen hinter her, es macht sie nur arrogant und da Malfoy eh--", Hermine fuhr herum und sah ihre beste Freundin an. Ihre graublauen Augen waren sanft, aber in ihnen konnte sie einen Schimmer Erleichterung erkennen. Sie sprang auf und schlug die Hand von Ginny weg.

„Du und Harry, ihr habt ihn nie akzeptiert. Ron war wenigstens so verständnisvoll, dass er gesagt hat, so lange er mich glücklich macht, soll ich von ihm aus bei ihm bleiben, aber ihr, ihr habt die ganze Zeit gegen ihn gewettert, die ganze Zeit wolltet ihr, dass ich mich von ihm trenne." Hermine wusste, dass sie unrecht hatte, doch es war ihr egal. Ginny zuckte mit den Achseln.

„Harry und ich haben eben kommen sehen, dass er dir nur Unglück bringt und jetzt hast du es. Sieh dich an, deine Augen sind geschwollen, du hast in letzter Zeit beinahe das halbe Klo unter Wasser gesetzt. Meinst du, ich hätte es nicht gemerkt? Die stillen Schluchzer? Aber Ronald meinte ja, ich solle dich in Ruhe lassen und dir Zeit geben, was für ein Schwachsinn. Jetzt hast du sogar schon solche Gedanken, dass du ihm hinterherlaufen willst ohne darüber nachzudenken, dass er eventuell sogar gehen wollte und nicht musste. Das er Hogwarts freiwillig zurückgelassen hat!"

„Hör auf, tu mir den Gefallen und hör auf. Du und Harry, ihr beiden habt es einfach nicht akzeptiert und gib es doch zu, du bist insgeheim glücklich, dass er weg ist, dass du ihn nicht mehr sehen musst und dir nicht mehr vorstellen musst, dass er mich in seinen Armen gehalten hat."

„Hermine, ich verstehe, dass du traurig und auch wütend bist, aber lass es gefälligst nicht an mir aus. Niemand kann etwas dafür, dass dein noch so toller Held sich verzogen hat", sagte Ginny ruhig und gelassen, in ihren Augen spiegelten sich keine Gefühle wider und Hermine war es in jenem Augenblick vollkommen egal, ob sie sie verletzt hatte oder nicht.

Erst als Ginny sich umdrehte und die Bibliothek verließ, wurde ihr klar, dass sie ihrer besten Freundin Sachen an den Kopf geworfen hatte, die in keiner Weise stimmten. Seufzend ließ sie sich wieder auf ihren Stuhl nieder, starrte das Pergament vor ihr an und ließ es zu, dass eine Tränen auf das schon beschriebene Blatt fiel und die, mit dunkelgrüner Tinte geschriebenen Wörter in Flecke verschwimmen ließ. Scheinbar ungewollt griff Hermines Hand nach der Feder, tunkte sie ins Tintenfass und hielt sie über ein, noch leeres Pergament.

_My heart is dead_

_The world's dieing_

_Everything is black …_

Hermine stockte. Was schrieb sie denn da? Die Worte waren einfach gekommen, einfach so und sie hatte nichts dagegen tun können. Wütend nahm sie das Pergament und zerriss es in kleine Fetzen. Hätte Draco sie jetzt gesehen, wahrscheinlich hätte er sie gefragt was los sei, gelächelt, sie in den Arm genommen und geküsst. Sie vermisste ihn, der dumpfe Schmerz in ihrer Brust ließ sich nicht ignorieren.

„Hermine?", jemand trat an den Tisch, sie wusste, dass es jemand war, den sie nicht kannte, dessen Stimme sie nicht kannte. Vorsichtig schielte sie zur Seite und erkannte mit großer Überraschung, dass es Blaise war, Blaise Zabini. Sie wandte sich ihm zu, nicht ohne sich vorher über die Augen zu wischen.

„Ja?", fragte sie zurück und blickte ihn an. Seine schwarzen Haare waren ungefähr schulterlang, doch er hatte sie sich scheinbar zurecht geföhnt oder irgendeinen Zauber über ihnen gesprochen, sodass sie in einer modischen Frisur lagen. Die Augen waren dunkelbraun, die Nase schmal, die Lippen hatten etwas aristokratisches an sich, im Augenblick lächelten sie. Seine schwarz-grüne Uniform stand ihm unverschämt gut und Hermine fragte sich, wieso sie ihn noch nicht mit einem Mädchen gesehen hatte.

„Dir geht es nicht gut oder?"

„Wie kommst du darauf?"

„Nun, deine Augen sind geschwollen und rot, du sahst auch schon einmal besser aus", entgegnete er, strich sich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht.

„Herzlichen Dank, so etwas höre ich immer gerne", murmelte sie in Richtung Pergament, dass sie nun schnell unter den anderen verschwinden ließ. Auch wenn er schon wusste, dass sie geweint hatte, er musste es nicht auch noch bewiesen bekommen.

„Ich meine nur, dass du dir anscheinend Sorgen machst."

„Über wen?"

„Über Draco."

„Über Draco?", Hermine blickte ihn an und fragte sich, ob sie gerade richtig verstanden hatte. Natürlich machte sie sich Sorgen, immerhin war sie seine Freundin oder vielmehr seine Exfreundin. Aber hieß diese Feststellung, dass er von ihnen wusste?

„Hör zu, ob es dich interessiert oder nicht, er hatte seine Gründe dafür, dass er gegangen ist, vielleicht ... vielleicht solltest du ihn einfach für die nächste Zeit vergessen, ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob er je wieder nach Hogwarts zurück kommen wird. Aber eins noch", setzte er hinzu, schwieg für einen kurzen Moment und sagte dann leise: „Du hast ihm gut getan, er war immer mehr relaxt und er hat es sogar hinbekommen, nicht ganz so arrogant zu sein, aber", ein trockenes Lachen, „wir kennen schließlich beide Draco, vielleicht so gut, wie ihn nie jemand anderes kennen wird." Dann drehte er sich um, warf ihr noch einen letzten Blick zu und verschwand aus der Bibliothek. Blaise war schon immer in Ordnung gewesen für einen Slytherin.

* * *

„Hermine, da bist du ja", begrüßtet sie Ron, nahm sie in den Arm und für einen Augenblick kuschelte Hermine sich gegen ihn. Ron war in den letzten Tagen eine Stütze für sie gewesen. 

Drei Tage waren seit dem Treffen mit Blaise in der Bibliothek vergangen. Sie hatte sich mit Ginny wieder vertragen, auch wenn sie sich nie wirklich gestritten hatten. Hermine hatte sich bei ihr entschuldigt, doch Ginny hatte nur abgewinkt und gemeint, sie sollte einfach nur darüber nachdenken, was sie und Harry meinten. Hermine tat es und kam zu dem Schluss, dass sie Draco immer noch liebte, aber sie schaffte es, die Tränen, die sich zwar immer noch in ihr befanden und darauf begehrten aus ihr hinaus zu brechen, zu unterdrücken. Draco würde sicherlich nicht wollen, dass seine Lady ihre Zeit mit Tränen verbrachte. Blaise hatte sich nicht mehr bei ihr sehen lassen, warum auch?

Wäre es nicht zu auffällig gewesen, hätte er sich mit ihr getroffen. Bestimmt schrieb er mit Draco, doch Hermine wollte ihn nicht fragen, um dann vielleicht festzustellen, dass Draco gar nichts mehr von ihr wissen wollte.

Wieso hatte er ihr nicht einen einzigen Satz hinterlassen, ein ‚Ich liebe dich' hätte ihr vollkommen gereicht. Wo war er? Was machte er? War er in Gefahr? Diese Fragen schrieen nach einer Antwort und Hermine konnte keine finden. Blaise sagte, sie solle ihn vergessen, Ginny sagte dasselbe, alle sagten sie es.

War nicht eben das ein Grund ihn nicht zu vergessen, die Zeit, die sie miteinander hatten nicht zu vergessen? Sicherlich, sie hätte sich einfach eine Eule holen können, ihr einen Brief ans Bein binden können und Draco somit eine Nachricht zu kommen lassen, doch sie wusste, dass sie dann eventuell die Schuld an einem qualvollen Tod trug. Der Dunkle Lord würde keinem seiner Gefolgsleute einen Liebschaft mit einem Schlammblut erlauben. Schon allein der Gedanke war lachhaft.

Sie lächelte versonnen und Ron runzelte für einen kurzen Moment die Stirn, lächelte dann jedoch auch und gemeinsam ließen sie sich am Tisch der Gryffindors nieder.

Hermine mochte Draco zwar nicht mehr in ihrer Nähe haben, doch er war immer noch in ihrem Herzen und es würde, wenn überhaupt sehr lange dauern, bis er daraus verschwand...

* * *

**A/N** _I am home again und es tut verdammt gut, ich weiß nicht, wie ich es ohne aushalten konnte ... meine Güte, es tut mir echt verdammt Leid, dass ihr so lange nichts mehr von mir gehört habt /schäm/ ... Dank an Drac0sGirl, ich dich auch ;), Akazia, Olivia Malfoy, Keule, calista, Angel-chan-19, ClaireBlack, Janinchen, TryPepper, AlyshaNemesis, slytheringirl12, philosophy, vielen, vielen Dank ;) und slYtherIn-gIrlY-91 ... HEAGDL ... wie viel chaps ungefähr? zwischen 55 und 60, aber kommt ganz drauf an, wie ich es alles einbauen kann :) so, und jetzt heißt es, nachdem ihr hoffentlich Spaß am Lesen hattet, reviewen und noch mals reviewen ;) R&R_  



	48. Chapter 48

**Kapitel Achtundvierzig**

„Miss Granger, ist alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen?", die Stimme von Professor McGonagall sickerte in ihr Bewusstsein und Hermine sah auf.

„Entschuldigen Sie, Professor, was haben Sie gesagt?" Ihre Lehrerin musterte sie mit strengem Blick und wandte sich an Ron, der, zur großen Überraschung von Hermine, die scheinbar richtige Antwort gab. Sie seufzte.

In letzter Zeit geschah es immer öfter, dass sie abtauchte, in den Erinnerungen an Draco verschwand. Dabei durften ihre schulischen Leistungen dadurch nicht beeinflusst werden, ihre Zukunft stand auf dem Spiel. Wütend auf sich selber beugte sie sich wieder über das Pergament, tunkte die Feder ins Tintenfass und kritzelte beinahe wie eine Besessene Buchstaben darauf. Ron tippte sie leicht an, doch sie reagierte nicht. Sobald die Stunde vorbei war, schnappte sie sich ihre Tasche und beeilte sich hinaus auf die Ländereien zu kommen. Die Luft war warm, das Grass frisch und es sah eine wenig nach einem grünen Teppich aus, der sie dazu einlud, sich hinzulegen, die Augen zu schließen und einfach zu schlafen.

Hermine ließ sich unter einer Tanne nieder, ihre Tasche legte sie sich unter den Kopf als Kissen und richtete schließlich ihren Blick hinauf in das Geäst des Baumes.

Das dunkle Grün und der leichte Wind schienen etwas beruhigendes an sich zu haben, denn Hermine entspannte sich, ihre Hände breiteten sich aus, ihre Finger spielten mit einzelnen Grashalmen, ihr Blick suchte die wenigen Stellen, an denen Sonnenlicht und blauer Himmel zwischen den Ästen hervorlugten.

„Wo bist du, warum kommst du nicht zurück, einfach nur zurück?", flüsterte ihr Geist, doch es blieb in ihr verschlossen, die Sehnsucht nach Draco, der irgendwo war, tot oder lebendig.

_Vielleicht sollte ich ihn wirklich vergessen, vielleicht sollte ich mich auf das hier und jetzt konzentrieren, die Schule, Harry, Ron, Ginny. Aber ich kann es nicht oder doch?_

„Hermine?", Ginny stand über ihr und lächelte sie an.

„Hallo", murmelte Hermine etwas verlegen und setzte sich auf.

„Eigentlich wollte Ron kommen, aber ich habe gesagt, dass ich heute dran bin, schließlich war er die letzten Tage die meiste Zeit über an deiner Seite. Auch wenn du es nicht hören willst, aber er liebt dich immer noch."

„Kann sein", wich Hermine aus, doch Ginny ließ sich neben ihr nieder und sah sie an.

„Du hängst immer noch an Draco, ich weiß. Aber ich bitte dich nun, als beste Freundin und als Schwester. Tu Ron nicht weh. Er scheint sich Hoffnungen zu machen. Ihr beiden seit euch in den letzten Tagen aber auch näher gekommen, so sah es für mich und Harry zumindest aus. Ron mag dich, mit allem was er hat", schloss sie und Hermine blickte an ihr vorbei in Richtung See.

„Was soll ich denn deiner Meinung nach machen? Er hat mir wirklich geholfen in den Tagen."

„Denk einfach darüber nach und achte demnächst darauf, dass du es nicht zu eng werden lässt und dass er sich einfach nicht weiter Hoffnungen macht."

„Aber es ist so schwer", sagte Hermine leise und lächelte ihre Freundin traurig an. „Auf der einen Seite liebe ich Draco immer noch, aber auf der anderen, ich weiß es nicht. Ich denke nicht, dass ich etwas mit Ron anfangen möchte, er ist mein bester Freund, so etwas wie ein Bruder, für mich würde es ... es wäre nicht richtig für mich." Ginny erhob sich und meinte dann:

„Wie gesagt, tu mir den Gefallen und denk darüber nach, was ich gesagt habe. Vielleicht redest du einfach mit Ron über die ganze Sache, er würde es verstehen. Ach und noch etwas. Jemand in meinem Schlafsaal hat mir gesagt, dass ein neuer Schulsprecher gewählt wird, sollte dein Liebster in vier Wochen nicht auftauchen.

„Weißt du, wen?"

„Nun, es scheint sehr nach Seamus auszusehen. Es würde zwar heißen, dass die beiden Ämter durch Gryffindors besetzt würden, doch niemand aus Slytherin oder den anderen Häusern ist scharf auf dieses Amt. Zabini vielleicht, aber viele meinen, dass er sich weigern würde." Hermine runzelte die Stirn.

„Hat das etwas mit mir zu tun?" Ginny lachte auf.

„Wieso sollte es? Ich würde mich auch nicht um dieses Amt reißen, es bedeutet Arbeit." Sie grinste und drehte sich dann um, ließ Hermine alleine unter der Tanne zurück. Seamus. Er durfte kein Schulsprecher werden, sie wusste nicht, wie sie sich ihn vom Hals halten sollte, sollte er je dieses Amt erhalten...

* * *

„Ron", fragte Hermine leise, als sie ihn in der Bibliothek fand, alleine in einer der hinteren Ecken, den Kopf über die Seiten eines Buches gebeugt. Er sah auf, lächelte und deutete auf einen Stuhl neben ihm. Hermine ließ sie darauf nieder und betrachtet Ron von der Seite, während er den letzten Satz schrieb. 

„So, jetzt bin ich ganz für dich da", sagte er lächelnd und blickte sie offen an.

„Ron, ich muss mit dir reden", fing Hermine an, Ron blickte sie an und runzelte die Stirn. „Ich ... ich weiß nicht, ob ich es mir vielleicht nur einbilde, aber ... manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, als wären da mehr Gefühle für mich als nur --", sie verstummte, als er ihr einen Finger auf die Lippen legte.

Hermine starrte ihn an, konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihr Herz hart gegen ihren Brustkorb pochte. Er sah ihr in die Augen, Hermine blinzelte öfter als nötig, versuchte, dass seine Augen ihren Blick nicht einfingen, es durfte einfach nicht passieren. Vorsichtig nahm er den Finger weg, sein Gesicht kam näher, immer näher und Hermine schaffte es einfach nicht, ihr Gesicht einen Zentimeter von seinem wegzubewegen. Ganz leicht und sanft berührten sich ihre Lippen, doch Ron nutzte die Situation nicht aus, sondern sah sie nur noch einmal kurz an und richtete sich dann wieder auf.

„Du hast Recht, Hermine. Auch wenn es sich im Augenblick vielleicht etwas schwach anhört, aber ich liebe dich und dagegen kann ich nichts tun. Ich werde dich aber nicht drängen, ich werde es respektieren, wenn du dich für ihn entschieden hast, genauso wenig werde ich irgendwelche Situationen ausnutzen, wie solch eine von gerade eben. Es gehört sich erstens nicht und zweitens will ich dich nicht verlieren. Ich habe mich schon lange zurückhalten können, also kann ich es auch weiterhin."

„Ron, es tut mir --", er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen, ich sagte doch, dass ich deine Entscheidung respektiere, verstehen vielleicht nicht, aber ich respektiere sie. Mach dir um mich mal keine Sorgen, ich schaffe das schon."

„Trotzdem, es tut mir Leid Ron, ich hätte nicht, ich bin auch Schuld daran...du hattest in den letzten Tagen so viele Möglichkeiten, in denen du dir Hoffnungen machen konntest."

„Ich habe es zwar getan, aber ich habe mir auch immer eingeredet, dass es nicht sein kann, dass du dich nicht so schnell von ihm lösen kannst, weil ich weiß, wie sehr du an ihm gehangen hast und du liebst ihn noch immer, ich sehe es dir an." Hermine konnte nicht anders, sie lächelte ihn dankbar an.

„Es ist gut so einen Freund wie dich zu haben, jemand, der versteht und Sachen toleriert." Ron erwiderte ihr Lächeln und spielte mit der Feder.

„Du hast weiche Lippen, dass muss man sagen, zu Schade, dass das Frettchen es eher gewusst hat, als ich." Hermine sah für einen Augenblick zur Seite und blickte Ron dann wieder an.

„Er war anders."

„Schwer zu glauben, aber wenn du es sagst", er lächelte und fuhr dann fort: „Ich will nur, dass du eins weißt, Hermine: Sollte er dir wehtun, in irgendeiner Weise und du daran seelisch oder körperlich kaputt gehst, bringe ich ihn um und daran kannst du mich nicht hindern, daran kann mich keiner hindern."

Die Ernsthaftigkeit in seinen Augen ließ Hermine einen leichten Schauer über den Rücken laufen, doch sie nickte. „Und ich denke auch, dass du inzwischen wissen solltest, dass du nicht viel vor mir verbergen kannst, nach sieben Jahren kennt man einen doch sehr gut oder nicht?", wollte Ron wissen und er zwinkerte ihr zu. Wieder nickte Hermine.

„Ich will nicht, dass du dir meinetwegen Sorgen machst, mir geht es gut." Ron zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

„Ja natürlich, aber woran liegt es wohl, dass ich es nicht so ganz ernst nehmen kann?"

„Tja, das musst du wohl alleine raus finden, ich gehe nämlich jetzt hoch, dusche heiß und lege mich aufs Sofa." Ron grinste unverschämt.

„Eine verlockende Aussicht, wie lautet noch einmal das Passwort?" Sein Grinsen wurde noch breiter, als Hermine entrüstet knurrte:

„Das geht dich einen feuchten Dreck an, Ronald Weasley. Pass auf, dass ich dir nicht den Kopf wasche", setzte Hermine noch hinzu, lächelte dann und entschwand aus der Bibliothek.

* * *

**A/N** _Ich weiß, es ist kurz, eigentlich verdammt kurz, aber ich wollte euch nicht warten lassen und alles was rein sollte ist drin ;) Dank an malibulina, hdagdl, danke schön :) , AlyshaNemesis, Akazia89, TryPepper, OliviaMalfoy, julschn, Ilahya, Bbabygirl90, philosophy, hoffe du lebst noch :), ClaireBlack, kizz und Jenny90...HEAGDL und wie immer, hoffe ihr hattet Spaß und reviewt wieder so fleißig ... R&R_  



	49. Chapter 49

**Kapitel Neunundvierzig**

Die Wärme des Wasser hatte ihr gut getan, ihre Nackenschmerzen waren verschwunden, ihr Gedanken hatten sich entspannt. Und auf ihren Lippen lag immer noch der Geschmack von Ron. Hermine seufzte. Sie hasste Gefühlschaos. Wenn sich Draco doch wenigstens melden würde, nur einmal, sagen würde, dass es ihm gut ging, dass er noch lebte. Doch sie konnte natürlich auch die Gefahr verstehen, die es bedeuten würde, Kontakt zu ihr aufzunehmen.

Vielleicht hatte er ja doch nur mit ihr gespielt...

Nein, solche Gedanken durfte sie nicht zulassen. Ihr Blick fiel auf den Ring an ihrem Finger und Tränen sammelten sich in ihren Augen. Warum tat er das? Diese Frage hatte sie sich in den letzten Tagen so oft gestellt und doch nie eine Antwort erhalten. Es schmerzte sie und die Erkenntnis, dass Liebe einem solche Qualen zufügen konnte, war unbegreiflich. Auf der einen Seite war sie lindernd, schön, beruhigend und auf der anderen Seite war sie kalt, hässlich und sie zerriss einem das Herz in der Brust. Hermine schluchzte auf. Nur ein Wort, nur ein Satz. Die Versicherung, dass er lebte und liebte.

* * *

„Ruhe bitte", die Stimme von Professor Dumbledore schallte durch die Große Halle. Vier Wochen, das Zeitlimit, welches man Draco gesetzt hatte, es war vorbei. Nun würde ein neuer Schulsprecher ernannt werden und der Ausdruck auf Seamus Gesicht zeigte deutlich, dass er sich sehr sicher wähnte. Hermine räusperte sich, achtete nicht auf den Kloß in ihrem Hals. Hieß diese Wahl nicht, dass Professor Dumbledore und die anderen Draco aufgegeben hatten? 

„Ich möchte folgendes bekannt geben", die Stille, die sich über die Halle gesenkt hatte, wirkte beinahe unwirklich, „da unser alter Schulsprecher, Mr. Malfoy aus, uns unerfindlichen Gründen die Schule hinter sich gelassen hat, sehen wir uns dazu verpflichtet der jetzigen Schulsprecherin, Miss Granger eine neue Kraft zur Seite zu stellen. Die vorstehenden Professoren der Häuser haben mich dadurch unterstützt, indem sie mit ihren Schützlingen gesprochen haben. Leider, wie ich sagen muss, hat sich nur einer klar für das Amt ausgesprochen, womit unsere Entscheidung nun auch feststeht." Er machte eine verheißungsvolle Pause und Hermine warf einen Blick auf die Decke. „Ich freue mich bekannt geben zu dürfen, dass sich Seamus Finnigan aus Gryffindor bereit erklärt hat, das Amt des Schulsprechers zu übernehmen. Ich möchte ihn und Miss Granger bitten, nach dem Essen zu mir in die kleine Stube hinter dem Lehrertisch zu kommen. Und nun wünsche ich guten Appetit." Beifall brandete auf, nachdem sich der Schulleiter niedergelassen hatte. Niemand schien Draco zu vermissen und Hermine fragte sich, ob es überhaupt welchen aufgefallen war, dass er nicht mehr in der Schule weilte.

* * *

Harry, Ginny und Ron, der ihr einen leichten Kuss auf die Wange gab, schenkten ihr aufmunternde Lächeln. Sie konnte nicht verstehen, dass sie litt, wie auch? Schließlich hatten sie ihn immer gehasst. Vielleicht verstand Ron sie, ein Trost, ein großer Trost...

* * *

„Ah, da sind Sie ja", begrüßte sie Professor McGonagall, die, wie unschwer zu erkennen war, sichtlich stolz auf ihrer beiden Schützlinge war. Seamus stand am Kamin, die Flammen fielen auf sein Gesicht und brachten seine grünen Augen zum Leuchten. Auch Professor Snape war anwesend, doch Hermine konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass es ihm Spaß machte zu sehen, wie der Posten seines besten Schülers erneut besetzt wurde. „Ich kann sicherlich davon ausgehen, dass Sie Mr. Finnigan helfen, sich gut in das neue Amt einzuleben. Es kommt sehr selten vor, dass wir mitten im Schuljahr einen neuen Schulsprecher wählen müssen, aber in Zeiten wie diesen--", sie verstummte und warf einen Blick in die Richtung von Professor Snape. Die Tür wurde erneut geöffnet, die Portraits an den Wänden lächelten, als sie den Schulleiter erkannten, der kauend das Zimmer betrat. 

„Mr. Finnigan, Miss Granger. Ich denke, sie beide werden ein ebenso gutes Team sein, wie Mr. Malfoy und Miss Granger zuvor."

„Ich werde mein bestes tun, Professor Dumbledore", sagte Seamus leise und lächelte versonnen.

„Ich denke, davon darf ich ausgehen. Miss Granger, es mag zwar eine schwere Situation für sie sein, doch ich bin mir sicher, dass sie es meistern werden. Irgendwo findet man immer Linderung." Er zwinkerte ihr zu und sprach dann weiter:

„Ihre nächste große Aufgabe wird es sein, den Abschlussball so vorzubereiten, dass in jedem Gemeinschaftsraum Zettel aushängen und die Anmeldungen zu eben jenem Ball spätestens zwei Wochen vorher bei mir auf dem Tisch zu legen. Die Planung an sich wird von Professor McGonagall in die Hand genommen." Hermine nickte, achtete nicht auf Seamus, sondern fragte:

„Wird Seamus in das Zimmer von ... von Mr. Malfoy ziehen?" Professor Dumbledore lächelte.

„Wo soll er denn sonst wohnen, meine Liebe?", fragte er und Röte schlich sich auf Hermines Wangen. „Nun denn, ich denke, Mr. Finnigan, Sie wollen so schnell wie möglich Ihr neues Quartier beziehen, Sie sind dann hiermit entlassen, Miss Granger wird Ihnen alles weitere erklären." Mit einem letzten Blick auf die beiden verließ Professor Dumbledore den kleinen Raum, McGonagall zögerte kurz, doch dann folgte sie ihm. Snape blieb in der dunklen Ecke stehen und Seamus räusperte sich.

„Wollen wir dann?", fragte er lächelnd und Hermine hob die Augenbraue. So freundlich? So falsch? Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und ging auf die Tür zu. Ehe sie allerdings einen Fuß in die Große Halle setzen konnte, schoss der Arm von Professor Snape vor und umklammerte ihr Handgelenk. Für einen Moment schockiert über die rohe Behandlung ihres Lehrers, keuchte Hermine auf.

„Professor?" Sie sah ihn fragend an, doch Snape schnarrte nur in Richtung Seamus:

„Gehen Sie doch schon einmal vor, Mr. Finnigan. Miss Granger wird Ihnen in wenigen Minuten folgen." Seamus verließ den Raum und Snape knallte die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss.

„Ich weiß, dass ich mich dafür noch lange hassen werde, aber --", er verstummte und drückte Hermine etwas in die Hand. Sie runzelte die Stirn, doch ein Blick auf den Umschlag ließ ihr Herz höher schlagen.

„Woher?"

„Das geht Sie nichts an, Granger. Lesen Sie ihn und verbrennen Sie ihn danach, ansonsten kann ich Ihnen für nichts garantieren. Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass es eine Dummheit ist, aber er wollte nicht hören. Ach und noch etwas, hängen Sie es nicht an die große Glocke, niemand in der Schule muss es erfahren."

„Wo ist er, Professor, wo?"

„Miss Granger", knurrte Snape warnend und Hermine verstand.

„Ich danke Ihnen", flüsterte sie mit erstickter Stimme und bemühte sich die Tränen hinunter zu schlucken.

„Bloß nicht sentimental werden", zischte ihr Zaubertranklehrer und rauschte aus dem Raum. Hermine folgte ihm, sobald sie sich sicher war, dass ihr die Verwirrung nicht auf dem Gesicht geschrieben stand und Seamus keine Angriffsfläche hatte.

„Hermine? Alles in Ordnung?", fragte er leise und beugte sich zu ihr hinunter. Er war anderthalb Köpfe größer als sie und die blondroten Haare fielen ihm in die Augen.

„Natürlich ist alles in Ordnung", sagte sie mit emotionsloser Stimme, blickte ihn fragend an und suchte sich dann ihren Weg hinaus aus der großen Halle.

_

* * *

_

_Ich weiß, dass du es mir vielleicht nicht verzeihen kannst, aber ich dachte, die Wut, die du empfindest, würde dir helfen zu vergessen. Hier, wo ich jetzt bin ist kein Platz mehr für Liebe oder Erinnerungen an die Wärme, die du mir gegeben hast. Dies ist ein Abschiedsbrief, My Lady, und du kannst dagegen nichts tun. Ich hatte Gründe, dich einfach so zu verlassen, ohne ein Wort, ohne Abschied. Hätte ich es mit einem getan, ich weiß nicht, ob ich es gekonnt hätte. Severus war so nett und vermittelt diesen Brief an dich weiter. Er hat ihn nicht gelesen, er vertraut mir und ich vertraue ihm. My Lady, es wäre einfacher, viel einfacher gewesen, wenn sich zwischen uns beiden keine Liebe entwickelt hätte. Niemand hätte mich zögern lassen, aber du hast mir die Augen für eine Welt ohne Hass geöffnet, ohne Brutalität, die es hier nur umso mehr gibt. Deswegen bitte ich dich in diesem Brief inständig darum, mich zu vergessen, unsere Zeit, die wir zusammen verbracht haben so weit wie möglich verschwinden zu lassen. Niemand soll dich daran hindern, dich zu erinnern, doch tu es, wenn du dir sicher bist, ungestört zu sein..._

_Pass auf dich auf..._

_D.M._

Tränen glitzerten in ihren Augen, sie tropften auf das Pergament und ließen die Tinte vor ihren Augen verschwimmen, lösten sie von dem Pergament und ließen die Tinte verlaufen. Dies war also das Ende? Nein. Sie würde ihn nicht vergessen können, niemals. Ebenso wenig die Zeit, die sie zusammen verbracht hatten. Was er verlangte war unvorstellbar. Zorn wallte in ihr auf, ihre Hände krallten sich um den Brief, waren kurz davor ihn ins Feuer zu werfen.

„Denkst du denn wirklich, ich würde dich hassen oder sauer auf dich sein? Wie sollte ich das können?", flüsterte sie leise in die glühende Asche des Feuers und wischte sich mit einer Hand über die Wange.

Hermine stand auf und warf sich einen Umhang um die Schultern, verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum und fand ihren Weg hinaus auf die Ländereien.

Es war Vollmond, das Licht glitzerte auf der spiegelglatten Oberfläche des Sees. Etwas schoss aus dem Wasser, verschwand beinahe sofort wieder und von der Stelle, wo es wieder ins Wasser getaucht war, breitete sich ein Wellenring aus, der das Spiegelbild des Mondes verschwimmen ließ. Eine leichte Brise wehte, welche nach Frühling roch. Normalerweise hätte sie glücklich sein sollen, aber sie konnte es nicht.

Die Prüfungen würden Ende Juni anfangen und ihre ganze Konzentration fordern. Wieso konnte Draco nicht einfach jetzt ganz plötzlich hinter ihr stehen, seine Arme um ihre Hüfte schlingen und ihr versichern, dass alles in Ordnung war? Hatte sie nicht schon immer gewusst, dass ihre Beziehung keinen Sinn hatte? Warum unternahm sie nicht etwas, etwas, was ihn zurück brachte.

„Du solltest nicht hier draußen sein", sagte eine leise Stimme und Hermine wirbelte herum. Hinter ihr stand Blaise, der Mond schien auf sein Gesicht, seine Augen musterten sie.

„Was machst du hier?", fragte Hermine, während sie ihren Blick wieder auf den See richtet. Blaise stellte sich neben sie, richtete seinen Blick auch auf den See hinaus.

„Die gleiche Frage könnte ich dir stellen." Unweigerlich musste Hermine lächeln.

„Weißt du, wo er ist?"

„Nun, der ganze Slytheringemeinschaftsraum weiß wo er ist." Hermine blickte ihn von der Seite an und Blaise, der es bemerkte, lächelte.

„Aber du willst mir nicht sagen, wo er ist, habe ich recht?"

„Hast du." Sie seufzte.

„Warum bist du hier?"

„Du hast seinen Brief bekommen?" Hermine zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe, nickte. „Du hast ihn gelesen?"

„Ist das ein Verhör oder was? Woher weiß ich ... woher weiß ich, ob du mir nicht irgendwelche Informationen abpressen willst?"

„Hermine", sagte er eindringlich, blickte sie an und schien seinen Blick in ihrem zu versenken. „Wenn du ihn gelesen hast, dann tu verdammt noch einmal, was er dir geschrieben hat. Es ist nur zu deinem besten. Meinst du ehrlich, er würde dir Sachen sagen, die er nicht ausdrücklich meint? Vergiss ihn und biete keine Angriffsfläche für den Dunklen Lord."

„Ich kann ihn nicht vergessen, es geht einfach nicht." Blaise schüttelte stöhnend den Kopf und drückte eine Hand gegen seine Stirn.

„Warum bist du so unglaublich stur?"

„Warum redest du mit mir?"

„Weil er gesagt hat, dass ich dir wenn nötig irgendetwas verabreichen soll, damit du ihn endlich vergisst."

„Liebt er mich denn gar nicht? Hat er etwa nur mit mir gespielt? Hm?", fragte sie fauchend und versuchte in seinen Augen zu lesen, doch sie schienen nur zwei tiefe, in der Dunkelheit schwarze Seen zu sein. Blaise zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Wenn du ihn nicht vergisst, bringst du dich selbst und ihn in Gefahr. Der Dunkle Lord hat überall seine Späher, er kann dir in deinen Kopf rein sehen."

„Dann besteht aber auch die Chance, dass er dich hier mit mir sieht und damit bringst du Draco auch in Gefahr."

„Nein, besteht nicht, denn ich bin so schlau und habe so etwas wie eine Glocke über uns gezogen. So etwas lernst du nicht in der Schule, Hermine."

„Du bist auch einer von denen?" Erneut zuckte er nur mit den Schultern, legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter und schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen.

„Ich denke nicht, dass es dich etwas angeht. Aber er und ich wollen dich einfach nur aus dem Verkehr ziehen, verstehst du?", fragte er und seine Stimme nahm plötzlich etwas betörendes an sich, Hermine Augenlider wurden schwer, auch wenn sie sich mit aller Macht dagegen zu wehren schien.

„Du ... du kannst ... mir ... nichts ... antun", brachte sie noch mühsam hervor, doch dann überschlug sich eine Welle von Dunkelheit über ihr, nahm ihr die Sicht und den Atem.

* * *

**A/N** _new chappy :) Dank an malibunlina, hdagdl, AlyshaNemesis, Bbabygirl90, Jenny90, Olivia Malfoy, Angel-chan-19 und slytheringirl12, hdal ... nur sieben Reviews, ihr ward auch schon einmal besser, meine Lieben...kleine Anmerkung: ich denke, wir werden uns langsam aber sicher den letzten Chaps. nähern. Aber keine BAnge, ich sag früh genug bescheid :) Und nun, da ihr wieder was zu lesen hattet, dürft ihr herzlichst Reviewen ;) R&R_  



	50. Chapter 50

**Kapitel Fünfzig**

Es war ein Gefühl, als würde sie schweben, schweben in einer undurchdringbaren Dunkelheit. Sie konnte sich nicht bewegen, Bilder zogen vor ihrem inneren Auge vorbei. Draco, der sie anlächelte, wie sie zusammen tanzten auf dem Silvesterball...all die glücklichen Erinnerungen, die sie an ihn hatte. Jemand wollte sie ihr stehlen, Hermine hatte es im Gefühl und sie meinte sich auch schwach an etwas erinnern zu können. An jemanden, der ihr gesagt hatte, dass, wenn sie ihn nicht vergaß, er ihr alle Erinnerungen nehmen würde. Doch so etwas würde sie nicht zulassen.

Hermine versuchte zu sprechen, doch kein Wort drang über ihre Lippen, die sich ungewohnt rissig anfühlten. Sie hatte Durst, großen Durst.

Plötzlich drangen Worte an ihr Ohr:

„Warum hast du sie hier her gebracht?"

„Der Dunkle Lord hat nach ihr verlangt, als Druckmittel gegen Potter."

„Bastard", knurrte die Stimme und in ihr schwang purer Hass mit.

„Pass auf, was du sagst und tust. Ich dachte, du liebst sie nicht mehr?" In dieser schwang Hohn mit.

„Was weißt du schon? Natürlich liebe ich sie nicht mehr, aber ich hatte sie hier raushalten wollen."

„Ach wie niedlich, du beschützt ein Schlammblut."

„Bring sie hier weg oder ich sorge dafür, dass deine Eltern den nächsten Tag nicht mehr erleben." Für einen Augenblick wurde es still um Hermine herum. Sie kannte die beiden Stimmen, sie kannte sie und einen von den jungen Männern liebte sie, doch die Namen wollten ihr nicht einfallen, sie waren weg, aus ihren Gedanken gesaugt.

„Das würdest nicht wagen", flüsterte der eine hasserfüllt, doch als Antwort erhielt er nur ein trockenes Lachen.

„Ich würde es an deiner Stelle nicht darauf anlegen."

„Wenn ich versage, versagst du mit mir und du weißt, dass darauf die Todesstrafe steht." Wieder war es still und Hermine nahm alle ihr Kräfte zusammen und schließlich, nach einer halben Ewigkeit so schien es, brachte sie leise Wörter hervor:

„Tu ... lass mich ... hier", ihre Zunge schien es nicht mehr gewöhnt zu sein, Wörter zu formen. Jemand näherte sich ihrem Lager, sie wusste nicht worauf sie lag oder wo sie war, nur, dass es etwas mit einem Dunklen Lord zu tun hatte.

„Schau an, schau an, sie ist wach."

„Lass deine dreckigen scheiß Finger von ihr", war das letzte was sie hörte, bevor sich der Platz an dem sie sich befand in Luft aufzulösen schien und ihr Körper erneut anfing zu schweben. Die Stimmen verblassten, die Erinnerungen an sie ebenfalls und als Hermine die Augen aufschlug befand sie sich in einem Bett im Krankenflügel, Harry und Ron saßen auf zwei Stühlen daneben. Unter ihren Augen hatten sich Ringe gebildet.

„Hallo Jungs", sagte Hermine leise, worauf hin Harry das Buch aus der Hand fiel und Ron mit einem Seufzen die Augen schloss.

„Ah, Miss Granger, da sind Sie ja wieder", sagte die freundliche Stimme von Mme Pomfrey und Hermine schaffte es ein Lächeln zustande zu bringen, auch wenn es recht schief wirkte.

„Was ... was hatte ich ... denn?", wollte Hermine wissen und warf einen fragenden Blick auf die beiden Jungen, die sie anstarrten, die ganze Zeit, als könnten sie es nicht fassen, dass sie wieder mit ihnen sprach.

„Mr. Finnigan hat Sie unten am See gefunden oder sagen wir besser, Ihren Körper, der aber auch nicht mehr als einen leblose Hülle war. Es ist ein komplizierte Zauber gewesen, den da jemand über Sie gesprochen hatte. Den Körper von der Seele zu trennen ist eine sehr schwere Arbeit. Es war so wieso Glück, das Mr. Finnigan Sie gefunden hat, Miss Granger, da Sie sich unter einer, Zauber verdeckenden Glocke befanden." Hermine runzelte die Stirn und leckte sich über die Lippen, die, wie sie bestürzt feststellte vollkommen rissig und trocken waren.

„Sagen Sie, Mme Pomfrey, meinen Sie, ich könnte etwas zu trinken haben?"

„Tee oder Kürbissaft?"

„Wasser, wenn es möglich ist." Mme Pomfrey nickte lächelnd und verschwand in ihrem kleinen Büro. Hermine ließ sich zurück in die Kissen sinken.

„Wie lange?", fragte sie, räusperte sich und blickte schließlich Ron an, der sie mit sanften Augen musterte.

„Anderthalb Wochen. Wir haben schon gedacht, du würdest nie mehr aufwachen. Harry und ich haben abwechselnd hier an deinem Bett gesessen, nachts. Tagsüber immer zusammen."

„Anderthalb Wochen?" Harry nickte und drückte ihre Hand.

„Du kannst Seamus echt dankbar sein. Er hat dir mehr oder weniger das Leben gerettet, auch wenn er ein Arschloch ist, manchmal zumindest."

„Es war aber doch nur so kurz", flüsterte sie leise und versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, was geschehen war.

„Du hast manchmal irgendetwas unverständliches gemurmelt, aber Harry und ich konnten keine Informationen daraus ziehen, wo du warst oder wo deine Seele war."

„Ich kann mich nicht erinnern", sagte Hermine frustriert und nahm dankend das Glas Wasser entgegen, welches ihr Mme Pomfrey reichte. Vorsichtig nahm sie einen kleinen Schluck, hustete und nahm dann noch einen. Die kühle Flüssigkeit rann ihren Rachen hinunter, hinterließ eine kühle Spur, erweckte die Lebensgeister in ihr neu.

„Sie bleiben noch eine Woche hier, zur Beobachtung." Hermine stöhnte und schloss dann die Augen.

„Hermine?", fragte Ron sie leise und sie nickte. „Ich weiß nicht, ob es dich interessiert, aber Zabini ist verschwunden, mit ihm der halbe Slytherintisch und es fanden Überfälle statt, in London. Sie wurden von Malfoy Junior angeführt, so stand es in der Zeitung. Zeugen haben ihn erkannt." Hermine schlug die Augen auf, blickte die Decke an.

„Wer ist noch einmal Malfoy Junior?" Irgendwo in ihr drin wusste sie, wer er war und was er mit ihr zu tun hatte, doch die Erinnerungen wollten nicht wieder kommen.

„Er ... Moment mal, wo ist dein Ring?"

„Welcher Ring?"

„Du hattest einen Ring an deinem Finger ... von ... weißt du wirklich nicht mehr, wer er ist?"

„Nein, ich weiß es wirklich nicht mehr Ron", erwiderte Hermine und Ron murmelte:

„Die Frage ist jetzt nur, ob ich das gut finden soll oder nicht. Weißt du denn noch was ich dir in der Bibliothek gesagt habe?" Hermine dachte nach, doch auch davon schienen Stücke zu fehlen.

„Nein, tut mir Leid, anscheinend sind meine Erinnerungen an die ganzen letzten Monate irgendwie lückenhaft." Ron seufzte tief. „Was hast du mir gesagt?", fragte Hermine, nun neugierig und außerdem begehrte etwas in ihr auf, was die Erinnerungen wiederholen wollte, schon alleine aus Trotz ihrem Peiniger gegenüber.

„Ich schaue mal nach Ginny und überbringe ihr die freudige Botschaft, dass ihre beste Freundin aufgewacht ist", sagte Harry hastig und entschwand aus dem Krankenflügel. Kurzes Schweigen trat ein, doch Hermine brach es:

„Also, was hast du mir in der Bibliothek gesagt?" Ron schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es noch einmal zusammen bekommen."

„Du willst dich rausreden", folgerte Hermine und blickte ihn an. Ron, der es scheinbar nicht verkraften konnte, sah zur Seite.

„Ich ...", er zögerte, warf einen Blick auf die Uhr, die an der gegenüberliegenden Wand hing und die Form einer Sanduhr hatte und sagte dann: „Ich glaube, ich mache mich auch auf den Weg." Ehe Hermine etwas dagegen tun konnte, hatte er sich blitzschnell über sie gebeugt und ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen gedrückt.

„Ich liebe dich, das habe ich dir in der Bibliothek gesagt", fügte Ron noch hinzu, ehe er schmunzelnd und mit leicht erröteten Ohren den Krankenflügel verließ und eine verwunderte Hermine zurück ließ.

* * *

„So, dann können Sie jetzt gehen, Miss Granger." Mme Pomfrey lächelte sie an und Hermine bedankte sich. 

Ihr Weg führte sie in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum, sie musste sich noch bei Seamus bedanken, der ja anscheinend einen großen Beitrag geleistet hatte, um sie zu retten.

„Seamus?", fragte sie, da der Raum leer war, doch kaum hatte sie ihn vollends betreten, ging die Tür zum Waschraum auf und Seamus kam heraus. Außer einer dunkelblauen Boxershorts trug er nichts.

„Oh, hallo Hermine, freut mich zu sehen, dass du wieder auf den Beinen bist." Hermine räusperte sich und blickte starr in sein Gesicht, mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Ich wollte mich bei dir bedanken, dafür, dass du mich gefunden hast."

„Kein Problem. Du warst so plötzlich weg, da dachte ich, sieh mal nach. Aber ich bin dir nicht hinterher geschlichen oder so", beeilte er sich ihr zu versichern, doch Hermine winkte ab.

„Macht nichts, ich habe auch nicht gedacht, dass du mir hinterher schleichst, warum auch?" Seamus blickte für einen kurzen Moment aus dem Fenster, nur um schließlich seinen Blick wieder auf Hermine zu richten.

„Hör zu, ich war ein wenig ... nun ja, wie soll ich sagen, ein wenig unfair dir gegenüber?"

„Wann?"

„Wann? Ist doch egal wann, es ist eben so. Und dafür möchte ich mich entschuldigen." Hermine blickte ihn etwas verdutzt an, nickte jedoch.

„Okay, ich nehme deine Entschuldigung an." Sie lächelte und murmelte dann, dass sie noch einmal hoch in ihr Zimmer müsste.

Es konnte doch nicht sein, dass ihre ganzen Erinnerungen an die vergangenen Monate weg waren. Genau genommen ab Weihnachten, also musste Weihnachten irgendetwas passiert sein. Etwas, was sie vergessen sollte. Hermine vergrub das Gesicht in ihren Händen.

Das Ron sie liebte machte die ganze Situation auch nicht einfacher. Sie hatte es irgendwo immer geahnt, war sogar selbst schon einmal in ihn verliebt gewesen, Ende drittem und Anfang viertem Jahr, bis ihr ein ganz anderer Junge ins Auge gefallen war, doch leider wollte ihr der Name von ihm einfach nicht einfallen. Was, wenn es etwas mit ihm zu tun hatte und alle Erinnerungen an ihn verschwunden waren? I

hr Blickt fiel auf eine Kiste, verziert mit blauen Veilchen, ein Geschenk von ihrer Mutter zum sechsten Geburtstag. Sie schleppte sie immer mit nach Hogwarts, verwahrte ihre Briefe darin auf.

Briefe von ihren Eltern, von Harry und Ron und schließlich sieben feinsäuberlich zusammengefaltete Pergamenten, versiegelt mit blauen Wachs und adressiert mit eine akkuraten Schrift. Leicht strich Hermine mit dem Finger darüber. Diese Briefe schienen etwas mit ihren Erinnerungen zu tun zu haben, etwas war da, ein Gefühl, doch keine Gesichter, die sie damit in Verbindung bringen konnte.

Sie zog den ersten Brief heraus, entfaltete und las ihn durch. Den Zweiten, Dritten, Vierten, Fünften und Sechsten ebenso, doch beim Siebten zögerte sie.

_Draco ... Draco Malfoy..._Dieser Name hallte in ihrem Gedächtnis nach, kam immer wieder und wieder vor. Zögernd entfaltete sie den letzten und siebten Brief:

_Mae Aloniae, _

_als du so glücklich aussehend in den Gemeinschaftsraum gekommen bist, der Glanz in deinen Augen, ich habe beschlossen, dass ich dir sage, wer ich bin, dass ich dir sage, was ich fühle ... Vor drei Jahren, als du mit diesem wunderschönen Kleid und den glatten Haaren in die Große Halle gekommen bist, dort habe ich bemerkt, wie attraktiv du bist. Vorher habe ich schon angefangen dich mit anderen Augen zu sehen, Gefühle haben sich entwickelt, aber ich konnte sie und wollte sie nicht zulassen._

_Ich liebe alles an dir, Hermine, jedes einzelne Haar, deine Augen, dein Lachen, die Art wie du nachdenkst ..._

_Du verzauberst mich, gerade jetzt, in diesem Augenblick. Manchmal höre ich deine Stimme, bilde mir ein, deine Lippen auf meinen zu spüren und schrecke hoch, bemerke, dass es nur ein Traum ist. Ich wünsche mir, jemand anderes zu sein, der die Barriere zwischen uns überwinden kann..._

_Ich liebe dich, Hermine..._

Ohne zu wissen warum, hatten sich Tränen in ihren Augen gesammelt. Wer hatte ihr diesen Brief geschrieben, wer hatte sich ihr offenbart, wer liebte sie?

„Wer bist du?", flüsterte sie leise in die Stille des Raumes hinein, doch sie bekam nur Schweigen als Antwort.

Unter all den anderen Briefen lag noch ein Zettel gefaltet. Es war nicht dieselbe Schrift, doch auch sie war extrem ordentlich. Hermine entfaltete ihn, las ihn durch und ließ es zu, dass der Zettel ihr aus den plötzlich schlaffen Fingern gerutscht war.

* * *

„Ron, Ron", Hermine stürmte in den Gemeinschaftsraum und Ron, der an einem Tisch saß, den Kopf über ein Buch gebeugt sah auf. 

„Was ist?", fragte er alarmiert, doch Hermine stützte sich keuchend mit den Händen auf dem Tisch ab.

„Was ist das?", wollte sie wissen und warf einen Blick auf das Buch.

„Hausaufgaben, wir sollten doch die Sachen wiederholen, in einem Monat haben wir Prüfungen", erklärte er ihr und Hermine schnappte nach Luft.

„Nein, nein, nein, das kann doch nicht sein, ich habe doch noch nichts gemacht ... egal", schloss sie, fing sich einen überraschten und leicht entsetzten Blick von Ron ein. „Ich muss mit dir reden, jetzt sofort, wie wäre es, wenn wir beide einen Spaziergang machen, unten, am See?" Ron lächelte, stand auf und verbeugte sich vor Hermine.

„Es wäre mir eine Freude." Hermine lächelte zurück, nahm Ron bei der Hand und zog ihn aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum.

* * *

Die Sonne schien und Vögel rauschten durch die Luft, suchten sich ihren Weg. Der See schien hellblau zu sein, doch es war der Himmel, der sich in ihm spiegelte. 

„Ron, ich habe Briefe gefunden, ich weiß nicht mehr, ob ich dir und Harry davon erzählt habe", fing Hermine an und warf einen Blick zur Seite. Ron hatte sich auf der Bank zurückgelehnt, ein Grashalm ragte zwischen seinen Lippen hervor und für einen Moment erinnerte sich Hermine an das Gefühl, diese Lippen auf ihren zu spüren.

„Ja, hast du."

„Malfoy Junior, ist es Draco Malfoy?", fragte Hermine weiter und Ron nickte. „Ich habe noch einen Zettel gefunden, hier, ich habe ihn dabei", sie griff in ihre Hosentasche und reichte Ron den Zettel, den ihr ein gewisser _D.M._ zum Valentinstag geschrieben hatte. Ron entfaltete ihn, las ihn durch und reichte ihr den Zettel zurück.

„Und was willst du jetzt von mir wissen?"

„Stehen diese Abkürzungen für Draco Malfoy? Wenn ja, was ist passiert? Magst du mir vielleicht das erzählen, was du noch weißt?" Ron seufzte und drehte sich zu ihr, strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und sagte dann, nachdem er den Grashalm, der kurz an ihrer Wange entlang gestriffen war, in seinen rechten Mundwinkel geschoben hatte:

„Hör zu, du und Malfoy...was weißt du genau über ihn?"

„Ich ... ich glaube, ich weiß noch, dass ich ihn gehasst habe, aber selbst diese Erinnerungen an ihn sind vollkommen verschwommen, einfach weg, wie ausradiert."

„Nun, du hast ihn gehasst, Harry und ich, wir hassen ihn immer noch. Es war...ich weiß auch nicht mehr genau wann es war, aber auf jeden Fall nach dem Valentinstag. Du hattest den Ring an, weder Harry noch ich wussten von wem er war. Du bist Schulsprecherin, Malfoy war Schulsprecher.

Scheinbar hat sich in der Zeit, in der ihr zusammengewohnt habt, etwas zwischen euch entwickelt, nennen wir es beim Namen, in deinem Fall war es ganz klar Liebe. Du hast es uns gesagt, Ginny wusste zuerst davon, sie hat es mehr oder weniger zugelassen, ich habe eine Zeit lang nicht mehr mit dir geredet, da ich die Vorstellung, dass das Frettchen, wie wir ihn immer liebevoll nennen, dich angepackt hat nicht ertragen konnte.

Harry hat sich eher mit dir vertragen, er hasste ihn weiter und hat irgendwo versucht ihn dir auszureden, aber du warst von seiner sanfte Seite vollkommen überzeugt...", Ron machte eine Pause und blickte Hermine geradeheraus an.

„Wir haben versucht es zu akzeptieren, dir zu liebe. Aber mir ist es immer schwer gefallen. Und schließlich wurde er wieder zu dem gleichen Arschloch, das er immer schon gewesen war. Du hast ihm eine Ohrfeige gegeben, mitten in der Bibliothek und dann, nach Ostern war er weg, verschwunden. In der Zeit war ich dein Seelsorger. Es ist die Kurzfassung, aber ich würde ich dir alles erzählen, dann --", er verstummte, als Hermine sich ihm näherte, so weit, dass ihre Nasenspitzen sich berührten und ihm den Grashalm zwischen den Lippen hervor zog.

„Nicht weiter", flüsterte sie, „Ich schaffe es, mich zu erinnern, sie kommen wieder, langsam, verschwommen, aber ich werde es schaffen, dank dir."

„Hermine, ich denke nicht, dass das eine --", weiter kam er nicht, denn Hermine drückte ihm einen Kuss auf den Mund, sanft und zaghaft. Ron wusste, dass er sich nicht länger beherrschen konnte, wenn er sie nicht hier und jetzt weg schob. So schwer es ihm fiel, er erwiderte den Kuss von ihr nur leicht, fasste sie dann bei den Schultern und drückte sie weg. Hermine öffnete die Augen, sie schienen zu Glänzen und für einen Moment war ihr Blick in die Ferne gerichtet.

„Danke Ron", murmelte sie, die Röte, die sich auf ihr Gesicht geschlichen hatte, ignorierte sie.

„Keine Ursache", erwiderte er und lehnte sich erneut auf der Bank zurück. Sein Blick fiel auf eine Gestalt, die am gegenüberliegenden Ufer stand, zu ihnen hinüber sah.

Der Umhang, schwarz, wehte leicht im Wind und für einen Augenblick schien Rons Geist näher zu fliegen, sodass er freien Blick auf den jungen Mann hatte. Ron schloss die Augen, schockiert über das, was er gerade eben gesehen hatte und als er sie wieder öffnete, war die Person am anderen Ufer des Sees verschwunden.

* * *

**A/N** _Juhu ... neues Chappy ;) Dank an: philosophy, sry, sry, bunker dir essen am Schreibtisch :), nicolemalfoy160178, AlyshaNemesis, Olivia Malfoy, julschn, TryPepper, malibulina, hdal, slytheringirl12 (Nina), hdal, Akazia, ClaireBlack und Keule ... HEAGDL ... und hier eine Ankündigung: Ich denke, dass das hier eines der wirklich letzten ist und nicht mehr allzu viele nachfolgen werden! Ich hoffe, es nimmt euch nicht den Spaß am Lesen und Reviewen :) **R&R**_  



	51. Chapter 51

**Kapitel Einundfünfzig**

Eine leichte Brise strich über ihr Gesicht. Der Himmel war gesprenkelt mit Sternen, die aus weiter Ferne auf Hermine hinab blinkten. Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen, den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt und erinnerte sich. Erinnerte sich an all die glücklichen Stunden, die sie mit Draco Malfoy verbracht hatte. Seine Liebeserklärung an Weihnachten, ihre Scheu in den ersten Tagen, die Art, wir er ihr sie genommen hatte. Der Silvesterball, atemberaubend schön. Die stillen Stunden, die sie zusammen verbracht hatten, die Zweisamkeit, die für sie so selbstverständlich war.

Ruckartig schlug Hermine die Augen auf. Jemand schien ihren Rücken anzustarren, doch als sie sich umdrehte war da niemand, sondern nur die tiefe Dunkelheit des verbotenen Waldes, der sich hinter ihr ausbreitete. Hermine hatte keine Angst im Dunklen. Sie liebte die tiefe Stille der Nacht und die Sterne am Himmel.

* * *

„Ich kann nicht mehr", stöhnte Ron, vergrub das Gesicht in seinen Händen und stöhnte erneut. 

„Komm Ron, das letzte bisschen schaffen wir auch noch", entgegnete Hermine und warf ihm das Buch zu, welches mit einem lauten Knall vor ihm auf dem Tisch aufkam und ihn au seinen Tagträumen riss.

„Hermine, ich kann nicht mehr, mein Kopf ist kurz davor auseinander zu springen."

„Stell dich nicht so an", wies Hermine ihn lächelnd zurecht, „Vielleicht habe ich ja noch eine Belohnung für dich." Er schmunzelte.

„Liebst du ihn denn gar nicht mehr?"

„Ich weiß nicht, es sind Erinnerungen, Bilder. Außerdem, er hat von mir verlangt, dass ich ihn vergesse, wieso sollte ich es jetzt nicht tun? immerhin bin ich wegen ihm beinahe draufgegangen."

„Auch wenn ich nie gedacht hätte, dass ich das jemals in meinem Leben sage, aber vielleicht denkst du lieber noch einmal darüber nach, damit du, sollte er irgendwann wieder kommen keinen Fehler machst."

„Sollte er wiederkommen, dann ist er nicht mehr der, den ich kennen gelernt habe."

Hermine blickte Ron an. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie ihn immer noch liebte, woher sollte sie es wissen, wenn sich die Erinnerungen doch nur langsam einfanden, angestoßen durch die Erzählungen ihres besten Freundes.

„Ich will nur nicht, dass du dich in irgendetwas verrennst."

„Nein, das kann ich gar nicht, da bin ich viel zu intelligent zu", grinste Hermine, doch Ron schüttelte den Kopf.

„Arroganz steht dir nicht." Hermine streckte ihm die Zunge raus und schnappte sich das nächste Buch aus dem Regal, ließ sich auf dem Stuhl nieder und fing wieder an zu büffeln.

* * *

Hermine betrat den Gemeinschaftsraum und fand Seamus auf dem Sofa sitzend vor, nach vorn gebeugt und scheinbar höchstkonzentriert. 

„Was machst du da?", fragte sie und lugte ihm über die Schulter. Seamus zuckte zusammen und drehte sich zu ihr um.

„Ich spiele, Schach", er deutete auf das Brett welches vor ihm stand. Hermine zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

„Ich weiß, dass das Schach ist, aber ich frage mich, wieso du es alleine spielst, normalerweise spielt man es mit noch jemandem zusammen oder nicht?" Seamus lächelte, ein wenig nachsichtig, wie Hermine fand.

„Natürlich tut man das, aber ich finde es ganz interessant zu sehen, wie zwei gleich starke Spieler gegeneinander antreten."

„Teilst du dich gewissermaßen also durch zwei?"

„So kann man es nennen, ja", sagte Seamus und grinste sie an. „Lust auf ein Spiel?"

„Damit ich verliere und du deinem Ego noch ein wenig weiter die Treppe hoch helfen kannst, bis es sich ins unermessliche steigert?"

„So etwas traust du mir zu?", fragte er und blickte sie mit einem Hundeblick an.

„Nicht nur das", entgegnete Hermine, verabschiedete sich von ihm und verschwand aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum, die Tasche über der Schulter, in ihr ein schweres Buch und all die Notizen, die sich dieses Jahr über gemacht hatte.

* * *

Seufzend ließ sie sich auf der Bank am See nieder, streckte die Füße aus und hielt ihr Gesicht in die warme Frühsommersonne. In letzter Zeit schien es, trotz allem Sträuben häufiger zu passieren, dass sie sich fragte, wie es wäre, wenn Draco jetzt bei ihr wäre. Sie wusste nicht, ob es Liebe war, aber Hermine machte sie Sorgen um ihn, fragte sich, was er für Aufgaben machen musste und ob er inzwischen seinen Ekel dem Töten gegenüber überwunden hatte. 

Auch wollte Hermine wissen, wo der Ring war, den er ihr geschenkt hatte, zum Valentinstag. Wahrscheinlich hatte Blaise ihn ihr abgenommen oder er ihr selber, in der Zeit, in dem ihre Seele von ihrem Körper getrennt gewesen war. Es war wirklich ein komplizierter Zauber und scheinbar war Blaise, der eigentlich nur mittelmäßig in der Schule war, doch ein sehr guter Zauberer. In den Büchern fand man den Diductio-Zauber, der das Trennen von Körper und Seele zuließ. Es übertraf bei weitem dem Stoff, den man in der Schule lernte. Niemand, den sie kannte, war in der Lage solch einen Zauber durchzuführen. Und Blaise hatte es geschafft.

Erneut seufzte Hermine und dachte an Ron, der ihr, mit Draco zusammen immer öfter im Kopf herumspukte. Er liebte sie, sie liebte ihn nicht, mochte ihn nur sehr gerne, er war immerhin so etwas wie ihr Bruder. Es kam ihr ebenfalls falsch vor, etwas mit ihm anzufangen, doch trotz dieser Tatsache flirtete sie mit ihm ohne Unterlass. Wenn sie zurückdachte an die Gespräche, die sie in letzter Zeit geführt hatten, schoss ihr so manches Mal die Röte in die Wangen.

„Hallo Hermine", begrüßte sie ihre beste Freundin und ließ sich neben sie sinken.

„Hallo Ginny." Hermine lächelte das jüngere Mädchen an und plötzlich überkam sie eine Welle von puren Freundschaftsgefühlen. Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ron hat gesagt, ich soll nach dir sehen."

„Hat er das, ja?"

„Ja hat er. Dir ist schon klar, dass du immer häufiger mit ihm flirtest?", fragte Ginny beiläufig und sah hinaus auf den See.

„Ja und?"

„Ich meine nur, ich weiß nicht wie es aussehen würde, wenn Draco wiederkommen würde."

„Draco?" Hermine war überrascht, denn sie hörte Ginny das erste Mal den Namen ihres Freundes, wie sie ihn nannte, aussprechen.

„Wie auch immer. Ich will nur nicht --", Hermine unterbrach sie mit einem Lachen.

„Ginny, ich tue Ron schon nicht weh, keine Bange, ich kenne meinen Grenzen."

„Ja, die Frage ist nur, weiß Ron, dass du deine Grenzen kennst und nichts mit ihm anfangen willst?" Hermine seufzte auf.

„Das Gespräch hatten wir schon einmal Gin. Daran kann ich mich wenigstens noch erinnern. Du kannst es von mir auch noch mal mit mir führen, aber es hat sich nichts an meiner Einstellung geändert." Ginny hob eine Augenbraue.

„Tut mir Leid, dass ich dich gestört habe", murmelte sie, stand auf und wollte gehen, doch Hermine hielt sie am Ärmel fest.

„Nein, mir tut es Leid, aber der ganze Schulstress, die Sache mit Draco und Ron liegen mir halt etwas schwerer im Magen. Du hast den ganzen Stress ja erst nächstes Jahr. Und ich finde es super süß von dir, dass du dir Sorgen um deinen Bruder machst, aber er ist kein Baby mehr", sie zwinkerte Ginny zu und diese lächelte.

„Nein, ein Baby ist er ganz sicher nicht mehr."

Nachdem Ginny gegangen war, lehnte sich Hermine wieder zurück und holte das schwere Buch aus der Tasche, legte es sich auf die Knie und schlug es auf. Gedankenverloren blättere sie durch die Seiten, ein Zettel fiel heraus und landete beinahe auf dem Boden, doch Hermine konnte ihn gerade noch auffangen.

_Weißt du eigentlich, in was für eine Gefahr du dich bringst und mich, weil ich dir diesen Brief schreiben muss, damit du endlich zur Vernunft kommst? Meinst du ich mache es zum Spaß, Leute damit beauftragen diesen höchst komplizierten und vor allem auch schwierigen Zauber an dir anzuwenden? Ich mache mir Sorgen um dich, My Lady und du trittst es alles mit Füßen. Ihr Weiber seit echt nicht zu verstehen. Verschwindet man zetert ihr rum, macht man sich Sorgen um euch, beachtet ihr es nicht..._

_Da du ja jetzt deine Erinnerungen wieder hast, versuch wenigstens nicht, wie gerade jetzt auch, alleine irgendwo herum zu sitzen, sondern geh rein und hock dich von mir aus in die Bibliothek, ansonsten zwingst du mich, weitere Schritte einzuleiten..._

Hermine konnte sich kein Lächeln verkneifen. My Lady, so hatte er sie immer genannt und sie hatte es geliebt. Nächste Schritte, Sorgen?

„Solltest du mich auch hören können, dann nur zu deiner Information, ich zetere nicht rum, sondern helfe mir lediglich selber", grummelt Hermine in die Stille hinein, die nur von den Vögelrufen unterbrochen wurde. Wahrscheinlich benutzte er einen Spiegel, diesen einen Spiegel um sie sehen zu können. Lief er damit nicht Gefahr von Voldemort entdeckt zu werden? Wäre sie dann Schuld an ihrem Tod? Hastig packte Hermine die Sachen zusammen und betrat das Schloss, auch wenn es ihr schwer fiel, die Ländereien zu verlassen, denn sie liebte sie, den See, einfach alles.

* * *

**A/N **_ausnahmweise gibt es heute zwei Chappys, also nicht warten, sondern weiterlesen :) _


	52. Chapter 52

**Kapitel Zweiundfünfzig**

„Drehen Sie nun bitte Ihre Prüfungspapiere um und beginnen Sie. Die Zeit läuft ab jetzt", schallte die Stimme von Professor McGonagall durch die große Halle, aus der alle Haustische verschwunden waren und durch kleine Einzeltische ersetzt worden waren. Hermine drehte langsam das Papier um und als sie die Aufgaben durch las, schlich sich ein Lächeln auf ihre Lippen. Es war einfacher als sie gedacht hatte.

Ein Blick zur Seite zeigte Ron, auf dessen Stirn sich Schweißperlen gebildet hatten, obwohl es in der Halle angenehm kühl war. Außerdem malträtierte er seinen Unterlippe. Scheinbar hatte er ihren Blick gespürt, denn er sah auf und reckte einen Daumen in die Höhe, worauf Hermine nur mit einer hochgezogener Augenbraue reagierte und er wiederum mit einem Schulterzucken.

* * *

Hermine saß zusammen mit Seamus vor dem Feuer in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum. Neben ihnen stapelten sich die Einladungen für den Abschlussball. Hermine schüttele gerade ihre Hand, da sich ein Krampf in sie eingeschlichen hatte, als Seamus seine Feder weglegte, nachdem er die letzte Einladung schwungvoll beschriftet hatte. 

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte er mit einem Blick auf Hermines Hand.

„Na ja, sagen wir mal so, meine Hand tut weh."

„Gib mal her", forderte Seamus sie auf und Hermine streckte ihm zögernd die Hand entgegen. „Wo tut es genau weh?", fragte er sie und Hermine deutete auf ihren Handballen. Seamus legte sanft einen Finger auf die Stelle und fing an, sie zu massieren. Das musste man ihm lassen, der Schmerz verschwand viel zu schnell für Hermines Geschmack, denn es tat gut, seine Finger waren kühl und brachten die gewünschte Linderung. Für einen Moment ruhte ihre Hand noch in seiner, doch dann entzog sie sie ihm und machte sich daran, die letzten Einladungen ebenfalls noch zu beschriften.

* * *

„Die Zeit ist um, legen Sie die Feder beiseite und stehen Sie auf." Allgemeines Stühle rücken zeigte, dass jeder Schüler der Aufforderung nach kam. Professor McGonagall wedelte mit dem Zauberstab und ihre beschriebenen Pergamente flogen zu ihr in die Arme. 

„Bevor Sie die Freiheit genießen, endlich Ihren Abschluss vollendet zu haben, ob gut oder schlecht, möchte ich noch eine Ankündigung machen. Morgen Abend findet der Abschlussball für den siebten Jahrgang statt, also für Sie. Es ist Ihnen erlaubt, einen jüngeren Schüler mit zu nehmen, nur einen, haben Sie verstanden? Geplant wurde der Ball von Mr. Finnigan und Miss Granger. Und nun entlasse ich Sie in den wunderschönen Sommer."

„Ah ... ist das nicht herrlich?", fragte Ron, während er sich gegen einen der Baumstämme lehnte, Hermine benutzte seinen Oberschenkel als Kissen und Ginny hatte ihren Kopf in Harrys Schoß gebettet.

„Keine Prüfungen mehr, keine Schule mehr, Freiheit", murmelte Harry, strich Ginny gedankenverloren über die Haare.

„Es ist schade, dass wir bald schon wieder weg müssen", sagte Hermine leise und blickte hinauf in den Himmel.

„Nun ja, aber sieh es doch mal so, wir sind Snape endlich los geworden."

„Es geht mir eher um die Schule an sich, Ron. Immerhin haben wir hier sieben Jahre unseres Lebens verbracht." Leichte Traurigkeit schwang in ihrer Stimme mit.

„Ihr alle müsst mir versprechen, dass wir für immer Freunde bleiben." Sie sah hinauf zu Ron, der lächelte.

„Natürlich bleiben wir für immer Freunde, was denkst du denn?" Harry und Ginny nickten bekräftigend.

„Es ist herrlich, solche Freunde wie euch zu haben", nuschelte Hermine noch und schloss dann die Augen.

_

* * *

„__Du hast versagt", flüstert eine Stimme. Hermine steht in einer dunklen Ecke, um sie herum sind Männer, Männer in schwarzen Umhängen und Masken über dem Gesicht, es sind Todesser, fährt es Hermine durch den Kopf und blickt sich verwundert um. Da ist er, der Dunkle Lord, Voldemort und vor ihm stehen zwei Gestalten, der eine mit blonden Haaren, der andere mit schwarzen, sie haben die Kapuze zurückgeschlagen und den Kopf halten sie gesenkt. _

„_Ihr beiden habt versagt und ihr wisst, was darauf steht?", seine Stimme ist zischend, voller Zorn. „Ich habe euch gefragt, ob ihr wisst, was darauf steht", faucht er und die beiden beeilen sich zu sagen:_

„_Ja, mein Lord, wir wissen, was uns erwarten wird." Eine große Gestalt tritt vor, sie hat die Maske auf und verbeugt sich tief vor Voldemort. _

„_Ich erbitte Gnade für meinen Sohn. Ich schwöre Euch, dass er einen gerechte Strafe erhalten wird", sagt er leise und verbeugt sich erneut._

„_Ich denke, dass ich eine passende Strafe für ihn habe, Lucius, ich brauche keine Ratschläge von dir", weist Voldemort den Mann zurück und verscheucht ihn mit einer Handbewegung. „Dich werde ich in einem Tag wieder sehen, Blaise. Malfoy, du wirst in zwei Tagen wieder hier hin kommen, was du mit den restlichen Tagen anfängst bleibt dir überlassen. Vielleicht besuchst du ja noch einmal deine Liebste?." In seiner Stimme schwingt Hohn mit, doch Draco geht nicht weiter darauf ein, sondern verbeugt sich und entfernt sich rückwärts gehend. _

_Hermine drückt sich in die Schatten, doch für einen Augenblick fallen die grauen Augen auf sie und seine Brauen ziehen sich zusammen, ehe er, scheinbar unberührt aus dem Raum geht. Hermine will schreien, ihm nachlaufen, doch ihre Füße können sich nicht bewegen..._

* * *

„Hermine, komm schon, Hermine, wach auf", jemand schüttelte sie unsanft an den Schultern wach und als sie die Augen aufschlug blickte sie geradewegs in die blauen, besorgten Augen ihres besten Freundes, der sie nun erleichtert anlächelte. 

„Was ... ich habe geträumt", flüsterte Hermine und stellte fest, dass ihr kalter Schweiß die Schläfe hinunter rann. Gerade als Ron etwas sagen wollte, hörte sie Schritte, die sich näherten. Ron hob den Blick und straffte die Schultern.

„Steh auf, nun mach schon", knurrte eine Stimme, die sie lange nicht mehr gehört hatte, eine Stimme, die sie irgendwo doch vermisst hatte.

„Sprich nicht in so einem Ton mit ihr", zischte Ron warnend, doch Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

„Lass gut sein Ron", murmelte sie und stand auf. Da stand er, in einen schwarzen Umhang gehüllt, der Kragen des ebenso schwarzen Hemdes ragte nur ein Stück weit hinaus. Er war blass, die Augen von dunklen Ringen umrahmt, doch i ihnen war noch immer derselbe Glanz. Kaum hatte Hermine einen Schritt auf ihn zu gemacht, zögernd, packte er sie am Arm und zog sie in Richtung Verbotenen Wald davon.

„Wohin willst du bitte gehen?", wollte sie wissen, während sie sich bemühte nicht hinzufallen. Er antwortete nicht, zog sie in den Wald hinein, auf einem kaum sichtbaren Weg, bis sie schließlich eine Lichtung erreichten, auf der das Gras ungewöhnlich weich aussah. Hier ließ er ihren Arm los und drehte sich zu ihr um.

„Warum machst du das?", fragte er mit kalter Stimme, doch in seinen Augen lag Sorge.

„Was mache ich denn bitte? Wer hat mir denn die Erinnerungen löschen lassen, wer hat denn verlangt, dass ich dich vergesse?", brauste Hermine auf und funkelte Draco zornig an. Nun, da er wieder vor ihr stand, schlich sich ein Gefühl in ihre Magengegend, ein Gefühl, welches sie nicht bestimmen konnte.

„Das war ich."

„Ja, also hast du gar nichts zu sagen, weil du mir nämlich nicht das geringste vorwerfen kannst." Für einen Augenblick verdunkelten sich seine grauen Augen, seine Hände krampften sich zu Fäusten.

„Hör zu, es hat alles nur dazu gedient, dass dir nichts passiert, aber My Lady muss ja unbedingt alleine durch die Welt laufen, muss sich ja Wiesel anlachen, einen, der im Mittelpunkt der Gefahr steht, da er so nah an Potter hängt und muss sich ja auch noch die ganzen Erinnerungen zurückholen. Verdammt Hermine, hast du überhaupt eine Ahnung, was dir alles passieren kann?" Er fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die blonden Haare, die ein wenig länger waren, als sie es in Erinnerung hatte.

„Vielleicht liegt es einfach nur daran, dass ich versucht habe, mich an den zu erinnern, dem ich vertraut habe und dem mein Herz gehört hat."

„Gehört hat?", fragte er alarmiert und machte einen Schritt auf sie zu, „Wie meinst du das?" Hermine legte den Kopf schief.

„Dank deiner tollen Idee waren ja alle Erinnerungen weg, alle, verstehst du? Ich wusste noch nicht einmal mehr wie du heißt, Draco, nichts wusste ich mehr. Dann habe ich dir Briefe gefunden, das Zettelchen, was du mir zum Valentinstag geschrieben hast. Und Ron habe ich auch gefragt, er hat mir erzählt was zwischen uns war. Du hast die Erläuterung des Zaubers anscheinend nicht richtig gelesen, da stand nämlich, dass die Erinnerungen wiederkommen, sobald jemand dem Geschädigten auf die Sprünge hilft." Hermine holte tief Luft, da sie sich in Rage geredet hatte, wollte fortfahren, doch Draco riss sie mit einer schnellen Bewegung zu sich und drückte ihr einen harten Kuss auf die Lippen.

„Falls es dich interessiert", murmelte er, als er sich von ihr gelöst hatte und sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen gefahren war, „Ich für meine Teil liebe dich immer noch." Hermine, der noch ein wenig schwindelig von dem plötzlichen Überfall war, klammerte sich Hilfe suchend an Dracos Schultern fest und blickte ihn unsicher an.

„So, tust du das?", fragte sie schließlich leise und er nickte.

„Und ich werde es sicherlich in den nächsten zwei, drei Stunden hinbekommen, dass du mich auch wieder liebst, es immer noch tust", sagte er mit einem Grinsen, was nichts gutes verhieß und senkte langsam seine Lippen auf ihre, drückte Hermine mit einer Hand gegen ihn, während er die andere auf ihrer Hüfte platzierte.

Für einen kurzen Augenblick zuckte sie zurück, doch spätestens als er leicht an ihrer Unterlippe knabberte, schmolz jeglicher Widerstand dahin, sie sank beinahe in seinen Armen zusammen, doch er hielt sie fest, sicher und geborgen. Seine Zunge fuhr fordernd an ihrer Unterlippe entlang und Hermine seufzte, was ihm den nötigen Platz gab, um mit seiner Zunge erneut ihren Mund zu erobern. Hermines Hände spielten mit seinen Haaren und ein Lächeln schlich sich auf ihr Gesicht, als Draco sie langsam auf die Erde niederdrückte, aber dennoch darauf achtete, dass sie nicht fiel.

Seine Hände fanden einen Weg unter ihr Top, eine leichte Gänsehaut bildete sich, trotz der angenehmen Wärme. Draco löste sich von ihr und hob fragend einen Augenbraue. Hermine schien es, als sei alles wieder vollkommen, als hätte er noch als letztes Puzzleteil gefehlt.

„Ich liebe dich, Draco", sagte sie und zog ihn zu sich herunter, was er sich mit einem leisen Knurren gefallen ließ.

* * *

**A/N** _so meine lieben, die Zeit läuft ab, nicht mehr lange und es ist vorbei ... Dank an: AlyshaNemesis, fanjana, Jenny90, slytheringirl12 (Nina), hdal, Olivia Malfoy, love and hugs back, Janinchen, TryPepper, Keule und Akazia ... HEAGDL und ich würde weiterschreiben, aber die Spannungsgrenze ist schon lange ausgelaugt, meiner Meinung nach und außerdem ist alles das drin, was ich drin haben wollte...aber keine Bange, ihr habt noch mindestens zwei oder so vor euch :) **R&R **_  



	53. Finish

**Kapitel Dreiundfünfzig**

Draco lag auf dem Bauch, Hermine auf dem Rücken, über ihnen ein dunkelgrünes, leichtes Tuch. Das Gras war weich, viel weicher als sonst wo in England, so dachte Hermine. Sie war glücklich.

Als Draco sich leicht auf die Seite drehte, zog er die Luft zwischen den Zähnen ein, sein Gesicht war eine undurchdringbare Maske.

„Was ist?", fragte Hermine ihn nun schon zum zweiten Mal, denn als sie leicht über den Rücken hatte streichen wollen, hatte er ihre Handgelenke umfasst und sie auf den Boden gedrückt.

„Nichts, ein Grashalm", seufzte er, doch Hermine zog eine Augenbraue hoch, stand auf und wickelte sich das Tuch um den Körper. Draco brummte, doch es machte ihm nichts aus, schließlich hatte er seine Boxershorts an.

„Leg dich auf den Bauch."

„Komm wieder runter", entgegnete er, streckte ihr einen Hand entgegen, aber Hermine verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und blickte ihn herausfordernd an.

„Muss ich dich dazu zwingen?"

„Oh bitte, meinst du wirklich, du kannst mich dazu zwingen, dass ich mich auf den Bauch lege?"

„Tu es für mich", verlangte Hermine, doch Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Wenn du dich nicht sofort auf den Bauch legst, lass ich dich hier liegen, nachdem ich dir die ganz Körperklammer auf den Hals gehetzt habe und hole alle Mädchen der Schule, damit sie dich begaffen können."

„Tust du nicht." Er grinste.

„Legst du es darauf an?", fragte Hermine, bückte sich nach ihrer Tasche, wurde jedoch, gerade als sie den Zauberstab ziehen wollte, von seinem gesamten Gewicht zu Boden gedrückt.

„Böse, böse, böse, so etwas macht eine feine Dame nicht." Draco wollte sie küssen, doch Hermine drehte den Kopf zur Seite.

„Kussverbot, solange bis du mir deinen Rücken im wirklichen Zustand zeigst."

„Ich gebe nicht nach und schon gar nicht dir, Granger", knurrte er, Hermine verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen, fingerte ihren Zauberstab doch noch aus der Tasche, murmelte ein paar unverständliche Worte, was zur Folge hatte, dass Draco aufkeuchte, vor Schmerzen, wie sie bestürzt feststellte.

Anscheinend hatte er aufgegeben, denn er ließ sich willenlos auf den Bauch rollen, sodass Hermine seinen Rücken betrachten konnte. Sie sog die Luft zischend zwischen den Zähnen ein. Striemen zogen sich über seinen Rücken, blutige Striemen, die noch nicht richtig verheilt waren. Irgendetwas schien ihm die Haut zerrissen zu haben. Sanft berührte sie einen besonders üblen Schnitt und er keuchte erneut auf.

„Oh mein Gott", flüsterte sie bestürzt, Tränen waren ihr in die Augen getreten. Sein Rücken sah einfach nur furchtbar aus, in etwa so, als wäre ein Bestie auf ihn losgegangen.

„Wer hat dir das angetan?", fragte sie mit belegter Stimme und als er sich umdrehen wollte, hielt sie ihn sanft, aber bestimmt davon ab.

„Niemand."

„Wer?"

„Niemand, Hermine, es ist in Ordnung", versuchte er ihr zu versichern, er erzielte allerdings genau das Gegenteil, denn Hermines Hände krampften sich in ihrem Schoß zusammen.

„Hör auf mich zu verarschen, verdammt, wer hat dir das angetan, welches Schwein hat dich so zugerichtet?" Draco seufzte auf und murmelte dann, beinahe unhörbar:

„Mein Vater. Ich hab gedacht, ich hätte dich gesehen, wie du in einer dunklen Ecke gestanden hast, in dem Raum, den ich gelernt habe zu hassen. Er hat Gnade für mich erbeten, es ist egal wofür. Der Dunkle Lord hat sie verwehrt und kaum habe ich den Raum verlassen, ist er mir nach gekommen, hat seinen Gürtel genommen, er hat ihn schon öfters benutzt, wenn er betrunken war...", er verstummte und Hermine folgte dem Impuls und drückte ihm einen sanften Kuss zwischen die Schulterblätter.

„Es muss behandelt werden, Draco", sagte sie, ließ zu, dass er sich auf die Seite rollte und sie ansah.

„Nein, ich will nicht, dass es irgendjemand anderes sieht."

„Aber es kann sich--", er legte ihr einen Finger auf die Lippen.

„Es ist egal, es ist bald vorbei", flüsterte er, die letzten Worte eher an sich selber gerichtet.

„Was ist vorbei?", hakte Hermine nach, doch Draco schüttelte den Kopf und gab ihr einen sanften Kuss.

* * *

Draco stand auf und zog sie an einer Hand mit sich nach oben. 

„Wie willst du heute Abend auf dem Abschlussball tanzen, wenn du doch keinen Sachen hier hast?", fragte Hermine ihn, während sie ihre Tasche zusammen packte und sie sich über die Schulter schwang.

„Ich komme nicht mit auf den Abschlussball", murmelte er.

„Was soll das heißen, du kommst nicht mit?"

„Ich komme nicht mit, Hermine, ich muss gehen." Hermine trat nah zu ihm heran, hob eine Hand und legte sie auf seine Wange.

„Du bleibst bei mir, du gehst nicht einfach wieder, bitte, jetzt, wo du doch wieder da bist", sagte sie leise und blickte zu ihm auf.

„Es geht nicht, Hermine", erwiderte er und sah zur Seite.

„Aber ich will, dass du mitkommst, ich will, dass wir zusammen tanzen, wie auf dem Silvesterball."

„Nein", war seine schlichte Entschuldigung und sie ließ ihre Hand langsam sinken.

„Ist das wieder ein Abschied?", fragte sie und bemühte sich die bodenlose Enttäuschung aus ihrer Stimme heraus zu halten. Draco blickte sie nicht an, vergrub die Hände in seinen Hosentaschen.

„Ich weiß es nicht", sagte er undeutlich, doch dann schüttelte er den Kopf, lächelte sie an und legte ihr einen Arm um die Hüften. „Vergiss das, was ich gerade eben gesagt habe, komm, ich liefere dich noch bei deinen Freunden ab."

* * *

Zögernd stand Hermine vor dem Spiegel, in der einen Hand hielt sie einen Zettel, auf dem stand, sie solle gegen elf Uhr hinaus auf die Ländereien kommen. Kein Absender, nur die gestochen scharfe Schrift, die auch Draco benutzt hatte, als er ihr die Briefe schrieb. Jemand klopfte an der Tür, sie murmelte ‚Herein' und Ginny betrat den Raum. 

Sie hatten sich zuvor getroffen, damit sie sich zusammen auf den Ball vorbereiten konnten, denn Ginny, als Harrys Freundin durfte natürlich nicht fehlen. Hermine blickte sie durch den Spiegel an, sie trug ein dunkelrotes, langes Kleid, welches von einem Band um ihren Hals gehalten wurde.

„Dreh dich rum", forderte sie sie auf und Ginny drehte sich einmal im Kreis. Der Rücken war tief ausgeschnitten und eine weiße Perle schimmerte an einem Band, welches ihren Rücken hinunter fiel. Hermine lächelte und reckte den Daumen in die Höhe. Sie selbst trug ein schwarzes Kleid, welches beinahe bis auf den Boden reicht. Es hatte keine Träger, sodass die Kette mit dem Rubin, die sie sich vor langer Zeit einmal in der Winkelgasse gekauft hatte, gut zur Geltung kam. Ihre Haare waren, ganz im Gegensatz zu Ginnys hochgesteckt, fast so wie auch auf dem Silvesterball.

„Du siehst auch wunderschön aus, Hermine, ich kann gar nicht verstehen, dass Draco sich dieses Bild entgehen lässt", murmelte Ginny lächelnd und Hermine nickte.

„Aber er, es kann nur er sein, hat mir einen Zettel geschrieben, ich soll um elf Uhr auf die Ländereien kommen", sagte Hermine und in ihre Augen schlich sich ein freudiges Glitzern.

„Ron wird ganz schön eifersüchtig sein."

„Aber sieh es mal so, er hat endlich geschafft mich auszuführen." Ginny grinste.

„Ja, das hat er geschafft und er hat sich sogar extra für dieses Jahr einen neuen Festumhang in schwarz gekauft. Wahrscheinlich hatte er es alles eiskalt geplant."

„Wahrscheinlich", erwiderte Hermine kichernd, nahm ihre beste Freundin am Arm und zusammen verließen sie den Gemeinschaftsraum.

* * *

Ron und Harry warteten unten an der Treppe, unterhielten sich und Harry, der die beiden als Erster sah, stieß Ron in die Seite und er verstummte. 

„Ihr seht wunderbar aus, meine Damen", sagten die beiden und sowohl Ron als Harry begrüßten sie mit einem Handkuss.

„Wollen wir?", fragte Hermine, nachdem sich ein Schweigen ausgebreitet hatte, was ihrer Meinung nach ein wenig peinlich wirkte. Ron räusperte sich.

„Aber natürlich", murmelte er und gemeinsam betraten sie die Große Halle, die in einem dämmrigen Licht dalag und bereits von schnatternden Siebtklässlern bevölkert wurde.

Jemand schlug mit einem Taktstock gegen ein Notenpult und Stille legte sich über die Halle, doch sie wurde schon bald von Professor Dumbledores Stimme unterbrochen:

„Ich bitte die beiden Schulsprecher zusammen mit ihren Tanzpartnern den Ball zu eröffnen, keine Bange, wir werden Ihnen alle recht bald folgen", setzte er noch hinzu und lachte leise. Hermine warf Ron einen Blick zu, nahm seine Hand und ging mit ihm auf die Tanzfläche. Seine Hände schienen ein wenig zu zittern und das Lächeln, was eigentlich zur Aufmunterung dienen sollte, verschlimmerte die Situation scheinbar noch. Ohne zu zögern nahm Hermine seine Hand und legte sie auf ihre Hüfte, platzierte ihre andere Hand wiederum auf seiner Schulter und fing an zu Tanzen. Nach und nach wurden Rons Schritte sicherer, spätestens als sich die Tanzfläche füllte und er nicht mehr der Mittelpunkt des Geschehens war.

„Du machst das gut Ron", murmelte Hermine und blickte lächelnd zu ihm auf. Er schaute mit einem sanften Ausdruck in den Augen auf sie hinab.

„Wo ist dein Liebster?", fragte er leise, doch Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wir scheinen uns auf den Ländereien zu treffen, heute um elf."

„Hat er dir das geschrieben?"

„Ja, es kann nur er sein, es ist seine Schrift gewesen." Ron nickte und entließ sie in eine Drehung, nur um sie danach wieder zu sich zu ziehen. Hermine vergrub für einen Augenblick ihr Gesicht in seinem Hemd, sog seinen Geruch ein, der so anders als der von Draco war.

* * *

Mit roten Wangen trank Hermine den letzten Schluck aus ihrem Butterbier. Sie hatte sowohl mit Harry, als auch mit Seamus getanzt, der ihr in den letzten Wochen ein Freund geworden war, zwar kein guter, aber sie hatte ihn akzeptiert. Es war fünf vor elf, Zeit sich aufzumachen. 

„Ich muss los, ihr drei", sagte sie lächelnd und leicht nervös, denn ein Gefühl hatte sich eingeschlichen, welches normalerweise nichts gutes verhieß.

„Pass auf dich auf, normalerweise ist es nicht üblich sich mit jemandem auf den dunklen Ländereien zu treffen."

„Ich habe keine Angst im dunklen, Harry", erwiderte Hermine und sah Harry freundlich an, Ginny, die ihren Kopf auf seiner Schulter gebettet hatte, gähnte. „Pass auf, dass dir deine Freundin nicht einschläft", fügte sie noch hinzu, ehe sie sich umdrehte und die Große Halle verließ.

Kaum hatte sie das Schloss verlassen, kam Ron ihr hinterhergelaufen.

„Hermine, warte einen Augenblick." Sie drehte sich um und wartete. „Ich habe ein ungutes Gefühl bei der Sache, lass mich mitgehen, nur solange bis wir uns auch wirklich sicher sind, dass es Malfoy ist, bitte."

„Nein, Ron, wirklich nicht. Ich ... ich will nicht, dass du mitkommst." Er runzelte die Stirn und zuckte dann mit den Schultern.

„Wie du meinst, aber ich will, dass du sofort zu mir kommst, sobald dir etwas unheimlich ist, verstanden?", fragte Ron noch und Hermine nickte, winkte und verschwand in die Dunkelheit.

* * *

Sie schlenderte über das Gras, am See vorbei. Der Mond war voll und sein Licht tauchte alles in ein silbriges Licht, für manche hatte es vielleicht etwas gespenstiges an sich, doch nicht für Hermine. Sie liebte diese Farbe. Aus irgendeinem Grund dachte sie an Professor Lupin, den Werwolf. Was er jetzt wohl machte? Ob er seinen Trank getrunken hatte und irgendwo zusammengerollt lag? Oder war er womöglich auf Jagd nach Todessern. 

„Hermine", sagte jemand hinter ihr und sie fuhr herum. Es war Draco. Er stand da, regungslos, seine Augen waren geweitet, in ihnen lag Schock.

„Hallo Draco", erwiderte sie, wollte auf ihn zu gehen, ihn in die Arme nehmen, doch er wich zurück.

„Was machst du hier?"

„Du hast mir doch den Zettel geschrieben", fing sie an, doch er schüttelte unmerklich den Kopf, schien ihr mit seinen Händen irgendetwas deuten wollen, doch Hermine verstand nicht. Sollte sie gehen oder was wollte er ihr sagen?

„Draco, ich verstehe nicht", setzte sie erneut an, bevor sie verstummte, als sieben Personen, eingehüllt in schwarze Mäntel hinter Draco in einem Halbkreis apparierten. Seit wann konnte man auf die Ländereien von Hogwarts apparieren? Hermine drehte sich langsam um, zuckte zusammen. Hinter ihr standen noch einmal sieben Männer in schwarzen Umhängen.

Eingekesselt von vierzehn Todessern fühlte Hermine sich nicht wohl in ihrer Haut.

„Seht, seht, dass Schlammblut mit dem Verräter." Ein Mann trat vor, die Lücke im Ring wurde übergangslos geschlossen. Er riss sich die Maske vom Gesicht und zum Vorschein kam Lucius Malfoy.

„Was machen Sie hier?", fragte Hermine, straffte die Schultern und blickte ihn herausfordernd an. Malfoy Senior näherte sich ihr, bis er nah vor ihr stand, hob die Hand und strich an der Kette vorbei, hielt an dem Rubintropfen an und lächelte.

„Was hältst du davon Draco, wenn ich sie hier und jetzt vor dir nehmen würde?" Wütend schlug Hermine seine Hand weg und wich zwei Schritte zurück.

„Sie sind abartig", fauchte sie, doch er lachte nur.

„Gib mir eine Antwort, Sohn", wandte er sich zischend an Draco, der dastand und mit seinen Augen einen Fluchtweg suchte, einen Fluchtweg für Hermine. Er wusste, dass er diesen Kreis nicht mehr verlassen würde...

Hermine verfluchte ihre eigene Dummheit. Wieso hatte sie ausgerechnet heute den Zauberstab oben gelassen, warum nur?

„Du würdest dich nicht trauen, Vater, weil du genau weißt, dass der Dunkle Lord etwas vollkommen anderes von dir verlangt."

„Außerdem würden Sie nicht Ihre makellose weiße Weste beschmutzen?", fragte Hermine mit angeekelter Stimme und funkelte ihn wütend an. Malfoy Senior sagte nichts, sondern zielte mit dem Zauberstab auf Hermines Brust und murmelte:

„Crucio!" Die Erinnerungen an das erste Mal, als sie mit diesem Fluch zusammenstieß brandeten in ihr auf, die Glassplitter waren wieder da, bohrten sich in ihr Herz. Sie fiel, ihre Augen verdrehten sich, ihre Glieder zuckten unkontrolliert. So plötzlich wie der Schmerz gekommen war, hörte er auf und als Hermine sich langsam und unkontrolliert zitternd aufsetzte, sah sie, wie Draco seinen Vater zu Boden drückte, nun aber von zwei der Todessen hart an den Schultern gepackt wurde und von ihnen zu Boden gestoßen wurde.

„Lasst eure dreckigen Finger von ihm", schrie sie, als Draco aufblickte und sie feststellte, dass Blut aus seiner Nase lief.

„Du bist keine Deut besser als die Potterliebenden Hurensöhne, die ihm hinterher hecheln. Du hast ein genau so weiches Herz wie deine Mutter und das wird dir den Tod bringen." Sein Vater hob den Zauberstab und eine grausame Vorahnung machte sich in Hermine breit.

„Nein", schrie sie, als Dracos Vater seinen Zauberstab schwenkte und in die tiefe Stille, die sich über die Ländereien gelegt hatte, murmelte:

„Incisura." Draco zuckte zusammen und fasste sich mit einer Hand an die Brust. Ein breiter und tiefer Schnitt zog sich quer über seine weiße Haut, die unter dem zerrissenen, schwarzen Hemd hervorkam, Blut quoll aus der Wunde.

„Er ist Ihr Sohn, Sie Schwein, helfen Sie ihm, er verblutet", schrie Hermine Lucius Malfoy an, rannte auf ihn zu, wollte ihn schlagen, doch er holte aus und gab ihr eine so heftige Ohrfeige, dass sie für einen kurzen Moment das Bewusstsein verlor. Als die Schwärze verschwand, waren die Todesser verschwunden. Hermine stöhnte auf, doch sie achtete nicht weiter auf ihre, nun ebenfalls blutende Nase, sondern robbte auf Draco zu, der auf dem Rücken lag, eine Hand auf die Brust gepresst.

„Es wird alles gut", sagte sie leise, versuchte die Blutungen zu stoppen, sah sich Hilfe suchend in der Nacht um, doch niemand war hier, niemand war auf den Ländereien. Draco hustete.

„Hermine ... ich ... ich--", sie legte ihm einen blutigen Finger auf die Lippen.

„Schsch, ich bleibe bei dir, dir passiert nichts, es wird alles gut", murmelte sie, bettete seinen Kopf auf ihrem Schoß und strich ihm eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Der Glanz seiner grauen Augen schien langsam zu verblassen, ein Teil ihres Geistes hatte sich mit der Tatsache angefunden, dass Draco sein Ende hier auf den Ländereien seiner Schule finden würde, getötet durch die Hand seines Vaters.

Der andere Teil hoffte auf Hilfe, wollte laufen, wollte jemanden holen, doch konnte es nicht, denn die Angst, dass er vielleicht doch sterben würde, ganz alleine, war zu groß. Tränen, die sich in ihren Augen gesammelt hatten, liefen ihr die Wange hinunter und Dracos Hand, die er hatte heben wollen um sie ihr weg zu streichen, war zu schwach um ihre Wange zu erreichen. Hermine umschloss sie mit ihrer und blickte auf ihn hinab. Er hustete erneut.

„Hermine ... ich ... es ... es ... tut ... mir Leid", flüsterte er mit erstickter Stimme, bevor seine Hand, die sich vorher noch Hilfe suchend um ihre geschlossen hatte, ihre Kraft endgültig verlor.

Das Leben war aus seinen Augen gewichen, sie blickten starr zum Himmel.

„Nein", Hermines Schrei schallte über den leeren Rasen, sie packte ihn an den Schultern, schüttelte ihn, doch Draco gab keine Antwort. Er würde ihr nie wieder eine Antwort geben.

„Komm zurück, Draco, ich bitte dich, komm zurück", schluchzte sie. Jemand lief über den Rasen auf sie zu, mit einer Lampe. Der Schein fiel auf Dracos leblosen Körper und Hermine, die sich verzweifelt an ihm festklammerte. Ron kam von hinten, packte sie an den Schultern und zog sie weg.

„Hermine, Hermine beruhige dich, es ist alles in Ordnung, beruhige dich", versuchte Ron sie zu besänftigen, doch Hermine schlug mit ihren Fäusten auf ihn ein, riss sich los und lief, achtete nicht darauf, dass Ron ihr folgte.

Er stoppte ihre übereilte Flucht, indem er sie um die Hüften packte und gegen sich drückte. Erst wollte sie sich wehren, doch als sie einsah, dass er ihr nichts böses wollte, drückte sie ihr Gesicht gegen sein Hemd.

Ron strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken, wartete, bis ihre Tränen einigermaßen abgeflaut waren, ließ ihr soviel Zeit, wie sie brauchte.

* * *

_„__Mum", ein kleiner Junge, vier Jahre alt, lief auf seine Mutter zu, eine junge Frau mit braunen, leicht gelockten Haaren, die in einem Sessel in dem kleinen Garten des Hauses saß und sich sonnte._

„_Was ist denn, Dray?", fragte sie sanft und blickte ihm lächelnd entgegen. Seine braunen Haare schienen leicht rötlich im Licht der Sonne und seine grauen Augen strotzten vor Lebensfreude. Hermine seufzte. Sie erinnerten sie immer an seinen Vater. Es war nun fvier Jahre her, dass Malfoy Senior seinen Sohn umgebracht hatte. Zwei Wochen nach dem Begräbnis hatte Hermine erfahren, dass sie schwanger war._

„_Mum, schau mal, was ich gefunden habe", sagte__ Dray und hielt ihr einen glatten, schwarzen Stein hin. Hermine lächelte._

„_Der ist wunderschön, mein Kleiner." Der Junge grinste und rannte ins Haus hinein. Kurze Zeit später kam er wieder, seinen Ziehvater an der Hand._

„_Dad findet den auch schön", trällerte der Kleine, doch seine gute Laune verschwand beinahe sofort, als er sah, dass sich Tränen in den Augen seiner Mutter gesammelt hatten. „Dad, warum weint Mum? Hab ich irgendetwas falsch gemacht?", fragte er bestützt und blickte seine Mutter fragend an, doch sein Ziehvater nahm ihn bei der Schulter und sagte:_

„_Geh und such noch so einen Stein, Dray, du hast nichts gemacht", versicherte er ihm noch und Dray machte sich, mit einem letzten Blick auf seine Mutter in Richtung Ecke auf, wo er den Stein gefunden hatte._

„_Danke Ron", murmelte Hermine leise und wischte sich über die Augen, blickte Ron schief lächelnd an, der sich neben sie gekniet hatte. Ron hatte ihr geholfen, sich um Dray gekümmert, als sei er sein eigener Sohn und schließlich hatten sie geheiratet, an Drays erstem Geburtstag._

„_Du hast dich wieder erinnert, hm?"_

„_Ja, ich glaube, ich werde mich nie daran gewöhnen, dass sein eigener Vater ... dass sein eigener Vater ihn umgebracht hat. Und die Aussicht, Dray irgendwann sagen zu müssen, dass du nicht sein Dad bist, es macht mir Angst Ron", gestand sie dem rothaarigen jungen Mann leise, der sie mit seinen blauen Augen gutmütig ansah._

„_Er wird es verkraften, Mine, glaub mir. Wenn er auch nur halb so ist wie sein Dad, dann wird er damit wohl keine Probleme haben."_

„_Ich glaube eher, dass er Probleme damit haben wird, wenn er so ist wie sein Dad", murmelte Hermine, doch Ron gab ihr einfach nur einen sanften Kuss und wuschelte Dray durch die Haare, als er ankam und seiner Mutter auf den Schoß kletterte, ihr den Stein in die Hand drückte und sagte:_

„_Du darfst nicht mehr weinen, Mum, versprichst du mir das?" Hermine lächelte und sah für einen Augenblick in den Augen jemand anderen. Ja, sie würde nicht mehr weinen, das versprach sie dem Kleinen und seinem Vater..._

_

* * *

_

_A/N_

_So, hier sind wir am Ende und ich möchte mich ganz herzlich bei allen bedanken, die mich in dieser Zeit begleitet und mich mit ihren Reviews unterstützt haben. Ohne euch wäre ich nie soweit gekommen /kisses verteil/ _

_Mein eigentliches Ziel waren 55 Chaps, aber dann ist mir diese Ende eingefallen und es hätte sich nicht mehr gelohnt, noch ein ganzes Chap mit unnögtigem Geschwafel zu füllen. Auch wenn es kein Happy End ist, ich hoffe trotzdem, dass ihr mir verzeiht, dass es nicht allzu kitschig geworden ist am Ende, dass ihr mir noch ein Abschiedsreview da lasst und dass es euch gefallen hat, diese Story zu lesen und ihr immer Spaß hattet, mir ein Review dazulassen..._

_Ich zähle hier jetzt nicht die ganzen Leute auf, die es geschafft haben so schnell zu den letzten zwei Chaps ein Review dazu lassen, aber euch danke ich noch einmal ganz besonders :) _

_Auf, vielleicht, baldiges Wiederlesen_

_Heagdl_

_Dociuscan _


End file.
